My Life to find the Unknown is hard as Expected
by An Anonoymous Guy
Summary: Instead of having his life falter at Middle School, he experienced it earlier that caused him to seek something impossible, will he be able to find the thing he didn't even know at all? [AU][OOC][Minor Characters OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Announcement:**

**It's good news for me since I am busy now thanks to my luck, so Fanfic-less and Microsoft Word-less. That's why no barrage of Chapters anymore.**

**Well, we need to sacrifice something to success! I'll do my best then. Hehehe**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-There is a story below-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-Yes, there is.-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-But I think, it's different from Hachiman so please stop here and just read my Announcement.-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-Yes, I reviewed all the reviews from my first fic and I highly recommend to ignore this one-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-If you don't mind then, Feel free to scroll down-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Oh, you really scrolled down? Then I hope you will have fun-**

**-No OC this time though, let's have the OC on the first one-**

**-and no, I've not abandoned it, it's just that I made this around Chapter 10 or 12 I think?-**

**-So I complete it, instead of posting the next chapter-**

**-and let this be a compensation for the good news happening only for me-**

**-0-**

**-Start here.-**

-**Chiba Elementary School-**

Hachiman 5th grade.

As soon as the class ended, I immediately packed my things and head straight back home.

I am currently at the playground when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Oi, Hikkifroggy-kun." A boy shouts.

I look behind and saw a group of boys while the one who shouts my insulting name is a tall boy with a fat body.

"Hahaha…" One of the boys points his index finger at me. "…he looks at us, so he is a frog after all."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" They laugh so hard which caused me to clench my fist and bite my lip.

I turn around and decide to ignore them but one of the boys block my path.

"Where are you going?" The boy asked me.

I ignore his words and try to move past him, but he suddenly grabs my arm.

"Oi, are you deaf?" He pulled me which caused me to fall on the ground.

The fat one moves closer to me with the other remaining three. "I heard you confessed to Saya-chan?"

His words caused me to look on my knees and just remain silent.

*Tug*

A fist connects to my cheek.

A pain intrudes in my face that made me want to cry but I can't let my emotions leak.

I already decided that I will not be moved by my emotions anymore.

"It seems your punch didn't hurt the frog?" One of the boys commented.

"Tch…" The fat guy retorts. "…I'll just give him more until he felt it."

He tried to lift me up, but I slap his hand. "Why are you doing this?"

"The frog is asking us." The one who block me before chuckles at my question while the other laugh except for the fat guy.

He looks at me. "It's because you confessed to Saya-chan…"

He immediately punched me again. "…did you got deluded by her goodwill?"

I got silent from his question.

"Looks like you're right." Another boy points out.

"Saya-chan is good with everyone, don't think that she is good with you because she had interest with you…" The fat guy gives me a glare.

He punched me again. "…she only did that because she only felt sympathy."

His words made me lose my reasoning.

"…i…dy…ow…it" I mumbled.

"What are you saying?" He grabs my collar and forced me to stand up.

"I said I ALREADY KNOW IT!" I immediately punch his face which forced him to unbalance and kneel on the ground.

I follow up a kick on his face that made him lie on the ground. "WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THE OBVIOUS?" I kicked his hands that protecting his face.

"O-oi, let's help." The other kids immediately hold my two hands and pulled me out from the fat guy.

"What's wrong with him, why is he so strong?" The other boys that pulled me, protest.

"Just knock him out." One boy suggests.

One of the boys comes in front of me and grab my collar with two hands while two boys are currently holding each of my arms.

I grit my teeth and sway my head backward then give the guy a headbutt.

"ARRRRRGH" The boy in front of me roars in pain.

Even I felt dizzy from the impact.

"T-This guy is mad." One of the boys that holding my hands lighten his grabbed as he shivers.

I immediately release my arms and punch the other guy who is holding my other arms.

"Hiii." He got scared at my incoming punch.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL DICTATING ME?..." I roar and punched his abdomen as he tries to block his face. "…I AM THE ONE WHO CAN CONTROL MYSELF."

He falls on the ground then I focus on the scared one.

"I-It's just a joke." He gives me useless reasoning.

I ignored his words as I run towards him and push him to lie on the ground and punched his face several times. "I'm ASKING YOU ALL WHY ARE YOU DICTATING ME?..."

I continue to punch him. "…WHY IS NO ONE ANSWERING ME, I DON'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO GET AN ANSWER?"

"S…st…o…p" I saw tears in the swelling face of the boy that I punch.

I just grit my teeth. "IF CRYING IS THE ONLY ANSWER THAT I GET…"

I look at the other boys and saw the fat boy trying to stand up. "…THEN I DON'T NEED IT!"

I leap towards him and kick him again to go back lying.

I grab his collar. "TELL ME!" I furiously look at him.

I shake his collar multiple times that made his head sway. "TELL ME!"

"I-I'm sorry." He starts crying as well.

"I NEED EXPLANATION!..." I try to shake his collar once more. "…JUST GIVE ME A PROPER EXPLANATION!"

"I'm so…rr…y." I grit my teeth and release my hold onto him then look at the other boys hoping to find an answer.

They are crying right now and just keep apologizing to me.

I forced myself to stand up even though I felt dizzy and I think a teardrop in my eyes.

I picked my bag and just head home while unsteadily walking.

…

***HOME***

***Hikigaya Natsuko (MOM) POV***

A footstep can be heard in the hallway.

"Why did you take so long Hachiman?" I shout for him to be heard.

The only answer I got back is silent.

That made me angry, so I stand up and go to the hallway.

"I didn't raise you with no…" I look at my son and immediately rush towards him. "…What happen?"

His face is swelling, and his forehead is bleeding. I look at his hands and it is bleeding as well.

I immediately drag him to my room, then pick some medicine and ice.

"Mom! Is Onii-chan at home? Why did he leave without Komachi?" My daughter shouts in her room.

She got out and look at me. "What's with those?" She points at the things that I'm carrying.

"Don't mind me and go to stay in your room." I glare at her which she immediately follows.

I head back to my room and start treating Hachiman after I finish treating his wounds.

"What happened?" I worriedly look at him which he immediately frowns and gives me a glare.

This…

I immediately pat his head. "Hachiman, I'm your mother so at least tell me what happened."

He finally removes his glare and just nods.

He told me what happened and how he fought back after he snapped.

"I see." I just nod and removed the ice pack on his face.

"Go sleep here and have a nice rest, I'll let your Father sleep in your room." He nods and starts lying.

I kiss his forehead and put a blanket on him. I turned off the lights and

"Mom…" He calls out before I close the door. "…it seems I'll cause you trouble on Monday."

I chuckle. "Don't worry, it's their fault in the first place and leaves those problems to us, just focus on having a rest."

He didn't answer back so I close the door.

…

I served Komachi a dinner and let her have a rest as I wait for him in the living room.

I heard a car engine entering our house.

I prepare to heat up the food while waiting for him to get inside.

"I'm home…" I prepare a plate and other utensils. "…where is he?"

"He is sleeping…" I picked up the food from the oven and put it on the table. "…just eat for now and we will talk about it later."

He nods.

…

After eating I washed his dishes while he changed his clothes.

We are currently sitting on the sofa and I tell him what Hachiman told me before.

He ponders for a while and sighs.

"Is it the same as my father?" I asked him while hoping he would deny.

He nods which earned a pain in my heart. "It seems Hachiman inherit that as well."

I want to deny his words. "I thought it already stopped at my Father?"

He shakes his head. "Father told me that you also had that before…"

I got surprised at the sudden revelation. "…it's just that he immediately gave you remedy."

"I-I didn't know about it."

"He said you showed your symptoms when you're around six."

"I-I see." No wonder I don't remember it. "…t-then Hachiman can be cured as well, right?"

He sighs. "I don't know, let's call father and asked him to come."

I immediately nod and called my father.

…

"He said he will come tomorrow," I said.

"Let's just hope that it won't be serious…" He hugs me. "…don't worry I'll check it out tomorrow morning."

I hope too.

My husband sleeps in Hachiman's room while I sleep together with my son.

I look at my son and hug him then fell asleep.

…

***HIKIGAYA HISATO POV***

As soon as I wake up. I immediately prepare myself and head to my room.

I look at my wife hugging our son while sleeping.

I silently remove her arms at Hachiman then nudge the latter to wake up.

"Erhmm...mmmm…" He slowly opens his eyes.

"Shhh." I put my index finger at my lips.

He nods then silently stands up from the bed.

We left the room and closed the door silently.

"Let's eat first."

I prepared some leftover food last night and served it as our breakfast.

"Ummm, Dad."

"Just eat, we will talk about it later on."

He nods then we focused on eating.

…

I bring Hachiman to our storage room which is quite big since it only consists of tools for cars and for repair.

"What are we doing here Dad?" He asked.

I sighed then walk near him. I give him a punch in his gut.

He immediately kneels on the floor. "It seems you can create a problem but can't handle the consequence." I look at him coldly.

He just looks down. "S-Sorry."

I frown. "Why don't you fight like you did yesterday?"

I kicked him and he just lies on the floor. "I heard that you even corner four kids, so how can't you fight back this time?"

He just answered me with his silence.

"What a pitiful son I have." The word suddenly sends shiver at his body. He finally looks at me.

No, it's glare.

He stands up and clenched his fists. He immediately attacks me which I just sigh.

I'm sorry Natsuko, there's nothing I can do. Let's put our faith with father.

I parried his fists and knocked him out.

I carried Hachiman back to the house.

…

…

"Ha…ha…ha…" I look at the glaring woman in front of me. "…why did you wake up so early? It's Saturday."

"Put Hachiman down." I immediately lie our son on the sofa.

I look at Natsuko.

"BLEGH." I touch my gut which she immediately punched, as expected from my lovely wife, not lovable at all.

"What did you do to Hachiman?"

"I-I just checked what's the reason of his rage." I kneel in front of her.

She looks at me seriously. "What is the cause then?"

"It's serious. We can't do anything about it." My words caused her to breakdown.

I immediately hug her. "Don't worry, Father can help him."

I pat her head which she just nods.

A footstep from upstairs can be heard.

"Good Morning, Mom, Dad…" Our youngest child greets us. "…Oooh, Lovey-dovey this morning."

"Yeah…" Natsuko immediately removes herself from me then head to Hachiman.

I look at Komachi and open my arms. "…now let me have a lovey-dovey with my Komachi."

She hugs me then I pat her head. She looks at Hachiman. "Why is Onii-chan sleeping on the sofa?"

"He's just tired," I told her then moved her to eat breakfast before she notices the bandages at his brother's face.

I brought Hachiman to his room and let him have an extended sleep there. I saw him sleeping soundly which I envied so I sleep beside him.

I think he won't mind as I woke up early just for him.

…

***HACHIMAN POV***

A sound wakes me up from my rest.

I heard a loud snore beside me. I look at the source then it was Dad, who knocked me out earlier.

"Seriously, not only intruding my rest earlier but also claiming the rights of my bed."

I sigh. "I'll just let him rest since it's Saturday." I slouch at my bed once more.

*Knock Knock*

"Hachiman, are you awake?"

"Yes."

She opens the door and looks at me then she frowns at the Snorlax beside me.

"Let him rest Mom, he is just tired." She nods.

"Do you want to eat? I'll bring you some." I nod then she left the room to get my meal.

…

She brought me a well-balanced meal. A fried chicken with vegetables at the sides and rice.

Mom is currently peeling some apples while I heard a protest outside my room.

It seems Komachi is banned to see me.

"Komachi, don't shout or I'll cut your allowance!" Komachi seems to fill up the annoying meter of Mom.

"S-Sorry!" She shouts.

I start eating as I look at my fried chicken, I saw that the crispy skin got removed.

I frown. Did I already eat it?

I heard a munching sound and look at the source.

The culprit that stole some of my food is none other than the Snorlax—I mean dad.

I sigh and just ignore him then start eating. I fillet the chicken so that I can easily eat everything, but my dad is still getting some of it. The moment he attempts to pick up the third one a fork stabs the meat he grabs.

"Try stealing one more time, let's see if what meat will be stab next time." I look at Mom glaring at Dad.

"Ha…ha…ha…" He forcefully chuckles. "…the food is different when someone filleting it for me."

"Go eat Hachiman." I nod.

I finally got my peaceful eating back. I offer Dad some apples since he is annoying on how he gazes at my meal.

*Knock Knock*

"Mom, Dad Grandpa is here," Komachi shouts.

They both look at me.

"Hachiman, just stay here and we will explain things to you later." Mom told me.

I just nod.

They both left the room.

…

…

***Hikigaya ****Natsuko** **POV***

"Komachi go stay at your room, we will talk about something important," I said to Komachi which she nods.

Both me and my husband head to the living room.

…

"Good Afternoon, Father." I hug him.

"It's been a while dear."

"Good afternoon, father." My husband also greets him.

"It seems you're doing fine." Father smiles at him.

We both take a seat.

Father looks at Hisato. "I assume that you already know Hachiman's trigger."

Hisato nods. "Yes, and it's a serious problem. The trigger is not related physically, but it connects with the sudden eruption of his emotions."

I look at them. "Is that serious?"

They both nod at my question.

"I thought I also had it, why am I fine and didn't experience it anymore?"

My father sighs. "It's because your trigger is when you felt physical pain. It's easy to solve as long as you won't get hurt, that's the reason why I taught you self-defense."

"T-Then, we can help Hachiman as well, right?" I look at them while forcing myself to cheer up.

Hisato wrapped her arm at me then focused his eyes to father. "Father, I think you are the only one who can help Hachiman."

"F-Father, please." I also beg.

He sighs. "Well, we can just let him control his emotions but that won't be a perfect way…"

Indeed, even if Hachiman can control it the first time, it will turn into a fuel that will be stocked and it will continue to add until it fills up his limit.

"…I'll teach him how to control himself when he snapped."

"I-Is that possible?" I look at father with disbelief.

I think I see hope for my son.

He smiles at me. "Well, I can control it so how can't my grandson do it if he has the blood of Kishimoto, right?"

I immediately bow. "I'll leave my son to you, Father."

Hisato also bows. "I also leave my son in your care, Father."

"Hahaha…" He motions us to stand up. "…it's for my grandson's sake so no need to give formalities."

"Well…" He scratched his head. "…I wonder if my Natsuko can help me talk to Mother."

I sigh. "Leave it to me, father." He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well then, how about sharing me what you experience." Father looks at Hisato.

Hisato explains what happened before I met the two of them earlier.

…

"I see." Father nods while I glare at my husband who hurt my son.

"N-Natsuko, I just knocked him unconscious…" He raised his hand. "…I promised that I hurt him with one punch and one kick."

"I see." I move closer to him and kicked his stomach.

He lies on the sofa while holding his stomach.

"Well, I will leave both of you and head to Hachiman." Father stands up and heads to Hachiman's room.

…

***HACHIMAN POV***

*Knock Knock*

"Come in."

An old man walks inside.

"It's been a while Hachiman."

"Yeah," I nod.

He scans me and nods several times. "Not bad, you look like a delinquent."

"With my actions, I can't deny that."

"So how does it feel to vent up your anger?" He sits at my bed.

"I don't know…" I shake my head. "…I just want an answer, but they only cry in front of me while apologizing, so I stop asking them."

He pats my head. "Everyone can't easily take what they want you to know…"

I look at him and he is smiling. "…but I'm proud of you."

I avert my gaze at him. "What are you doing here grandpa?"

"Hahaha, what a shy type, did you get your mother's shyness? It's cute in its own way."

"I don't know so please answer my question."

"Well, I will stay here for a while to have a bonding with my daughter's children, since I'm too fed up with your cousins…"

He looks at me seriously. "…and I'll help you with what you felt before."

"I see, I'll be in your care."

"Of course, leave everything to grandpa so focus on healing."

I nod then he left my room.

…

…

…

"Not bad." He looks at our storage room.

We are currently inside while there are still marks of swelling at my face, I can only feel a little pain on it.

My parents go to my school to talk to the Principal and the boys' parents.

"I hope Dad can control Mom."

"Hahaha, don't worry even though your father looks like an easy-go-lucky he is more capable enough to handle the situation."

He points himself. "…I also taught him some moves or another and he is a genius."

"I see."

"Don't be jealous, you're also a genius as long as you try."

He starts stretching his body and forced me to join along.

"Well, do you have any idea what happened when you snap?" He asked me.

I nod. "Yes,"

"Oh? If you are conscious then why did you still give those kids a beating?"

"I just can't hold myself since I'm eager to know what their thinking."

He nods. "I see, well that's good as well since your mother doesn't have any idea when she snaps."

I give him a questioning look.

"Oh right, your mother also experienced that when she was a child…"

He casually reveals something surprising. "…well let's not focus on that and focus on you."

He looks at me and starts insulting me. "Siscon, Mothercon, Creepy, Idiot, ahh…"

He opens his phone and searches for something. "…pansy, bastard."

"Wait…" I raised my arm. "…are you searching for insulting words?"

"Hmmm, it seems not effective." He hides his phone.

"Well, it's nothing new to me."

"I see, but the word 'pity' is effective…" I frown at his words.

He smiles at me. "…what a pitiful child."

He tried different expressions and said the same statement, but I only just frown, that's all.

"That's weird, your father told me that's what made you angry last time."

"I think it's because you didn't mean those words at all and you just used it casually."

He ponders at my words then nods. "I guess you're right, that will be a problem then…"

He sighs. "…then I'll just show you what happened to you before."

He stands near me while smiling and his eyes are gazing at me, but something is different, it's scary.

I shiver while I look at him then he pats my head. "Like that, that's what you did from those kids."

A cold sweat drip from my forehead. "I don't think I did that."

"It's the same but they didn't notice it since their focus is on your violence."

He stops patting his head and starts showing his ego. "So, Hachiman! I'll help you control it."

I nod. "What should I do?"

"It's not that hard…" He casually waves his hands and chuckles. "…just train with me."

I smile. "I see…"

I turn around to go back to my bedroom. "…I think I'll let this disappear with time."

He grabs my shoulder. "That won't do, you need motivation."

"I think I have one, and it is to prevent that training you mention."

"Nonsense, we will do it slowly."

"Yes, and it's super, ultra, very slow."

He sighs. "Your mother is worried about you, at least do it for her, and Komachi will learn about it once you snapped off again."

His words caused me to stop and rethink the consequences.

After pondering for a while, I bit my lips and clenched my fist then look at grandfather.

"Grandfather…" I bow at him. "…please help me."

He nods. "Of course, I promise that we will slowly do everything, we have the time."

"It seems you don't want to see grandma and my cousins again."

He chuckles. "Hahaha, you're imagining things."

I nod while looking at his twitching face.

He faked a cough to gain my attention.

"Well, we have different things to focus, first let's strengthen your body, then broaden your mind, and if we got lucky, we can attempt to control your rage."

"That sounds cliché." I voiced my opinion.

"Cliché?" He picked his phone and attempts to search it but stopped him.

"Nothing, let's just end this problem of mine."

He nods and smiles. "Let's go get some running!"

"Running? Not Jogging?" He nods.

"We need to increase your stamina and running is a shortcut to it…" He picked up my bike.

"…Let's go!" He roars.

I immediately run, he is following me with a bike while showing his madness, this is UNFAIR!

This is the first step that I took to experience most of the things that a child like me shouldn't have.

…

…

…

-Four years later-

Hikigaya Hachiman Third year Middle School.

*Clank*

"Huff, Huff." I breathe hard. "…it seems this should be enough."

The door slammed open. "Onii-chan! You are so noisy…"

She covers her nose. "…you and Dad should clean this room, it smells a lot."

I look at my Imouto, and she is wearing my t-shirt and her undies.

I left the equipment on the floor and walk to her.

I pinched her cheeks. "Silly Imouto, this room had been added by insulation materials to prevent noise coming out."

"Ouch!" She tries to remove my fingers at her cheeks.

"and don't vent your stress on me, I know you're on your death's door so study properly…"

I look at her clothes. "…don't wear my t-shirt and wear some shorts or something."

I stopped pinching her and she caresses her cheeks.

"It's more comfortable this way, and why are you saying those things when you don't have any reaction at all."

"On your first question, it's my clothes and whenever I look at you, I felt like looking myself wearing an undies, it makes me want to puke. On the latter, let's put it in Onii-chan's privacy lists."

I remember when the time Grandpa throws me at a public pool with many adult women wearing swimsuits and bikinis.

Seriously! An elementary student experiencing those, what is he thinking?

"Baaah, Onii-chan hiding a secret is very low in Hachiman points…" She looks at my back which is the storage room, or rather a storage room with gym equipment that my dad bought.

He reveals that he is always going to a gym, but when I start my training, he immediately buys them so that I can still train even in winter which grandpa approves. I can also say that this is one of our bonding as father and son.

"…Onii-chan, I want to study but as a cute and kind sister, I want to clean the room." I grab her ahoge.

"You can do it anytime, so focus on studies or do you want me to confiscate your phone?" She pouts at my words.

Why does this chick always get happy in cleaning and sulk in studying?

"Gaaah, Onii-chan! I'll really get you a lot of negative Hachiman points!" She roars then go back to the living room.

I wiped my sweat and head to the living room.

…

…

I am currently lazing around and watching T.V. while guarding Komachi.

"Onii-chan! How come you are not studying?"

"I already learned what I need in the class, and I think I can get at least 30 in Math and Science, so I'm safe."

She shouts. "So Unfair! Why is Onii-chan who is a loser, loner, and creepy had all the things Komachi wants?"

I pinch her ears. "If you want to be a loser, loner, and creepy. I can give you some tips."

She grimaced in pain. "I don't want that, what I want is your comprehension skills. You just listen and you already get what the teachers' lessons.

"I think you can't have that, since you got a comment from your teacher, that you are not listening in class."

She pouts. "You're too much Onii-chan, do you want to lose all the remaining Hachiman points you have?"

I sigh then turn off the T.V. "Alright, what can I help you with?"

She cheekily smiles and brings all of her books.

"Oi, isn't that like everything?" I frown at her which she ignores and just nod.

I sigh and I remove the Japanese, English, Science, and Social Studies.

"Just memorize them all, and in English, just review all the seatwork, the teacher won't hassle his mind just to create a question for us."

She frowns and pouts at my suggestions.

"What?"

"Onii-chan, I'm asking you to help me find a shortcut not stating the obvious."

"Imouto, there's no shortcut that is safe, if you want one then cheating is a shortcut."

"Baaah, then you should at least help me in Math, right?"

I nod. "I'll make sure that you at least have a passing mark in this deadly book."

She smiles and hugs me. I asked her the chapters then look for the most difficult one.

"Onii-chan, why are we starting with the worst one?"

I wave my index finger and teach her some trivia. "Komachi, this is the most important factor in Math…"

It seems she is interested in my words. "…the subject gives higher points in Problem Solving, which not only saves time, but it gives a higher probability for you to pass as long as you answer it correctly besides if I am the teacher, I can easily monopolize the question in the simple multiplication and division then use the calculator to answer."

She looks like she got a nirvana from my words.

I look at the sample questions in the book and picked up my phone then search for the question.

"Here…" I gave her the solution and answer key.

She looks at me with a questioning look. "…Memorize it."

"Eh! Then all of those books are meant for memorization?" I nod on her question.

"Onii-chan, you are useless after all."

I sigh. "I'll just make you some drink."

"I want the condensed coffee!"

"Alright."

…

I make two condensed coffee and head back to Komachi who is still groaning while studying.

"Here." I hand one coffee on the table.

"Thanks." I nod then turn on the T.V. once more to waste time while guarding this chick.

…

Several hours have passed.

"I'm done!" She yelled.

"Good job." I pat her head.

"That made me hungry…" She caresses her stomach. "…I'll go cook some food."

"Yeah." I fixed her things while she rushed to the kitchen.

…

We both eat and I proposed to wash the dishes since she might forget some of the words she memorized.

I open my phone and type a message.

*_To Mom*_

_ Komachi and I will sleep early, we got exams tomorrow. Be careful on your way home._

I closed all the lights except the hallway then went back to my bedroom.

*BzzzZ BzzzZ*

_*From Mom*_

_ Okay, good night Hachiman._

I put my phone on my table and go on my bed to get some sleep.

…

…

After two days of torture, well it's designated for Komachi, I finally finished my exams.

I yawned and decided to head home.

"Yo, Hikigaya!" I look at the source of the voice.

"Orimoto," I said nonchalantly.

"How's the exam?"

"I don't know."

"Hahaha…" She laughs at my answer. "…then you'll pass since you always say that whenever I asked you."

"I see."

She nods. "Yep, want to go to a party?"

I shake my head. "I need to go home."

She holds my hand. "C' mon, we will graduate soon so this might be the last."

I sigh. "Alright."

"Great, I'll tell our classmates and it seems the class next to us will join as well."

Great, what a sickening crowd I'll experience.

…

…

The party will be held in the karaoke bar and they reserved a huge room, that's what Orimoto sent as she added me to the class group chat.

It seems I was not invited as the boys gave me a glare which I just ignored.

"Hikigaya…" Orimoto waved her hand at me. "…here, I reserved a seat for you."

The other girls give me an unwanted look, that's the difference between them and Orimoto, she's just a nice girl which can bring unwanted problems.

I sit where she reserved and let the party hold on which made me surprised that I want to puke on how the guys are having fun while giving me a glare.

Orimoto constantly bugging me as she doesn't want any students to be out of place. I just let the time flows and hopes that it will end soon.

This will be the first and the last time I'll go to a party that I'm unwilling to.

…

After the party, we all separate but Orimoto and I are heading to the same place as she lived the next subdivision from us.

"Hikigaya, did you have fun?" She looks at me with expectation.

I shake my head. "No."

"I see…" She smiles. "…you can at least lie, you know."

"What's the point when you already know it."

"It will at least lighten the mood."

I look at her. "Orimoto…"

She looks at me. "…we only met this year, right?"

She chuckles. "We are classmate this year so it's obvious."

I avert my gaze. "Then you're a good girl…"

She stops chuckling. "…and good girls don't blend with me well."

As soon as we head to the intersection, I head to my route and left Orimoto alone.

…

…

…

-Next day-

A conversation envelops the entire floor for the third year.

"Hey, you know that creepy guy."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"He confessed to Orimoto-san!"

"Really? How unlucky for Orimoto-san."

"It seems he got blinded on how Orimoto-san treats him."

"So does Orimoto rejects him?"

"I don't know yet, let's wait for her."

…

I separate with Komachi and head to my room.

A lot of gazes direct at me made me annoyed.

I ignore all of them and sit on my chair then rest my head on the table.

*Bang*

"Oi Hikigaya…" I look at the guy who disturbs my rest. "…I heard you confessed to Orimoto-san."

Confessed? So, this is the result of accepting her invitation.

I remove my look at him then rest my head on the table once more.

He walks near me and grabs my collar. "I'm talking to you."

He shouts that he gained a lot of attention, even the students from the other class peek inside.

"Isn't that the ace of the Rugby club?"

"Yeah,"

"Why is he bullying that guy?"

"Everybody knows that he likes Orimoto-san, and there are words that the other guy confessed to her."

"Seriously? That's creepy."

A lot of murmurs enter my ears.

"I didn't confess to her," I said.

"Did you think I would believe that?"

I shake my head. "No, because the majority believed that I confessed but if we continue this, we will be punished by the teachers, can you handle it, Mr. Ace?"

He grits his teeth then removed his hand at me.

"Oh, you got scared?" Another student attempts to add fuel into the fire.

"Yeah, you create a ruckus then won't finish it."

As expected from our boys, they only know how to fight in the sidelines.

The Ace got intimidated and immediately turned around to punch me.

I dodge it and punched him in his gut.

He kneels then I look at him.

"How shortsighted you are, not only you didn't believe me but also let others pressured you. If you want to continue, visit me at the teachers' office, I'll just tell them that I punched you."

I turned around and head out, but the other party involved finally went in.

"W-What happen?" The students look at Orimoto while I walk closer to her.

I look at her intensely. "I told you, good girls don't blend with me well."

I left the room and head to the Teachers' office.

…

…

Aren't I lucky? I just forced to hand an apology letter and I immediately write one.

When Lunch Break rings. I immediately stand up.

"Mr. Ace…" He looks at me. "…here, apology letter."

I hand it to him then turn around and saw Orimoto.

"Hikigaya, I'm sorry." She bows at me.

"If you want to apologize…" I point at Mr. Ace. "…then apologize to him, he is the one who got hurt…"

I walk close to her and quietly says. "…I know you're really a good girl but please do me a favor. Don't include me."

After saying those words, I left while hearing the others murmur on how rude I am.

…

…

While eating dinner Komachi spill the beans on what happened to us.

"Onii-chan, I heard you punched the Ace of our Rugby Club." Those words earn a questioning look from my parents.

"Yeah, I already told the teachers about it and gave an apology letter to the guy."

"Eh!..." Komachi looks at me disappointed.

"…Why?" She whines.

"What why?" I give her an annoyed look.

"What's wrong with Hachiman apologizing?" Mom also asks Komachi.

"A-ah, well that senpai is bullying the first-year boys so when they heard what happen they cheer for Onii-chan, even the girls in First-Year like you, I'm proud Onii-chan!" She puffs her small chest in front of us.

"Not bad." Mom nods while smirking.

"Just tell them that I apologize and that I am a creepy, loner, loser, and have dead-fish eyes to remove their fake ideals on me." I told Komachi.

"Hmmm, Bleh…" She stuck her tongue out which made me annoyed.

This chick I'll pinch your cheeks when we are alone. "…They already know all of that, and they don't care about it at all, my friends even told me that just block your eyes with bangs then it's all good."

"I don't care, this will be the last year I'll be in that school and move to Sobu soon." I eat and ignore Komachi's prattle.

"Oh right, Hachiman, here..." Mother give me an envelope. "…congrats in passing the entrance exam."

"Thanks," I said.

"Here's mine…" Another envelope was hand to me. "…congrats."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Nice Onii-chan, let's go and eat outside this weekend." This chick, are you turning into a fox?

I sigh. "Alright, my treat."

She jumps in happiness and walks closer to me then give me a kiss. "I love you Onii-chan."

"Guaahhh." Father reacts when he heard those words.

…

…

-Weekend-

It's still cold.

"How about doing it another time?" I ask Komachi.

"Baaah, Onii-chan, just wear a jacket and scarf."

Imouto, you know that the winter just ended, and the aftershock is still hitting us.

She throws me my jacket and a scarf.

"We will be leaving." We shout to our parents who are busy watching T.V.

"Take care!" Mom said.

"Take care of Komachi, Hachiman," Dad shouts.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Dad, Onii-chan will handle everything." Yeah, even the money will be charged to me. I felt like having my bonus is only meant for our siblings' outing.

…

We are inside one of the malls in Chiba.

I look at our surroundings and there is a pack of wolves, I mean a lot of sales agents are promoting their products. It means money eater.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Hmmm…" She points her index finger at her chin. "…let's walk around and see if we can find something fun. Let's go Onii-chan!" She excitedly raised her hand.

"Yeah." I forcefully raised my hand.

She pouts at me and puts her left hand at her waist and the other hand pointing at me. "Onii-chan, that's not how you cheer, at least extend your hands properly and smile like this."

"Yoo!" She shows me the so-called proper way.

I also try to copy her. "Y…o…o"

She looks at me flabbergasted. "Onii-chan, can you smile again?"

I frown at her words.

"Just do it!" She yells.

I smile.

"What's that..." She points at me. "…are you looking for a fight?"

"You're like a battle-maniac when you smile." She closes her fists then tries to do a shadow boxing.

I pinched her cheeks and drag her. "Your loud voice and idiotic action will force us to be the center of attraction."

"Ouch." She caresses her cheeks then look around.

"Onii-chan." She points at something which I looked at.

A poster of Tokyo Cats and Dogs show will be held this June.

"Oh, not bad..." I praised. "…Having a pet is better than having a friend."

"That's creepy Onii-chan…" She comments which I grab her ahoge.

It moves a lot which means she thinks something idiotic. "…well, let's watch and maybe we can find some dog or cat there, let's find one and name it as Kamakura!"

"Wow, you really think so much, you forgot that it will go under examination and needs approval to our parents."

She looks down when she remembers how strict those two are.

I sigh. "You handle Dad, and I'll try to convince Mom."

She smiles. "You promise, Onii-chan."

"Yeah."

Both of us play around the arcade which I murder Komachi with my skills that forced me to buy some expensive drinks and foods as the consequence of making her sad.

"I think I lost all the money in one envelope," I said.

"Then we still have another envelope to spend next week." She smiles.

I just sigh. "Yeah…yeah."

We both head home then Komachi sleeps on the bus, so I let her sleep as she wastes too much energy mostly on her nonsense.

…

After we got home, both Komachi and I forced our parents to allow us to have a pet, and they agreed but only a cat will do since a dog is a little bit noisier than the cat.

I look at Komachi. "That went well right?"

She smiles and hugs me. "Yeah, Thank you Onii-chan."

"Yeah…yeah." I pat her head.

…

…

-Graduation-

Yes Graduation, the most annoying part of the year, if this is not mandatory, they will expect an excuse letter from me.

After listening for an hour of scripted words, and another hour for giving the awards, we finally finished.

Komachi takes a picture with me, Mom, and Dad.

I tried to nominate myself to take the picture but Mom and Komachi scold me that it is my graduation, and I shouldn't act like Dad.

I look at Dad and he just scratches his head. I thought so, it's the problem of the gene that I always love to laze around.

When we plan to leave a girl suddenly excused me.

"Um, Hikigaya can we talk?"

I want to say no but mom gives me a glare to say yes.

I hesitantly nod.

We walk at the back of the building, why so far? I don't mind talking on the spot.

"So, Orimoto what do you want to talk about?"

She chuckles. "It seems being serious and straight to the point is the real you."

I nod. "Yeah."

"Well, first I want to apologize properly and please accept it this time."

I sigh. "Alright, I accept."

"The next is I want to know if what did you think of me, aside from being a good girl."

"A classmate." I nonchalantly said.

She laughs. "Seriously? Ha…ha…ha…Well, I treat you as a friend, I'm serious."

"I see, then I apologize for not fulfilling your thoughts." I bow my head.

She waves her hands. "Don't worry…"

She hands me her phone. "…here."

I give her a questioning look.

"Give me your number, and I'll text you if I need someone to talk to."

Huh, that sounds work.

"I think that's a little bit too much for us, I think?"

She scans me then her gaze stops at my pocket.

She immediately gets my phone and hands it to me. "Please."

I sigh. "I'm always busy though, so don't expect me to answer like those other boys."

I unlock my phone and gave it to her as I type my number in her phone.

We hand each other's phone back.

She immediately calls my phone as it rings.

She smiles. "Good, it seems you put your real number."

I don't have the strength to lie in this situation.

"Well, I treat you as a friend, so I hope that you'll also treat me one, but maybe it will happen in the future." She smiles and offer me a hand. "Congratulations on graduating."

I accept her offer and shakes her hand. "Congratulations as well, Orimoto."

"It seems you are not happy though."

"I am, it's just that I'm not the showy type."

"Hahaha, that's hilarious…" She looks at me seriously. "…where are you attending your high school?"

"Sobu."

"Wow, a genius, I'm in Kaihin Sogou though, I guess we will be apart for three years huh..."

No, it's forever.

"…Well, let's meet when we are free."

"I'm busy though."

"Yeah, lazing around?"

I flinch at her words. "Where did you hear that?"

"Your younger sister told her problems with you in the first year, and we also know some first year in our club, so I learned it from them."

That Chick with her babbling mouth.

I sigh. "At least, made an appointment, I don't want to have a sudden meeting."

She nods. "Sure, see you next time then." She waves her hand.

"Yeah." I wave my hand and turn around to go back.

…

…

I look at my phone.

_1 missed call: Orimoto Kaori._

_Delete called log? Yes._

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.

I saw my parents and Komachi waving at me.

I walk to them and immediately pinched Komachi.

"Ouch…what is it this time Onii-chan?"

"Nothing, this mouth leaks too much information at first-year students."

I stopped pinching her and she just offered me a smile. "Hehehe, sorry Onii-chan."

I sigh.

"Well, what happened Hachiman?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Komachi who loves to intrude too much in my life won't be beaten by Mom.

"Nothing, she just forced me to get her number and stole my number as well."

"Kyaa, it's spring but Onii-chan's spring came as well." She shrieks.

"Not bad." My mom just nod.

"Seriously, it's nothing more than that." I shrug.

"Idiot." They both said in unison.

"Hahaha…" My dad laughs. "…idiot indeed."

"You're the same, it's your genes." My mom reprimands him which caused him to stay silent.

He tries to shift the attention back at me. "Well, let's celebrate for now and try to pick up everything you need in Sobu tomorrow."

I nod. "I'll finish everything tomorrow, then laze around for the rest of the break."

He nods.

We all celebrate in a good restaurant and I'll give 7/8 for the food since the price is too much to let a student like me afford it.

…

-Home-

I finished my bath when my phone vibrates.

*_Orimoto Kaori*_

_Yo! How is your celebration? My parents treat me to a nice restaurant and it's really good, they also treat me and my siblings to an amusement park. It's weird, right? But I had fun, I hope you also have the same feeling as I experienced._

I sigh. "Seriously, that's the message you send to a friend, why send it to me? Did she send it wrong? Maybe she was."

I ignore my phone and arrange my things. I remove my books and put them in a box in case Komachi can use it like for assignments.

*_BzzzZ BzzzZ BzzzZ BzzzZ BzzzZ*_

I look at my ringing phone.

"Did Mom or Dad go outside?" I drop the book I hold and reach the phone at my desk.

I automatically click the answer button then tilt my head so my shoulder can hold it while I continue my work.

"Hello, Mom, Dad, or Komachi?" A sudden laugh can be heard on the other line.

"Seriously? Hahaha." I frown when I heard the voice.

"Orimoto," I said.

"Good Evening! Why didn't you answer my message?" I picked up the notebooks and arranged them as well.

"What message? The wrong sent?" I asked her.

"Hahaha, that's not wrong, I shared it to you and remember that I won't send a wrong one to many people."

"I see. My bad then." I put the phone on the loudspeaker and closed the box.

"Don't worry, I thought you're ignoring me, but luckily you weren't, that's good news."

"Yeah." After sealing the box, I labeled it as Komachi's future assignments the third year.

It seems she heard my commotion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing my items for my Imouto's future."

"Eh! Your sister is lucky to have a cheat code like that."

"No, it's for me, so that she won't bug me when she can't think about her assignment."

"Hahaha, that's so you." I carry the box and put it under the Komachi's future assignments the second year.

"So, what did you called for?" I picked the phone and turned off the loudspeaker.

"Ah, well I won't call if you just answer my message."

"I see, then I'll answer next time."

"Yes, you should."

"Then, I'll hang up now, I need to go to Sobu tomorrow, I'll reply to the message after this."

"Ah, Yeah, I'll also go to Kaihin Sogou. Goodnight then."

"Yeah. Same."

I hang up the call and read the message once more.

*_To Orimoto Kaori*_

_We eat in a good restaurant but it's expensive, I don't know if it's weird, I can't compare what we experienced but I think we both felt fine._

I closed my phone and set an alarm.

"Sobu is my next stop huh." I closed the light and fell asleep.

*_BzzzZ BzzzZ*_

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I think it is the alternative version of the Hachiman in my first story. I'll at least try to update each story once a month._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Animal I adore._**

Hikigaya Hachiman

Grade 10, Class E

I love leopards. They are members of the family of cats.

They exude beauty and elegance, add the fact that they can also 'meow' like a cat which earns them the right to be adored by us. That sentence will be the common explanation a normal youth would say so please give them the right to rewrite their essay.

Unlike lions, which is known as the 'King of the Jungle', leopards are also a king, as they have their own territory to protect. They are known as the 'King of the Loners', First time hearing? Of course, it will be the first as I am the one who gave them this title.

They can be compared to a very matured and independent teenager boy like me which is rare and soon to be extinct.

Matured as they love blending with the peaceful and silent environment instead of going in packs like how a normal youth would join to a clique that is good for three years if they will meet at the same class consecutively, and one year at worst.

Independent as they try to survive alone, they hunt their prey with their own effort to alleviate their selfish desires, unlike those youth who try to ask for a favor to the sacrificial lambs as they are afraid of the youth's enemy number one 'Failure'.

If this animal is not mature and independent, then what would I call to those normies with their temporary or fake social standings?

I conclude that leopards are better than those fools blinded by youth and let me take back what I said earlier. I don't love leopards.

I want to be a leopard.

…

…

***Hiratsuka Shizuka POV***

"Hiratsuka-sensei." A woman younger to me called me.

"What is it Shiori-sensei?" I look at the woman who is totally a beginner in the professional world.

"Um, I gave an assignment to my students."

I nod. "So?"

She hands me a paper. "I don't know how to grade this one."

I look at the paper and read it.

I sigh. "Let me handle this."

"Thank you very much Hiratsuka-sensei, I'll treat you if we got time." I nod and she left then I look at the paper once again.

"Hikigaya Hachiman."

…

…

***Hikigaya Hachiman POV***

I'm currently sitting in an isolation room with a stranger wearing a lab coat in front of me.

"Where is Shiori-sensei?" I ask.

She sighs and drops a paper on the table. "She asks me about this."

I nod. "So, is it above perfect that you need to see me in person?"

I think the question pops a vein at her forehead.

I worriedly said. "Oi Sensei, are you married? If not, then please don't react like that, it will degrade your beauty..."

*Whooosh*

I tilt my head to the side to dodge the punch. "…Seriously?"

"Hoh, you dodge that?" She is currently emitting a murderous aura.

I wonder what part did I bring displeasure at her?

"I guess."

She removes her fist but the aura is still present. "Hikigaya, didn't you learned that asking a girl's civil status is disrespectful?"

I shake my head. "I only learned not talking about someone's age, if you tell me that kind of question then let's change the topic since this might take longer if you prioritize your own feelings."

She smiles and nods. "I like boys who know their place."

"Then please let me leave?"

She shakes her head. "Not with this kind of essay existing."

"What's wrong? I put a great amount of effort into it."

"Yes, if we exclude those curses against your peers."

I nod. "I think the essay is still meaningful if I remove those things you hate and I'll just rewrite the conclusion."

She blinks her eyes several times and tries to cover the curses and yep it's still meaningful as I said which caused her to shock.

"You're prepared, aren't you?"

I shake my head. "Let's call it a coincidence."

She ignores my words and nods several times.

"Say, Hikigaya, do you have friends?"

"Some want me to become their friend but I have very high criteria that no one ever reached it."

"So, you don't have friends."

"I can make one if you want?" I got a pending friend request from Orimoto which I really don't want to accept.

She smiles. "Say, do you have a club?"

I nod which caused her smile to vanish. "I'm in a Go-Home club."

My words let her vanished smile reappear. "Alright, come with me. I'll bring you to the club."

She stands up and coolly walks outside while I just laze around on the couch.

After several seconds, loud footsteps can be heard.

"HI…KI…GA…YA." The murderous sensei walks in once more.

"What is it Sensei?"

"Didn't I tell you to FOLLOW?" She is really pissed now.

"You didn't even tell me the exact details of that so-called club, why would I go then?"

She clicks her tongue. "You and your reasoning, just follow me."

I sigh and stand up. Why is she so free to take a first-year under her wing? Go bully the second year if you don't have anything to do.

We walk side by side as she doesn't want me to run midway.

…

…

The place that we walked to is in the other building called 'Special Building' and we are in front of an unused classroom but a conversation can be heard so we both stop in front of the door.

"Please go out with me." A boy said.

"So, you're not here to seek help?" A girl asked.

"Y-Yes."

"I see, then please leave."

"I-I want to know your answer."

"It's a no, so please leave."

"M-May I know why?"

"Then elaborate why did you like me? Is it because of my beauty?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then if that is your basis, leave this instant and if there are other boys who will attempt, tell them that I will reject them so don't even try to confess. Are we clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

The door opens and we saw a boy running back to the main building.

"Wow." I nonchalantly said.

"Is that supposed to be your surprised expression?" Sensei asked me.

"Yes, I'm really surprised."

"That doesn't look like one."

I just ignore her and point at the opened door.

…

"Yukinoshita, I'm coming in." Sensei went inside while I follow.

"Sensei, please knock."

"The door's open to begin with."

She tries to protest but she shifts her gaze at me.

"What's with that delinquent looking boy doing here?"

Sensei smiles when she attempts to introduce me, I cut her midway.

"I'm here to confess as well."

She glares at me and flatly said. "No, go leave this instant."

"I see." I turn around to leave but Sensei grabs my shoulder.

"Hikigaya, what's with that trick just now?" She is releasing another murderous aura.

I point at the girl holding a novel. "Didn't you hear what she said?"

"Don't try to one-up me okay?"

I sigh and let her talk.

She looks at me and the girl that is currently sitting.

The girl is glaring at me while I'm just ignoring her.

She smiles. "Say Hikigaya, do you know who's the one you confessed to?"

I look at the girl and then look at Sensei.

I shake my head. "I don't know."

"Seriously?" Sensei's trying to hold her laugh.

I heard a book slam on the table, it seems I made the girl mad.

I give Sensei a questioning look. "Is this girl popular?"

"Ha…ha…ha…" Sensei can't hold back her laughter anymore.

We both let her laugh to her heart content maybe that will help her gain some self-confidence in finding a partner, I hope.

She fakely coughs then looks at the girl who's glaring at us. "…Ehmmph, you should have seen her yesterday at the opening ceremony."

I look at the girl. Black hair, blue eyes, an invisible asset. She covers herself when I'm scanning her.

I nod. "I think I saw a black hair student yesterday so she was that rank one in the exam?"

Sensei nod. "She is Yukinoshita Yukino, the president of this club…"

Sensei looks at Yukinoshita. "…and Yukinoshita, I have a work for you, fix this boy's attitude for me."

"Just beat him up or throw him into the discipline's office, I think that will be the best course for him." She said.

"I would have done it if violence is allowed."

"You did it earlier though, it's just that I LUCKILY dodged it." She glares at me after saying those words.

"Well, fix his attitude for me and besides I'm the adviser of this club."

"Resorting to threat, what a model I got here." I catch a fist incoming to hit my gut.

"Tch, are you calling it lucky again?" I nod at her question.

She looks at Yukinoshita to wait for her answer.

"I respectfully decline…" She covers her body. "…that boy's lecherous eyes are filled with hidden intent that made me feel that my life in danger."

I nod at her words. "I also think that my unique eyes are getting slowly deteriorated when I see that…"

I look at her chest and think of something that won't hurt her but I can't think any at all.

I casually point at her chest. "…that thing which wakes me up from illusion…

I look at Sensei. "…so, there are really late bloomers or no chance to bloom at all."

"You know Hikigaya, I think the way you mock people without any reaction strengthens the impact…"

Sensei looks at the absolute zero Yukinoshita. "…do not worry Yukinoshita, even though Hikigaya had corrupt eyes and attitude, he at least follows what he thinks, if he said he is not interested in you then don't worry about your life."

"I think your words are more painful than mine." I casually said and points at her current expression.

The subject of our topic is now glaring at both of us. "W-Well he is a petty thug, so he won't do something that will result in a criminal charge."

"A petty thug?" She focuses all the glare on me.

"I see." She nods.

Sensei smiles at her answer. "Then I'll leave everything to you, I got work to do."

She exits the room and I follow; she stops near the door and rests her back at the wall with eyes closed while I walk past her.

She finally noticed me and a woman also walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Both of them said in unison.

"I decided to delay my so-called rehabilitation tomorrow, I'm a little bit busy you know."

Sensei drags me back to the room. "Your rehabilitation starts now."

I sigh. "I thought you are busy, why are you resting at the wall earlier?"

"Indeed, what are you planning Sensei?" Yukinoshita backs me up.

"Ha…ha…ha…" She falsely chuckles.

"…well I want to at least observe what you can do about him…" She admits

"…I'll listen outside so I'll let you handle him." She looks at Yukinoshita then leave.

…

I grab a chair and put it near the door.

"Why are you putting it there?" She asked.

"I'm hoping that Sensei will leave and that's the cue we can continue this tomorrow and continue the endless cycle until summer vacation."

She glares, stands up and walks near me.

Is this where the romance will emerge or something, not as it will target me.

As I expected, she grabs my chair and put it in front of her.

I am annoyed at her actions and forced to sit in front of her.

I look at the surroundings.

"What are you doing?" She seems annoyed at my actions.

"I'm just thinking what this club is, but I got an idea so don't mind me and go on, continue reading."

I should bring some light novel if I know that I can't go home right away.

"Hoh…" She seems intrigued by my statement. "…then how about we play a game?"

"I don't mind but what's the prize?" I look at her body and she immediately covers it once again.

"I'm just joking, I'm not interested in you." My words tick something bad on her.

"Hoh, big words coming from the boy who just confessed to me earlier."

"Yeah, I also think highly of you and thought that you would kick me out even with Sensei's forceful attempt…" I laze at the chair's backrest and look at her. "…but now I'm in front of you, is it a privilege meant for me?"

She puts the bookmark on her novel and closed it. "What do you want?"

"Not that much, just remove me from the club."

She nods. "Alright."

"Well then, are there any members?" I start the interrogation.

She shakes her head. "None, other than us."

I gulp. "Is this Occult Research Club?"

That earns me a glare from her. "That's ridiculous! Ghost doesn't exist."

"Eh? Then what am I seeing right now?..." She stands up. "…just joking."

She takes her seat and glare at me. "Joking, when you don't have any reaction at all."

"Well, I think you would prefer me being this way." I casually said.

"Go on, guess more." She tries to provoke me but it's not effective.

"I give up, I'll just try another attempt to be dismissed from this club."

She looks at me for a while then starts another conversation.

"Hikigaya-kun, how many years has it been since you talked to a girl?"

"Are Sensei and you included?" She shakes her head.

"Then early morning."

"Remove your family as well."

"I think around nine or ten days ago?" I slept and saw the last text Orimoto said. 'That's Hilarious, at least give some lively respond next time.' At least she fulfilled her promise to only text and no more calls since that time.

She looks surprised then asks. "Is that a relative?"

"No, it's a stalker, I think?"

She glares at me. "It seems your ego is too high."

I sigh. "Then let's call it as my classmate from middle school, would that suffice?"

She nods. "To think that you would label your classmate as a stalker, it means that your own loneliness is the caused of your corrupt mind that neglects others existence."

She breathes then made a loud proclamation. "Those that possess much are motivated by a charity to give to those who do not. People call this volunteer work. Providing development assistance to developing organizing soup-runs for the homeless, allowing an unpopular boy the opportunity to talk to a girl. Extending a helping those in need. That is what this club does…"

She stands up as if looking down on me. "…Welcome to the Service Club. I invite you."

I clap my hands for her cliché remarks. "Good, so can we leave now?"

She glares at me. "It seems you didn't understand anything I said?"

"I understand it very well, your point is that the one who has the capability needs to help the one in need, right?"

She nods. "Indeed."

"Then go help those in NEED, since I am not part of them."

"That's the problem, you don't want to accept people's charity to you."

"Other's charity is only a pity to me."

"You shouldn't think that way, how about changing your mindset first?"

"I'm not a fan of those words and I think you should look at yourself first since you think you're a higher being."

"I'm not a higher being you deluded but I know that I can help some people in need like you."

"So, you're saying you do the charity because you pity a lower being like me?" I look at her.

"If that will let you understand, then so be it." She glares at me.

"Interesting…" I stand up from my chair and head closer to Yukinoshita.

"…do you know why I've been forced here?..." I stand up before her and looked down on her as I'm taller.

"…it's because I wrote an essay about an animal that I adore…" I try to move my hands attempting to touch her but as expected of her self-defense she tries to slap it but that's my real goal and catch it.

"…I picked leopard, not because of their physical appearance…" I use my other hand to do the same process as before.

Luckily, I have big hands and she has a slender wrist, so I put one of her wrists on my other hand and grabbed both of it with my right hand. This woman got strength though, but she breathes hard as she puts more effort.

"…since you're smarter in the first year, how does a leopard live?" I ask while she looks hurt as she tries to struggle her wrists in my hand.

She glares at me. "Males live and hunt alone, while females are busy caring for their children."

I nod and glare at her which she caught unguarded and her struggling halt. "The problem is that I want to be like them who hunt and survive alone…"

I bow my head a little to properly look at her. "…so, if you don't want to be a prey, don't put your lousy ideals on me as I already have my own."

She didn't react at my words as she only stares at me while a hint of fear can be seen in her naked eye.

I sigh and released her wrists and pat her head. "Something like that."

It seems I almost had a breakout there, this Ojou-sama is bad for my health and for my peaceful life.

The door suddenly opens. "Why it is suddenly quiet?"

She looks at us and teases. "Am I disturbing anything?"

It seems the woman that I pat gain her consciousness as she removes my hand from her head and immediately goes back to her seat. "N-Nothing, this petty thug tries to take advantage of me, it seems your information is wrong this time Sensei."

I go back to my seat and look at Sensei. "It seems I'm not needed in this club; can I leave now?"

Sensei glares at me then look at Yukinoshita. "Yukinoshita, it seems you're not doing anything to straight him."

"It's because this guy had a sturdy ideal." She glares at me.

"Of course, because I'm proud of it."

"There's nothing noteworthy to be proud of it."

"It's not like you are the one to say, just put our ideals in general, we will be in the same section."

"Don't lump me together with you." It seems she will lose it sooner or later.

"I totally agree, I don't want to be an advocate of this Cult Founding Club."

"Alright…" Sensei intervene between us. "…let's do it this way, from now on I'll bring trouble lambs in this club and let you both supervise them."

"So, you're the real Founder of this cult…" I point at Yukinoshita. "…and that woman is your sole believer?"

They both glare at me. "Hikigaya I'm not yet done talking, well, I'll let you both do what you wish to do and prove to each other who's right and who's wrong. Let's make it fun and add some prize, the winner will have the right to ask the loser anything."

"I refuse…" Yukinoshita gave an ice-cold word. "…I already told you that he was dangerous to me. I fear for my chastity."

I raised my hand. "Hikigaya, got a question?" She suddenly asked me to escape from Yukinoshita.

"If I join, then how would I complete my purpose to leave in this cult?"

She sighs and hands me her phone. "Aren't you using an underhanded tricks Sensei?"

"You forced me to do it." She nonchalantly said.

How lucky of her to text my Dad instead of my Mom, as expected from my carefree father, letting me join in for my self-improvement without any thorough inspection about this club, I thought he already learned when he got swindled by a woman before.

She looks at Yukinoshita and starts provoking her. "Are you afraid or something? You're not confident about winning?"

It's super effective as she stops her protest and gives Sensei an approval. "Even though I'm annoyed at your cheap provocation. I accept and show you how I change this boy."

A sore loser indeed, you know you're being baited yet you still grab it.

"Okay, that settles it, I'll decide who will be the winner so just act like you usually do." She left after saying those nonsense words.

No criteria, no rules, just some instructions what a fair game she created.

The bell chimes which means it's the end of school. Freedom is in my grasp once again.

I pick my things and decided to leave.

"Where are you going?" Yukinoshita asked me.

"Home," I state the obvious.

"It seems you lack etiquette as well, accompany me to Sensei and let's return the key."

"I have faith that you can do it alone." She glares at me then hands her bag on me while picking up my bag.

"At least be a gentleman, as I let you walk beside me." I sigh in her words.

This bitch is trying me.

…

We both enter her room.

"Hiratsuka-sensei this is the key."

"Oh right, I forgot about it..." She grabbed the key and noticed me. "...Hoh, Hikigaya playing the gentleman card?"

I raised Yukinoshita's bag. "I'm being forced, I wouldn't mind not visiting you anymore."

She chuckles. "Oh right, I'm Hiratsuka Shizuka a second-year teacher."

"Isn't the sequence broken already? I know that you're a teacher from the second year and I'll try to avoid you next year."

"I'll take it as a compliment since you didn't have any reaction at all."

"Yeah." I hand the bag to Yukinoshita and grabbed mine.

"Good job, Yukinoshita and Hikigaya, I'll meet you tomorrow."

"That sounds like a threat."

"It won't be as long as you know what to do."

I sigh. "At least prepare a mat for me, then I won't mind going to that isolation room tomorrow."

She nods. "Alright, I think I have some spare."

We bid farewell to Sensei.

…

"It seems you properly learn some etiquette after a short time." Yukinoshita breaks the silence.

"Might as well finish what I forcefully started."

"Here, I was praising you and that's the only reaction I got."

"I don't care about a stranger's praise; I'll only accept it from my family and relatives."

*Bzzz Bzzz*

I took my phone in my pocket and check the message. I type after reading the message then put it back.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"I don't share things with a stranger."

"Is that how you treat your president?"

"Even if you're the Prime Minister, I'll only treat you the same and I'll go ahead then."

She looks puzzled at my final words as I increase my pace when I saw guys that look like they will propose to Yukinoshita, if you focus on them, then you can really produce a cult.

I head out then picked up my bike to go buy Komachi's groceries.

…

…

Komachi and I are currently eating as our parents will be late at their work.

"Onii-chan, how's high school?"

"Same as middle school."

She pouts at my answer. "That's pretty vague."

"School's vague to begin with."

"Haaah, if I continue talking to you, I'll age faster."

"Then let Onii-chan have his peaceful life and go study instead, it might help you to have better grades and you might get a bonus from Mom and Dad. Treat me if that happens."

"Baaah, I don't want to, I'll copy you on how you learn things without studying."

I pinched her cheeks. "Don't copy me or you might repeat another year."

She caresses her cheeks. "Hehe, I'm just joking, I'll study if it is necessary."

"You only study when you take the remedial exam." I frown.

"Hehehe, no problem, just give me some of your old notes for me to understand."

I sigh. "If we don't have any choice, I'll hand it to you."

"Thanks, Onii-chan." She smiles.

"No problem."

…

…

-Club Hours-

"Don't you have faith in me Sensei?"

"I'm just assuring myself that you won't run."

How free this woman to go from the Second-year hall down to the first year?

"I'll get the mat."

She nods. "What's the mat for?"

"It's something that you don't need to concern for."

She looks at me for a while trying to read me, but she gave up.

When we enter her room, I immediately get the mat and head to my new Isolation room.

…

…

"P-Please go out with me, Yukinoshita-san."

When I hear those words, I stop beside the door and just wait for him to leave.

I think this will become a tradition sooner or later.

As usual, she rejects it brutally not even hesitating at all.

When the broken-hearted guy left, I walk inside and leave the mat and my bag.

"What tribe are you from, is gaze the way you greet someone?" I ignore her and get some table then put it together.

I nod at myself. "Not bad."

I turn around to get the mat and my things but Yukinoshita blocks my view.

"Did you forget your etiquette at your house today?"

"Good afternoon." I greet her normally which she nods.

"Good afternoon as well." She greets back.

I walk past her to get the mat and my bag.

She seems interested in the things that I brought. "What are those things for?"

"Nothing, don't mind me and continue reading, I'll be glad if you treat me as nothing as well."

"Degrading yourself, I'm surprised that you know your status." She mocks.

I nod and place the mat on the table then my bag, I hop and lie on it.

This seems right, it's relaxing at all.

"Is this a house?" She asks me with her ice-piercing glare, seriously, is it so hard ignore me?

"I already sit enough from the class, at least let me relax." I nonchalantly said.

She sighs and just picked up her novel to read, I also did the same as I open my light novel.

…

After a long silence that I don't mind if it stays forever, Yukinoshita closed her book. "Don't you have anything to ask?"

I ponder for a while and closed my light novel as well. I look at the ceiling. "Do you have friends?"

She answers me with a question. "Would you define a friend?"

"I see so you have none."

"You see, I'm being liked a lot." She starts her story.

"I don't mind if you don't share it…" She glares at me which I just shrug and let her continue. "…okay, pardon my previous statement, go ahead and continue, I'm open ears now."

"It's not like I wanted them to like me…" She looks at the window. "…if it's genuine, then I don't mind being liked…"

She looks at me. "…if you have a friend that is popular, what would you feel?"

"I don't have any friend, are you trying to mock me cause it's not effective."

"I see…" She smiles. "…I made a mistake, let's say if you have a friend that is popular, what would you feel?"

"I'll throw him somewhere." I will really do it even if we call the child Hachiman.

She nods. "Right, that's the common thinking of a brute, elimination. My previous school has those brutes which I found pitiful as their existence lies on what they're doing…"

I understand her story as I always see things from the outsider's perspective.

"…when I had my indoor shoes hidden from me sixty times and fifty of it were done by the girls in my class, three were done by boys, two when the teacher bought them for me and the last five are bitten by dogs…"

She sighs. "…Thanks to that I must bring my indoor shoes at home."

What Yukinoshita shows me this time is the expression I had before, which is wearied enough to the pitiful way of society.

"That must be tough."

"Yes, it was because I'm cute..." Of course, there will be the self-depreciation.

"…It can't be helped since nobody's perfect, so I decide to change this world and the people in it."

"That's something too much for me, Good luck with that. I don't like an extravagant plan, to begin with."

She glares at me. "It's better than your plan to be negative and let it be the source of your strength."

I nod. "Indeed." It's better if I'm the only one who will be grown by this twisted ideal.

She confusedly looks at me.

I look at her as well. "How about being frien…"

"I'm sorry, it's impossible." She immediately rejects me like feeling grossed out.

I nod. "Then how about being a lover?"

She looks surprised, lost for a while then finally gains her wits. "I already reject you as a friend, and now you try to ask a much more obvious answer, I reject as well."

I nod. "Do you have your notebook with you?"

She gives me a puzzled look then put out her mini laptop. "What do you need it for?"

I stand up and go near her. "Let's make a contract."

"Contract?"

I nod. "Just make a statement about me not being your friend, lover or anything else but only as a clubmate, so any personal matters shouldn't be involved in our relationship."

She glares at me wanting to scowl at my suggestion. I ignore and just sit beside her then grab the notebook.

I type my condition and put three spaces for me, her and sensei's signature as the witness.

"Do you want to add something?" I look at her which she bestows me her ice-piercing glare.

"Shouldn't you be happy as I voluntarily creating a line? Or you want to consider being a lover? I'll take care of you as long as you can handle me." I impassively provoked her.

"Very well, even though I know you are provoking me, I'll let you do what you want." I nod and save the file to my phone.

"It seems there will be no more guest aside from those boys idiotically love you…" I turned off her notebook and put it in her bag.

"…how about going to Sensei, so we can print this and sign as well?" She nods and we both pack our belongings.

…

…

*Knock Knock*

"Come in."

"Good afternoon Sensei," Yukinoshita said and I just bow out of the little respect remaining in me.

"Do you two need something?" She asks while grading some papers.

This is the first time I see her looking responsible.

"We want to print some contract," I said.

"Contract?..." She looks interested and nods. "…alright, send me the files, I'll print it."

I send her the file on her laptop, and she prints out four copies which I recommended.

She reads the content and looks at me. "You're too cautious, aren't you?"

I point at Yukinoshita. "I'm just lightening her worries so that she won't think unnecessary thoughts."

Sensei nods. "I see, you don't want to talk with Yukinoshita so you're creating this. It seems you planned this well."

I just shrug on how smart she was when it comes to nonsense such as this.

Yukinoshita glares at me which I just ignore.

"How about signing this already and can I have one of the frames there?" I point at the extra picture frames behind her.

"Sure." She picks one that is large enough for one short paper.

We all sign the contracts, three copies for each of us and one for the frame that will be hanging in the club tomorrow.

"This will do..." I nod in content.

I turn my gaze at Yukinoshita. "...Shall we call this a day?"

She only frowns then nods as she hands the key to Sensei.

We bid farewell to Sensei.

…

We are walking side by side once again, but it seems no idiot will attempt to confess this time.

"It seems you hate the idea of talking with me." She said as she was reading her copy.

"Not really, I'm only minimizing our conversation in that isolation room."

"Isn't that the same?"

"Really?"

"Yes, so you prefer those girls that create a mood or something."

"You mean nice girls…" I look at her. "…don't worry I prefer you rather than those girls."

"I see… Thanks for the compliment then."

"Does that consider as a compliment? Well…your welcome, let's separate here I have a bike." I walk straight to my bike.

"Hikigaya-kun." She calls me which caused me to turn around.

I gave her a questioning look, but she raised her hand. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I turned around and head to my bike.

I take back what I said, High school is different from Middle school because it's more tiring and interacting is mandatory.

…

…

…

-Next day-

We are having a P.E. today together with the class of 1-B and due to unknown reasons, the 1-J is also included.

I thought they are international class, what are they doing here in the class of plebeians?

I stretch myself when I heard a conversation of normies.

"Hey, aren't we lucky, I heard their P.E. teacher is currently on sick leave, so they have to join with us." One of the boys said.

"I heard that Yukinoshita-san is in that class, do you think I have a chance?" The other boy asked which made the former laugh.

"You didn't hear about the rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"I heard that Yukinoshita-san rejects all of those who confessed to her for the past three days."

I decided not to listen anymore as I already know the reason why that class is here.

I observe the surroundings and even the other girls are gossiping about the international class.

It's because you treat them as a God that those 1-J students start bloating their egos and act as a superior being.

I saw the familiar face and she was surrounded by the female students in her class and a lot of her male fans are also starting to gather.

I ignore the commotion and find a place to do the exercise, there is only a limited choice for me. Either hide at the corner or at the back.

"Okay, everyone…" Sensei claps his hands to focus our attention on him. "…find a partner and we will do some basic exercise."

As the announcement had been stated. All the living hyenas direct their gaze at the ice-cold swan Yukinoshita Yukino.

Good luck to you all. I cheer them in my mind as I sit in the corner hoping that the numbers are odd so that I can do the activity alone.

While I was relaxing, a voice intrudes my space. "By any chance, does this lone warrior needs a comrade?"

I open my eyes and look at the source.

An overweight man, with long hair and wearing an eyeglass. "I think so."

"Fumu, I'm also having a problem as my previous comrade falls in the battlefield…" He offers me his hand. "…how about temporarily helping each other?"

I decided to reject but I saw the ice-cold swan gazing at me.

I ponder for a while then accept his proposal. "Alright."

I don't want to attract those hyenas if I got partnered at their target.

He nods. "This one named Zaimokuza Yoshiteru."

"Hikigaya Hachiman."

After stating those words his eyes shined brightly and loudly say. "IF IT ISN'T MY COMRADE HACHIMAN!"

I guess we gain too much attention as the other hyenas, glare at us who caused the commotion.

It seems any choice I have will end with the bad route, how unlucky I am.

"We should start now or else we will gather too much attention."

He nods. "Indeed, those fools look like they are jealous of our teamwork."

I think it's because we annoy them, I'm shocked at how sturdy your immunity against those hyenas.

After picking my partner, and Yukinoshita also had one with a girl in her class. We wait for Sensei's instructions.

We did a normal partner exercise but there are also intense ones like helping this Chuuni with his push-up. He has the strength, but not enough to carry his body. I must say that we can be labeled as one of the worse in all the partners within the three classes.

…

…

-Club Hours-

I am currently twenty minutes late as I head to Sensei to get the frame with the contract in it and she scolds me about my new essay, why does Shiori-sensei giving me special treatment and always throw my essay at that single woman? I can even win a prize from how I made my negative lines into positive.

As I head into the Cult Founding Club, I still heard a confession but with a slight difference.

The boy runs away after being rejected.

"Wow, you're so harsh Yukino-chan, you should at least hear him out."

"It's none of your concern Nee-san, and what are you doing here?"

"I skip class just to see you."

I enter the room and saw another beautiful woman.

She looks at me and smiles. "Are you here to confess with my Imouto or do you want to confess with me?"

I put my fingers in my jaws and scan her. "If I confess to you, do I stand a chance?"

She chuckles at my question and nods. "Maybe around 60-70%"

"That's high..." I nod several times and point at the younger. "...I'll confess to her then."

She got amused by my answer. "I think you should reconsider, Yukino-chan just rejected a boy not long before you."

I nod. "I'm also hoping that the result will be the same."

She laughs at my statement. "Hahaha, you're funny…"

She looks at Yukinoshita. "…Yukino-chan why don't you try to go out with him?"

She ignores her sister's remarks and glare at me. "Hikigaya-kun stop trying to take an early dismissal and accept the fact that you are a member of this club."

I sigh and put my things beside the table aka my bed and hang the frame on the nail near the door.

The older Yukinoshita intrudes my space and looks at the frame.

"Excuse me, I don't mind you reading but would you let me pass?" She ignores my demand and nods after she read the whole contract.

She looks at me from top to bottom and smile.

She offers her hand. "This is our first-time meeting. I'm Yukinoshita Haruno, Nice to meet you Hikigaya-kun."

I accept her offer. "Likewise, Yukinoshita-san and please let this be the last."

She chuckles. "You're funny, I like you."

"That's the first time I heard that and I'm a picky person so don't expect me to like you back."

I head back to my designated place and put the mat on the table then relax.

She looks surprised at how relaxed I am.

"Did you forget your etiquette again?" Yukinoshita stands up and looks like looking down at me.

Don't make it a habit or I might get snapped again.

I tiredly look at her. "Good afternoon."

She nods. "Good afternoon as well."

"Why are you still standing?..." I asked Yukinoshita who looks like guarding me. "…is your butt also aching from sitting the whole time? I'm not sharing my bed you know."

She glares at me. "I'm not interested in your lack of manner and your vulgar words, but it seems you ignored me earlier."

"Earlier?" I give her a questioning look.

"The P.E."

"Oh, I guess it's better if you partner with a girl to prevent the hyenas from targeting me." I nonchalantly said.

She nods. "That's an acceptable reasoning."

She finally heads back to her seat and the other Yukinoshita intrudes and sits on the free space on my bed.

"Ne, Hikigaya-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

I look at her and points at my bag. She looks interested and grabs my bag for me then I pick something attached to my notebook and hand it to her.

"The contract?" She asked which I nod.

"I have the right to remain silent as long as it is unrelated to club activities."

My words caught her off guard as she looks at her sister. "Yukino-chan, aren't you being mean to Hikigaya-kun by creating a line between you and him?"

Yukinoshita glares at her sister. "First of all, Nee-san please get away from him, not only his primal instinct will be aroused but also your behavior is inappropriate right now and the second one is that he was the one who creates that contract."

She looks at me in disbelief. "Seriously?"

I nod. "It's to avoid problems like what's happening right now…"

I look at Yukinoshita. "…it seems your sister doesn't have any plan on leaving, why don't you resort to force?"

Yukinoshita sighs and pulled her sister to a chair near her.

I picked up another item and it is none other than a sleep mask.

"Please give back the contract after you're done…" I look at Yukinoshita. "…just wake me up if there is a request or if the bell chimes."

She glares at me. "Are you really going to sleep?"

I nod. "Yeah, I finished most of my light novels and waste my money with my Imouto."

"Eh, Hikigaya-kun have an Imouto, how about sharing it with me?" The older Yukinoshita attempts to create a conversation.

I shrug and put my sleep mask on and decided to nap but the door suddenly open.

"Hikigaya, Yukinoshita, I got a customer for you…" She enters like a boss. "…Haruno?"

"Good afternoon, Shizuka-chan."

"Hmmm, Where's Hikigaya?"

"See it for yourself Sensei."

"Oi Hikigaya…" It seems I got noticed so I remove a part of the sleep mask to see Sensei.

I gave her a questioning look. "…what are you doing?" Is what she said.

"I'm waiting for foolish people in need." I think a vein popped up on her forehead.

"Hahaha…Hikigaya-kun is the best after all." The older Yukinoshita laughed.

"If you're waiting, why are you sleeping like in a house?" She points at my self-made bed.

"I have always been taught that school is the second home, so I'm applying it right now."

Her knuckles start to create a cracking sound. "You and your reasoning add the fact that you didn't even show any expression. Do you want to be punished?"

I shake my head. "I don't need any more punishment and in fact what I did is legal, if you didn't stop reading until the signature in the contract."

The three of them got interested in my statement then start investigating the contract, under the signature is a text written in small font 'Hachiman's condition'.

1\. Let him do as he please as long as there is no requester.

2\. Never intrude on his life and don't bring him to anyone's life as well.

"Hahaha…" Haruno laugh so hard at how genius I am. "…Hikigaya-kun you're funny, how about exchanging information with me?"

I shake my head. "That would violate rule number two."

"Eh, at least exempt me from this contract." I shrug as I don't want to accompany her nonsense anymore.

Yukinoshita pressed her temple. "It seems I got careless this time."

I give her a questioning look. "I asked you yesterday if you want some condition and you didn't answer so I only wrote mine."

Sensei is mad at me right now. "Hahaha…I wonder what will happen if I destroy this contract?"

"Nothing, I already scanned the contract and even take a photo of you and Yukinoshita signing it yesterday," I answer in the most deadpan way.

I look at Yukinoshita. "Don't worry, I won't think of anything regarding those pictures, even though you are a beauty, I am still picky."

She glares at me. "I didn't even say anything."

"I'm sorry then, I thought you are over conscious of yourself."

"GAAAHHHH." Sensei finally lose it as she scratches her head like a madwoman.

I ignore her for her to vent out all the stress she had, luckily, we are on the other side of the building or else we will really create a commotion.

The two Yukinoshita look at her with pity in their eyes.

Yukinoshita fakes a cough. "Sensei, you said we have a client?"

"Ahhh, right..." It seems she finally regain her wits. She looked outside the door. "…Huh, where did he go?"

"It seems you scared him at your roaring." I voiced my opinion.

"Who's fault it is?" She glares at me.

I nonchalantly point her. "You punished me here."

"WaaaaaaH!" She roars as she left us.

Yukinoshita looks at me. "You didn't hold back at all."

"You don't have the right to say those words to me."

She nods. "Indeed."

"Poor Shizuka-chan, handling a bad boy like you."

"Nee-san, go home already."

"Eh, Yukino-chan you're mean…" She feigned being hurt. "…well, nice meeting you Hikigaya-kun."

She waves her hand and winks at me then finally leaves.

"Your sister is amazing."

"Indeed…" She nods. "…she can do almost anything, and I admire her from that."

"Yeah, so ban her in this room and give me a warning when she is coming, at least text Sensei for her to forward it to me."

She looks at me with a surprised expression. "That's the first time I heard someone talk like that to Nee-san, it seems your corrupt heart..."

She shakes her head. "…no, it's because of that eyes are too corrupted that even Nee-san can't penetrate it."

"Of course, it's uniqueness came from my own hard work so no one can invade it that easily."

She sighs and pressed her temples. "I'm not complimenting you."

I just lie on my bed once more but an intruder knocks at our room.

"G-Good afternoon…" A shy type greets us.

She has short, light grey hair, large sparkling blue eyes, flat assets as well, it seems nobody is perfect after all.

"…I'm Totsuka Saika, the one Sensei brought but I head to the comfort room then came back here but Sensei's gone."

Sensei? I thought she brought a male.

I stand up and walk closer to the student. "What's your gender?"

"I-I'm a boy." I got surprised by his revelation.

"Seriously?" I try to double-check in case I misheard.

"Y-Yes I am." He clarifies.

I look at Yukinoshita then shift my gaze at him. I repeat the process around five times.

I sigh which caused her to get annoyed and ask me. "Why are you sighing?"

"It seems God abandons us after all." I flatly said.

She looks pissed at my answer. "Would you mind elaborating it for me?"

I ignore her and look at the boy who got panic from the mini-war. "Please, have a sit before explaining your request from us."

He nods and takes a seat. I take the seat the Older Yukinoshita used before.

"Um, the thing is I'm a new member of the tennis club, and I want to have some self-confidence."

"Before we talk about your self-confidence, do you like tennis?" Yukinoshita starts her interrogation.

"Y-Yes, I love it."

"If you have the chance to rate yourself from 1-10, what would be your rating?"

"I think 6."

Not bad for me, but with Ms. Perfect.

"That's too low, it seems you need to enhance your skills first and you can build up some self-confidence as well." She strictly said.

He nods. "W-Would you help me in practicing?"

"I don't think we can help you about practicing since the best method will be attending your practice and learn from the veterans like the third year…"

He nods while looking down.

"…but we can at least help you during lunch, I hope you're well prepared as I won't hold back." She glares at him.

No mercy at all. He looks at me to ask for some help.

I sigh. "I agree with her, hard work betrays none and Perfect practice can somehow make things perfect, I think?"

"Why are you not so sure about that?" She seems interested in my own quote.

"Well, there are other factors such as an unexpected accident on the day where you need to show the result."

"You're always putting things in a negative way."

"Being cautious isn't bad at all, right?"

"Indeed…" She nods and looks at Totsuka-san. "…Totsuka-san, would you accept the consequences if we accept your request?"

"Please help me." He bows at us.

"Very well then, let's start tomorrow," Yukinoshita announced.

He stands up the bow again. "Thank you very much."

He left after showing his appreciation.

"We can start next week though."

She glares at my words. "I'm the president, right?"

"I thought we are in a democracy."

"If we decide with that then no one will vote at all, which means I automatically win because of our rank."

"Then good luck to your practice with him tomorrow."

"Ara, you're coming with me."

"At least let me eat before going to practice." I'll eat really slow and consume a lot of time.

"Sure, let's eat together." She said without caring about my opinion.

"No, thank you." I immediately reject.

"What? You should be happy that I allowed you to eat with me."

"Nope, I'm at a huge disadvantage here, I will be the target by your fan clubs, and I prefer being alone so if we look it in any direction I will surely lose if I agreed."

"If you won't agree then I'll go to your class and eat with you there."

"If you want me that much, you shouldn't sign the contract, it seems I'm the one who should fear my chastity."

She frowns at my words. "It seems your nonsense is hitting you again, do you want me to bring you at the infirmary this instant?"

"I think I can handle until tomorrow's lunch, how about let me rest at the infirmary when lunch starts?"

"Do you want to stay at the infirmary forever?"

"I don't mind as long as you provide me a beautiful nurse with a…" I look at her unripe body. "…mature body that is."

It seems I win this time as she takes some breathing and massaging her temples to release some stress. "What do you want?"

I put my fingers at my jaws as I think. "Well I'm 15 so I'll be good if you give me a nursing student around 18-20, don't forget that she must be single, beautiful and have a mature body."

She is angry at my demand as she enters her Absolute Zero state.

"I'm just joking though at least give me some option, but if you can do what I said then let's go with that."

She continues to massage her temples while sighing. "Why are you expressionless? I can at least give you some healthy lunch would that suffice?"

"For the former question, I am already showing my expression it's just hard to distinguish and if we talk about free food then I don't mind sacrificing my precious time and be a target practice by your fan clubs."

"Very well then, I'll at least prepare you something good to cope up with the problems so better meet me at the tennis court tomorrow."

"Alright. Let's call it a day?"

She nods. "Okay, let's go return the key."

"I prefer if I witnessed you becoming independent, why don't you go there alone?"

"Thank you for your concern but I think I'm independent enough as I live alone."

"Alone…" I look at her and nod. "…well even I want to be alone if it is meant to escape from the grasp of your sister."

"Even though you are badmouthing my sister I agree with you."

We head outside and I wait for her to lock up the room.

…

…

We told Sensei that we met her client which she sighed in relief not because she was 99.9% concerned but because she might scare her potential student next year.

"It seems no more confession this time as well." I look at the surroundings hoping to see some.

"Why are you stating like it's a hassle for you when I'm the one being confessed at?"

"I didn't say that it's a hassle, I might call it a blessing as I can leave you on the spot."

She glares at me but stops as she saw two people having a conversation near the door of the building.

I know the woman but not the boy.

"Ah Yukino-chan, Hikigaya-kun." She waves and runs toward us.

"It seems I'm unlucky, can we separate now? I'll take the other door." I ask.

She grabs my sleeve and smiles. "Why are you rushing, I thought you like some blessing?"

"I need a blessing from those foolish boys not from your sister."

The woman finally arrived with the boy behind him.

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun." She intrudes my personal space and smile.

"Yo." I casually said.

"Ah right…" She presents the boy behind her. "…this is Hayama Hayato."

"Your boyfriend?" I ask.

"Hahaha, of course not, he is Yukino-chan's boyfriend."

"I see, that's why she keeps rejecting those boys..." I nod. "...then I should give you three some privacy, I'll take my leave then."

"Don't believe in Nee-san's words and use it as a means of escape." Yukinoshita's sharp words reveal my plan.

I point at the older Yukinoshita and the boy. "It seems they are close so even if both of you are not a thing, I, as a stranger should not meddle in your business, it's in the contract."

"My Imouto's right Hikigaya-kun, even though Hayato and Yukino-chan is not yet a thing, we can make them one. In the process, we should also upgrade our relationship by having a double date?"

The boy behind him flinch at her words.

I nod. "Sure, I'll date myself and let pretty boy date you sisters."

She blinks her eyes after hearing my suggestion and ask. "Did I do something wrong for you to hate me?"

"I neither hate nor like you, I just want to remain our status quo which is as a stranger."

She smiles. "Then you can love me the chance this time if you ask me is around 99.99%"

"I hope that I would be lucky enough to get that 0.01% and I'm not interested, try other boys they will absolutely agree."

"Hahaha, Haruno-san you should stop bugging him." The pretty boy attempts to help me.

"Hayato, you should talk to Yukino-chan since I am having a conversation with Hikigaya-kun." She smiles while glaring at him.

"Don't worry, I'm trying my best to end our conversation," I encouraged him not to follow her command.

"Nee-san, you should not disturb Hikigaya-kun, you just met him earlier, at least have some dignity."

If you just let me leave then I won't be stranded in these graceful auras you three emit, it might tarnish my corrupted aura.

She didn't listen at the lecture of her sister and the boy as she locks her arms with mine.

Her actions earn a glare from the younger sister while the boy is maintaining his crumbling smile.

I look at Yukinoshita. "What is your sister's dislike?"

"I'm here Hikigaya-kun, no need to ask Yukino-chan and aren't you too forceful to know what I'm interested in."

I look at the older Yukinoshita. "Then tell me what you hate from a guy."

She ponders for a while then coyly smile. "I dislike a man who's not like Hikigaya-kun."

"I don't think I can change myself too fast especially I'm not fond of it."

Yukinoshita pulled her sister out of me which I'm thankful.

I look at the other two and point my index finger at the older Yukinoshita. "You should bring her to a psychiatrist as her taste in men is in a huge disorder."

"Hahaha, you shouldn't think of yourself lowly, Hikigaya-kun." She winks at me which I just ignore.

"To be honest, I'm not degrading myself since I can point you as a special type but I'm in the soon-to-be-extinct type."

"Then that's more the reason I shouldn't let you go, are you sure you don't want to have me as your wife?"

"Wife?..." I inspect her from top to bottom and nod several times. "...how about becoming a mother as well?"

"How bold." She playfully pokes my arm.

"Both of you should stop with the nonsense, I think you should also go have a check-up Hikigaya-kun and I'll bring her as well if I have time." Yukinoshita points at her sister.

"Hahaha, that's a bit too much." He vaguely said.

Bit and too much? Pick one pretty boy.

_Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz_

I pick my phone and answer the call.

"Hello."

"Yo, Hikigaya." I frown when I hear the voice.

"Orimoto."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Good, can we meet this weekend?"

"Weekend? I'm busy."

"Lazing around?"

"I wonder."

"Come on, I'll treat you and I'm already having an appointment so it wouldn't hurt right?"

I sigh. "I'll try."

"Thanks! Bye."

"Yeah." I sigh.

I'm too lax when it comes to a phone call as it is always either my family or relatives. I should try to check the caller next time.

I put my phone in my pocket.

"Oh, who is it Hikigaya-kun? Family?" The older Yukinoshita piqued her interest at me.

"I don't need to answer."

"C' mon it wouldn't hurt, right? just say its a family and I won't bother..." She claps her hand. "…I'll give you my number as well if you spill the beans."

"I can't see any advantage of it." I look at Yukinoshita and the pretty boy to help me get away from her.

Yukinoshita seems interested as well. "I wonder who would call a corrupted man like you?"

"Hahaha, you both shouldn't disturb Hikigaya-kun," Hayama suggests.

Instead of suggesting, use force and remove that smile or I'll distort it.

"Don't you have private matters to do?" I ask.

"Oh right, Yukino-chan, Mom wants to have you join dinner with us."

Yukinoshita flinch when she heard those words.

I look at her for a while. "Well then, I'll take my leave.

"You can also join Hikigaya-kun and meet your future mother-in-law"

I ignore her nonsense and shake my head. "I don't like meddling with others' life and I also don't like others meddling with mine."

I bow then leave all of them.

…

…

***YUKINOSHITA POV***

We look at the back of Hikigaya-kun leaving us.

"What a shame, I want to at least have him accompany us." Nee-san said.

"You shouldn't bring other people with us, especially the one you just met." I glare at her.

"I know..." She looks at my glare and nod. "...he is the only one I'll invite like this so don't worry about it anymore."

"What are you planning Nee-san?"

"Nothing…" She smiles. "…I just want to know more about your friend?...boyfriend?..."

She puts her index finger at her chin pretending not to know then starts joking. "…oh right! He is just a clubmate, maybe your future brother-in-law…"

She gave me a serious look with a smile in her mouth. "…why are you getting overprotective, Yukino-chan?"

"Now, now, we should start leaving or else we will be late," Hayama said.

"Well, even though I hate being interrupted…" She looks at Hayama or should I say glare? "…since I'm in a good mood I'll let it pass. Let's go now Yukino-chan."

"Alright." I hesitantly follow them.

…

…

***HACHIMAN POV***

I'm facing a familiar face that I met earlier.

"Well, if it isn't my comrade HACHIMAN!"

"Yo." I raised my hand to at least acknowledge him then walked past him.

I'm currently in an arcade as I want to at least waste my money for my self-satisfaction.

He followed me. "Fumu, Hachiman, want to meet my arcadebros?"

I shake my head. "I want to just play and kill some time."

He nods. "Very well, let me be your practice partner, I'll show you how a real gamer fight."

"Sure." We might as well have some friendly competition.

After we played different games, I think I can say that I learned most of his overacting reaction as I showed him my murderous gaming skills.

"T-This…" He kneels on the ground. "…are you a smurf?"

"I thought it only applies in online games?"

"I understand, wait here I'll call some enemies." He dashed off so fast. It seems I can't judge the book by its cover.

As long as he has the motivation, he can do anything easily. He should have done it earlier so we can end our P.E. much sooner.

I play a basketball game to at least waste time while waiting for the Chuuni.

…

"Hachiman, I have brought the enemies." The Chuuni arrives and shows me intimidating people.

"Good afternoon, I'm one of Master Fencer arcadebros, just call me Arcana." The first intimidating man said.

"I'm Beat Boy." The second one said.

It seems they're using an alias here. "I don't have an alias and I'm not smurfing."

They nod. "We can tell that by experiencing it firsthand, how about giving some pointers for us?"

I nod.

After we played some games in which they treat, I also defeated them mercilessly even though they are much better than the Chuuni.

They nod at each other. "A smurf indeed, it means there is room for improvement."

They bow their heads. "Thanks for the experience, we will work hard to do better. Let's try again next time after we improved."

I also bow. "I'll look forward to it."

Are you sure you're doing things on the right path? If you say you'll study that made me glad but what should I feel when you're working hard for your vices?

After they left.

"Fuhahaha, as expected from my comrade. I'll practice as well so that I can match up with you."

"Yeah, good luck." He gave me a thumbs up then wave his coat and leave coolly.

As I thought, I should be wary with the student name Yoshiteru Zaimokuza aka Chuuni.


	3. Chapter 3

-Friday, First Week of High School, Lunch-

"Go on, eat first since you made this better let you fill yourself."

"I'm surprised that you think that way but I'm the one who made this so it's natural for me as a host to at least let my guest take the first bite."

I ignored her words and reached out to a slice of bread. "Here, Ahhh." I bring the bread near her mouth.

"W-What are you doing, did you got hit in your head by the time we separate yesterday?" She said while resisting my offer.

"My hand is getting wearied out and we will gain a lot of attention if you won't have a bite."

"A-Are you planning to take an indirect kiss from me? As expected from a brute who only knows how to finish things indirectly." She moves her head away from my reach.

I try to move closer. "Don't worry if I ever want a kiss from you, I'll just force you in it so here have a bite. I also want to eat before Totsuka-san arrives."

She finally gave up and bit a small portion of the bread that I offer.

I look at the bread she bit and check her reaction.

She is currently blushing. I wonder what she blushed for, is being fed really embarrassing?

I won't even hesitate if Mom or Komachi feed me, even Dad is not an exemption.

I wait for a few more seconds and just focus my stare at her.

"W-What is it?" She asked.

I eat the bread she just bitten.

She gave me a bloodthirsty look, but her face is red so it's like negating each other. "As expected, you really want to take an indirect kiss from me."

I nod. "It really wasn't poisoned."

After I state those words a chilling aura suddenly invades my body.

I casually look at the source and gave her a questioning look.

"Hikigaya-kun, you did that kind of stunt because you thought that I might poison you with the free lunch I offer?"

I nod. "I'm just checking since I annoyed you for the past few days which you didn't win even a single one, so this would be the best way for you to at least vent some stress."

"I see…" She nods with her ice-piercing glare. "…I'll remember it next time so that I could at least remove some pest in this society."

I picked up another slice of bread. "Sure, but you will be my taste tester every time you offer one..."

I savor the taste and lick some mayo that left in the side of my mouth. "…by the way, it's tasty. It seems me volunteering as a target by your fans club is somehow worth it."

I picked up another one to make sure I'll fill myself more.

"Thanks for the compliment…" She flips her hair then looks away from me. "…I told you I'll at least compensate for the trouble that I will give you in the future."

"Don't worry, it's not like I can't handle your hyenas, it's just that I don't have the motivation to handle them, but I guess this food will do, and if you don't want to eat. I'll eat them all."

She glares at me and picks some slice of bread. "It seems that you being a barbarian really removes your etiquette in any possible ways."

I just ignore her and continue eating. I don't want to be disturbed when I'm refilling some energy.

…

"G-Good morning." Our first client Totsuka Saika finally arrived. He is already wearing his gym uniform; it looks like he is really motivated in this. I'll at least offer you some good luck since your enemy is a merciless woman.

"Good morning Totsuka-san, did you already have your lunch?"

He nods at Yukinoshita's question.

"Very well then, lets rest for a little to digest all the food we just ate, I'll tell you your goals in this course."

"You look like a real trainer," I comment.

"Be quiet and just observe, I'll call you if help is necessary."

I just shrug and listen to her lesson.

"Totsuka-san, what we need to achieve is not the skills in tennis but the foundation which is your physical strength and flexibility."

He nods. "Alright."

"Good, I like your attitude…" Yukinoshita nods seeing Totsuka's motivation. "…then for the following days we will not let you hold a racket, but you will only do some core exercise. Let's destroy that weak muscles of yours and create a new one."

She smiles when she said those last words. I think she loves torturing people, as I thought, that club is for weird people if I exclude myself.

"Y-Yes."

After saying those words, she immediately starts Totsuka's training while I just laze around.

I really don't have any purpose here; I look at my surroundings and saw girls chanting while running around the field.

It looks like the volleyball club is starting their training in stamina. Not bad, but I must admit they are alluring as they wear a short and add the sweat that drips from their body. Isn't it too hot?

"Why don't you join Totsuka-san in his exercise?" I turn around to look at the woman behind me.

She is glaring at me.

"I'm good, observing hardworking people isn't that bad."

"I see, you want to prioritize your lecherous gaze on those girls." She points at the girls I'm observing.

I nod. "It's better to have a share in view…" I point at the other boys who are sitting on the staircase of the field while watching the girls. "…than letting them hog all of it."

"As expected from you, prioritizing your libido over anything else."

"How about you get change as well?"

She immediately covers her body. "Why are you including me in your perverted gaze?"

I shrug and point at Totsuka. "You got weak stamina so build it up as well, I'll at least handle both of you to have something meaningful to do instead of getting reprimanded when I'm just watching them to pass time."

She flips her hair. "Hmmm, I admit that I got low stamina, but I can do things easily, so I don't need your concern."

I nod. "Yeah, you can't even handle my grip alone."

"Are you challenging me?" She got ticked by my simple provocation.

"Challenge? I wonder if you will last long." I add some fuel.

"So be it, go change as well, let's have some match."

I nod and we left Totsuka for a while to get changed.

…

…

We are in our gym clothes and currently stretching.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask.

"Getting a cold-feet already?"

This woman is really a sore loser, trying to provoke me even if it's not effective, I wonder whose idiot will get provoked by her in the future.

I sigh. We let Totsuka be our referee as he is currently tired from those intense courses this merciless woman creates.

I check the time on my phone before leaving it on the bench.

"You can serve first," I said.

"Very well then." She starts serving the ball.

"15-love" Totsuka announced.

"Wow, going all out." I nonchalantly said.

She smiles then starts serving again.

"30-love"

"40-love"

"Aren't you bullying me?" I ask.

"Ara, I wonder who starts this commotion." She answers then starts doing her jump serve once more.

I immediately return the ball to her farthest side, she runs and immediately returns it back for me, we did the routine until I returned it with a little more force.

"40-15" Totsuka announced.

"40-30"

"Deuce"

It seems I can play with her for a set.

We play rallying for a while.

"Ad." (Yukinoshita)

"Deuce"

"Ad." (Yukinoshita)

"Deuce"

"Ad." (Hikigaya)

"Deuce."

The score just changed from advantage and deuce which didn't let us settle even one bout.

"Wow," Totsuka said while he looks at us with amazement.

"Huff…Huff…" I look at Yukinoshita who is hardly breathing.

"How about calling it done?" I asked her which she glares.

"Are you getting scared?" She provokes me which means she rejects my proposal.

"I wonder but we don't have any say in this."

"What do you mean?"

The bell rings that signals our lunch is over.

"Good work…" I pat Totsuka's shoulder. "…you can go ahead of us; we can just ask Hiratsuka-sensei to back us up if we got questioned."

He looks concerned about us then nods and leave.

I wonder what will happen with your girlish face and slender body if you finished this woman's course.

"Good work." I look at Yukinoshita who is glaring at me.

"It seems I fell in your trap once again."

"The score is tied so no need to dig anymore."

She sits on the bench while breathing hard.

After she got some rest. "Tie? Even though we didn't finish a set, you didn't even get tired from it."

"It's because I got better stamina than you."

"Is that so?" Her questioning gaze still focused on me.

"Yeah, how long will you rest? I don't think I have the same treatment as you."

She removes her gaze and sighs. "Alright, I think I'm fine now, I'll send a message to Hiratsuka-sensei for her to know that we will be a little bit late."

"Thanks then." We head to our respective changing room before meeting up to go back.

…

We arrived in the hallway and our respective room is in opposite corners.

"Well then, let's meet later." She said.

"Eh, I thought we advanced our club hours."

"What nonsense are you saying? What we did is used our extra time to do our club activities like what those girls that your perverted eyes watched earlier. They use their lunch break to practice."

"How did my unique eyes insert in the conversation and I just don't want to waste my free time gazing at the blue sky, I got off-topic, how about canceling the club since it's Friday?"

"Do you want to get dragged out of your classroom later?"

I shake my head. "Nope, I don't want to add fuel in the upcoming fire..."

"…How about taking those time to rest? I think I forced you to exert all of your stamina."

"As I thought, you intentionally tied our game to give me a hard time." She starts glaring at me with her sore loser aura emitting to attack me.

"I said the word think so I'm only inferring."

She scans my expression which she can't find any flaws. "Thank you for your concern but I'm alright now so either show-up or I'll drag you out of your room."

"I thought you hate the idea of me joining your Cult Founding Club."

"It's Service Club and like what you said earlier, it's just your thought." She smiles when she said those sure-win words.

I sigh. "I'll try to be careful with my words next time."

"Indeed…" She waves her hand. "…see you later."

"Not like I have any choice, if you can't see me later, I think I'll be with Hiratsuka-sensei."

"Why are you so sure about what will happen to you?"

"We had another essay and I like the title, so I put some effort into it."

"I see, I'll give you 15 minutes at most."

"Change it to 1 hour."

"Ara, I'm the president and if I let you have that, then the remaining time will be 45minutes."

I sigh. "If I didn't arrive then try to help me with Sensei."

"Alright, I'll drag you out if necessary."

I turn around, raise my hand, wave it to the air and head to my classroom.

…

…

**_My Middle School Life_**

Hikigaya Hachiman

Grade 10, Class E

My Middle School Life is one hell of a ride.

This is the turning point of the kids as they turn to become a teenager. I can say it is a step-up for me and my peers.

If Elementary School is the stage where the introduction of paths happen then Middle School is the start of deciding the path. Either resolved and create a path or just follow the flow of others path.

For example, Normies and Riajuus in elementary school would learn about the experience by the alumnus, mostly Riajuus as people that take the path of loner won't even think about sharing their valuable experience. Those Riajuus would share their fake beliefs and let the elementary students get blinded by their preaching and sermons.

I remember what I heard when I was Grade 6, they said that Middle School is fun such that you can meet, experience and feel this and that, these and those. It's pretty vague, right? Even I want to say those words but as the cult had been established, my other classmates and schoolmates which successfully converted would start saying like 'Woah', 'I'm excited!', 'I know right' and etc.

They are an idiot in Elementary School.

Now, in Middle School is where everything changed, I've realized how blinded I am, I felt like a fish in a vast ocean. I thought that they are idiots, but it surprised me that their mind is in no room for repair. Yes, they are worthy to become a patient of a psychiatrist. I saw them how they got monopolized by their clique, it's like a combination of dictatorial and democracy.

Dictatorial as once their leader decides something, all of them would follow. They're being controlled by that leader's charisma. Democracy as once the leader is absent, no one would be a substitute and the only thing they could do is giving hints against each other to voice their opinion, it will lead to the voting system once all of the opinions have been listed.

Fret not, as to how this is beyond saving, there are still special individuals that avoid those paths listed above. They are the ones who have the right to be called the enlightened one. Yes, enlightened as rebellious would be a little painful in the ears. The point is that they are the ones who created their own path and not swayed by the seduction of Normies and Riajuus. Thus, a path of Loner had been established, what's good about this path? It's broader as this path consists of many sections that I can't even explain because I only take one path that is meant for my own.

My path is the observing type as I witnessed every foolish act by my peers and how they show their lovely expressions good for three years. I even experienced it firsthand when I got invited to one of their parties. It's worth puking. Those smiles that like there is no tomorrow combined with their gaze that filled with jealousy. Heh, they are like a rat that survived from a thorough experiment. I'm glad I only experienced it once as I don't want to be a part of it anymore, not even in High school.

I, therefore, conclude, that Middle School is the turning point of an individual where either go with the beautiful youth that filled with lies or suffer from the bitter truth and embraced reality.

P.S. Sensei, I know that this essay is above perfect but as magnanimous as I can be, I can accept A+ so please don't give this to that single woman that wearing a lab coat for I don't know the reason why.

…

…

…

-Faculty Room-

"Does Shiori Sensei read my post scriptum?" I ask.

"I don't know but one thing I know is that you are the one who's beyond repair," Sensei said.

I nod. "It means that cult can't help me. How about dismissing me then?"

She grips her fist which crumples some part of my paper. "It's sarcasm Hikigaya."

"I understand but at least show mercy to my paper."

"This is the first time I met a student twice a week with the same problem."

"You have the choice to not meet me, if I can voice my opinion, I won't meet you."

*SWOOSH*

Once again, an incoming punch attempts to hit me which I block easily.

"Is this becoming a habit?" I ask.

"It's my stress, why don't you stop dodging or blocking so I can let it out in one go?"

"That's a statement that shouldn't be asked properly."

"AHHHH" She scratches her head, stands up and opens the window.

"Is that what a teacher supposed to do?" She lit some cigarettes and smoke.

"Spare me with the comment and let me vent out my stress."

I let her smoke and I just relax on the comfy sofa.

…

After smoking, she heads back to the other sofa and looks at my essay.

"It seems you didn't pull a trick this time."

"I told you that it's just a coincidence and the essay is about what I experienced, should I lie about it?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "Even though this is an essay beyond repair, at least it shows your real experience, I'll let this slide since I don't like to read something 'My Middle School Life' from the internet."

"Why does that sound that you are the one grading me?"

She smiles. "Of course, I am the one who dictates your grade, since you got a nice comment at your post scriptum, I'll just look for a grade generator and give it to you."

"Personal life shouldn't be intervening in your Professional life."

"Just joking…" She smiles. "…I heard that you and Yukinoshita help Totsuka as he thanks me not long ago."

"Well, she handles most of it and I got threatened to come along."

"You should work hard or Yukinoshita will beat you."

"I don't have anything to order her as the only motivation I have is to leave from that club, and how can I do that if the result might be out at our third year?"

"Hoh, how do you know that I'll decide before you graduate?" She gives me a surprised look.

"Seriously?"

"Of course, how can I see your improvement when we end it sooner?"

"Why am I stuck in this situation?"

"It's the result of the path you mentioned."

I sigh. "Can I waste my time here? That woman won't cancel our activities when we just worked earlier."

"I don't mind but I think she will pick you up if you didn't show up." She said as she starts checking her students' papers.

"Right…I also told her to pick me up as I thought you will reprimand me harshly." I stand up and get my things.

"Hahaha, how unlucky of you, it's good to see you fail." She laughs heartily.

"I wonder if that's what a teacher should say to her future student…well, you look like responsible as long as you remove that distortion in your face when you got angry."

"Whose fault is that?"

I shrug. "I'll head to my isolation room now."

"Yeah and at least do your best in club activities."

"I'll TRY, I'll TRY." She nods.

…

…

Once I went out from the Faculty Office, I saw a very familiar face that I don't know how she can have so much free time that it made me feel jealous.

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun." She waves her hand.

I nod then walk past her.

"Aww, giving me cold shoulders..." She follows and walks beside me. "…where are you going?"

"Isolation Room."

"Hahaha, let me accompany you…" She laughs and walks freely. "…who knows we might see Yukino-chan rejecting a boy again."

"It's becoming a tradition and aren't you too close with a stranger?"

"That's only how you treat me, but I don't think you like one and besides you didn't even reject it."

"I'm in an impression that you're the type that not only annoying but also persistent."

She smiles. "Indeed, I am, glad you gave up or we would put some more effort into doing what we want."

I nod. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Beside me." She cheerfully said.

"I'm sorry about my word, where's the pretty boy?"

"Ah, Hayato? I don't know."

"That's harsh for a girlfriend."

"I wonder if we can call each other friend, maybe siblings will do?"

"Hmmm."

"Is that all? Don't hesitate and ask."

"Then give me a secret about having so much free time."

"Hahaha…" She laughs and starts poking me. "…well I don't know but if I have a goal then I can do it."

"That's vague, but a goal huh…" I ponder for a while, but she walks in front of me and walks backward.

"Aren't you asking about my goal?"

"I don't like meddling with your business."

"Eh, that's mean…" She starts walking beside me. "…then at least give me your opinion."

"I need a reward at least."

"You're greedy, then how about a kiss? Will that suffices?"

I shake my head. "How about creating distance between us?"

"Then I won't hear your opinion." She casually said.

I sigh. "Go ask, I feel that you will bother me another time."

"What do you think about Yukino-chan?"

"Hypocrite."

"Hahaha…" She laughs and slaps me from the back. "…that's the first time I heard it, the common one would be cute or beautiful."

"That's my opinion on a simple basis and I don't like to dig in further." She nods.

"Yes, then what do you think about me?" She gives me an expectant look.

"Annoying."

"Well, I can't laugh about that…" She gives me her serious look. "…but most people told me that I'm beautiful so it's refreshing."

"They say it because you're really beautiful," I said.

"Eh-Thanks for the compliment then, but Yukino-chan will be sad if she learns it."

"She is one as well."

"Aren't you a playboy, you said those words without being embarrassed?"

I just ignore her words.

"Ne, Hikigaya-kun…" She gives me an expression she didn't use before. "…do you think I'm scary?"

I look at her for a while then shift my gaze front. "If that's scary, then I'll put it in the cute one."

"Ara, that's it? Hayato and Yukino felt some fear if I got serious…" She shows me her fake smile. "…I wonder what Hikigaya-kun's definition of scary."

"I told you meddling isn't good so let's just say that I got scared a moment ago."

"Alright, I'll give up this time."

…

After walking with the annoying woman, we arrived near the Isolation room.

"If you don't have a request then please leave."

A boy ran past us.

If we count the single boys in this school then there is a chance that this will continue for at least a month, and till summer vacation at most.

We enter inside. "You're so mean Yukino-chan, hurting a boy like that."

"It's none of your concern Nee-san and what are you doing here again?..." She looks at her sister who is clinging beside me then shifts her gaze to me. "…Why are you together with her?"

"First, I also want to know how your sister has so much free time, I'm getting jealous and for the latter, I don't know if she found or stalked me when I got out from Hiratsuka-sensei's room."

"You're mean Hikigaya-kun, labeling me as a stalker, you should be happy as I gave you special treatment." She starts poking me again.

"I'm trying but my annoyance is much stronger." I look at Yukinoshita to help me.

She sighs and pulled her sister away from me. "Nee-san why are you here this time and how come you are free again?"

"Well, I skip classes since it is the first week which means introduction or talking about the content for the semester and most of my subjects are minor…" She shifts her gaze at me. "…I'll even put my subject at night if you agreed to accompany me every afternoon."

"I'm concern about your health so please don't put any night class, and don't waste your time going here."

"Hahaha, I'm flattered about your concern but if you agree, I might get more energy to take the classes at night."

"If you want someone to bear with you…" I point at Yukinoshita. "…go ask her or Pretty boy."

"Eh! I prefer you over them." I ignore her and head to my self-made bed, but I was blocked by the younger Yukinoshita.

"What?"

"We got a meeting."

"Seriously? With us two, we can do such thing as that and what's the purpose?"

"Don't worry, I already have created an outline and proposals, I just need your opinion."

"I told you that I have faith in you, go finalize it." I want to go to that rubber mat you know.

"I see…" She nods. "…then you wouldn't mind doing club activities during lunch."

"Okay, where will be the venue? Is here fine? Let's end this now." I grab a chair and take a seat with legs crossed.

She smiles at my actions and grabs her notebook then sits beside me while the intruder also takes a seat beside me.

"I'm not fond of girls beside me, give me space…" I look at the older Yukinoshita. "…and you're an intruder, we have a meeting so give us privacy."

"Hahaha, nice joke there, I'll be the third voter here."

"I think I'm at a disadvantage if the majority are related to each other."

"Don't worry, I will vote wisely without personal feelings."

I nod. "I understand and put some little faith in you but why aren't you both moving away from me?"

"We need to see the presentation, YES?" Yukinoshita states the obvious.

I sigh. "Go start presenting, I'm in a tight schedule."

"Hahaha, Hikigaya-kun, you sound like a responsible husband there, can I be your housewife?" The older Yukinoshita attempts to tease me.

"Really? I have a different occupation in mind though, and I'm not interested in your offer."

"Nee-san, please leave if you will only disturb us…" She glares at me. "…and don't answer her, since your answer is kind of uniquely corrupted that will only intrigue her more."

"Then I'll use my energy saving words if it is meant to be."

They both look confused at my words, but I motion Yukinoshita to start presenting.

…

…

"First is how will we handle a request that costs too much time?"

I raised my hand. "Reject all those kinds of requests."

She sighs. "I'm asking about how we will handle it, not how to avoid it."

"I don't mind having overtime as long as I'll deduct it for the next day."

She glares. "It seems not only you have a corrupt attitude, but you also prioritize your laziness."

"It's not prioritizing but we should follow the professional world, taking overtime to finish their work and settle back the debt by resting on the next day."

She sighs. "Let's put this on hold for now." She types on hold on it.

…

"Next is what will we do if we get multiple requests."

"I'll handle the easier one and you can have the difficult one."

"Isn't this supposed to be, when the man acts like a prince and takes the difficult one?" She asks.

"You want a prince? Just ask pretty boy…" I point at the woman beside me. "…and her if you need help."

The older nods. "Yes, let's have Hayato help you and I'll help Hikigaya-kun."

She retorts. "I don't need help from him…" She points at me. "…and you'll be with me, we will do the easier one first and handle the difficult last."

I nod. "I don't mind."

"Oh. "She looks surprised at my answer.

"What?" I ask.

"I-I thought you would protest about my suggestion."

"Why would I? It's better that way, not only we will finish things faster but also give a better result than handling things alone, at least we have each other's opinion when necessary."

She nods. "Indeed, you're smarter than I thought."

"Is that a compliment or insult?" I ask.

She smiles. "It's a compliment."

"I see…Well, it's not about being smart but more on experience."

"I also agree, well you can just call me if you need help." The older Yukinoshita butts in.

I almost forgot about her.

"Yeah, if your sister needs help, not me."

"Hahaha, next topic Yukino-chan."

"Why don't you go home Nee-san? You're not a member of the club, to begin with."

"Eh, so mean…I'll at least watch till the end or do you want to be alone with Hikigaya-kun?"

"Stop with the nonsense and just be quiet if you don't want to leave."

"Yes, Yes, I'll be good…Yukino-chan is mean right, Hikigaya-kun?"

I nod. "Yeah, the way she stole my free time, I can call that as mean."

"You also stay silent, I told you that you shouldn't answer Nee-san."

I give her a thumbs up.

…

"Next is something Hiratsuka-sensei proposed – E-Consultation of Service Club-Sobu High, I revised it as she used Chiba as the name which is too general."

I nod. "That's pretty useful..."

Both give me a questioning look. "...Well, let's make it totally online so I can just go home and do the club duty online, like answering if we can help them or not."

Yukinoshita nods. "It seems that this is a bad idea, after all, it will give you a reason to laze around."

I sigh. "Don't reject it, it's not totally bad but it has a flaw."

"You laze around, right?" She asks me.

"I'll put it as an advantage, but the problem is it's a consultation which is too general, how about stating a rule regarding normies or Riajuus activities can't be accommodated…"

I look at the older Yukinoshita. "…if you want to accommodate them then send it to her, she might be useful in those subjects than us."

"If I help, what reward will I get?" She playfully asks.

"Ask your sister, I'm only voicing my opinion and removing some useless work."

"Eh, I don't need anything with Yukino-chan."

"Let's just go with your first suggestion." Yukinoshita declared which I agreed.

She types 'need specific rules.'

…

"I think that's all for now."

"For now? There's more?"

"Indeed, we want to at least organize things, right?"

"We? Why include me and there should at least have a rest day like twice or thrice a week."

I saw a vein-popping on her forehead as she frowns. "Ara? Allowing you to establish that bed of yours is me being courteous enough."

"Excuse me, this is the result of my hard work." I point at the contract hanging beside the door.

"Do you want me to ban you from lying on that bed?"

"That's too light, why don't you ban me from entering this room?"

"Now, now, you two should stop…" That sounds like the Pretty boy. "…Yukino-chan, you should accept his suggestion and I'll accompany him in his free days."

"As I thought, we should be present five times a week. We can't let down our client aside from you rejecting them."

"Hikigaya-kun, you really know how to hurt me. Do you prefer Yukino-chan over me?" The Older Yukinoshita ask.

"Elaborate the word prefer." I scan the two sisters.

"Let's see…" She touches her chin with her index finger. "…it's like who you like…no, love would be better."

"That's a very hard question as I don't feel those with strangers."

"Eh? You also thought Yukino-chan as strangers?"

"In this room, we can say clubmates but outside let's go with that."

That earned me a glare from the other party.

"I thought you prefer those?" I ask her.

She sighs. "Let's say we are an acquaintance."

"Acquaintance?..." I look at her. "…hmm, I think it's passable as we always meet here, let's go with that."

The older raise her hand. "How about me? We meet two days in a row so can we be friends?"

"I see, it's my second day being unlucky, let's not change our relationship as I want this to be our last."

"Hahaha, you really know how to hurt me." She punches my biceps with a real force.

I look at her which a smile plaster on her face. I sigh and grab her next incoming fist. "Let's go with an acquaintance as well."

"Acquaintance? Well, that will do for now."

I stand up and head to my self-made bed.

Yukinoshita shuts down her notebook and puts it in her bag while the older one puts her chair beside my bed and keeps bugging me.

"We still have time and you guys don't have a client so let's have a chat, Yukino-chan you can ignore us if you want."

She ignores her sister's rant and put her chair near my bed as well.

"Why don't you two chat with each other? Have some sisters' bonding and let me rest."

"That would be boring." She shows her serious expression which caused the younger one to stay silent.

I sigh. "I'll try to accommodate you."

She smiles and nods. "Then what do you like in a girl?"

"I thought we will have a conversation, not an interrogation."

"C' mon it wouldn't hurt, right? I also think that it wasn't too deep to call it as your private life…" She points at her sister. "…look Yukino-chan is also interested."

The younger Yukinoshita blushed when she got caught listening attentively.

She coughed. "I'm only intrigued by what kind of girl would be unlucky enough to be the prey of that corrupted being."

"That's too indirect Yukino-chan but Hikigaya-kun is too smart to understand your words, right?" She looks at me.

I nod. "Yeah, to be summarized she was interested, but is it really interesting?"

"Of course!"

I ponder for a while. If the previous me, then I like nice girls but now…I don't know?

"I don't know?" I ask them.

"Why are you asking us?" Yukinoshita glares at me showing how disappointed she was.

"I really don't know but I know one thing…" Their interest piqued again.

"…I hate nice girls." I flatly said.

"That's all?..." The older Yukinoshita asked which I nod.

"…That's pretty vague you know?"

"I don't mind, I already answer the question so can I get out from this forum or something?"

"Eh, we sisters didn't even give our share, at least listen."

"I'm not interested." She ignores me and starts picking her sister.

"Yukino-chan, you go first, what is your ideal man?"

"I don't have the reason to tell you that." She said while averting her eyes away from us.

"Eh, that's unfair for Hikigaya-kun, you know?" She tries to dig more.

"He just gave some vague answer so there's nothing unfair with it."

I nod. "I don't mind, I'm not interested since it's your life."

"See, if you keep this up Hikigaya-kun will lose interest." She pokes her sister.

"T-Then I'll say that I hate the nice guy." She gave us her vague answer.

"Eh, another vague answer, what a bummer." The older Yukinoshita is disappointed with her sister's answer as well.

"That sucks right Hikigaya-kun?"

"Yeah, pretty boy is automatically ousted from the topic."

"Why did Hayama-kun include in this topic?" Yukinoshita glares at me.

I ignore her and look at the older. "Well, we still got the older one for him."

"Hahaha, I only treat him as a little brother…" She gives me a cold look in her eyes. "…and I hate the nice guy as well."

"I see."

"Well, at least you are safe in our criteria, right Yukino-chan?"

"T-That's only a fragment of my ideal man."

"I'm sorry but I also failed," I said.

"Eh?" They give me a questioning look.

"I believe that I'm part of the nice guy."

"Are you in your right mind? If I'll ask any student here, they'll reject your belief as one." Yukinoshita strongly rejects me being a nice guy.

"Hikigaya-kun, I think you're a bad boy type, and I like bad boys." The older Yukinoshita said.

"I'm really one in a unique way and I don't care about other's opinion as long as me, my family and relatives believe it, it's enough for me…" I turn my gaze at the older. "…if you want bad boy, find some delinquent or something."

Yukinoshita sighs as she realized that there is nothing that can sway me while the older one nods her head and smiles at me.

"Well, having a vague answer is what we have so let's end this and not intrude too much in our personal lives," I said.

"Oh well, even though I didn't get what I want, it's still fun and I like the unique nice guy now…" The older Yukinoshita stands up. "…Bye Yukino-chan, Hikigaya-kun."

I only wave my hand to show a little respect.

"Why don't you go back to your novel? We still have below an hour before the club ends."

She nods and scans me one last time then head back to her novel.

I put my earphone and sleep mask then take a nap.

…

…

I'm walking in the darkness as water drop in the ground.

"Is it raining?" I try to walk without any idea where I will go.

After walking for a while, I saw a light flickering which piques my curiosity and head there.

"So, I'm dreaming." I loudly said to hear by the boy in front of me who is lost in his life.

He looks up and meets my gaze.

"Yo…" I raised my hand. "…so, how will I call you, Hachiman or do you prefer little Hachiman?"

He looks at me intensely.

I put my fingers in my jaws. "It seems Grandfather is right; I really look scary."

I'm looking at me who got fed up by the dictation of society.

"Any words to your future self, I don't want to be treated like an idiot here, y' know?"

He looks at me and starts moving his mouth. "I…nt…ion."

"I see…" I decided to not control my emotion anymore and look at him. "…so you want an explanation?"

He glares at me to seek an answer by scaring me so I also glare at him.

The moment he saw me being serious, he avoids meeting my gaze as he bows his head and gives me a slight nod.

"HAHAHAHA…" I laugh heartily, grabs his collar to lift him and start scowling. "…SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT I'M NOT YOUR FUTURE THAT YOU SEEK AS I'M SEARCHING FOR IT AS WELL."

He tries to struggle which reminds me of how I forced those fools who tried to bully me to the ground. "OI, try harder if you can't break from me then forget about finding an answer."

He put all of his effort to break away from me but as expected from my useless self, he failed.

A tear drops from his eyes which lessen my sudden eruption. I drop him gently and pat his head as I felt like I need to console myself. "It's been almost five years but I'm still a failure as I don't even have a hint on what we seek."

"U…U…Uuuuu…" He bit his lips to prevent crying but failed and I also got wet as the rain starts to pour in this darkness.

"Seriously? I don't remember being a crybaby…" The rain pours much stronger as tears also pour down in the corner of my eyes. "…well, let's say that I should have let this out a long time ago."

After a moment of crying, the rain finally stops. "Well, you're quite ugly, crying with those scary eyes."

"You…the…sa…me." He points at the dried tears around my eyes.

"Indeed, it's like I'm insulting myself. Any question my foolish me?"

"Am...I...li...ke...you?" I shake my head.

"You're not going to be like me as you are you."

He got puzzled at my answer. "Don't worry you're genius, that's all you need."

"Pra...ising...yo...self?"

I nod. "I am, I hope you'll be one as well so at least bring this little faith I have for you."

I felt a nudge directs in my body. "Hmmm, it seems my time's up."

He looks at me then nodded.

I pat his head once more. "A little piece of advice, don't give up..."

His raging eyes met mine but his expression is asking for the meaning of what I said. "…why? well, it's meant for me not to give up as well..."

He nods as he understands me. "...you're scary for an 11 years old child, you know? Well then nice meeting you, my unique past."

He waves his hand then a flashing light enters my vision which put me back in the darkness.

…

…

I remove my sleep mask and see Yukinoshita nudging me.

"Ara, I thought I need to call an ambulance to bring a possible corpse out of this room." She greets me with a mock.

I pat her head and put some force in it for her to look down.

I saw my reflection on the window, and I see my face smiling.

"How creepy…" I really look like a battle junkie.

"…It seems having a dream wasn't that bad." I mumble to myself.

She removes my hand from her head. "I don't know what happened, but I can accuse you of sexual harassment."

I nod. "Indeed, I won't do it again."

She averts her gaze. "Well, I don't mind if it is sometimes."

"You're weird, pick one." I stand up, clean some dirt in my eyelids, and pack up my things.

"Hoh, if I'm weird then what should I call you?"

"Unique…" After packing up, I look at her. "…let's leave?"

She nods and I wait for her to lock up the room.

"It seems your etiquette didn't escape this time." She said which remove the silence I want.

"Yeah, it's Friday so I'll at least offer it to you as you might be stressed over it and vent it to me next week."

"I'm surprised that you know I'm good at holding grudges."

"It's totally marked in your face."

She glares at me, but a sudden vibration intrudes me.

*BzzzZ BzzzZ*

I took my phone and read the message.

Oh right, I have a meeting with Orimoto tomorrow.

I release a deep breath thinking how troublesome my weekend will be.

"Who is it? Family?" She asked.

"I told you that my private matters are for me alone, that's the purpose of the contract."

She frowns but I stop her and point at the boy walking.

"Give me the key, I'll hand it to Sensei."

She hands me the key, but it mixed with a warning. "Wait for me outside the office or you'll meet a consequence next week."

"Yeah." I walk past the idiotic boys who will confess to that weirdo.

…

…

*Knock Knock*

"Sensei, I'm coming in." I enter and saw her doing work again.

"Are you by any chance doing your work when you know I'm coming?" I ask while taking a seat on the sofa.

"That's rude Hikigaya, I'm doing this because tomorrow is the weekend and I don't want to bring my work at home."

I nod. "Yes, you need to focus on your future."

*Bang*  
I heard a fist slamming on the innocent table. "I already know it…"

She starts venting her stress on me. "…do you know where will I go tomorrow? It's the wedding of my classmate in college…"

She starts laughing creepily. "…they think I didn't know their purpose; they just want to boast that they have a loving, responsible husband, all of them…"

*Crack*

I saw her fist destroying the innocent pen. "…just wait until I find my partner and bore in their face how he will be the best husband." She proclaims.

I nod. "Then Good luck on your journey here's the key." I hand over the key to her.

"Is that how you console your adviser?..." She accepts the key and looks at her room. "…Where's Yukinoshita?"

"I don't think it's good for you to know…"

She gives me a questioning look.

"…It's for your sake Sensei."

She bestows me her matured smile. "Don't worry, I'm mature enough to hear it."

"She is busy rejecting a boy"

*Crack*

The innocent pen is completely broken.

"Ha…ha…ha…how foolish Yukinoshita, she doesn't know the obstacle in finding a husband, foolish indeed." She starts being creepy.

"I told you, next time please heed my advice…" She nods while on the verge of crying.

"…Well then, see you next time, if possible, let's not meet in this month and don't let Shiori-sensei pass my essay to you."

She chuckles as she wants to forget her loneliness. "I'll handle you and your weird essay myself."

"It's unique," I said as I went outside.

…

…

"That's fast," I said to the woman sitting on the bench outside the office.

"I just rejected him the moment he started confessing."

I look at her. "What do they see in you, to begin with?"

That caused her to be annoyed. "Ara, you're asking someone you confessed to?"

"If we put it in my perspective, I witnessed how you immediately reject which made me confessed to you."

"Are you a masochist?"

"Me? I'm a sadist…" I remove my gaze and start to walk. "…just joking, I don't have any fetish in those."

"Your joke is hard to distinguish."

"Really? Well, don't mind the minor details and focus on your fan club since I only saw the first year confessing to you."

She sighs. "I hope there's no more confession."

"If we continue this pace and stop at the first year, a month is enough if the Senpai's started their movement, then you're lucky enough to end it after the summer break but there's a method where you can end it in one go…"

She looks at me with interest in her eyes. "…just get or hire a boyfriend."

She glares at me. "I wouldn't stoop so low to do that…"

She smiles. "…or are you volunteering yourself to be my boyfriend?"

"Me? I won't accept such a tiresome position and I already created the line so why would I cross it?"

"It seems you relied too much on your contract."

"Yes, I'll use it as one of my motivation and let's not talk about your problem, just reject them as usual."

"You're the one who proposes and now you're the one who dismisses the topic, I think the term weirdo is meant for you."

"Yeah, I don't care, let's separate now."

"At least learn how to say goodbye, you're boasting your etiquette earlier."

"My bad then, See you next week."

"Yeah, take care." She waves her hand while I turn around and grab my bike.

I wonder what I'm seeking.

**A.N.**

**Last time I'll post, maybe the next one either the third or fourth week of June together with my other story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me list some Characters:**

**Yuigahama, Ebina - Class A (Sagami is here as well) A.N. Yui said that she and Yui are classmates in which she is a queen in her class before Miura takes the throne. In Light Novel, Yui got brown hair which is better than orange as I only think of Tobecchi with that color.**

**Hayama, Tobe - Class F. ( I put Tobe here to have a connection with Miura and Ebina, so Hayama will be added in this nonsense clique.)**

**Miura - Class E.**

* * *

The weekend is the mortal enemy of Workweek as their ideals opposed each other. The Latter is the one who forced us to do labors like work for the adults and studies for the young. The former's ideal is to give us rest which is a salvation for me and all those corporate slaves that work their asses off from the forced overtime.

So Why? Why am I being forced to meet up at the weekend rather than workweek? I also want to have two full days of rest.

I'm wearing a random shirt and pants that my hand grabs in the cabinet.

"Onii-chan, where are you going?" An Intruder enters my room.

"I don't and I also don't want to know."

"Waah, you're hiding something from Komachi…" She walks closer and tries to force me to leak some information.

"…and what's with your clothes?" She points at my random get-up.

"I don't know as well, I just grabbed it from the cabinet."

She gives me an angry face. "Onii-chan, you should at least wear properly to cope up with your eyes."

This is why I hate seeing this chick when I'm going out, she denies my luck in picking random things.

As my privacy had been denied by the court, which is the rest of my family, they have the rights to freely open my things.

Komachi immediately open my cabinet and she checks all the available clothes inside; I go back to my bed as I don't have any say in this matter, or she'll pout and disturb me once I came back.

Even though she's annoying the most, she takes care of me well and I love her, so I'll listen to her as long as it doesn't cross the line.

"Here Onii-chan…" She presents me with a pair of black jeans and a thick shirt with a hoodie.

"…since it's spring, thicker clothes would be better rather than relying on your jacket and the black jean is good as a partner." She said while her ahoge moving restlessly.

"Reasonable enough." I grab the clothes she proudly presents and heads to my bathroom to change.

…

…

"Woah! Komachi did a good job again." She praised herself as she inspects me 360 degrees.

"Onii-chan, praise me as well, I'll give you High Hachiman points." I sigh and pat her head.

"Yeah, Yeah, you got high Komachi points as well since I feel warmer than before."

She nods then smiles. "So, who are you going with?"

I move my hand from her head onto her cheeks and pinch it. "Earlier you want to know where. Now you want to know who."

"It hurts…" She protests so I release my hand.

She caresses her cheek. "…Hehehe, I thought Onii-chan will spill the beans once I obtain enough Komachi points."

"It's not enough for that but it's sufficient for some souvenir."

Her eyes shine brightly. "Then I want some dessert!"

"Okay," I said.

"Onii-chan, you need to bring a smile so try to smile."

I ignore her but she blocks me and insists on me to smile.

I give her one.

"Tch, you're really asking for a fight, what's wrong with your smile?" She stretched her neck and posed a boxing stance.

I give her a sudden pinch in her cheeks.

"Ouch! Sorry…" She pleads then I stop. "…I'm just helping you to negate your eyes, you're hurting Komachi…"

She fakes her crying. "…I don't know what to do with my Onii-chan, anymore."

I look at her and nod. "I see."

"What did you see?" She asks after playing her act.

"You've got some resistance in my pinch; I think I need to strengthen it next time you annoy me."

She forced a laugh. "Ha…ha…ha…what are you saying Onii-chan? Your pinch is the most painful thing I felt, and you shouldn't be annoyed by my love."

"Changing the subject, as expected from my Imouto, you're learning something useless instead of studying."

"Ah..." Her ahoge stands up. "...thanks for reminding me Onii-chan, I got some assignments that need to work on…" She bumps her fist with her palm. "…be careful outside and don't forget my dessert."

She rushed out of my room.

I sigh. "Do your best."

"I will!" She shouts.

I picked up my overcoat and head downstairs.

…

"Hachiman, you're going out?" Mom asks me.

"Regrettably, yes," I said.

"You have money?"

"I saved some from my allowance."

She nods and picks her wallet then hands me some.

"Here, bring some extra and can I ask you to buy some groceries on your way home?"

"Sure, you want some souvenir as well?"

"Just buy me the same thing you'll buy for Komachi."

I nod. "Then I'll leave now."

She nods and smiles. "Be careful outside, okay?"

"I will."

I picked up my shoes.

…

"Oh, Hachiman going out."

Now my father saw me, as he got out under the car.

"Regrettably, yes."

"That's sound annoying." He chuckles.

How carefree you are Dad; I think you'll be scolded later.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" I look at the car.

"It's fine, I just checked it up since I've got nothing to do."

That made me jealous.

"Okay, I'll be going now."

"Yes, take care and add some extra pieces of your souvenir for me."

"I will." Three of them won't go out, I'm super jealous.

…

…

-9:59 A.M.-

I arrived at the mall earlier than our meeting time.

"You're early Orimoto," I said.

"Good Morning Hikigaya." She waves her hand.

"Did you wait long?" I ask.

"Hahaha…in normal circumstances, the girl should be the one who said that, but I arrived around 9:55." She said.

"Sorry then." I apologize

"Hmmm, don't worry I'm the one who invited you to begin with."

"What are we going to do here?" I look at the mall that will open a moment.

"I've been asked by my parents to buy some items and I want to buy something for me as well. I hope you can help me by giving your honest opinion and in labor as well, I'll treat you for your time."

I sigh. "Why didn't you ask your friends, either from Middle School or now?"

"I believe you can help me better and what I need is a boy opinion."

"I don't know if I can help. Let's go now." I point at the opening door of the mall.

"Sure!"

…

…

She drags me to the appliances shop.

I look at the different latest appliances that have been displayed and we watched most of the sales agents that demonstrate it.

"What do you think?" She asked me while looking at the different air conditioners.

"I don't know." I gesture my hand to hand the brochure to me.

She cheerfully gave it and I read it for a while.

After reading, I hand the brochure back. "So, what do you think?"

"Buy an inverter AC, just vary the size on the room."

"I understand the latter but why an inverter?"

"Did you read the brochure? It's already stated there."

"I thought it's just for promotion."

I pick my phone and search for an inverter air conditioner and hand my phone to her.

She reads for a while then nodded. "Alright, I'll go buy one, wait for me I'll give our address for delivery."

After she bought the AC, she goes to other appliances and I just hand my phone for her to search. Why won't she just use her phone?

…

…

We finished all the appliances that her parents assigned to her.

Now I'm in the place that I don't have any reason to go at all.

"Follow me or they will get suspicious of you." She happily walks inside the women's clothing.

"I don't think I can help you in this one, my sister is the one who's better in this."

"Hahaha, I have faith in your honest opinion, just say what you think."

We walk inside and she casually walks around while I sit near the changing room.

I look at the surroundings, there are different types. Casual, formal, gowns, footwear and even swimsuits in the most corner of the store are all available, On the other side is the men's section and I think the same variation can be seen there, not that I know as Komachi and Mom are responsible to buy my clothes.

"Waaah, Yumiko, I thought you're buying for yourself, why am I the one who needs to wear that."

"Geez Yui, since you're here at least try some, don't waste your time here by watching."

"Eh!"

"Here, wear this and just go in, Hina this is for you, go to the other room."

"Huh, I'm included as well?"

"Of course, go now and don't think of going on the men's clothing."

I look at the noisy voice and a blonde woman is waiting or guarding the changing room.

She turns around and looks at me, or should I say the free seat beside me.

"Hikio?" She calls someone I don't know so I remove my gaze on the noisy girl.

I closed my eyes to lessen the suspicion on me.

"Oi, Hikio!" She said with irritation in it.

Who the hell is that Hikio? Just answer this noisy woman.

A sudden nudge felt by my body.

I look at the owner and she is glaring at me. "Why are you ignoring me Hikio?"

I turn my gaze behind me to see if there's a child hiding and there is none.

"Are you referring to me?" I ask the woman and she nods.

"Of course, who do you think did I touched?" She angrily said.

"I'm not Hikio…" I correct her. "…and who are you?"

She frowns while a surging flame can be seen in her olive-green eyes." Are you kidding, then it's not funny?"

"Why would I joke to a stranger?" I answer.

She scans me for a while. "You're serious?"

I nod which caused her a sigh.

"I'm sitting in front of you in class."

"Okay?" Why would I care about my classmates?

"Huh, you still don't remember me even with that?" A hint of irritation can be noticed in her voice.

I sigh. "I'm sorry if I offend you, but I only know in our class are the teachers and the class representative who collects our papers." I only know the latter in the face though.

"Not only you look like a creep but also your attitude is one as well." She honestly said.

"I see, I like how you said what's on your mind, so just continue treating me like that and ignore me."

She rebukes. "Why are you acting like a creep?"

I look at her. "Why are you acting like a bitch?"

"Huh…" She glares at me like a predator. "…what did you say a moment ago?"

"Let's pretend that I didn't say anything since we are in public and we don't want a commotion, right?"

She sits beside me. "I don't care, how about saying it right now?"

"I'm surprised how you don't care but I care as I don't want to bring trouble to my parents…"

I look straight at her blazing eyes. "…if you want to continue, how about we do it in a less crowded."

She averts her gaze. "I'm…sor…ry. I lost my cool a moment ago."

"I don't mind. Apologizing is already grand enough for your status."

"Why are you acting like that? It's annoying."

"You really are honest which I don't hate but won't you just treat me like a creep and simply ignore me?"

"You're really getting on my nerves Hikio." Her words become sharper.

"I'm not Hikio and what I'm doing is what I want…" I glare at her. "…so, stop dictating on what I do, are we clear?"

She got surprised and just nod.

"Good, sorry about that, I just want to minimize the risk of a commotion."

"Yes, I overstep a moment ago, sorry Hikio."

"You don't know my name?" I ask.

"Unlike you, I know your name, Hikigaya Hachiman right?"

Wow, is being normie requires to at least remember not only their allies but also their enemies?

"Yeah, so call my name properly."

She shakes her head. "No, Hikio is fine and you don't know me to begin with. You're only calling me 'You' all the time."

"I see, then I'll call you 'you' since you decide to not call my name properly."

She glares. "I'm Miura Yumiko, call me Miura."

"Yeah."

"Call me Miura!" She shouts.

"Yumiko? Why are you shouting?"

"Hikigaya? Who is she?"

I look at the intruders. Orimoto and the girls who're with the woman beside me as I recognize their voice.

"She said she's my classmate," I said which earn a glare from her.

"I'm really your Classmate." What a noisy woman, how do I not know this noisy woman if she is in front of me?

"Ahahaha, Calm down Yumiko." The bubbly brown-haired said.

Another nice girl, how annoying.

"Yui, I'm calm and where's Hina?"

So, you looking irritated is normal, I wonder what you will be like if you're genuinely irritated.

"She's still inside."

I ignore the two and look at Orimoto. "You look fine."

She nods. "Thanks…" she shifts her gaze on the other people. "…Um, hello, I'm Orimoto Kaori, Hikigaya's former classmate."

"Yahallo, I'm Yuigahama Yui and this is Yumiko…Miura Yumiko." She introduced herself and the ogre.

They both greet for a while like a nice girl will do so I ignore them.

"Sorry, I'm late." The last member of her clique finally arrives, a short black-haired girl with glasses.

"You two look good..." The ogre praised them then shifts her gaze at me. "…what do you think?"

"Yumiko, why are you disturbing Hikki!" The bubbly brown-haired immediately stops the ogre's questioning.

Who's Hikki? Is that me again?

"Am I Hikki?..." I ask the girl which she nods. "…I'm not Hikki and how did you know me?"

"Ahhh, well we are late in the ceremony and you bring me there as well."

I think I remember having an accompany. "So, how come you call me Hikki?"

"W-Well, when we write our name in the logbook, I saw your surname Hikigaya…" She averts her gaze. "…and I think Hikki is good for a nickname."

"You should avoid doing that or you will be labeled as a stalker."

"I-I see, I'm sorry but would you please let me call you Hikki?" She genuinely apologized and there's a hint of expectation in her eyes.

I sigh. "I'm not fond of being called other than my proper name but it's your life so you handle it."

She nods. "I'll call you Hikki, then"

"You let Yui called you and ban me, your classmate?" The ogre talks once again.

"Control your life as well, don't bother me." I look at Orimoto. "…do you still plan to buy clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Go pick another and I'll just voice my opinion."

"Thanks, Hikigaya." She smiles and dashes off to find other casual clothes.

"Oi, Hikio…" I look at the ogre. "…what do you think?"

I look at the two women. "They look fine as well."

"Is that all." She asks.

"Yeah."

She glares at me. "Fine, wait for us here, I'll also try some clothes as well. Let's see if you can say other than that."

"Why am I being dragged? Don't you have any males in your group? Call them now, they might say things better."

"Huh? Who cares, just wait there."

"I'll wait…" I point at Orimoto. "…until she's satisfied."

She drags the other two and picks other clothes. "Just you wait!"

I open my phone and start playing some games to kill time.

After some time, the second batch comes.

"It looks more comfortable than the first one," I said to Orimoto.

"Aren't you exposing your skin too much? If it's fine for you then go with it." I said to Yuigahama.

"You look smart with that," I said to Ebina.

The last one is smirking; I don't know why. I look at her outfit which is much more revealing than Yuigahama. "If you want to be a bitch, then that's fine."

I ignore them and resume my game.

The ogre scowls. "Who are you calling a bitch? Just wait."

…

I paused my game and the third batch came.

"The previous one is much better." (Orimoto)

"Less revealing, if you're comfortable with that then it's good." (Yuigahama)

"You look less smart, but it's refreshing, I think?" (Ebina)

"That's good? You don't look like a bitch anymore." (Miura)

"Why are you always stating me like a bitch?" She glares.

"I'm praising you, don't omit the opposing part in my sentence."

"Really?" She checks my expression which is normal.

"Yes, why are you all picking too many clothes? Are girls doing this normally, if yes then I won't go back here anymore." I ask them.

"Just keep playing, we have other clothes to try." The ogre said.

"Just bear with us Hikki."

"I'm sorry for troubling you Hikigaya-kun."

"I'll treat you something good later Hikigaya."

They all head back once more.

…

…

"Ara, the number one person that should not be in this kind of place is here, Hello Hikigaya-kun!" I paused my game and look at the owner.

"Yo! Fancy meeting you three, having a date?"

She chuckles. "Of course, they are dating."

"Stop your nonsense, Nee-san…" The younger Yukinoshita denied dating as well. "Good morning Hikigaya-kun, what are you doing here? Do you want to be arrested by the authority?"

"If the punishment will be less than an hour, then call one right now." I resume my game as I already greet them.

"Good morning Hikigaya-kun." The Pretty boy Hayama Hayato said.

"Same."

Yukinoshita clicks the pause button in my phone. "You didn't answer my question earlier."

"What are you saying Yukino-chan? Hikigaya-kun knows that I'm coming so we will have a date later after we buy some formal attire."

I click the resume button. "You'll know just wait a moment."

They both sit at each side of me, while the pretty boy takes a seat on the other bench.

…

The annoying voice intrudes me so I paused my game once more.

"Now let's see how you'll comment..." She looks at me and saw the uninvited people beside me. "…Hayato?"

"Good morning, Yumiko, Yui and Hina."

"Yahallo, Hayato."

"Good morning Hayato."

"You know each other?" I ask the Pretty boy which he nods. "Good, go give your opinion on them."

He forced a chuckle and looks at them. "You all look pretty."

They all thank him which means I'm done.

"Hikigaya, what do you think?" Orimoto calls me.

I look at her. "It's better than the others, not only it looks comfortable but also refreshing in the eyes."

"I'll buy this one then…" She smiles and finally notices the people beside me. "…are they your classmate as well?"

"Schoolmate, acquaintance, and that one is my only classmate according to her." I point at Miura.

She got annoyed. "Okay, we need your opinion now."

"You all look pretty," I said nonchalantly while gazing at my game.

"We need your opinion, not Hayato's opinion."

"I have faith in his eyes and isn't his opinion much better as he is popular compared to me which is nothing."

"Just give your opinion!" She loudly said.

"Hikki, please."

"Hikigaya-kun's opinion is more detailed so if you won't mind."

I sigh and saved my game since Orimoto finally decides to buy the last one.

I look at them.

"That's better compared to the previous two, it looks comfortable," I said to Yuigahama.

"Too simple, if it's only my own opinion, I prefer that over the others," I said to Ebina.

I look at the ogre. "You look normal, it matches with your hair and eyes, I prefer that over your bitch attire and the non-bitch attire earlier."

"I told you don't call me that…" She yells. "…wait, did you say that this is good for me?"

I nod. "Are you not listening? Then don't ask my opinion anymore."

I stand up and start stretching, oversitting is too hassle, I prefer oversleeping.

The ogre looks at me. "you're not lying right?"

I nod. "Even pretty boy said your beautiful, at least believe in his words."

She nods. "Thank you for your time then."

"Hikigaya-kun, how about helping me as well?" The older Yukinoshita asks me.

"You got the pretty boy there; ask him I have private matters to attend to..."

I look at the younger Yukinoshita. "...You can ask pretty boy as well."

"Why are you telling me that?" She glares at me.

"I felt that you will follow-up to your sister..." I look at Orimoto who's walking to us "…you're done?"

She nods.

"What's next then?"

She looks at her watch. "Let's eat."

I nod. "Alright, you can pick anywhere, I'm not picky aside from tomatoes."

She nods.

"I'm hungry as well…" The intentional voice of the older Yukinoshita states.

"…can I join?" She asks Orimoto.

Orimoto looks at me. I sigh.

I look at the other party. "With you all, you can eat together and Orimoto is not from Sobu so she will be like an outcast."

"Wow, you're cold Hikigaya-kun." The Older Yukinoshita said.

"I'm not, let's just say that she had an appointment with me so a little privacy is necessary."

She nods. "Indeed, then I'll have an appointment with you as well."

I shake my head. "I already have a trauma this time, so I won't and never do this again…"

"…well then, we will part with all of you now."

I walk away and Orimoto bows at them before rushing beside me.

"You're also good at rejecting others."

"I have an important matter to do after eating, I don't need other people to steal it."

"I see."

"Where are we going to eat?"

"Let's go to Saize?"

"I don't mind."

I ordered a carbonara and a drink as I don't want to abuse someone's offer while she takes a normal Italian food.

"Thanks for the food."

"Sure, thanks for the help as well."

"I can't accompany you to the terminal as there is something I need to do."

"Don't worry, it's still around noon, you should say those when it is late at night."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

She waves her hand. "Goodbye and thank you once again."

"Yeah." I wave my hand and head to the supermarket.

…

…

On my way to the supermarket, I stop on the basketball attraction.

"Excuse me," I call the attendant.

"Yes?"

"How can I win that." I point at the solo Pan-san stuff toy.

"You can have it if you miss less than or equal to five shots." He points at the court which consists of five stations and five balls each station.

"I'll try then." I hand my money and start the drill.

…

…

"Thanks," I said to the attendant who hands me the large Pan-san.

"You're good sir." He smiles which I nod.

"Yeah, maybe because of too much arcade." He nods.

"I guess since you didn't even weary out from shooting consecutively."

He offers to pack the Pan-san which I thank him again.

*_To: Komachi_

_I have a present for you, so go finish your assignment before I got home._

_*From Komachi_

_Woah, that's rare for Onii-chan, I'm doing my best right now. Thanks for giving a surprise, that will be high in your Hachiman points!_

I head to the supermarket and I don't know why but she is here once again.

"Huh, Hikio?" She looks at me.

I walk to the baggage counter and surrender the Pan-san.

"You should learn how to greet me." She said.

"Why are you here? I thought you ate with your clique."

"We are done, and I have private matters to do, so here I am having a grocery." She explains.

"I see." I head inside and get a basket.

I look at the phone and check my Mom's order.

Someone nudges me from behind with a basket. "Why are you ending our conversation?"

I look at her. "Did you listen to what I said earlier?"

She nods. "About appointment or something?"

I nod. "I have finished it and I don't want to accommodate others as I have my own job to do..."

"...Let's separate to finish our errands much faster." I head to the meat section and she follows.

I picked different kinds of meat and fish then head to the butcher to ask for the desired cut that my Mom likes.

"Why are you so fast?" She asked. I peek on her basket and I can compare her to a snail.

"What do you need? Answer specific and don't add a remark or I'll leave you."

"Let's help each other." She said.

I shake my head. "I can…No, I prefer to do it alone."

She gives me her ogre attitude once again, but I glare at her as I don't have any time to waste anymore.

She stops and bashfully said. "At least help me…as a classmate."

"I don't want to help a classmate, but I don't want to waste time anymore..." I offer her my hand. "…let me check your list."

She hands me her phone. I read it for a while then return it to her.

"Follow me." She nods and follows me.

I casually throw different cuts of meat in her list and head back to the butcher to ask another type of cut.

While we wait for the butcher to finish, she disturbs the silence. "You know Hikio, you're quite scary if you got serious."

"I'm sorry if I scare you, I just need to finish this…" I point at the hygiene section. "…you can find the napkin there."

She blushes at my words. "Y-You should not say those words casually, you're acting like a pervert."

"Huh? I don't care, it's necessary for women, just go pick one there and you can find me in the laundry section, you need to buy detergent as well. I'll give you five minutes if you're not there at the appointed time. Just find me around, if you can't then it means I already left."

I immediately grab her meat from the butcher and put it in her basket then walk to the detergent section.

I think she runs as she arrived here for around three minutes. As expected from an ogre, she can use her legs to hop.

She breathes heavily after arriving. "Why did you run?"

"You said you'll leave me if I'm not done."

"So? The only remaining items in your list are easy to find."

She looks at her phone and saw the items with a specific brand listed on it.

"Are you a genius?" She asks.

"Genius? I think you should refer that to Yukinoshita as she is the rank one, or your crush."

"Ah…" She blushes. "…yeah, Hayato is smart too."

"Yes." They are uselessly smart. Both Hypocrite.

I put the detergent that is listed on her and head to the other part of the store.

"Why are you following me?" I ask.

"Well, accompanying each other isn't bad, right?"

"Where did you learn that? I don't want anyone accompanying me other than my family."

"What about your future girlfriend?"

"I don't mind since she will be my future wife which is under the term family."

"Why are you so sure that she will be your wife?"

"It's because I already decided once I accept her."

"You're creepy..."I ignore her honest opinion and casually grab an item.

"...You're not going to fight back?"

"Why am I? It's your opinion and I told you I don't hate your honesty, just don't do that when I'm not in the mood…" I look at her. "…it's better if you ignore me so nothing will happen."

"I'll try not to enrage you if you're not in the mood, at least give me a hint."

I sigh. "Do what you want not as I care."

"Why are you so creepy…no, negative should be the word."

"With your standing, you won't understand. Just don't dig any further and."

She asks. "And?"

I stop walking which she stops as well. I move my face with her and give her a fierce gaze. "I don't like people meddling with my life."

She unconsciously takes a step back. I remove my face and lightly flick her forehead to calm her down then start walking again.

"You got your wits too fast," I said to the ogre who follows me.

"T-Thanks to your flick, y-you really are scary." She stutters.

"Then you shouldn't follow me."

She breathes multiple times. "You said as long as I don't make you mad, everything's fine right?"

"You can do anything with your life, think what you want to think, do what you want to do, it's your life. Dictate it yourself." I throw a snack in her basket.

"That sounds cool." She said.

"It only sounds cool, nothing else…" I pick another snack and throw it to her basket. "…you're done, go to the counter and leave."

"Huh? Really?..." She grabs her phone and checked everything in her basket.

"...let's leave together." I ignore her and head to the desserts section.

"Two boxes of assorted donuts please," I said.

"Two Ice cream as well." She said.

I grab the donuts and the receipt.

"Here." She hands me one ice cream.

I accept it. "Thanks."

"You accept it easily." She playfully said as she licks her ice cream.

"It's a waste of your money if I reject it, if it cost much then I'll reject it instantly or accept it with me paying."

"You're creepy, weirdo but you're a gentleman in my opinion."

"I don't care about your opinion." I head to the counter and let her go first.

"See, you really are one." She keeps insisting on her opinion on me.

"Just finish and leave."

As annoying as she is, she still waits for me.

I head to the baggage counter and pick up the large Pan-san.

"What's with that stuff toy's eye, it's annoying."

"I don't know, and I don't care as long as my sister loves it."

"Aristocat Marie is better though."

"I'm not interested, go tell it to your clique."

"I think I'm getting used to your attitude."

"Things would be better if you focus on your crush."

"H-Hayato? Right, how come you two know each other?"

"He is a childhood friend of the two Yukinoshita which forced me to know him."

"I see, do you think one of them likes Hayato?"

"Them? I don't know, better ask them since I don't have any evidence at all."

"I see…in your opinion is Hayato cool?"

"You thought of him as cool?"

She nods. "He is handsome, smart, and friendly. He is like the perfect man."

"Indeed."

"Right? Totally not like you." She idiotically smiles while trying to insult me.

"Yes, we are different." I look at her which is blushing right now.

"Good luck then." That's the only thing I can offer to you and your foolish love.

…

…

…

-Home-

"I'm back."

"Onii-chan…" A woman comes down from upstairs. "…what's my present…WoaH!..."

She saw the Pan-san and immediately grabs it. "…Thanks, Onii-chan."

"Yeah, your homework?" I ask.

"Done!" She proudly said.

"Here, donuts. Leave something for us and it would be better if you only eat one and left some for desserts after dinner."

"Yeah…Yeah…Onii-chan is acting like a Mom."

That doesn't sound so bad. I think I like how she said that?

I head to the refrigerator and put all the meats and fishes inside.

"Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They buy food outside, they said we should at least rest completely."

"I didn't experience it."

She laughs. "It's because you laze around too much."

I grab her stuff toy and raise it up high. "I think your mouth is spouting nonsense."

"Waah, that's already mine, I'll deduct all of It at your Hachiman points…"

I sigh and hand it to her. "…it seems you reflect enough; I'll let this pass and won't deduct your points."

I take a seat beside her and pinched her cheeks. "Who's the one who needs to reflect?"

"It's me…" She said as she tried to remove my pinch which I released after seeing her giving up. "…Onii-chan, you're becoming a brute, you really put another strength on your pinch."

I ignore her and reach for the T.V.'s remote to watch some anime and the idiotic chick put her Pan-san beside me and used it as a pillow.

"What a tiresome and annoying day."

"You sound like an old man, Onii-chan."

"You want more?"

"Hehehe, Komachi's mouth is a little bit loose, it spouts nonsense, forgive me and add some Komachi points for me."

"You're Komachi points don't have any balance left as I spent it with your Pan-san and donuts."

"Hehehe, I'll earn it in no time."

I pat her head and we watch some anime while waiting for our parents.

…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not confident in how I wrote Miura, hope for correction as I only know her a badmouthed with kind and honest heart. **

**The next chapter: A match, I think? Who knows.**

**Another story: Released at the same time with Chapter 5.**

**Please correct me like how I got a mistake in Chapter 2, I appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Q&A**

**Did Hikigaya Hachiman obtain a power?**

**-Of course, NOT, he obtained a disease that made him do things madly without relying on a heavy trigger. Pretty vague right?**

**For example. Let's use Gluttony: Person A likes chocolate and Person B eats chocolate but without too much greed. If someone handed chocolate for him and Person B. Person B is sleeping and Person A starts eating his portion when his portion is gone he would see the portion meant for Person B. He thought that Person B wouldn't mind if he eats some and would blindly eat a small portion until he ate them all. **

**That's Hachiman's sickness, he is blinded by his Wrath if he is attacked by his trigger, which in real life. People unconsciously hurt other people even though they didn't mean it. What should I say? Like a Devil's whisper or something?**

**I can compare him to a walking volcano that can erupt soon due to the stress given by society.**

* * *

-Classroom-

I let my cheek support by my fist. "We really are a classmate."

I look at the woman who's standing before me while crossing her hands.

"I already told you last Saturday and you didn't believe me at all?" She scoffs.

I rest my head on my desk and stop staring at her. "I believe now so go back to your seat and just treat me like usual."

"Huh, why are you being annoying this morning?"

Because it's too early and I am forced to accompany you is what I want to say but it will just add another word for her to continue the conversation.

Why am I here? My parents will have their work delayed at 9, so they suggest bringing us to school which means no bike. Even if my family believes in Laissez-Faire, when it comes to decision-making the democracy charges in, and when Mom is angry, dictatorial will take the position. We almost use all types. That's how the state of governance in my family shifts.

I'll pretend I fell asleep maybe she won't disturb a classmate like that, right?

"HIKIO!" She shouts my name near my ear.

I look at Miura who's so rude that she disturbs a classmate who's busily faking his sleep.

"Did you know that you are rude shouting like that?"

"Huh, you're ruder as you pretend to sleep when I'm talking to you."

I look at the surroundings. I see this must be the reason why I don't know her.

I thought it's because of my corrupted aura that my classmates respect me by ignoring me, but the real reason is this woman's violent aura that will erupt once she got disturbed.

"Why don't you go to Class A and meet with your clique or Class F and disturb pretty boy?"

"Huh, Hina is busy helping Yui in her assignment, I don't want to disturb them…" She starts reddening. "…and Hayato's not there yet."

"Wow…Stalker?"

"…aaaaAAAAAAA?" She glares at me like there will be no more tomorrow for me.

"AAAaaaa..." I answered her.

She picks her phone and shows it to me.

I saw Hayama's message that he is still on the way.

I try to nod a multiple time for understanding what she meant but my head can't try to move it up for the second time and let it rest on my arms on the table.

I felt relaxed for a few seconds when I thought she gave up.

*Screech*

A chair had been dragged while crushing from the ground.

The disturbance forced me to look and saw the woman rotating her chair lazily.

"Use your two hands and carry it, it's annoying."

Why am I the only one who can voice my opinion, how useless my classmates are?

"I purposely did it, now let's talk." She intrudes my desk with her arm resting on it.

I want to slap it away and use my upper body together with my hands to dominate the space.

I'll even embrace it if I needed to.

"Say Hikio, do you have a friend?"

I shake my head by rolling it in my arms.

"You accompanied your former classmate even though you're not friends, you like her?"

I shake my head again.

"You should look at me when having a conversation, why are you lazily rolling your head like that?"

I look at her then avert my gaze on the wall then let out a deep sigh. "Let's end this fast, I'll answer five questions."

"Why are you telling it like it's annoying?"

"Because it is." I raised my fist for her to see and put up my index finger.

"What? That's counted as the first?"

"Yes." I raised my middle finger.

"Erkkk…" She grits her teeth. "…I heard that you only treat Yukinoshita and her sister as an acquaintance, does that mean you like one of them not as a friend?"

"What an idiotic question, I treat them nothing as an acquaintance, if they even let me treat them as strangers then I won't hesitate to treat them as one." I raised my thumb.

"You're really creepy, but kind of cool as well not like Hayato though. What do you think of me?" She points herself after giving her opinion on me. I don't need an introduction to answer the latter.

"Bitch?"

She scowls. "Describe what you think of me properly like my appearance, attitude and stop calling me that, I won't treat what you said as an answer."

So, the creepy is my appearance and the attitude is cool lower than Hayama?

I sigh. "If appearance, you're beautiful. Your attitude is annoying, have an honest violent mouth, and really rude as you want others to comply with you." I raised my ring finger.

"The last question left huh…Wait don't answer that, it's not a question!" She shouts when I planned to answer it.

"Would you like to be my friend?" She asks bashfully.

"No." I raised my pinky and head back to rest.

"Wha-Why?" She used her rude attitude as she nudged me multiple times to comply with her.

I hold her wrists and look at her. "This will be the last time I'll answer…"

She nods. "…it's because I don't need one."

I released her hand and get back to my sleeping posture.

…

…

…

-Lunchbreak-

I'm currently lying in the grass watching the beautiful scenery of the sky while Totsuka is doing his routine which is increasing his physical strength.

"Aren't you too generous to become a fertilizer for the grass?" Yukinoshita who's wearing her gym clothes disrupts the silence.

Treating me as a corpse? As expected from her way to get my attention. I look at her for a while and look back at the sky. I'm also wearing my gym clothes, so I don't mind getting dirty on the grass.

"What happened after we separate last time?" She asks.

"I don't need to answer something personal."

She glares at me then sits beside me and opens her novel. "Why are you not doing anything to help Totsuka-san?"

"You're doing the best possible method for the long run, no need to add some workload for him."

"Indeed, it will be beneficial for him as long as he is motivated."

"He is, I think?"

"Another vague answer."

"Did he show some improvement?" I ask.

"I guess, we will know it in a few more days."

"If he shows improvement then it means he needs to continue it and we can say our job is done."

"Yes, being independent is part of him having self-confidence." She flips the page.

A group of people that I know enter the court. It's just Hayama and his friends with the other three weirdoes.

Yukinoshita puts a bookmark on her novel and closes it.

I sit and watch the events in the sidelines and pull Yukinoshita back to her seat as she tries to stand up.

"Just watch for now."

She looks at me for a while then shift her gaze on the crowd.

"You're working hard Totsuka-san." Hayama waves his hand.

"Yes, thanks Hayama-san." Totsuka stops his doing and greet the others.

"You're a tennis member, Totsuka-san?" Miura asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm just a beginner though."

"Let's play a game, it will help you improve, and we can all have some fun."

"Um, I'm currently busy with my routine so…" Totsuka looks at us for help.

They also follow Totsuka's gaze and saw us watching them.

"Hikio and Yukinoshita?" Miura looks at us surprised.

"Hikki and Yukinoshita-san, Yahallo!" Yuigahama waves her hand and greets us with her weird language.

"Hikigaya-kun and Yukinoshita-san, it's been a while." Ebina also waves her hand.

"You know them, Yuigahama and Ebina?" The orange headed guy asked them which they nod.

The other two gaze at us or should I say I got the one-second treatment and they mainly focus on the girl beside me.

"It's been a while Yukinoshita-san and Hikigaya-kun." Hayama greets us.

I just gave them a nod.

"Indeed, Totsuka is currently training so the court is not available right now." Yukinoshita stands up and starts rejecting Miura's proposal.

"Huh, isn't playing tennis the best training, he can get?"

"We are currently strengthening his physical abilities and he can play during club hours."

"Then at least let us play. We won't disturb him."

"You, bringing a crowd…" She points at her clique. "…will attract other students and it will lead to a commotion later which will disturb Totsuka-san's training."

They start glaring each other as fire and ice aura are enveloping the area.

"Now, now, we will just play a little Yukinoshita-san and will leave once we gather too much attention." Hayama with his graceful aura protects him from the clash.

"That doesn't solve anything as students will think that they can carelessly use the court even though they are not a member."

"Huh, are you scared or something?" Miura who's pissed right now unconsciously draw the best possible way to drag Yukinoshita in.

She glares back at Miura. "It seems to talk isn't the best way to put things in your head. Very well then, I'll let you taste defeat to embed what I want to tell you all along."

"I don't like your words. Alright, I'll let you eat what you said." Miura shows me that she is a sore loser as well. They really are a great match.

"I'll let you have an advantage; you can pick how you want to play." She starts provoking Miura.

"Let's play two versus two?" She said.

"Alright, pick your partner," Yukinoshita said and looks at me but I point Totsuka.

She glares at my suggestion and I ignore her then head to Totsuka. "Show us what you've got."

"A-Alright." He picks up a racket with the trio following him.

"What are you planning?" Yukinoshita asks me.

"I just want him to be confident with his skills. You can handle them, right?" I point at Hayama and Miura.

"I'm not sure." She said honestly.

"I see."

…

…

"If we win, you'll let us play here during lunch and if we lose, we won't bother you anymore." Miura mockingly said.

"Very well." Yukinoshita accepts.

"Now, now, let's just have some fun and don't take things seriously." Hayama tries to lighten the situation which is impossible. If those two like you then it will be in your grasp.

The orange-haired guy is the referee and scorer this time.

"One match should be enough," I said as I look at the time.

Two teams nodded.

I sit on the bench and watch how Totsuka will play having a beaten-up body right now.

Yukinoshita will serve first. As usual, she only used the exhausting jump serve.

"15-love"

"Wow, that's a jump serve for you." I look at the fence. Students are starting to gather.

They continue the match, Totsuka did well as he throws back the ball swiftly.

"1-0" Yukinoshita's team wins the first bout.

Miura starts serving the ball which easily received by Yukinoshita but Miura who can be called as protégé in sports gotten used on how Yukinoshita play.

Hayama also got serious and starts doing his best while Totsuka's good but the toll is showing now.

"1-1"

"Let Totsuka serve," I said to Yukinoshita which she glares that I ignore.

She gives the ball to Totsuka.

"1-2" Miura's team win by a margin from the deuce as the last two serves of Totsuka are losing strength.

"2-2" The fourth bout is close as well since Miura is a sore loser, she focuses all her attack on Yukinoshita while Hayama focuses on Totsuka.

"2-3" The fifth is one-sided this time as Totsuka doesn't have the sharpness in his serve anymore.

"2-4" Miura finally notices the weak side and attacks Totsuka instead of following her pride.

"3-4" I let Yukinoshita serve which she finally uses her reserved stamina and defeat them with her trademark.

"3-5" Totsuka scored one time, but his body is at his limit now.

"It looks like this will be our win." Miura mocks Yukinoshita.

She glares at Miura but most of her glare is directed to me.

I raised my hand. "Can I sub in?"

"Huh?" Miura looks at me.

I point my finger to Totsuka. "He is really tired now, both of you should have noticed it as he played in the middle of his training."

Hayama the good guy nodded. "Alright, Totsuka-san you should rest, or you can't take classes later."

Totsuka nods and hands me his racket. "I'll leave it to you Hikigaya-kun." He smiles.

He really looks like a girl. I nod. "Watch and listen as I might give you some pointers, I think?"

He nods. "I'll listen carefully."

"I'm not your enemy, why are you glaring at me like that?" I asked Yukinoshita and stretched for a while before continuing the match.

It seems we attract too much attention. Hayama, Yukinoshita, Totsuka, and Miura. Those beauties are the people I need to avoid, or I'll get a crowd sickness.

"Totsuka, what do you think of your enemy?" I ask.

"Um, they are good." I nod at his words.

"Indeed, but you should not treat them well…" He gives me a questioning look.

"…If you are facing with your best friend in a tournament match and you know that you are better than him, would you hesitate to beat him full-force?"

He ponders for a while and didn't answer.

"Then, let's change the question from your best friend to your most hated person, would you defeat him mercilessly?"

He nods. "I-I will."

"That's one thing you should do, don't let your feelings join inside the game and treat them all as your most hated person." I throw the ball in mid-air.

What a beautiful scenario, like a movie in the T.V., friends cheering one another.

It makes me want to break the whole T.V.

"Goddamn Normies." I murmured and copied Yukinoshita's jump serve but with a stronger force.

"15-love," The orange-haired said with a surprised expression.

They all look at me with shock on their faces, not like I care.

"Woah, Hikki's totally good."

"Yeah, I didn't expect that from Hikigaya-kun."

"H-Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita got surprised as well.

I ignore her and ask for the next ball.

"H-Hikio, aren't you using too much force?" Miura who knows me a little bit compared to the other, complaint.

"Miura…" I look at her. "…what is the condition if your team win?"

"We can play in the court during lunchtime as well."

"I see…" I dribble the ball. "…then that means this court will be crowded."

Not only my time is stolen, but the place as well.

Like Hell, I'll go with that kind of flow.

I throw the ball once more and give them another jump serve.

"30-love"

I ask for another ball.

"40-love"

"4-5"

"This is a good stress reliever." I felt refreshed after smashing their cockiness.

I look at Totsuka. "That's what you need, motivation. Even if others think that you're being unfair, it's them who are unfair as they don't want you to show your hard work."

"I see, I'll work hard then." His eyes are shining with admiration. As long as the main goal is achieved it's fine.

After he understands what I want to show. I give those normies a lesson on how to not abuse their goddamn powers and casually intrudes someone's territory.

"7-5"

I walk over to Yukinoshita. "Good job."

She glares at me. "So, you're holding back when we play."

"Don't lose focus woman, we're here for the club activities not personal interests."

I grab her racket and hand it together with mine to Totsuka.

…

…

The players included me take a bath and change back to our uniform. Once we got out, the crowd finally dispersed.

I let the enemies spread out as I don't want to associate with them.

I grab a Max Coffee in the vending machine.

"Nothing beats condensed milk with caffeine." I sip it slowly to savor the special taste that is meant for the people who're proud of Chiba such as I.

*Clank*

"What's with that diabetic drink?" Yukinoshita asked me while opening her tea.

"Why are you still here?"

"Unlike you, I know how to wait for my club member." She emphasizes how she has etiquette as she sips some of her tea.

I nod and starts walking back to our building, she also follows.

"I'm surprised by how you defeat them easily." She said.

"Yeah, Totsuka gave a nice fight with his beaten-up body."

"Why are you changing the subject?" She glares.

"I'm leading you to the main subject..." I sip the remaining coffee and throw it in the trash bin beside the main door of the building.

"…your approach is correct, but it's all thanks to Totsuka's determination."

"Yes, it looks like he shows a good improvement but it's still too little so we need to at least step-up the training and after that, we can leave everything to him."

"Hm, I'll let you handle it."

"You'll accompany me on that as well."

"I don't have any choice in the first place."

"Indeed." She puts her hand in front of her mouth and chuckles.

"Hikio!" I look at the owner of the voice who's waiting at the hallway.

"Why are you here?"

She walks closer to me and points her finger at my face. "I need to talk to you!"

"Miura-san, I'm currently having a conversation with him, isn't it too rude to interrupt us?" Yukinoshita who's annoyed right now directly confronts the source of her annoyance.

"Huh, you can talk to him later at the club, I need to confirm something." She didn't even budge at Yukinoshita's aura as she doesn't care about what she's doing right now.

"Ara, not only you look like a delinquent but also you act like one."

"Haah? Why are you getting annoyed like a girlfriend, are you two dating?"

"I don't think I need to answer your question and why are you also interrupting our conversation like a jealous girlfriend would do?"

As they are busy fighting, I silently leave them, and I don't know what happened anymore.

…

…

…

-Clubroom-Club hours-

I'm currently lying in my self-made bed while Yukinoshita is currently standing beside me with her ice-piercing gaze directed at me.

"What?"

"Why did you sneakily leave earlier?"

"I thought you have a nice conversation with Miura, so I give you guys some privacy…" I cover my eyes with a sleep mask. "…and I'm really tired from playing earlier. Let me have some nap and I'll accompany you later okay?"

She sighs. "I'll talk to you later then." I heard her footsteps getting far away, maybe she heads back to her seat.

"Thanks." I fell asleep.

…

…

…

***YUKINOSHITA POV***

I look at Hikigaya-kun who's sleeping soundly in his bed. What a carefree and mysterious man.

I move my chair near him while looking at him and he is not reacting to the small sound I made.

I take a seat and start reading my novel.

…

The door suddenly opens and saw Miura-san who's breathing hard. "Why is this club so hard to find?..."

She looks at me. "...and where's Hikio?"

I sigh and point the sleeping man behind me.

She walks towards Hikigaya-kun but I immediately put a bookmark on my novel, stand up and block her.

"What are you doing Miura-san?"

"Huh, I'm waking him up as I want to ask what I didn't ask earlier."

"Instead of waking him up, why don't you ask yourself on how rude you are?"

"Are you intercepting me again? You really like Hikio, coz you're acting one right now."

"It's not of your concern on how I feel or think on him and instead of disturbing us here, why don't you go back to Hayama-kun?"

"Wha-Why is Hayato included here and I really need to talk to him." She points at the sleeping boy.

"Come back if he already wakes up or saves it for tomorrow."

She grits her teeth and glare at me. "I really hate your Princess attitude!"

I also glare at her. "What a coincidence, I also hate your barbaric attitude."

"I also hate people's disturbing my sleep when there's no reason at all."

We look at the voice and we saw Hikigaya-kun sitting while removing his sleep mask.

What meet us is not his dead-fish eyes that contains his lazy gaze but a fierce glare which I saw on our first meeting.

"I-I-I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep." I avert my gaze.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry." Miura-san also apologized.

…

…

…

***Hikigaya Hachiman POV***

I sigh and try to calm myself down by closing my eyes and breath consecutively. This disease is too much, getting worked up for a small reason. I shouldn't allow my phone to be dead next time as I need music to block unwanted noise.

"So, does the conversation earlier not enough and you continue it here?" I ask them.

Miura inspects me for a while then nods her head.

She points her finger to me. "Why did you run earlier? I have something to ask."

"What do you want to ask?" I don't like answering the same question twice.

"Ah, right…" She whispers. "…what made you scary earlier?"

I point my finger to Miura's face. "It's your condition of winning."

"Huh, what of it?"

"You should think of the consequence of your decision, don't just go straight forcefully."

She gives me a questioning look and I look at Yukinoshita to explain it.

She sighs. "Miura-san, if you won, you'll be allowed to play during lunch and that would lead to misinterpretation by other students and they will also play in the court."

Miura looks down. "I see, I'm sorry then."

"You all are at fault though, so don't swallow all the blame at all." I stand up and do some stretching.

I think this rubber mat is not comfortable enough, I should ask for another one later.

"Yes, I'm also at fault for accepting your provocation while thinking that I can win with Hikigaya-kun and didn't think if he won't join." Yukinoshita admits.

"If you don't have anything to do, go back to your clique or to pretty boy."

"Haaa?" Miura shows me her annoyed expression.

*Knock Knock*

"Um, Good afternoon." An intruder destroys the incoming battle.

"Yui?" Miura first reacts and saw her friend.

"Yumiko?" She looks shocked at seeing her boss here.

"Good afternoon Yuigahama-san, what can we help you?"

"Um…" She starts fiddling her fingers as she steals gaze at Miura.

"Yui, just tell them what you need."

"Aa-Um, I want help to bake some cookies." She said while avoiding Miura.

"Why are you acting like you don't want Miura to know it?" I said.

"W-Well, it's embarrassing if they know that I can't cook." She steals a glance from Miura.

"Huh, what's embarrassing about it, I don't know how to cook either." Miura proudly says.

"Really?" Yuigahama asks a clarification from Miura which the latter nods.

"Cookies, huh…" Miura looks at Yukinoshita. "…can I join as well?"

"I don't mind, let's ask Sensei first to borrow the home economics room."

"I'll guard the room when you're out." I go back to the table.

"You're coming with us." Yukinoshita stops my attempt by blocking me.

"I'm not fond of baking."

"You can be our taste-tester."

I sigh and I picked my phone. Oh, it's dead. "I'll follow later, you girls go first."

"Alright, we'll wait for you."

…

…

…

***YUKINOSHITA POV***

After we had been granted permission to use the Home Economics room, I taught them how to bake and we all put what we made in our respective oven together.

"What should I say about these?" I look at the three batch of cookies.

Mine is normal, Miura-san's cookies are burnt but Yuigahama-san's cookies are the most burnt.

"How about we try it?" I said.

"Yeah, let's not just base it in physical appearance." Yuigahama-san tries to cheer herself up.

"Alright." Miura-san also agreed.

We taste all of it and felt something a cookie shouldn't have.

"Here's tea." I hand them a cup of tea to remove the foul taste.

"That's like gross, even mine is not exempted." Miura honestly voiced her thoughts even if the target is herself.

"I think I don't have any talent in cooking after all." Yuigahama-san laughs which try to hide her depression.

"Please rid yourself of that idea, those who do not exert the least amount of effort don't have the qualification to envy the talented…" I remember those people who only want to bring me down with them instead of trying to step up.

I glare at her. "…Those who cannot succeed are unable because they don't want to feel the pain of doing their best."

"She's right Yui, I also failed right but I didn't even think to give up." Miura-san who always love to fight me unbelievably agreed with my words.

"I-I see, you're right, I'll do my best again." She got motivated after being scolded.

"Where's Hikio by the way?" Miura-san asks the missing person that should be here.

*Knock Knock*

"That should be him." I walk to open the door and saw not only him but also one familiar and unfamiliar person.

…

…

…

***Hikigaya Hachiman POV***

"What's the meaning of this?" Yukinoshita who opens the door is glaring at me.

"I'm calling the taste-testers." I casually said.

"H-Hello there, I'll try to help this time to show my gratitude for the Service Club." Totsuka-san waves his hands.

"Sorry for disturbing you Totsuka-san."

"Don't worry, we don't have Tennis practice today." He waves his hand.

"Thou art shalt help my comrade Hachiman." I only plan to call Totsuka but this Chuuni saw me and volunteered to help even though I didn't ask him.

"Who are you?" Yukinoshita shifts her glare at Zaimokuza.

"I'm Hachiman's comrade." She looks at me.

"Your friend?" I shake my head.

"He is my partner last P.E." She nods and let him in as well.

They all greet each other, or should I say the Chuuni greets them in a distance which forced to be scolded by Miura.

I sit in the teacher's chair to relax.

They cook once more and give us the result.

"Don't give me a share," I said.

"You're a tester so why won't I give you one?" Yukinoshita sounds annoyed at my rejection.

"I don't eat woman's sweets as they are meant for Valentines in my dictionary."

"That's gross Hikio!"

"At least try Hikki."

"I don't care about your pitiful past and try some."

"That's why I bring those two to subbed me out of this." I point at the two who looks like having punishment when they try the other two cookies.

"Just give us your opinion." Yukinoshita insisted.

"You're getting annoying Hikio, just taste it," Miura said.

"Please Hikki." Yuigahama pleads.

I grab the plate and put it down on the table. "I'll tell you a story of a boy who idiotically waits for Valentines from Grade 1 to 5 as his preschool days are the reason for his foolish ideal since girls are required to give chocolates to their classmates."

"What's the purpose of your story in taste testing?" Yukinoshita interrupts me.

I ignore her and continue. "On grade 1 to 5, the boy always waiting for chocolate during Valentine, but he gets none even obligatory."

"That's kind of pitiful Hikio."

"Yeah." Yuigahama agreed.

Even I agreed and want to kick myself at that time. "Everything changes on an event after the White day and the boy's faith change 180 degrees. His grade six up to the third year in middle school, there's one thing common on him…"

The three of them look interested in the boy's pitiful life. "…he's always absent during Valentine's day."

"Huh, you absent for straight four years?" Miura asked me.

"I did that to not get any chocolate anymore," I said.

"It was you after all." Yuigahama who's slow realized it.

"That's pitiful but don't worry I'll give you obligatory in the Valentines so taste those cookies now," Yukinoshita said.

"Zaimokuza!" I called Zaimokuza and hand him the cookies that I put down earlier.

"Another obstacle that I must challenge." He grabs it and goes back near the teapot.

The three glares at me.

"The kid isn't pitiful as he gets chocolates from his sister and mother, you shouldn't give him pity or he will be mad…" I glare at the three girls.

I look at Yukinoshita. "…and Yukinoshita, don't waste your time giving obligatory to the kid since he won't accept it in the end."

I stand up. "Well, the kid is happy as well since he won't need to give anything except his mother and sister during White day."

"Let's go back…" I point at the two testers. "…let's ask for their opinion."

We head back to the two with silence enveloping us.

The opinion is that the two women's cookies are bad.

"Practice is the best solution for this problem but there's an exemption…"

Five of them look at me. "…cookies that made by Miura and Yuigahama is more noticeable than what Yukinoshita made."

That earns a glare from Yukinoshita. "Explain."

"Well, boys are foolish creatures as they treasure someone's hard work compared to easily obtain things like sweets. If we look at the cookies. Yukinoshita's cookies look like something a shop will sell, while the other two are obviously homemade."

Totsuka and Zaimokuza nod.

"As long as you put your heart in giving those, then I think everything will be fine. That doesn't mean that you should stop practicing and let the taste be stagnant. It will also earn points if you keep improving while having someone you admire to become your tester."

They all nod at my statement.

"Um, Hikki are you included in those boys?" Yuigahama asked me.

"Me? Never. If I ever get some other than my family, I won't hesitate to throw it."

"I see." Yuigahama looked down.

"That's rude to the girl Hikio!" She glares at me.

"I don't care as that's what I decided to do."

Yukinoshita sighs. "Well, the point is continuing to practice, and you can even try what he said."

They all nod.

Totsuka and Zaimokuza left while the three girls head back to the room first.

I return the key to the person who handles the Home Economic Room.

…

…

-Service Club-

I sigh. "Do they really want me to throw this?"

I open the bag and filled with their cookies. I fixed my things and grab the room key which is left beside my bag.

Once I saw the trash bin near the stairs, I throw the bag and head to Sensei to return the key.

…

…

**"YUKINOSHITA POV"**

We are hiding in the corner of the Special Building and saw the leaving boy, once he walks near the stairs. He throws the bag that we left.

"That idiot, he didn't even hesitate at all." Miura gritted her teeth.

"It seems Hikki is serious earlier." Yuigahama-san also looks sad.

I can't comfort them as I also felt a pain that should have gone in my elementary days.

I sigh. "Let's get the cookies and just eat it."

They nod and we all head to the trash bin.

We saw the bag and I offer to get it even though there are dust in it.

Once I grab the bag. "Huh."

I got surprised because the bag is too light.

"Why are you smiling Yukinoshita?" Miura-san got pissed.

"I'm smiling?" I ask them.

"Yeah, you're smiling Yukinon." Yuigahama-san agreed while calling me with a weird name.

"Don't call me that and here." I hand them the bag and they got surprised as well.

"Geez Hikio has badmouthed words but he really is a gentleman as I thought." Miura-san chuckles.

"Hikki's Hikki after all." Yuigahama-san's smiling with tears flowing in the corner of her eyes.

…

…

***HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN POV***

After I hand over the key to Sensei who's down from her weekends, I'm currently heading into the vending machine.

*Clank*

I picked my Max Coffee and opened it.

I sigh after picking up the three medium-sized cookies.

I put them together and took a bite. "It's a combination of burnt, good, and too sweet."

I sip a coffee and took another bite and so on.

I throw the can in the trash.

This will be the last time I'll eat something like this. Obligatory or Romantic, it will be fed in the trash bin next time.

I head to the bike stand. "Oh right, my bike's not here."

I turned around and saw the three girls. "Let's be clear, don't attempt to make another one or do something indirect as that."

They all nod.

"What do you think, Hikio?" Miura asked.

"It tastes burnt, normal and too sweet."

"Huh?" She got puzzled.

"I ate them at the same time, so I don't know who's who and don't waste time here. Go back to your prince charming."

"What's with your mouth, it's annoying." She glares.

"Look at yourself before trying to scold me."

"Arrgh, Let's go Yui!" She grabs Yuigahama.

"Bye Hikki." She waves her hand.

"Where's your bike?" Yukinoshita asked.

"I forgot that I had been driven here by my parents. I'll just take a bus."

"Let's go together then." She said and we walk together.

"Okay? it's rare for you to do underhanded tricks like that."

She coughed. "I thought that you will reject if it's direct, so we risk in doing that."

"I'll reject it on what you will do next time and throw the bag it's useless anymore."

"You know we are there?" She got surprised.

"Just a guess, since you won't find me as you did earlier."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and don't walk too close to me, we are not in the club anymore."

She glares. "I have the right to do things that I want right?"

"I guess."

"Then I'll walk with you, it's not like I'm intruding your privacy."

"My personal space is being intruded though."

"You should put it in your contract before then."

I sigh. "You, being smart is annoying."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said.

I notice a lot of gazes directed at me. "What a pain in the ass walking with you.

She glares as she was displeased on my words, but I point at the boys who are leaving while gazing at me. "I apologize, I'll give you a healthy bread tomorrow."

"Yeah, you should but taste it first."

"You didn't even reject the bread."

"It's not meant for valentines or for something romantic, right?"

She coughed and averted her gaze away. "I wonder."

"That's vague, just simply answer yes."

"Yes, you might misunderstand." She said.

"That's vaguer than before." She nods at my statement.

We walk and take the bus together. I go down first as my place is near compared to her which I don't know in the first place.

…

…

Nice girls…They're not the only people I should avoid.

Yukinoshita Haruno, Hayama Hayato, Miura Yumiko, Totsuka Saika, and Yukinoshita Yukino.

People that had been gifted by looks should be avoided as well.

…

…

…

I'm smiling right now as I look at these Sobu students that's lying on the ground.

"I don't know what you thought but Yukinoshita Yukino that you like is someone whom I'm not interested in…" I grab the man who looks like the one who urges the other fools. "…are we clear?"

"H-Hiii." His shriek made me felt bad, so I drop him, sit on top of him and grab his neck.

"Are we not having the same language? Why is your answer weird?"

I picked up the phone and play the recording.

_"You're Hikigaya Hachiman, right?_

_"Yeah"_

_"You should leave Yukinoshita Yukino alone or something bad will happen to you._

_"Okay."_

_"It seems this guy doesn't understand our words pretty well?"_

_"How about giving him some demonstration?"_

_"Just beat up his body, that will be good."_

_"Haha, alright, I want to check if my punch got stronger since Middle School."_

I stopped the recording.

"This is your phone, right? How about unlocking it for me since my phone's dead and I want some evidence when things went loose."

"H-How?" He said.

"I just picked it in your pocket when you brought me here and we were bumping with each other…"

I hand him the phone. "…go ahead or do you want to have the same face as them?"

He immediately unlocks it and hands it to me.

I send the video through his messenger. "They are unconscious so better destroy the evidence and encourage them to not report or you'll be the whistleblower…" I show him his chat that sent the video to me. "…and you guys will be reprimanded by the school well."

I throw his phone to him. "I'll let you handle the evidence and tell them that I'm really not fond of Yukinoshita Yukino, I'm just being forced to be with her by a teacher."

I left the guy alone to help his friends? Or gang?

Am I being good today? Why does a lot of stress reliever come at me?

I walk out of the secluded area.

"Tsk, you really want to have it, I'll give you a little taste of Komachi blow to straighten that weird smile of yours." I look at my Imouto who's ready to give me a punch.

I pinched her cheeks. "It's late, why are you just going home?"

"Waaah! It hurts…" She yells. "…I already send you the reason."

I released my hand. "I see my phone's dead so it's my fault, I guess?"

"Then why did you pinch me? That's low in Hachiman points."

"What do you want?" I ask.

She smiles and throws her bag at me. "Komachi's tired, let Onii-chan carry Komachi."

I sigh and squat for her to hop on. "Thanks, Onii-chan, let's go!" She points at the direction of our house.

"Yes, Yes." I lazily walk with a deadweight Imouto in my back and two bags around my neck.

"Just give me high Hachiman points with this okay?"

"Suuure! I'll cook good food for my Onii-chan, Waah that's high in Komachi points." She kissed my cheek after saying those words.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next update 21, I have an exam this week. No update on the other story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You have the right to stop and ignore this chapter.**

**This is just an extra and it's short since we got delayed in going back home and I don't have anything to do.**

**-Omake-**

* * *

-Omake First Story-

-Lunch-

I'm doing my current routine which is to laze around while watching Totsuka's working hard, Yukinoshita also doing her job which is to observe him beside me while reading her novel. I wonder why this woman always sits in the grass beside me if there are a lot of bench on the side.

"Hello Yukino-chan, Hikigaya-kun." I heard the voice of the number one woman I'm jealous of.

"Nee-san, what are you doing here?" Yukinoshita puts a bookmark on her novel and closes it.

"I learned some information that you and Hikigaya-kun are always dating during lunchtime and I don't want to be left out so here I am." She smiles.

"What nonsense, we are only doing our club activities."

"Eh, then go sit over there…" She points on the bench. "…instead of intruding Hikigaya-kun's space."

I nod on her words as she understands me.

"I'm sitting here because I'm not only observing Totsuka-san but also guarding this perverted corpse against his lecherous gaze on the girls that working hard."

It's effective as the only thing I can look at is the beautiful sky which I prayed to be ugly and that's the cue that rain will pour.

"I see…" She nods on her sister's words. "…then you can leave now and let Onee-san guard him."

"Instead of wasting time here, go back to your school."

"Don't worry, I have four hours of free time before the next class."

That's why I love college, you can freely pick your schedule as long as it's available. If I become one, I'll pick two whole days straight and let five days be my rest day. I don't care if I exceed the maximum hours of studying.

She sits on my other side. "By the way, Hikigaya-kun, I heard that you bully Hayato-kun and her friends."

"You've got the wrong information; they're bullying me by their presence alone."

"Hahaha, that's more reliable than his information." She chuckles and lies down as well.

"Aren't you worried about sullying your clothes?" I said.

"Don't worry, I ask another spare to my butler." She casually waved her hands for denial.

"Nee-san, you're doing improper again." Yukinoshita glares at her.

"Eh-jealous are we, go lie as well, Hikigaya-kun doesn't mind at all."

"I'm not fond of others dictating me so I also don't want to dictate them as well except my sister."

"I don't mind you dictating me though." She pokes my cheek.

"There's a dictator all ready for you." I point my thumb on Yukinoshita.

"Eh-I don't want to listen to her and prefer you since you're so bold, by the way, I heard you're good at tennis."

"Really? I'm just playing normally."

"If that's normal, then what would you call in what we did?" Yukinoshita the sore loser glares at me.

"Let's call it good then but I'm really playing with a formidable opponent that I can't defeat no matter what I do."

"That's interesting, I wonder if I can play with your opponent as well." The Older Yukinoshita asks.

"Sure, but you will lose no matter how good you are." I boasted.

"I'm better than Yukino-chan though so let me try and while at it we can have a little bet?" She brings her face in my vision.

"Nee-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm provoking Hikigaya-kun."

"Well, you will lose no matter what, so I don't mind not having any reward."

"Overconfident are we, then you can pick my reward as long as it's interesting."

I look at Yukinoshita. "You can join as well and have a reward as well."

She averts her gaze. "Let me hear the reward and I'll think about it."

I remove the face of the Older Yukinoshita and look at the sky.

"I'll cancel the contract for you." I point at Yukinoshita which made her smile.

She looks at me with blazing, no freezing should be the word, her eyes are enveloped with her freezing aura.

"Very well then, so what would you give to Nee-san?" She asks.

I look at the older Yukinoshita who sits and giving me her weirdo smile.

"If you win then I'll marry you after class." She smirks.

"Alright, that's the best reward I want."

I felt a cold stare from the younger Yukinoshita. "What?"

"Why are you involving something personal for a game?"

"Hm, then let's change your reward and I'll marry you as well."

She gasps then looks away. "You use this bet to secure your life is very low, but I can't let you have the last laugh so be it."

"Yukino-chan is very shy, let's go change, luckily I brought my gym clothes here."

"This is the real reason you're here huh," I said which she just gives me her wink.

I saw them leaving. "If you want to win bring a demolisher or something."

…

…

"Eh, Hikigaya-kun, you're unfair, don't you want to marry me?" The older one said with a hint of disappointment.

The younger Yukinoshita is giving me not a freezing glare but a murderous one.

"I told you that you can't beat my partner as I can't beat it."

We are in the other side of the tennis court which we are looking at the one responsible for separating between clubs.

It's none other than Wall-chan, who's impenetrable no matter how I smash or slice the ball.

"I'll take your reactions as my win, you're lucky I didn't demand anything," I said and go back to be embraced by my lovely grass-chan.

"That's really mean." The older Yukinoshita intrudes and lies beside me once more.

"I'll let you have this win one time." Yukinoshita who's annoyed also lies beside me which is rare.

"Yeah, yeah." I look at the beautiful sky once more.

When will you bestow me your tears sky-chan?

…

…

…

-Omake Second Story-

*Hikigaya Siblings*

*tig tig tig…tig tig tig…tig tig tig*

I'm currently punching the sandbag to release some stress.

"Phew." I blow a mouthful of air when someone intrudes me.

*Boog* The door slams open and the intruder is wearing her gear.

"Onii-chan, get out this instant…" Komachi is wearing a mask and her cleaning gear along with a vacuum, mat, pail of water, freshener and other cleaning materials in her back.

"…I Komachi accepts the challenge given by my wasted Father and Onii-chan."

I wipe my sweat while I'm watching my possessed Imouto. Should I ask to find someone who'll possess her when studying?

I ignore her and head to the free space to start jumping. She starts scanning from top to bottom of the storage room then nods several times.

"Onii-chan, be a good brother and help Komachi putting all those metals on that corner so I can wipe them easily." She points at the metal holder.

I nod. "Sure, let me finish this set and I'll do it immediately."

She nods and starts getting wax and dry cloth from her armory.

After doing the jumping, I immediately grab all the metal pole and I also brought the plates and dumbells which she cleans and even spray. I think my sister is addicted in cleaning as she was smirking while bullying all the bacteria she killed.

After cleaning the metals, she covered it with a cloth and starts attacking the ceiling as I had been asked to get the ladder.

"You're too focused Komachi." I said as she shortens the distance of her eyes and the corner of the ceiling.

"I need to defeat all the hard work you and Dad did to dirty this smelly room." She said it casually even though she knows one of the subjects is present.

I sigh and just let her do what she wants.

I volunteered to vacuum the room since the dirt from the ceiling had been dragged down by her and vacuum is the easiest job, but she rejects me.

"Onii-chan, don't play hero and just laze around like usual, you already carry all the heavy objects, that's good enough. If you really want to help, then go to the bathroom and clean your dirty self, you'll just be a burden in this room." She starts preparing the vacuum.

I sigh and head to the bathroom as she said.

…

…

After taking a bath, I walked down and Komachi's done with cleaning as the stench of sweat is gone while the storage room is sparkling like its brand new.

I looked for the addict and there she was on the other side of the house holding my basket, like my gym clothes which I always brought home for cleaning and towel since Yukinoshita drags me in her work.

"I can clean those," I said.

"I know but I don't want to see this area being a disaster as Onii-chan lazily drags the clothes without thinking how you spoil water which Komachi needs to mop."

This chick is hurting me non-stop; I really want to pinch her cheeks, but I think I'm in the bad side this time.

I sigh. "Alright, just don't overwork yourself."

She salutes. "Roger Onii-chan, just be good this day and laze around."

That's good to my ears, laze means my specialty. "Okay, I'll compromise.

After she's done, the house is sparkling like it's brand new and she also cooks me good food. Being spoiled is the best after all.

…

…

…

-Omake Third Story-

***A Certain Student POV***

I'm currently looking at the guy that I shouldn't provoke.

My friends and I decide to confront this guy as he is always with Yukinoshita Yukino who we all liked. We proposed to her and she bluntly rejects us, so we conclude that this creepy guy is his boyfriend.

"This place should be fine." He said.

"Hahaha, that's what our line is."

"It seems this guy has some loose screw, let's try to fix it."

"Who will go first?"

My three friends are laughing on him which I also want to follow but there's something that prevents me to do so.

"How about you three come at the same time…" He shows us his smile which is abnormal.

It looks like he is expecting this from the start and his eyes are …scary. Is he a madman? He looks at me. "…since you're quite generous, I'll let you be the last."

I just stand with my feet not moving, it's like being frozen.

"W-What's with this weirdo babbling about?" One of my friends got scared as well.

"Let's just beat him up together."

"Y-Yeah."

They all made a conclusion, but the guy immediately jumps at one of my friends who's the shortest when they were talking.

He kicks my friend's face with his right foot which caused him to fall on the ground.

"Aren't you too lucky, that you picked a soil rather than a cement?" He leisurely walked on top, asked then he raised his right foot and kicked my friend's face once more, I think I heard something broken.

"This feeling is different than bullying a sandbag…" He smiles without batting an eye when he kicked him on the bare face. "…Oh, I think I broke something in his nose, better have him some check-up"

"Y-You piece of shit." The bulkiest of us start running to attack him.

The madman easily parries his fist and punch him in the abdomen. "Quite sturdy."

He frowns and my friend tries to attack again but he parries it once more and counterattack once more but this time he focuses it in the ribs.

"This guy is really bulky for a reason." He complimented my friend, but it looks like an insult for us.

My friend touched his rib. "Y-You."

"Hoh, did it connect and crack some?" He asks which removed his frown and smile once more.

"Ahhhh." My other friend tries to help by attacking him behind.

He sighs and turns around. "You shouldn't shout, it won't increase the force…"

He blocks my friend's fist easily with his left hand. "…I want you to be the third, but you volunteered to be the second one, so sleep soundly."

He pulls the fist he caught and uses his other hand to grab his neck and starts choking him.

"O-Oi, stop it." I mustered my courage and told him.

He ignores me and continues choking my friend while struggling with his left hand as the right hand had been grabbed by the madman's left hand.

He released my friend who drops on the ground.

He looks back at his previous target. "Don't worry I won't totally break your ribs, I'm not that mad."

He said those words while walking to my friend who's kneeling and touching his rib. "Well, no matter how bulky someone is, it doesn't mean that it strengthens this."

The madman kneels my friend's face which caused him to touch his face while grimacing in pain. "Ahhh!"

"So noisy, go sleep." He chokes him as well until he knocked unconscious.

"Don't worry, I only choked them so no brain damage or something, if I want to harm them, then I'll chop their nape or something." He smiles at me which caused me to shiver.

"Oh right, I forgot to knock the first one…" He walks on the first guy he attacks.

"W-Wait, I-I won't fight anymore." He said while holding his nose.

"I'm only knocking you out, don't worry I'll put something in your nose." He also chokes him then put a handkerchief in the nose.

"Now, now…" He walks to me with the mad smile plastered on his face. "…since you guys are too generous to give me some stress-relief, I decided that I won't hurt one of you…"

He points me. "…and the one who's lucky is you."

"R-Really?" I ask.

"Of course…" He walks to me. "…I'll even give you guys some good news."

"I don't know what you thought but Yukinoshita Yukino that you like is someone whom I'm not interested in…" He grabs my collar which forced me to stare at his scary eyes. "…are we clear?"

"Hiii." I-I can't look at those.

He dropped me on the ground which forced me to crawl backward, but he sits on top of me and grabs my neck.

"Are we not having the same language? Why is your answer weird?"

He opens my phone and recorded all the things we said before the fight.

I unlocked it and let him have the evidence that will backfire at us once we report this.

He shows me the proof that he has the evidence which I sent.

He left after giving me a warning.

Even without a warning, I don't like to be related to him.

I look at my friends who are unconscious.

"Hi-Hikigaya Hachiman is something that we shouldn't touch…" I look at my knees.

"…N-No, we shouldn't have any interaction with him."

Yukinoshita Yukino? I don't care about her any more if that guy's still with her.

I stand up wobbly and drag my friends on the corner to let them relax and checked each one of them.

I look at the most serious one which is the one who he said had broken his nose.

I touched it and sighed in relief. "It's still intact."

I left my friends and immediately find a convenience store to buy some first aid materials.

…

When I came back, I saw them conscious.

"You guys alright?" They all nod.

"Don't worry your nose is intact, he just scared you." He nods and touched it as well which caused him to sigh in relief.

"Here let's stop the bleeding and put some bandage." I give the bandage to the one who got hit in the nose and the one that got kneeled in the face.

After tending them.

"What are we going to do? Fight back?" The second one who only got choked ask.

"It's better if we treat him as we don't know, and he said that Yukinoshita Yukino is unrelated to him and being forced by a teacher," I said.

"I don't care about her any more if that guy is being with her." The one who had been hit in the rib and kneeled in the face said.

"Y-Yes, that guy is abnormal, he's a madman." The one who got hit in the nose said.

"Let's just forget about this and we all saw him being happy when we bullied him."

The one who got choked remembers it. "Yes, let's just forget about it and hope that he will forget about us."

We all nod and hope as well.

I'll also change my account to anonymous, block him and deactivate it.

…

…

**HACHIMAN POV**

"I don't remember their faces, what a shame, I wish they will take revenge and bring a little bit more. I hope that guy will not make his messenger anonymous, block me or deactivate his account." I murmur.

"Onii-chan, you're increasing your creepiness if you're talking by yourself."

"Yeah…yeah…Onii-chan will walk silently."

"Good…" She nods and points. "…look, we can see our street why not run so we can fasten our pace?"

"It's better to walk for your safety, or do you want to go down?"

"Walking is the best after all." She tightens her hug on me which caused me to sigh.

* * *

**I can't create a story around 8k words that fast, I need two free days or five busy days. If you read the Extra's then thanks as usual.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been awhile, That's it.**

* * *

Finally, that cult gives me a break since I worked hard yesterday. After I bought food and drinks in the cafeteria. I'm looking for a spot that is not visible to any prying eyes like the bitch and her clique or anyone who'll report me to that Hiratsuka Sensei's Sole Believer.

I'm not hiding, I really got a rest day it's just that it hasn't been approved as I will excuse myself later.

The first year's classrooms are in the second floor, with her stamina she wouldn't look for me if I go up so the number one spot that is available for me is the rooftop but the cons are that it might be locked as students shouldn't go there.

Risking is part of life, so I'll try my petty luck this time.

Once the gate of Babylon appears in my sight. I prayed that it will grant access to a mongrel like me. Wait, I have the will to be a leopard so I can be called as the aspiring King of Loners.

I touch the knob and slowly rotate it hoping that it won't stop until I made it 90 degrees.

It looks like I had been acknowledged as the door finally opens which presents me my ideal place.

I look at the surroundings and I see none. As expected from the great me, only I have the right to access this place.

I head to the backside of the place that I came from as there's no roof here, I'll just use the angle of depression with the sun as the main point and let the wall be my shade. I do not totally suck at math as I know how to use the lessons in real life, the real idiots are those that did their best effort just to solve one problem without relying on the outer source which is known as the Internet.

I sit beside the ladder as it's another access to go up once more if you want to burn yourself with the UV rays.

It's bliss to be here. Blue sky, cafeteria food that full with meat, toppings and sauce but taste like a loaf of ordinary bread, sterilized milk for calcium which is needed for me to chew this fail as a food, and lastly a fresh air that is currently being polluted by a cloud of smoke coming from tobacco.

"What the fuck?..." I smell something that shouldn't be inhaled. "…can Sensei see the future and is currently preparing to raid me?"

I look up once more and the smoke is now visible in my eyes. As a human being, my curiosity is like everyone, when your instinct told you not to go, you will still go.

That's what I'm doing right now. I left my food and starts climbing. Once I reach the end what welcomes me is not the single lab coat woman but a delinquent that's sitting leisurely without any defenses. She's currently smoking while looking at the blue sky I mentioned earlier.

Just one wind and I'll see the hidden color between those two cliffs but I'm a gentleman, so I'm not interested in those.

"You know smoking is prohibited right?" I said which caught her attention.

"Haa?..." She glares at me with no intention of stopping. "…get lost, feel free to tell the teacher if you want."

*SWOOOSH* A beautiful wind greets us which allows me to see the color between two cliffs.

I nod. "Black, mature."

My words caused her to blush and immediately hide it with her skirt.

"Pure maiden behind a delinquent attire…" I give her a thumbs-up. "…not bad, I like you."

She must be the type that loves fashion and doesn't care about other opinions. A carefree type like myself and Dad.

"Y-You!" She glares while blushing and rushes towards me. I jump from the ladder and land gracefully. She also jumps, well the height isn't that high, to begin with, I just want to think I'm cool that way.

Once she lands, she immediately attacks me. I said that she was a pure maiden right? It's spur at that moment as she can really fight with her fist and there's a lot of force.

I block everything since I can't dodge with those follow-ups.

"Karate?" I ask.

She ignores me and uses a leg attack to kick my head. Is that a spin kick?

I blocked and held her ankle. "It's really black." I immediately avert my gaze.

Seeing it in quite a close distance is much more impactful compared in seeing from afar, even porn mags and videos can't be compared.

If the two can use a comparative word, then this one is superlative.

I released the leg that I caught and raised both my hands. "It's just an accident, a beautiful accident."

She's totally embarrassed now as her face is covered in redness. "Y-You, w-what's your name?"

"Hikigaya Hachiman, Grade 10, Class E and I'm single." I immediately answer to at least lessen her anger.

"I-I don't care if you're single!" She blurts out.

I nod and raised my left hand for her to stop talking. "I already saw it in an anime that when a man saw a woman's underwear, he must take responsibility by marrying her."

I'm currently looking for something but I'm at least a man in the end, so I'll just continue it after marrying her.

"W-What? That's just pure nonsense, why are you believing in fiction like anime?"

"Really?..." I ask. "…wait, you should apologize first from the authors, even though Japan's known for Ramen, anime also give work to those with imaginations."

"Then I apologize but you should forget what you saw." She rebukes.

I nod even though I won't as it's impossible. Asking a pure man like me to forget something worth a reference. It's like you're asking the sun to rise at the west and set at east.

"Alright, I'll forget it Black Lace."

"I SAID FORGET IT!" She's really a delinquent.

"What should I call you then?" I ask which caused her to calm down.

"Right, I'm Kawasaki Saki, Grade 10, Class E."

"We're classmates?" I ask which she just shrugs.

"I don't know."

I nod then walk closer to her. I touch her waist and tickles her.

"H…Ha…Ha…ha…" She's glaring at me while trying to control her laugh.

I sigh and grab my drink and toss it to her. "You stink like a cigarette, drink those and check if it will remove, you should also try not to use it anymore or you'll get a bad ending."

Like the old woman, I know, and she's very near.

"Thank you." She bows and didn't hesitate to drink my sterilized milk.

She's quite calm as long as she's not embarrassed.

*BuzzZ BuzzZ BuzzZ*

I grab my phone and saw an unknown number.

Should I accept, Should I decline. I already said that I'm human and when my curiosity strikes.

I clicked the accept and put my phone near my ears while continuing the plain bread.

"Hello."

[Hikigaya!]

"Speaking of the devil…"

[Huh? What are you spouting?]

"Nothing Sensei, what do you need?"

[Yukinoshita arrived here and told me that you skip club activities.]

"That's a lie Sensei, in a matter of fact, I plan to tell her about excusing myself during club hours."

[So, you really skip?]

"I already told you that I'm not and just having an early relief."

[Haaa, you're lucky that I didn't hand your number to her or else she'll grab you on every place you'll hide. I'll let this slide as you worked hard yesterday but don't ever try to pull this stunt again, are we clear?]

"Yeah, Yeah, it's in the contract as well as your responsibility to make things private in the first place and I won't use this stunt again."

I'll use another though.

[Good, you can handle her later.]

"Yeah, I'll give her the excuse letter."

[You're quite broken Hikigaya.]

"I don't think so."

[You have an essay today to meet me later?]

"Luckily, we don't have, and you shouldn't let Shiori-sensei hands her work on you."

[Hahaha, I don't mind scolding students like you.]

"I'll finish my food and please don't let my number leak, or I'll throw this sim under the river."

[Don't worry, I prioritize my student's privacy.]

She wasn't my teacher though.

I closed my phone and Kawa…Black Lace's gone or so I thought.

"Here." I look up and saw her jumping once more.

She hands me a home-made bread and a can of juice.

"Thanks…" I said. "…it's a lot better than this tasty-looking plain bread."

She nods. "You should at least bring food with you. I'll take my leave now and thank you."

I nod as I sit on the floor and start eating.

Rooftop is the best as everything can happen, to be clear I didn't wish or hope for it only the silence.

…

…

…

To: Yukinoshita Yukino.

Work is something that a student like me can't even fathom. As I had been forced in this environment by the founder: Hiratsuka Shizuka and the Sole Believer: You. As enigmatic as it can be, there are people that are difficult to be converted and to adapt to the rules of the cult. I hope that you would understand this lost lamb.

Yours Truly:

Hikigaya Hachiman

*Rustle*

My proper excuse letter had been crumpled by the hands of the supposed to be a receiver.

"Hikigaya-kun…" She smiles. "…not only you skip earlier but also, have the guts to give me an invalid letter."

I put my fingers in my jaw. "I wonder if my letter is too hard for a smart girl like you to understand."

"Ara, I understand your letter but not your reasoning when you just work within the lunch and club hours yesterday."

I nod. "I see…"

I stand up and get closer to her. "…any leftover? I'm still not full as that food from the cafeteria is useless compared to your bread. Just reprimand me later."

She averts her gaze and grabs the bag that contained her lunch box.

As I thought from the non-glutton Ojou-sama, there is really a leftover.

I frown. "Only one piece missing?..."

I look at her. "…By any chance, is this poisoned?"

That earned a glare from her as she grabs one piece and took a bite then handed me the bread she bit.

I look at her for a while then nothing happened.

"Then you're on a diet, it seems my luck is running today." I eat the one she hands and tries to grab the lunch box to my relaxation spot, but she holds it.

She looks at me while her face flushed. "I will also eat as I lost my appetite earlier when you run from your activity."

I sigh and grab a chair to eat with her.

Food taste depends on how you obtain them.

Like earlier from Black Lace, this is good as well.

After eating which once again the majority enters my stomach.

Yukinoshita stands up and pours some tea to a cup and a paper cup.

"We have that?" I point at the tea set.

"I brought it today as we can't have you rely on your diabetic drink." She hands me the paper cup with tea.

"I see..." I sip the tea and having myself relaxed. "…I'll just take a dose of Max later."

*Knock Knock*

"Yahallo!" A girl with weird language greets us.

"Good afternoon Yuigahama-san. Do you need anything?"

"Um, Yumiko and everyone will have a party, if you wouldn't mind…" She steals glances from me and Yukinoshita.

"…you guys can come as well."

Me? What a foolish question. "I don't want to, just bring this woman and scram." I point at Yukinoshita.

She glares at me then looks at Yuigahama who used her puppy eyes. "I…I."

"Yukinon, it will be fun, and I want to show my gratitude…" She looks at me. "…can you join as well, Hikki?"

"I won't change my mind and you don't need to show your gratitude, a simple thank you is already too much for me." I wave my hand for rejection.

Yukinoshita glares at me who shows my awesomeness to reject while she who should be a veteran can't do anything about the aura this puppy-eyed woman exudes especially now which she is down from what I did.

"A-Alright." Yukinoshita finally gives up.

"Don't worry, I'll leave after club hours, you can ask Sensei tomorrow if you want proof."

"Very well then, goodbye Hikigaya-kun." She said and points at the tea set. "…please clean it for me."

"Sure." Just go! A little job won't hurt.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Hikki?" Yuigahama tries to invite me once more.

"No, just go and have fun." Yukinoshita sighs at my denial.

…

…

*Knock Knock*

"Sensei, here's the key."

"Oh, Hikigaya?..." She looks at her watch. "…you're ten minutes early."

"No sight of foolish lamb, it won't hurt to have a little early dismissal."

She sighs and accepts the key. "By the way, Yuigahama asked me if she can join the club."

"You're the adviser and Yukinoshita is the president, my decision won't affect anything."

"I'm just asking for your opinion."

"I'm allergic and prone to nice girls."

My words caused her to laugh. "Hahaha, is that even possible?" She points her finger to me which I want to break.

I just wait for her to laugh and after she got a good time then scans my reaction which is none. "Seriously?"

I nod.

"Then grab this opportunity to cure that allergy of yours."

"It won't cure and it's not that serious as long as she knows her position."

"That sounds like a threat." Sensei sighs.

"I'm just stating the possible outcome and I'll apologize in advance if she got hurt in the process…" I slightly bow to Sensei and look at her eyes. "…nice girls can take those on the outside but not in the inside."

She grabs the paper under the book she used. "In other words, I should reject her."

"It's your decision, just tell her that don't cross the line and follow the contract. Everything will be just fine."

"If she follows that, then nothing will change in you." She hands me the application form of Yuigahama.

I grab it and take a seat in this comfortable sofa. "You focus too much on someone who loves himself…"

I read her application form. "…she wasn't that bad…"

Sensei looks at me with her eyes asking for an explanation. "…with her unyielding tenacity that even Yukinoshita can't destroy, I think she can help Yukinoshita rather than me."

"Oh, that's all?"

"You're too fixed in me, I'll really ask or plead to not be your student next year."

"Hahaha, I'll use my connections to have you since I need someone to vent my stress."

"By the way Sensei…" I put the paper on the table and look at her intensely.

"…I wonder if I can use some of the club's budget."

"Hikigaya, there's no budget in that club." She smiles.

"Seriously?..." She nods. "…what are you doing? Go ask for a petition."

She shakes her head. "We can't ask for it as the club is for the benefits of the student not for the school."

"Tch, then at least let me have this comfortable sofa, that rubber mat isn't effective as I got some sore in my back whenever I wake up."

"You really did sleep today."

"Of course, you think I can wait for almost one and a half hours in that room?..." I point at her sofa. "…at least give me this as a reward of what I did for the past days."

"Hikigaya, did you forget that what your club's doing is voluntary?"

"Sensei, did you also forget that I'm asking a reward from you and not from the client?"

She clicked her tongue. "Your reasoning is still sharp, very well then, if you can bring this to the club within a day then it's all yours for the rest of your time in the Service Club." She gives me a smug look thinking that I don't have a potential workforce.

I open my phone and send a message.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Summoning someone who can help me to bring this sofa and to remove that cocky face you're showing."

Her mouth opens as she got shocked at how I got a connection in this school. "Seriously?"

"I think you should not belittle your student like that." I lie on the sofa while waiting for help.

…

…

"Hachiman your brother-in-arms has arrived." The noisy one that I summoned showed up.

"…if it isn't Sage Hiratsuka, I excuse myself." He greets Sensei who's annoyed not directed on him but meant for me.

"Let's do this." I stand up and leave my items in the corner.

"Wait…" Sensei gets our attention and looks at Zaimokuza. "…Zaimokuza, he is one of the members that I told you since you'll help him just ask your request personally."

"Fumu, I see, it seems fate brings our bond together not only in the past but also in the present," Zaimokuza said another nonsense.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, club hours will end soon and just focus on carrying this thing which I can call as my very first friend."

Zaimokuza nods. "Fumu, to think that you'll treat a mere sofa as your friend, I'm ashamed of calling you a comrade but fret not as I also have a friend who is a pen."

I ignore his words and points on the sofa which we both start to carry.

"Hikigaya, bring at least three chairs when you come back."

"kay."

…

…

Zaimokuza and I took a long time transferring the sofa as he took a lot of rest.

I think it's because he takes too much of his energy talking about history. Luckily, I'm quite good at literature which I understand his stories but got lost when he forcefully inserts himself in the process.

We immediately head back to Hiratsuka-Sensei's office and bring four chairs together with the rubber mat.

"You took quite some time." She said.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"HAHAHA, it's because we talk about our past lives which contain our greatness."

Sensei nods. "I see, as long as you two understand each other. Everything's good."

She easily dodged the long conversation and we bid farewell to her.

I also bid farewell with Zaimokuza as I bring my bike today.

We will meet tomorrow though as he reminded me of his request once more while waving his overcoat when turning around while adjusting his glasses.

…

…

_To: Komachi._

_Onii-chan will stroll around to waste money for me._

_From: Komachi._

_Okay! Please bring me a souvenir and I'll cook you a good dinner. Kyaa! That's high in Komachi points._

"What's the point of wasting money for myself when you want to have a share with it." I close my phone and head downtown.

I'll just have a quick light meal; I look at the café that It looks like meant for someone like me.

I park my bike outside and head inside.

A quiet place, if the price is affordable then it really is meant for me. I head to the counter to pick.

"Ara, I saw Yukino-chan earlier with Hayato and his friends which I don't find interesting."

I heard an annoying voice but ignores it. "One coffee frappe and three donuts, please prepare the two for take-out."

"Yes sir, Um…" The woman points someone behind my back. "…I think that a beautiful woman is talking to you."

"Don't mind her, she must be seeing a ghost which is standing near us." I hand my money.

A weight suddenly felt on my right shoulder as the woman that seeing a ghost rests her head on my shoulder. "I'm quite lucky to ignore them and get the most interesting one."

I ignore her once more and talk to the woman. "Is there a seat that is meant for one people, I prefer if it's too small that even another single chair can't barge in."

She smiles wryly but shakes her head.

"You're mean Hikigaya-kun!" Yukinoshita starts embracing or choking me from behind?

I grab her hands away from me and turn around. "Color me surprised, if it isn't Yukinoshita-san. I wonder what kind of dumb luck I got to meet you here."

She starts elbowing me after I said those words. "You really know how to hurt me Hikigaya-kun, how about accompanying the lonely and wounded me?"

I block her next strike. "Even though I may not look like it, but I'm a man with a caliber that prefers letting a woman have their own privacy."

She chuckles. "Don't worry, I'm the woman that doesn't like having privacy if Hikigaya-kun is the one who'll be my accompany."

She walks past me and grabs the tray with my order on it and brings it to her table.

I sigh and drag the pitiful me to follow her.

She smiles when I sit beside her and grab my order then took a sip.

I frown at her actions. "You know that what you took is worth a lot for my allowance?"

I grab my drink and took a sip as well.

"Eh? That's how you react?" She got surprised.

"How should I react then?"

She points at the straw that I sip. "Well, we had an indirect kiss since you already sip using that straw."

"Who cares? You wouldn't mind something as small as that right?" I immediately grab the donut which is not packed.

She looks at me for a while then wears her smile. "…Of course not, Hikigaya-kun is too mature for your age and you shouldn't put the donut away as I also want to have a share."

I ignore her demand and took a bite to my dark chocolate donut. "Go buy one and don't bully the things I trade for my money."

She rests her elbow on the table and her cheeks on the palm of her hand then look at me. "How about I buy another one and let's have a share?"

"Be my guest, you can buy more than one and I'll eat it with you."

She chuckles and immediately goes to the counter to buy one or should I say more than one?

"Here…" She smiles and shows three pieces of different flavors.

"…who do you want to eat first and take the opportunity to leave the kiss?"

"You're still at it?" I ask while inspecting the luxury designed donuts. As expected from an Ojou-sama, a college must earn her a lot of allowance.

"Hahaha…" She grabs one of the donuts. "…Ahhh."

She attempts to feed me which I don't mind even if it's another man as long as the main objective which is to eat will be met.

I open my mouth and she feeds me the donut.

I think she is too generous as she left it hanging in my mouth and I won't let it go to waste as I prepared my hands to touch it, but she immediately bites the other portion of the donut that's hanging.

"This is delicious." She said after swallowing the portion she eats.

I frown at her actions. "Can't you let me taste it first?"

I eat the remaining portion of the donut.

She looks flabbergasted once again. "Hikigaya-kun, you didn't even get embarrassed with that?"

"Why would I?" If you show me your panties, then I'll be embarrassed like what happened earlier.

I grab the other donut, but she removes the plate away from me.

"You're really interesting, here it's all yours." She grabs the donut and feeds it to me without pulling any stunt like earlier.

"Free food is really the best, accompanying you have some advantage."

"Hahaha…" She laughs and grabs the last donut which is a flood with coatings and looks the best of all.

There's a saying that saves the best for last. She hands it to me which I eat.

After eating she put her finger near my mouth and get the coating then she puts it in her mouth.

"…It's good, what a shame Hikigaya-kun eat them all."

"I planned to lick it, but you really are too fast."

"By the way Hikigaya-kun, let's put our flirting aside…"

I sip some of my drink and look at her questioningly.

"…you know I saw Yukino-chan earlier with Hayato-kun."

"Yeah, they invite us to join them, but I don't like playing friends, what of it?"

She got amused by my answer. "Well…"

She shows me her phone and it contains a picture being sent.

It's no big deal, it's just me being fed by her.

"…I accidentally sent it to Yukino-chan."

I sip another coffee. "You've got a bad finger, better discipline it later and let it reflect on how troublesome it caused."

"That's it?" She asks.

"Why, there's more?"

"Hahaha, well I saw them earlier."

"You already told me that."

She nods and points her finger. "They are partying in the karaoke bar across this street and look."

I look at what she points and saw a glaring Yuki-Onna walking the pedestrian lane.

I just look at her. "It looks like I'm settling my debt on how I unconsciously used my luck."

Seeing a woman's underwear, Having free bread, juice, and donuts.

I wonder if those are worth enough to handle another annoying interrogation.

I look at the older Yukinoshita. "Since you brought trouble, at least give me compensation."

She leans closer to me. "I wonder what you want." She puts her face near me which means the temperature will decrease faster.

She formed a smile in her light glossy lips.

I grab her chin and face it to the counter. "That's the compensation."

"Hahaha, you really are the best, I wonder if I can also experience a beast." Her eyes looking at me with not a cold nor happy but a pure curious gaze.

"I hope that wouldn't happen."

"Good evening." The woman in the counter shouts.

"Good evening, Nee-san and Hikigaya-kun. It looks like you two are much closer than usual." I turn my gaze on the other side and the Ice woman is already in her absolute zero state.

This café is too good for me but I think it is not meant for me as it's hiding a turmoil behind the silent scenery.

...

* * *

**It looks like FF eats some letters on what I copy paste from the Microsoft word, what a glutton. I don't know if there are still wrong or mispelled as I reread it for the third time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Looks like I managed to finish this. Not bad. (Self-praise)**

* * *

I'm currently being surrounded by the two sisters having the opposite expression. Should I be thankful enough that only a few people are inside and most of them are adult which stays here for business purposes.

"Yukino-chan, how did you get out of your friends' party?"

I silently took a slice of cake from the offering of the Older Yukinoshita.

"I don't think I can call them as friends as some of them only offer gratitude and I can leave anytime I want."

"Hmmm, you should head back now, why did you rush here when I just accidentally sent you the picture?"

Her question caused the glare shift to me. "I thought that you don't want to hang out with other people so how come you are here with Nee-san?"

I grab the cherry on the top of the cake and eat it. "I want to have some time spoiling myself and saw this café, which is rare for students to come by, unluckily your sister is here that forced me to accompany her which I don't mind as she is generous to treat me."

"Is feeding you part of the accompany you mentioned?"

"She won't let me eat if she won't feed me and I don't want to make things complicated, so I comply easily."

She puts her fingers on her temples. "Nee-san, why don't you leave right now? If I remember you have classes tonight."

"Eh, Yukino-chan wants to have a date with Hikigaya-kun?"

"Stop spouting nonsense as I'm only helping him to get away from you."

"Alright, Alright, I'll leave now…" She stands up and touched my cheeks with her face close to mine.

"…Hikigaya-kun, let's do it again next time."

"It depends if my luck runs out like this time," I said which caused her to caress my cheek and laugh.

"If it won't then I will be the one who'll create it."

"That sounds like a threat."

"Indeed, but it's not meant for you." She removes her hand and distance herself.

"Goodbye Yukino-chan, I think you two won't stay together as you already helped him get away from me." She smiles at her sister while picking her things and leave.

I grab another spoonful of cake. "Your sister's right, you can head back to your friends."

She glares at me. "Why are you acting like you don't want to have me here?"

"Because I am…" She looks at her knees and clenched her fists when I said those words.

I took a sip of my coffee. "…but if you won't interrogate or vent your stress on me then feel free to accompany me."

"Really?" She asks for confirmation which I nod.

"I told you that I don't hate you at all, go buy some drinks if you want…" I look at my clock it's past six.

"…I'll head home before seven so take your time if you want but you can go back as well as your choice."

She stands up and immediately buys tea and a piece of cheesecake.

We both eat or I'm busily finishing the offering I got while she takes her time eating her cake while glancing at mine.

I move my plate near her. "If you want just say so."

She got embarrassed but took a piece as well and taste it. "It's good."

"Yeah, it seems your sister is a regular here as she knows what's good."

"Here." She moves the cheesecake near me.

I took a cut and eat it. "It's good as well, by any chance are you a regular here?"

She glares at me. "I'm not, it's just labeled as the best seller, so I picked it."

"Why are you mad when I'm just asking? Is this the time of your month?"

She took a huge slice of my cake and put it in her plate. "You shouldn't ask a woman about things like that."

"My bad but why are you venting your anger at my cake?" Is she also a fan of desserts?

"L-Last time, you served me my bread…" She took a slice and puts it in front of me. "…H-Here, I'll at least payback."

Why stuttering in something so trivial? Is your sister not feeding you before?

I sigh and eat the cake in her fork.

She smiles and silently continues eating and sipping her tea.

"Did Hiratsuka-sensei tell you about Yuigahama-san?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"Why are you also asking me? It's you and Sensei's decision."

"I'm just asking for your opinion."

"I don't know, better experience it rather than listening to a piece of bias advice like mine."

She nods. "Yuigahama-san asks me to become her friend."

"Good for you." I nonchalantly said.

"I wonder if she would be different from the others."

"Who knows…" I finished the cake. "…you'll know when you experience it, at least be prepared if you'll get the opposite of what you expect."

"You're thinking things in a negative way again."

"That's why I told you, do not ask about my bias opinion."

"T-Then…" She glances at me. "…if Yuigahama-san asks you to be his friend, will you accept?"

"No, I won't acknowledge anyone as my friend…" I raised my coffee and shake it. "…no one is an exception…"

The mood between us become gloomy which caused me to breathe a mouthful of air. "…well that's that."

It looks like the mood lighten as she finally gains her wits to ask.

"Hikigaya-kun, if I accept your proposal to be a friend or a l-lover, would you think it's better than being your acquaintance?"

"Looks like you're out of yourself…" I glance at her for a moment then sip the coffee. "…I don't know as I expect that you'll reject it in the first place."

"I see, you only expect things that you know will happen and disregard the other choices which remain unknown."

"Hmmm, Unknown huh…" I look at her who looks dejected. "…you really know how to use words. Too bad, unknown will remain unknown."

I picked my fork and helped her finish the cake. I also put the straw in her tea which she didn't decline and have some drink to digest the cake.

After we finish, I accompany her to the bus stop.

…

…

…

"I'm home."

"ONII-CHAN!" Komachi dashes off from the living room.

I showed her the donuts which she immediately hugs me.

*Sniff Sniff*

"Waaaah!..." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "…Onii-chan you smell with a girl's perfume."

I smelled as well, and it really was. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's not how you'll react…" She pouts and shows me the normal way to react.

"…it should be like this…" She tries to copy my action which I could give her a 6/8. "…I-I'm not, and where's dinner."

If only there's no stuttering, then she would get perfect.

"Alright…" I pinched her cheek. "…where's dinner?"

"AWwch, that's not what I meant." She tries to remove my hands which she fails and points at the kitchen.

"…the foods already prepared; you're hurting Komachi." She starts rubbing her eyes.

I sigh and hand her the souvenir which stops her fake crying and follows me to the kitchen.

While I'm eating, she starts her interrogation.

"Onii-chan, what kind of girl is it?"

"An annoying college woman."

"You shouldn't treat a woman like that…" She starts saying those while hugging the packed donuts as I will remove it from her.

"…well, by any chance, your type is an older woman?"

"Younger, Same age, or older. I don't care as long as she passed in my standards."

"Your standard is too high! Lower it! Lower it!" She starts her rebellion.

"Looks like your starting your rebellious stage, I wonder if I need to immediately stop it?"

"Hehehe, just joking…" She opens her souvenir and took a bite on the first donut. "…Onii-chan's standard is the best."

"Yeah, praise me while having your donut and will rebel after eating those two," I state the obvious which caused her to stick her tongue out.

"Onii-chan knows Komachi very well."

"Of course, I won't be your Onii-chan if I don't."

"That's kind of creepy but don't worry as Komachi can still stay with you for a few more years."

"Sure, as long as you finished college then I wouldn't mind you having a boyfriend."

"Eh, that's too long and what if Komachi failed in college?" She starts having her tantrum.

"It's simple, no boyfriend till graduating."

"Too strict! Komachi won't comply."

"You don't have any choice as not only you'll need my approval but also Dad as well."

"Haaa…" She acts dispirited. "…Onii-chan and Dad, I need to suffer taking care of you both for a few more years."

"You should be glad as you can take care of us means that you can take care of your future easily."

She nods and smiles. "Of course, since Onii-chan and Dad are the most deadweight Komachi will have."

"Try saying those words while smiling again, I'll make sure to make that cheek of yours swell."

"Hehehe, Komachi's just joking." She stuck her tongue out.

…

…

…

-Next day, Club Hours-

I, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama are currently inside Hiratsuka Sensei's office.

"Yuigahama, I approved you as a member of the Service Club," Sensei said while acting cool.

"Yes, I'll do my best Sensei!" Her eyes are sparkling while raising her fist.

I didn't expect that someone wants to join this cult happily. I can't even imagine myself having that kind of reaction.

Sensei nods while smiling as she saw how promising and devoting the new member she acquired. "That's the spirit if only Hikigaya has the same spirit as you do."

"I felt the same as her, it's just that the goal is to be evicted."

Yukinoshita glares at me. "Is that what you should say to our new member?"

I ignore her and look at Sensei. "Did you tell her the rules and regulations of the club?"

She chuckles and prints a contract for Yuigahama. "Take that Yuigahama…"

Yuigahama grabs the paper from the printer. "…that's the rules that had been established and you should read the condition of Hikigaya under the signatures."

She reads for a moment and got a surprising reaction. "Eh, Hikki isn't this too much?"

"It isn't like the only thing you need to do is to not intrude in my life and I highly recommend you do that." I look at Yukinoshita to explain it to her.

"Yuigahama-san, you should just follow the rules and it's meant for everyone's well-being."

"But…" She tries to protest. "…isn't being alone too sad?"

"Sad? That's your own opinion, go ask a loner if they will think the same, if you want an answer now, just ask me or Yukinoshita."

She looks both Yukinoshita and me which won't agree in her statement.

After observing us she felt dejected. "I see."

"That's enough, Yuigahama, just follow the rules and it's only meant for Hikigaya, not for Yukinoshita."

"Yes, as long as you won't involve me other than the request then everything will be fine." I followed up.

"I don't mind having a conversation as long as it won't intrude my own private life," Yukinoshita said.

"Really? Thanks, Yukinon!" She hugs Yukinoshita which emits too Yuri.

"Too close." Yukinoshita protests which had been ignored.

"Sensei, are we done now?" I ask which she nods and throws me the key.

I head out first and head to the Service Club leaving the two girls with their Yuri act.

…

While walking in the hallway that connects the main and special building. I saw a familiar man who's resting on the wall near the door of the Service Club.

"Do you want me to comment on how creepy your pose right now?" I said while opening the door.

"FuwaHAHAHA, what takes you so long, Hikigaya Hachiman?" If all lost lamb is like him then I'm thankful that this room is located here rather than on the other side.

"Club's business..." I said then went inside to lie on my friend sofa-chan.

"…this is life." I picked up my sleep mask.

Zaimokuza sits on the arm of the sofa then looks at me. "Hachiman, I've got a request."

"Hmmm? Wait for the President as I'm only a lackey here." I wear the sleep mask on my forehead.

"Fumu, very well then." He stands up, opens the window and poses as a cool man should do in a drama.

After a while, I heard a murmur outside, it looks like they are here.

Once they open the door.

"Waahh!" Yuigahama the loud one got surprised.

Even Yukinoshita got surprised but she quickly maintained her composure.

Zaimokuza turns his head to look at the visitors. I move my body sideward to watch how he will complete his Chuuni moves.

"It looks like the sun is about to set, wherefore didst thee maketh me waiteth for so longeth" As he was in the window the sun reflects from the one side of his glasses which adds the effect.

"Oh! It's just Chuuni-chan, I thought someone barge inside." Yuigahama heaves a sigh of relief as she finally remembers the one who helps in her request.

"Zaimokuza-kun wasn't it?" Yukinoshita moves closer. "…so, what's the purpose of that useless act earlier?

The cool deeds he just finished immediately falter as Yukinoshita starts interrogating him.

"Erk, Hachiman, I think I need some help." He looks at me which the two girls follow.

"How did you bring that thing here?" Yukinoshita points on my sofa.

"Sensei let me borrow it as the mat sores my back and it is meant only for me…" I point at Zaimokuza. "…he's the one who helped me carrying it and he has a request."

Yukinoshita nods and looks at Zaimokuza. "If I may guess, you want me to cure your disease that you have shown the other day?"

"BWA…HA…HA…HA."

"You should stop doing that, how can you remove it if you'll do it as a habit." Yukinoshita glares which are effective.

He looks at me begging for help. "Stop that Yukinoshita, I think that's not his request."

She looks at Zaimokuza for confirmation and he nods. "I apologize, I thought that you want to change your pitiful life…"

She sits and points at the chair in front of her. "…please take a seat before we talk about your request."

"Yukinon, you're cool." Yuigahama got starstruck on how Yukinoshita handles the foolish lamb.

Zaimokuza nods but his action is different as he sits on the arm of my sofa.

"Why are you distancing yourself from them?" I ask.

"I need to accompany my comrade." I give him a questioning look.

"Ehhmph, I want you to help me when things went loose especially with her." He sneakily points at Yukinoshita.

"Sure." He helps me so why won't I help him, the one thing I hate the most is having a debt which could bind my carefree life.

"Zaimokuza-kun…" Yukinoshita starts invoking her wrath. "…if I'm not mistaken, I point the chair in my front, why are you sitting there?"

The said victim is now sweating even though it's spring. "He is not fond of sitting near a girl."

Yukinoshita changes her focus onto me. "It's more the reason he should sit here as he needs to get used to it in the future."

"She's right though…" I look at Zaimokuza while pointing at Yukinoshita. "…but we should take one step at a time."

Zaimokuza nods. "Indeed, as expected from my comrade, you know me best."

"What are you implying Hikigaya-kun?"

"If you want him to get used to a girl, at least bring someone simpler…" I look at Yuigahama which caught her surprised and averts her gaze from mine. "…Yuigahama should be fine."

"You should have known that Yuigahama-san can't handle Zaimokuza-kun." Yukinoshita points at Yuigahama who's smiling wryly while distancing herself at the Chuuni.

"That's a problem, then let him sit here as you are not included in the normal woman we need."

I think I hit something when I said those words. "Ara, it looks like I'm being belittled by someone who's lower than me."

She's using her Ojou-sama card now which means she is mad.

I don't care though, not like she can do anything with me.

"Belittling you? It's the opposite as you are not only can be described as beautiful but also have a weird or broken personality, you'll totally oust from the normal woman we need…"

I look at Yuigahama. "…on the other hand, Yuigahama can be considered beautiful but the most vital point is her friendly personality that can harm us loners, but if only being acquainted then it won't damage much."

Zaimokuza nods at every word I said, I don't know if he followed up though. As well as Yukinoshita since she's having the same expression as Yuigahama. They are busy looking at their respective knees while fiddling their fingers, I wonder if she didn't hear the word weirdo.

I got up and sit properly in the sofa then I gesture Zaimokuza to sit as well.

"Stop daydreaming and let's hear his request."

"Ah, R-right." Yuigahama got her wits back.

Yukinoshita coughs. "I-Indeed."

They are saying those without having any eye contact with me.

I look at Zaimokuza. "What is your request?"

"Fumu…" He grabs some papers in his bag and put it on the table. "…this is my written manuscript for a light novel. I intend to apply to a certain novel competition for new aspiring authors, but I have no friends and so I have no second opinions. Feel free to read and please give me your respective opinions.

Why does that sound like a very sad story? I just rose the flag of us loners earlier and you simply burned it down with three sentences.

Yuigahama gives me a doubtful look after she heard those words while Yukinoshita is glaring at him since he destroys the foundation we created.

"Why not post it in a site and let people review it?"

"Those people show no mercy. Too much criticism. I'll die reading a sentence or two." **(A.N. I feel you, bro!)**

"That's why it's the best as people don't know you so they'll just voice out their opinion without holding back unlike someone you know which will hesitate…" I point at Yukinoshita. "…please exempt her from those someone."

She got offended on my word. "You're the same."

I nod. "Of course, I love saying what I want instead of sugarcoating words."

She nods then averts her gaze. "T-Then the beautiful part is real?"

"What beautiful?..." I frown. Did I say something like that? "…I tend to forget something out of the topic but if I said it then it is 99.99% true."

She nods and looks at the window, even Yuigahama who's silent for a while also removes her gaze on us.

Are these women will continue to act like this? I thought both of you love this cult then why am I the only one doing the job?

"Oi Yukinoshita, what are we going to do with the request?"

She looks at Zaimokuza. "You want us to review this manuscript and give our honest opinion?"

Zaimokuza nods.

"Very well then, we will accept your request." She stands up and gets the manuscripts then hand one copy for Yuigahama and for me while averting her gaze.

"Are you sick?" I ask while looking at her not so well face.

"I-It's nothing for you to concern." I grab the manuscript in her hand.

It's thick, I wonder if I can finish it tonight. I am proud of my memorization skills in either subject but if a light novel is a topic then it's another story as I need to be one with the character.

I look at Zaimokuza. "Better go back on Friday, I'll give an honest critic in this thing."

He nods. "The day after tomorrow, very well. I'll wait for the good outcome."

How did he know the outcome if the only one who reads it is himself?

He stands up, grabs his things and turns around while waving his overcoat. "Farewell."

With that, the Chuuni is gone.

I decided to laze around but another intruder barge in the club.

*Knock Knock*

"Good afternoon Yui, Yukinoshita, and Hikio.

"Yahallo Yumiko and Hina."

"Halo Halo Yui, Yukinoshita-san and Hikigaya-kun."

"Good afternoon Ebina-san and Miura-san."

I just raised my hand as I'm busy preparing my laziness starter kit.

"Um, Yukinoshita, I want to ask some questions if you wouldn't mind," Miura said while blushing.

It might be Hayama, No, it's definitely Hayama.

I remove my gaze on her as it's not in my philosophy to stalk, I mean observe about other's romantic lives.

"As long as, it's not something about my private life then I don't mind answering, please wait for a moment as I'll prepare some tea."

I grab the earphone in my bag, prepared the music on my cellphone with around 90% battery as I've fully charged it before leaving the house, and my sleep mask that is resting on my forehead which is ready to be pulled down in front of my eyes.

Once I'm doing those, Miura intrudes in my personal spot as she sits on my sofa as Yuigahama is busy having a conversation with Ebina while Yukinoshita is preparing a tea.

"Oi, get lost and sit over there." I point at the chair that is meant for Zaimokuza earlier.

"Huh, it's more comfortable here, let me share with you."

"I know it's comfortable, so my answer is NO."

"Don't be selfish, it's not like we are strangers in the first place."

"I'm surprised that you didn't treat me not as a stranger, but the feeling is not mutual so stand up."

She got annoyed about how I treat her. "Then at least think of me as your client, just be patient until I finished my business."

I stand up and look at her. "So, you don't have any intention to leave?"

She firmly maintains her decision as she nods.

*SLAM*

I immediately slam the wall beside her head as I put our face near each other while she's unconsciously maintaining our distance by touching my chest. I put my eyes near her vision to show her how annoyed I was right now.

"Miura, even though I like how you followed your own decision, there are still things that I can't let go."

I tried to scare her with my corrupted eyes alone, but I don't know why it's not effective as she's red right now while trying to look somewhere besides my eyes.

"A-Alright…" She pushes me and immediately stands up then rush towards the chair I point earlier. "…y-you can just ask me properly, why are you resorting to a method like that?"

I lay on the sofa and look at her. "I'm asking you a lot of times which you ignore so I resort to force, don't try to reverse the situation…" I look at Yukinoshita who's only looking at me. "…I'm going to sleep, wake me up if there is a request that needs my help or if the club hours ended."

I put my earphones and play the music then put down the sleep mask on my forehead in front of my eyes.

As expected, my lovely music can block those noisy women, go and yell all you want as I won't be disturbed this time.

…

…

…

**YUKINOSHITA POV**

I look at the source of the loud sound when I'm busy preparing tea. I look at the two people who're close to each other. I can't see Hikigaya-kun's face but Miura-san's face is bare in my sight as she's blushing to the extreme while trying to look somewhere else.

I don't have any idea what they're talking about except from the time that Miura-san shouts to ask properly than doing what he did earlier.

I'm lying if I will say that I'm not interested to know, in a matter of fact I'm really interested that I want to know the reason for Hikigaya-kun's forceful attempt.

After Hikigaya-kun said that he will go to sleep and put all of his sleeping gear.

"Hikigaya-kun!" I loudly said but he didn't hear me.

"Um, HIKKI!" Yuigahama also shouts but he still didn't answer.

I look at Miura-san. "What happened?"

She averts her gaze. "He used something that is not meant for that kind of situation."

I got puzzled and questioned her again. "What something?"

Ebina-san suddenly enters the conversation. "Well, it's popular in my manga and Yumiko already saw it before. It's called Kabe-don." She smiles wickedly after saying those words.

"Kabe-don?" I look at Yuigahama-san and it seems she knows it as well.

"Well, the thing that Hikigaya-kun did before is something used for forcing the receiver on doing what the one who slams the wall wants. The common outcome is kissing." Ebina-san suddenly spurts blood which immediately covered by Yuigahama-san.

"Hina, please don't think about it right now!"

"Geez, Hina. You shouldn't focus on your BL manga." Miura immediately helps Yuigahama-san.

The problem is that I'm not concerned about Ebina-san right now but on what she said 'K-Kissing.'

I look at the boy who's sleeping.

"I'm fine now Yui, Yumiko…" Ebina-san finally calms down but looks at Miura-san. "…what's the feeling of being the receiver Yumiko?"

"N-nothing, it's just Hikio. I just got surprised at how he managed to pull it like that…" Miura-san is immediately gone red. "…a-and it's not like he did it with the same reason in the manga but because he got annoyed."

"Eh, well if it's Hikigaya-kun then you're right." Ebina-san nods.

"R-Right, we're talking about Hikki here." Yuigahama-san also agreed.

I'm currently listening while looking at him. We are talking about him so they're right.

I head back in preparing the tea and hand them each a cup of tea.

After a moment of silence, I decided to break it.

"Miura-san, you can ask a question now."

"R-Right, you're Hayato's childhood friend, right?"

I frown at her question. "I can't say if I'm a friend, but I know him when I was a child, where did you hear it?"

She points at the boy on the sofa. "Hikio, told me last time."

It's because Nee-san's always revealing unnecessary information. "What do you want to ask?"

"Um…" She fiddles her fingers. "…I want to know if you or your sister like Hayato?"

I shake my head. "I'm not interested in him and I don't know what my sister thinks of him."

"I see…" She smiles when I answered but I felt glad as well, I don't know why. "…by any chance do you know what Hayato's like and dislike?"

I sip some of my tea. "As I said before, we only know each other so I don't know anything about him."

She nods while feeling a little down. "Thank you for answering even though it's for my selfishness."

"I don't mind but if you want to really know then ask the person yourself."

"I don't think I can do it right now, but in the future, I'll try."

"You can do it Yumiko!" Yuigahama cheered her up.

Ebina just smiles and nods in agreement.

After finishing their tea, Miura-san, Ebina-san, and Yuigahama-san left to go shopping.

I look at the time, this should be fine. I went to the guy who's sleeping soundly.

I nudge him. "Hikigaya-kun, club hours will end soon."

…

…

**HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN POV**

I felt a nudge in my body which I felt annoying.

I ignore it and embrace something.

A hand removes my earphone. "Hikigaya-kun, club hours will end soon."

"Hmmm? Wake…me…up…if…it…en…ded." I continue hugging.

A good song intrudes my other ear and mumbles the title. "…Dar…ling." **(A.N. it's Darling by Miku Sawai.)**

"Huh! Hi-Hikigaya-kun p-please wake up." The voice disturbs the song that I'm listening to.

The hand now removes the sleep mask I wear.

I slowly open one of my eyes and look at the owner of the hand. "Hmmm…Yukinoshita...why are you blushing?"

I turn my gaze and saw that I'm hugging the comfortable backrest and nod. "Darling indeed." I dig my face in the backrest deeper.

This friend of mine is the best.

While I'm busy being pampered by the sofa a hand suddenly pinched my ear.

I glare at the owner of that said hand. "What?"

She glares at me. "You shouldn't talk like that or others will get a wrong interpretation."

I sigh and roll to her side then fall on the floor. I pushed myself up to stand and stretch.

"Ah, I thought this place is a nightmare…" I look at the glaring woman and pat her head. "…it's not that bad as expected on how smart I am, right?"

"A-Are you still daydreaming?" She asks which I shake my head.

"I'm just praising how awesome I am since no one was willing to, except my family but you're weird as you don't remove my hand like before."

"I thought I told you that I don't mind if it's sometimes." She averts her gaze at me.

I remove it and look at the time on my phone. "Not bad, let's pack up."

She nods and we start cleaning up things.

"Where's Yuigahama?" We are washing the tea set; well she is cleaning while I'm wiping it.

"She left with Miura-san and Ebina-san…" She hands me the cup which I immediately wipe. "…that's rare as how you don't like to intrude other's life."

"I just ask it for formality." I put it in the tray then she hands me the kettle.

I grab it and start wiping it while she sighs. "You're really a broken man."

"It's just your opinion so I don't care…" I look at Yukinoshita. "…by the way, no one confessed to you today?"

She shakes her head. "I don't receive anything for the past two days…"

Eh, that's weird, I thought that there will be a follow-up then they would vent their stress on me.

She looks at my expression which is normal except looking above. "…are you by any chance looking for a chance to leave me when someone comes?"

"If there will be, then I'll leave as it will cause a misunderstanding."

"I see…" She's busy wiping the sink while I'm cleaning the cloth I used for wiping.

"…I feel that there will be none for a while so don't expect about the blessing you wish for."

I hang the cloth I used, and she hands me the cloth she used for wiping the sink and start washing it.

"I don't mind, being with you or without you doesn't change much, it only depends on your mood which is usually being Kuudere."

"Kuudere? Please elaborate." She rests beside the sink and looks at me.

"You should hug Japan's culture instead of focusing on the English novel, well they are a woman who's cold outside but very caring mostly on their loved ones."

That caused her a shock. "I-It seems your ego is bloating right now…

She stealthily looks at me which I can easily notice as it's one of the skills I mastered. "D-do you think t-that I have feelings for you?"

"That sounds like a question, rather than a sarcasm..." I hang the final cloth. "…what I said is just an example, it doesn't mean that it only applied on loved ones, you can say a friend will do…"

I look at her. "…but in our case, as we are loners, I think we can do that by being a mere acquaintance."

I grab the tray and she follows as we head back to the Service Club.

"I see, then I can tell that you might be a Kuudere that you mentioned."

"Me?..." She opens the door of the Service Club.

"…I think I can be called one." If we talk about how I treat my family compared to my classmate.

"Then you're being soft to me as I am your acquaintance?" She asks while resting her back beside the board while I walk past her to place the tray in the cabinet.

"Who knows? I don't mind helping you if necessary…" I closed the cabinet and point at the contract hanging beside the door.

"…that's why I create those, to at least give me a proper reason why I'll help even though I don't want to."

She sighs. "Your word's really can interpret as negative, but I'll take it as positive this time."

I grab her bag and hand it to her. "You can go alone, right? I want to go home now as I need to read the manuscript."

She left her bag hanging in my hand and went near the sofa to grab mine. "I told you that you should at least show your etiquette. Let's go."

I sigh and walk outside while waiting for her to close the door.

…

…

…

"Sensei, here's the key." Yukinoshita hands the key to Sensei.

"Hmmm, where's the new member?" Sensei asks.

"She's with Miura-san and Ebina-san as they go shopping."

She starts teasing Yukinoshita. "Is that the reason or you don't want to share Hikigaya?"

The normal Yukinoshita would fight back but this one is weird as she got delayed before fighting back.

"I-I don't have the intention and who knows…" She glares at Sensei. "…besides you should focus on your life before us."

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I felt another sympathy with the woman.

"U…Uuuu…I know right!..." I sigh and sit on the remaining sofa as she will start her annoying lonely story.

Yukinoshita also sits beside me while listening to her tantrum.

After a long while of listening which we can't give any consolation words as we don't have any experience as well. It looks like Yuigahama is necessary in this kind of scenario. We finally freed.

"You should hold back next time, it wastes too much time," I said as I hand her bag.

"It's my mistake this time as Sensei tries to bully me, I think I unconsciously did my habit from her." She grabs hers and hands me my bag.

I think I should give sympathy to those who bully her that have been damaged mentally, well I don't have the right to say those as what I did to the ones who try to annoy me.

"Yes, I don't mind you doing it with other people or with me but please give her consideration."

She chuckles. "Ara, it's not like that will be effective against you."

"Who knows? Let's separate now."

"Hikigaya-kun, how many times do I need to tell you to learn how to say goodbye?" This is one of her habits, talking about manners when she doesn't have one if she's teaching about it.

I sigh and look at her. "See you tomorrow."

She nods. "It's passable, see you tomorrow as well."

I turn around and head to the bike stand.

I look at the students who're laughing like an addict as they are happy on something trivial which I don't understand how it was fun though but among them, I saw a student who wears a red ribbon which means she is a second-year but that's not what I noticed.

My instinct suddenly went wild. This woman, I shouldn't get involved with her.

If nice people exude nice aura, beautiful people exudes graceful aura, and us loners exudes corrupted aura.

Then for the first time, I met our archnemesis. They really exist.

I look at her. Shoulder length brown hair that has twin braids. Grey Eyes.

While I walk across her. I sneakily inspect her if she's the real deal since it's rare to find that kind of specimen in this dirty world.

I don't know why but I accidentally trip from the one-step stair which almost made me lost my balance.

"Woooh." I heaved a sigh of relief; evaluation is really bad. I look at my surroundings and the woman I'm inspecting is gone, looks like I got mistaken as if those people exist. I tidy up myself and head to the bike but what enters my vision is the archenemy, I mean the one who I'm scanning.

"Um, are you alright?" She looks at me with her pure worried eyes.

Oh no! her aura is real, t-they really exist a pure aura as it intrudes to my corrupted aura easily.

I look at her and blurts something unfathomable. "W-Will you marry me?"

I slap my mouth who got tarnished by that aura.

She chuckles. "You're funny, it means you're okay."

"Y-Yeah." It's been a while my stuttering self.

She inspects me from top to bottom. It's like radiation that destroying every bad particle that I gathered.

She nods then claps her hands and gives me a baptismal smile. "It looks like you're fine…"

She offers me her untainted hand. "...I'm Shiromeguri Meguri, I think I'm your Senpai a second year."

Shiro, it's a good name as she is white no matter what angle I look at. Let's see if who'll win my tarnished or those pure hand, let me win, please. I touch her hand. "I-I'm Hikigaya Hachiman, First year."

After we shake hands. It looks like were equal.

She smiles and bows. "I'll apologize in advance if I forget about you when we meet again as I'm bad with names."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm used to it." Once I said those words, she inspects me again and starts glaring at me. Even her glare is white, I'm being tempted to taint her with how black I can be.

She nods and stares at my unique eyes. "You've got weird eyes; it looks like a dead fish eyes. I'll remember you. I promise, Hikigaya-kun."

I don't mind if you will as I can't stand being bullied one-sided.

"I'll remember you as well Shiromeguri-senpai."

She nods. "Thanks for asking me about marriage but I don't think I can answer with someone who I don't know yet."

Looks like she's the one who values marriage instead of those girls that scan people on their outer appearance.

"Please forget about it."

She chuckles. "I need to go now and please be careful every time."

"You as well Shiromeguri-senpai."

I wave my hand and she waves back.

They do exist. I met my doomsday.

* * *

**I don't know if FF eats other letters or words but please try to guess it as I'm sleepy. The next chapter is Zaimokuza's review which I'll vent out my stress, Haha. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing? I didn't even decide it, how about I throw him to Zaimokuza and be arcadebros?**

* * *

"I'm Home," I shout.

"Onii-chan!" Komachi who's so cheerful right now shouts back.

She immediately runs in the hallway and jumps to me.

I caught her and looked at her face who's grinning like an idiot.

"What happened?" I ask but her grin stops as she grabs my right arm and sniffs it.

*Sniff Sniff*

"Are you a dog?" I asked while she continues smelling me and made her shout.

"WAAAA, another woman's scent, its twice in a row!" She said happily.

I grab her ahoge as she's getting out of control. "Oi, why are you so happy? And how do you know that it's another woman?"

"Hehehe, on the first question it's because Komachi passed a quiz so give me a reward!" She shows me her palm.

"I'll buy you some food tomorrow." She nods.

This is the special treatment for Komachi as she always scores below the passing. To motivate her I just sacrificed my money to give her a reward if she passed any subject. One gift per subject, that's why I tried to grab free food if it's possible.

"To your next question…" She wiggles her finger while the ahoge I caught is wiggling as well. "…it's because the scent is different, yesterday I smell a matured vanilla while today it's a pure scent of lily."

I nod. "You've got a good nose."

"Hehehe, of course, who do you think is the one responsible in destroying the stinky smell of this house?" I point at her while she's bumping her small chest.

"As Komachi's being praised once more, I also need a reward!" She demands.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Describe the new girl that leaves a scent in your hand."

"Totally opposite of me."

"That's all?" She got disappointed on how I summarize the pure Senpai.

I nod which she pouts. "Did you cook dinner?"

She shakes her head. "I planned to cook right now but you came earlier this time."

"I don't want my Imouto to be alone and I'll be late tomorrow as I'll check a prize for you."

She smiles once more. "Take your time Onii-chan and send me all the choices I have!"

"Yeah, Yeah, now start cooking as I'm getting hungry."

"Roger!" She dashes to the kitchen.

I smell my right hand as well, so this is the scent of lily. I'll need to be cautious this time as I can't bully or do something blasphemy on a girl like her since she's like me a soon-to-be-extinct type.

…

…

After eating, I take a bath and then grab the manuscript that I need to review.

Several hours had passed, I look at the time it's almost 1 A.M.

I finally finished the manuscript even though it's too thick. Thanks, on the fact that I'm a Japan lover so I read things like manga's and light novels while watching its adaptation in anime, mostly when I read a light novel. I finished it around two to three days since I want to think what the author's wanting to comprehend but this time is exceptional as Zaimokuza's story is a total rip off.

Its genre is a superhuman action novel.

It is located in a small city in Japan, despite on how peaceful the said city, there is a war that constantly happening behind the shadows. Unlike an Isekai that a reincarnated person came from Japan, the participants this time came from another world together with their respective powers. The protagonist is a normal boy that lived peacefully but due to an accident, he witnessed the hidden secret or the other face of the peaceful city. He watches one of the matches but due to the risk of the possible danger, he got included in the shockwave of the clash of powers which caused him to bleed and experienced his death door. The boy doesn't want to admit this kind of ending and due to unknown reasons, which Zaimokuza didn't state, a hidden power awakens inside of the boy.

It's a good story if I didn't read the whole draft and just create a summary on my own words but the real reason, I finished this easily is…never mind, I'll just have asleep. No workout tomorrow as I'm totally drained right now.

…

After I eat breakfast, I send a message.

"_To Hiratsuka-sensei"_

_Sensei, please tell Yukinoshita that I finished the job, if she also finished it then we can summon Zaimokuza during club hours._

_From: Hiratsuka Sensei._

_Alright, I'm quite lucky to see a student like you being responsible. I'll send it to her and give you an update later. Be careful on your way._

What's this? Is Sensei really the one who sent this? Why is it sounds so responsible which is the total opposite of her?

_To: Hiratsuka Sensei._

_Whoever you are, please give it back to Sensei and I suggest that you shouldn't touch what's not yours. It's bad._

_*BzzzZ BzzzZ*_

"Hello"

[Hikigaya, what nonsense did you sent just now?]

"I think someone responsible used your phone a moment ago. Please be responsible for your belongings, the more I interact with you the more I degrade my evaluation on you."

[Hikigaya…I'm the one who sent the message.]

I think I heard a crumpling sound on the other side.

"Seriously? By any chance, did my assessment on you the whole time is wrong?"

[I think I'm being belittled earlier in the morning; do you want to get punished?]

I ignore her question.

"Sensei, if you want me to look upon you, please reprimand me through text and don't ever call me in your office. I might see a new light in you."

[AAAARGGGH! I'M HANGING UP!]

She immediately ends the call which I think is normal for her.

_From Hiratsuka Sensei._

_Yukinoshita answered just now and said that she also stayed up all night to finish the said request. She also told me that she doesn't mind if you meet with Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, Grade 10 of Class B during club hours. _

Too Formal, just say Zaimokuza or Chuuni, no need for additional details.

_To: Zaimokuza_

_We finished reading earlier than I thought, you can meet us during club hours._

_From: Zaimokuza_

_Very well then, I'll hear your positive opinions regarding my novel._

I can't find anything positive though, should I find at least one?

"Komachi, let's leave," I shout.

"On the way Onii-chan!"

We both leave with me dragging my bike as I need to walk here to her school before I rush to Sobu.

…

…

-Club Hours-

We are currently waiting for the aspiring author right now.

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama moved their chairs in front of the sofa.

I'm sitting with leg's crossed and my elbow is resting on the arms of the sofa with my cheek resting on the back of my hand. I also prepared my laziness starter kit which is in stand by while the sleep mask is on my forehead.

I used my free hand to carry the manuscript while trying to find any other good points of this ripped-off novel which I found only one.

I heard a knock on the door.

Zaimokuza the aspiring author finally shows. He sits beside me with crossed arms. "This one's beg your pardon…"

I wonder where he got his cockiness from, I'll just hope that he can maintain it for a long time.

He looks at us which giving no negative impression especially Yuigahama who's not sleepy, maybe she didn't read or even touch the manuscript at all.

He raised his hands and ordered us. "…let's hear your impressions." That word is like how a superior being gives instructions to an inferior one.

Yukinoshita starts the introduction. "First of all, I apologize as I don't understand these kinds of things too well."

That's a well-mannered way of starting this one-sided battle.

Zaimokuza nods. "I don't mind, hearing something from a commoner isn't that bad. Speak."

He really is acting like a certain golden hair that contains a lot of items in his treasuries.

Yukinoshita nods then start flipping the manuscript that contains a lot of sticky notes. "It was boring. In fact, I don't know where to start or is it just a mistake in arrangement, it's boring that repairing it is beyond imagination."

"Guooh…" Zaimokuza who's crossing his arms suddenly grips his chest.

After gripping his chest for a while, he tries to claim back the upper hand and asks with an obvious hint of hesitation. "…f-for future reference, w-would you pinpoint the parts that annoyed you?"

"Your grammar is a mess, why do you use inverted words too much? Don't you know that using them will cause different meanings? I thought it is taught in elementary, by any chance did you skip elementary for six years and jump straight to middle school?"

"GuaaaH!" His expressions are much worse compared to how I murdered him in the arcade.

He gives his reasoning. "…it is often used that way to engage the readers."

"Hmmm, before you think that way at least pass the bare minimum of writing…" Yukinoshita touches her chin and continues. "…then this part, where you used the English word 'Nightmare,' why did you use it too much when you can just simply write it in kanji and the way you mixed together the kanji and western is impossible, instead of writing a light novel. I suggest that you go back in elementary and learn how to properly construct a sentence, essay, paragraph, and then that's the time you can write a novel."

"oooGuoooGh…bu-but…" Zaimokuza finally kneels on the ground then looks at me.

Why can't he look at the one who's giving the critics? "…i-it is more fun to use it when fighting with supernatural powers."

"That's just for your self-satisfaction…" Yukinoshita flips another page.

I'm amazed at how these two having a conversation when neither of them is looking at each other. "…if this story is for yourself then I don't care but for the readers, I think the only one who'll like this are people having the same mind as you and why does the heroine suddenly strip here?"

"GggHhh…" He finally lost as his hands also drop on the floor. "…it's because that's the latest trend which is called fan-service."

"Also, the narration is too long, do you want to force your reader to stop in the middle? And give it to us when the story is complete. Maybe you should rephrase your request, instead of having our opinion in your literacy why not ask us about your common sense?"

*TUG*

Zaimokuza who's just kneeling with his palms on the ground finally, perform a proper dogeza as his head falls on the ground as well.

I sigh. "You should stop now, and the story isn't complete?"

Yukinoshita looks at me and nods. "Yes, I thought you already finished it."

"I summarized it and skip the nonsense." She nods at my statement then look at Yuigahama who's fast reading.

"Yuigahama-san, your turn."

"Ahhh…" That caught her unguarded as expected from someone who didn't do her assignment.

She looks at Zaimokuza then hesitatingly said. "…Y-you really know a lot of vocabulary."

"Guaaah!" His head who finally gain some strength lost again. I kicked my bag to catch his face to prevent any more brain damage.

"H-Hikki, your turn." Zaimokuza who buried his face on my bag rolled his head to look at me.

I don't like showing sympathy, but this one can be exempted as I can't look at him anymore.

I sigh and look at his pleading expression. "What do you want to hear first, the good or the bad?"

My words caused him some enlightenment as his mouth curved into a smile. "Hachiman…the good of course."

"Well, I like the name of the power, Seven Nights, representing the darkness in a week. You've got talent in naming as long as it's for the main protagonist, why don't you also put some effort and think for the other cast."

He nods and accepted my suggestion. "T-then the bad one?"

"Hmmm, do you want to go to jail?..." I think I heard an exaggerated reaction, but I ignore it and flip the pages I want to ask. "…the way you copy-paste different sources caught me unguarded, the moment I read your draft yesterday I immediately think of a certain manga like the way the main protagonist's way to obtain his power. There's no element on how he obtains it, it's like how a certain boy on the verge of death suddenly becomes a titan. You ripped it on that manga, right?"

"Why are you not answering?..." I look at Zaimokuza who's passed out on my bag. "…did he just escapes from reality?"

"H-Hikki, you're worse than us," Yuigahama told me.

Yukinoshita also commented. "You should at least hold back when criticizing."

I sigh and just copy the Chuuni who escaped from me.

"I'm sleepy as well. I'll try to follow Zaimokuza, just wake me up if something happens." I wear my gear and followed Zaimokuza on the dream world.

…

…

…

**YUKINOSHITA POV**

I just sigh after seeing two men sleeping.

"Hahaha, Hikki really loves to sleep." Yuigahama-san looks at Hikigaya-kun.

"Let him be, that's what he always does if he doesn't have any novels with him," I said.

"Ne Yukinon…" I give her a questioning look. "…you aren't bored whenever Hikki does that?"

"I always have a novel with me so I'm not." Yuigahama nods.

"Then you also agreed that being alone doesn't make you sad."

"It depends on the situation, but I think me and Hikigaya-kun wouldn't mind as we are not bounded to follow what others want."

"I see, but I think it feels lonely so let's go out sometimes." She cheerfully said.

"It depends on the circumstances." I look at the sleeping boy and sigh. If I invite him, he will surely reject, I don't want to handle Yuigahama's friends alone, it's tiresome.

"Okay, you promised!"

I sigh and continue reading my novel while Yuigahama-san suddenly fiddles her phone.

"Are you free today Yukinon?"

"Why?"

"Yumiko, Hina, Hayato, and the others want to go out, so I think if you want." She looks at me with a hint of expectation in her eyes.

"I don't think I can accommodate you this time since I am quite tired in reading the manuscript last night."

"Ah, yeah…" My words caused her to get dejected.

I scan her for a while. "By any chance, did they invite you right now?"

She immediately waves her hands. "Don't worry, I said that I'll follow after club hours."

"Yuigahama-san, I don't mind if you just be honest about things like this and just ask properly…" I point at Hikigaya-kun. "…I at least have him with me so you can leave now and don't let them wait for you."

"B-but I at least want to also have a bond with you."

"There are other times, it's not like you'll always have a hangout with them."

"Then can we also have a hangout?"

I nod. "If it's necessary then I don't mind."

My words caused her to be happy. She finally follows my suggestion and bid farewell to me.

I put a bookmark in my book and look at the two men who are sleeping soundly.

"It looks like I need to sleep as well." I closed my eyes and sleep soundly.

…

…

…

**HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN POV**

Someone's nudging me again. I wonder whose idiot destroying my sleep.

I remove my mask and saw Zaimokuza disturbing my sleep.

"What?"

"This one wants to bid farewell."

"Then go."

He points somewhere. I followed it and saw Yukinoshita sleeping as well. I like what's happening in this club from Service to Sleeping.

"So? What do you want to say?" I ask.

He chuckles silently but still creepy. At least he has some manners. "If I finish my next story, would the club still read it for me?"

"You still have the guts?" I ask him which he nods. "…Alright, just finish it next time and don't rip it too much, an idea is fine but stealing everything will lead you to pay a fine."

He looks at me bewildered. "By any chance, are you also an aspiring author as you use the same word with different meanings? It's like how inverted words being used. We can collaborate in creating a novel."

"Go, treat what you experienced as a lesson and give us something worth to read or I'll send it back to you with Yukinoshita's anger."

He nods then asks me another one. "By any chance, does Totsuka-san have a boyfriend?"

"He is a boy," I said which caused him to chuckle.

"This General's eyes can detect anyone's gender so you can't lie to me like that."

"He is a boy, a genuine boy," I said again which caused him to kneel.

"T-The God's abandoned us."

I pat his shoulder. "I know."

I thought he is overacting but a tear appears in his cheeks. I think he is more hurt on the revelation rather than what we throw on his novel. He is really weird.

"I think I need some refreshment; I'll go to an arcade." Yes, he is totally weird, he got okay after showing his overacting.

"I'll leave now Hachiman." He said after waving his overcoat once more, but this time there's a drop of sweat from earlier which I tried to avoid.

After he left, I check the surroundings. No Yuigahama, no vision of her bag. It seems Yukinoshita let her leave then fell asleep.

I stand up and stretch before heading to Yukinoshita. "How can someone sleep like that?"

…

…

…

I'm currently reading my new novel while sipping the tea that I made. I decided to sleep earlier not because I don't have a novel but because I used too much energy reading the copyrighted one that is ready to be sued if one in a billion chance it will become popular.

"Hmmm…H-Hikigaya-kun?" Sleeping beauty finally wakes up.

"What?" I ask while busily reading my novel.

"W-Why am I here?" She asks.

I look at her who's rising up from the sofa. "I carried you there as I don't want to see you sleeping in sitting position, it would be better if you sit on the floor, your probability to have an accident is much lower."

She looks at me while blood slowly flowing to her face. "D-Did you c-carry me?"

I put my gaze back on the novel. "I already told you that I carried you, are your hearing okay?"

I grab the tea and took a sip. "…there's still tea left, instead of being surprised or being creeped out, why don't you calm down by sipping some and I would be glad if you stand up as my butt is aching from this chair."

She stands up and immediately rushes to heat the tea while I also stand up and head back to my personal place while grabbing a chair for my teacup. It's a paper cup though.

After some time, Yukinoshita brings her tea and a chair beside me. "Oi, you're intruding my personal place?"

She ignores and sits beside me while the chair is placed beside the chair I pulled. She opens her novel then the silence that I love envelops the room.

"Hikigaya-kun." Once again, she destroys the silence.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for carrying and sharing me your personal place."

"Sure, treat it as my repayment for the constant free food you give when we handle Totsuka's request…"

I look at her. "…by the way, when will we stop helping him, he is improving in my opinion."

"I already told him that we'll accompany him until tomorrow and he's always welcome if he needs another request." Yukinoshita puts a bookmark and closes her novel then looks at me.

"That's good, you need something?"

"Yuigahama-san asks me to go out with her."

"So?"

"I don't mind going but it would be better…" She averts her gaze. "…if you would join, if not for us at least for me?"

"Not interested…" I remove my gaze and focus back on my novel. "…I told you that no matter what happens, I don't like playing friends and I'll go if I ever feel like it which the probability is low."

She sighs. "I see, it looks like being an acquaintance with you is too shallow."

"I don't think so because if you're stranger, I won't even talk to you too much. I'll even answer you with either a nod or shake…"

I closed my book. "…by the way, why did you allow Yuigahama-san to have an early dismissal, but I got scolded when I just skip one lunch break, are you by any chance discriminating against me?"

"You don't have any valid reason like Yuigahama-san which got invited by her friends."

"I see." I'll just message Zaimokuza to bring me with arcade then I'll leave immediately.

"Don't ever think of asking someone to ask you." She glares which disturbs me on my plan.

"Who knows? If it's voluntary, then it's valid."

"It depends on the reason, if it's something vices like games then don't ever think of dismissing."

"Yuigahama is either shopping or partying isn't that a vice as well?"

"She has been asked unlike you who'll force others to get asked."

"You're too strict on someone who wants to be free…" I put my book in the bag and drink the remaining tea. "…let's clean up?"

She nods and looks at my cup. "Do you mind if I bring you a cup to at least minimize the paper cup that is meant for guests?"

"Sure, as long as it's alright." She smiles at my approval.

We both clean-up the room and bring back the key to Sensei while not reminding her about the conversation we had and controlling Yukinoshita to insult her.

We separate as I rushed to go to the mall this time and not the annoying downtown.

…

…

…

After I parked my bike, I immediately head to my favorite spot which is the arcade as I want to vent some stress in games.

"BWAHAHAHAHA…" Seriously? We just separate earlier why meet too soon?

"…I've got the feeling that you'll follow your brother-in-arms here in arcade."

"Yeah, you still have some money to waste?"

"Of course, when I go in this battlefield, I'm the one who goes all-out. Wait a minute I'll call Arcana and Beat Boy; they want to meet you again." Zaimokuza rushed to the inner place of the arcade while I go to the token booth.

…

"Good afternoon, a friend of Master Fencer aka. Smurf!" The huge man Arcana greets me.

"That's not a bad alias."

"Well, we don't know what we'll call you, so it's good." The shorter one Beat boy said.

"So, what will we play this time?" I ask.

They point something I'm not confident at.

"Since we play too many games, how about do something we're not good. There's a saying if you can't avoid something, you're bad at then attack it head-on." Arcana said.

"Is there such a saying?" I ask.

"Of course." Zaimokuza and Beat boy backed Arcana up.

Attack it head on huh, that's a nice strategy. I like it.

We head to the one thing we four shouldn't be. It's none other than a karaoke booth.

A creepy smurf, overweight Master Fencer, muscle-man Arcana, and a shrimp Beat boy.

I hope the attendant won't kick us out.

We sing for almost two hours and to everyone's disbelief, I am the best singer which the highest I achieve is 65, while the others are below 60. It still didn't change the fact that we suck at singing as we can only sing anime songs and the score tells all.

I conclude that my singing can't be shown until I achieve a minimum of 90 which is far from the truth.

At least, I've learned something even though my throat is in bad shape.

I bid farewell to them and head to my next stop which is to buy a reward to Komachi.

_To: Komachi._

_I'm in the mall, what do you like to eat?_

_From: Komachi._

_I want some black forest Onii-chan! _

I head to the ground floor of the mall where different foods are being sold and this is also the place where students take the opportunity to have a part-time.

I went to the dessert section where bakeries can be found. Even though I'm magnanimous I at least know my limitation so I head to the cheapest place which is always crowded and falling in line is required.

After waiting for so long.

I talk to the attendant which is familiar to me.

"Give me two slices of Black Forest, take-out."

"You know Hikio, even though you are a customer and I'm the vendor. Can't you at least greet me instead of pretending not to know me." It's none other than Miura Yumiko.

I nod. "What a coincidence, if it's Miura, I want to buy two slices of Black Forest and I'll take it out."

She frowns at my actions but can only sigh as there's a saying 'Customer's always right as long as they don't do something that violates the staffs' rights.'

I gave her the payment and as techy as she was, she easily finished encoding the order and gave me the receipt with the change.

She immediately rushes behind and grabs my order.

After a little while, she comes back with the cakes.

"Here…" She hands me the cake and whispers. "…I picked the largest slice for you."

I whisper. "Thanks, I owe you one."

She smiles and waves her hand. "Thank you for buying."

I also wave my hand then left.

"It isn't bad to meet a classmate." I head back to my bike and head home.

…

…

"I'm home," I shout.

I saw our car outside which means my parents already home which is kind of rare.

"Welcome back Hachiman." Mom who's wearing an apron greets me.

I nod but she won't let things go like that as she grabs me and give me a kiss on my forehead.

"Here, I only bought two but it's good for us to share." I hand her the cake and went to the living room which is noisy because of the news.

"You're early today, Dad," I said and sit beside him.

"Yeah, we've got too much overtime these past days and the person we took over got back." He said while scratching his feet as he is in crossed legs position and dirt falls on the ground. Komachi will freak out once she saw that.

"Where's Komachi?" I ask.

They said I grab most of my bad attitude from Dad.

He shouts. "KOMACHI! ONII-CHAN IS HERE, HE BROUGHT A CAKE."

His shout forced me to cover my ears and a footstep can be heard from upstairs.

"ONII-CHAN!" Komachi shouts back and head downstairs then saw Dad's bad deed. "…WOAH DAD! YOU'RE DIRTYING KOMACHI'S HARD WORK!"

She shouts back, I'm lucky I covered my ears to minimize the impact.

I think they're mistaken about what they said. I grab my father's silent bad habits and Komachi grabs father's energy taxing habits.

I sigh and laze around the sofa while putting my feet on my Dad's thighs as he's also dominating the area.

Komachi is busy reprimanding Dad so she also enters the battlefield and sits on my legs while pointing her fingers on the dirt.

After a few seconds, I'm now blocking Komachi's feet as Dad's gone tired from Komachi's lecture and this is the time where she'll force Komachi in his hug.

This is the Hikigaya Family, very weird as long as Mom is busy since she's the boss in the house.

"Onii-chan, help Komachi!" She said.

"It's been a while since I hug my dear Komachi! My princess has grown a lot; dad's heart is getting lonely if this continues."

"It's common as Komachi's getting older," I said to Dad as I ignore Komachi's S.O.S.

"Onii-chan, you'll lose a lot of Hachiman points, ah Dad you're stinky."

I yawn while getting annoyed at the two.

"What stinky? Daddy's not, you shouldn't lie my princess."

"Gaah!" Komachi shouts which we both ignore but finally.

"Hi...sa...to." The king of Hikigaya Family finally finished her work.

Dad immediately releases Komachi while the latter jumps onto me with an angry expression on her face.

I sigh and pat her head. "Mom's the only one who can handle Dad, you should know that."

I point at Dad who's suffering from his sideburn that's being pulled right now.

"Mom, are you done?" I ask.

"Of course, let's eat." She smiles and walks to the dining room with Dad being pulled.

Too much love will hurt you.

I grab Komachi's ahoge and pulled her as well.

What a troublesome loving family.

The only peaceful place we have is in the dining room, to be frank, it can be anywhere as long as Mom is present since Dad is the promoter of rebellion here which is out of my league while I can control is Komachi easily.

…

…

After eating, Mom forced me to help her clean the dishes which I don't mind as Komachi mostly handles it and she needs a rest once in a while.

"Hachiman, how's school?" She starts cleaning the glasses while I'm waiting for her to finish.

"More troublesome compared to middle school as talking is mandatory." She chuckles then hand me the glasses that got washed.

"It should lessen your ostracism with everyone." I wipe the glasses while she starts cleaning the spoons and forks."

"I'm not being ostracized, it's just my own decision to not interact too much." She hands me the spoons and forks.

"Really?" She asks. I wipe the spoons and forks.

"Yeah, don't worry too much and while you're at it, please transfer some on Komachi." She laughs and hands me the next set.

"I will and you should ask some extra allowance instead of saving for Komachi's rewards."

"Did she tell it to you?..." She nods at my question.

I sigh, that girl with her mouth. "…it's alright as it can be considered as our siblings' bonding, the important part is that I can lessen her burden by removing the study time for remedial."

"You're a good brother."

"I don't know it's just painful to see her studying while I'm relaxing and you shouldn't praise me like that, I felt that you're being guilty for us."

"Hahaha, you're too smart as well, looks like your Dad's good genes also threw into you."

"Luckily."

"Why don't you get serious in studying? If you become first, I'll give you any reward you want."

"You're overestimating me, Mom."

She looks at me curiously. "Really? I think that you gain the traits not only your Dad's intelligence but also my hard work as well since I don't see it in Komachi if we talk about studying."

I avert my gaze. "I'm quite satisfied being in the sidelines and sitting as an audience."

She nods. "Even your Dad's way of freedom has been passed down."

"So, what is the purpose you called me here?"

She chuckles. "I'll tell you in Saturday, just make sure you don't have anything to do on that day."

I nod and we finish cleaning the dishes then I head back to my room.

…

…

-Club Hours, Friday-

We finally finished Totsuka's Request and my freedom in lunch finally returns.

But I wonder why there are a lot of people here inside?

I look at the girls sitting on the other side which are Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Ebina, and Miura.

It looks like they don't have a request so they must be here just to waste time while waiting for Pretty Boy and co.

I'm not here to sleep but to finish my light novel so I'm wearing my earphones to block unwanted noise with the sleep mask on my forehead in case of drowsiness attacks.

I remove my gaze on them and just focus on my light novel.

A sudden nudge disturbs me and saw Miura doing it.

I remove one of my earphones. "What?"

"Aren't you banishing yourself, why don't you have a conversation with us?"

"Not interested." I shooed her away.

She frowns for a while then smirk. "Didn't we meet yesterday?"

That caught the attention of the other girls.

"Yes," I said while continue reading.

"Who's the cake for?" She asks.

"It's for my sister…" I flip the page. "…and I think you shouldn't use that as a bait to involve me in your girls' talk."

"We also need you in the conversation, right?" She looks at the other girls.

"I-I think Hikki should join."

Ebina nods.

Yukinoshita steals a glance while her eyes showing that she wants me to join.

I sigh and close the novel. "Go on, if I find it interesting then I'll answer."

Miura nods, she starts inspecting me and look at the other girls. "What do you think of Hikio?"

That caught them unguarded.

Miura started answering her question to lighten the mood. "For me, I think Hikio is good, just block his eyes with his hair and it's much better."

"I'm not fond of blocking my eyes as I want to see everything well."

"I'm just giving a suggestion."

"I'm rejecting your suggestion and I'm not interested in what girl's think anyway."

She ignores me and looks at the girls. "Who's next?"

Ebina raised her hand. "I think Hikigaya-kun is a cool type, and he's the best in…"

Ebina suddenly smirks while laughing creepily which caused her to spurt some blood. "…i-in offensive mode."

Yuigahama puts the handkerchief in her nose. "Hina, you should control yourself."

Miura interjects. "Yui, what do you think?"

Yuigahama suddenly gasps then steal glances at me. "I-I think Hikki is cool as well."

"That's vague, right Hikio."

I yawn and look at her. "Not interested, can I go back now?"

That earned a glare from Miura. "We still haven't heard what Yukinoshita's opinion."

"I-I think he is average…" That caused the girls to get disappointed in her answer but Yukinoshita still continues glancing at me. "…but he has his own uniqueness."

Miura who's down immediately pumped up. "Hoh! That's a nice answer."

"That's just my opinion." Yukinoshita defends herself.

"Hikio, what do you think?"

"Not interested, can I go back now?" I point at my light novel which earned a frown from Miura.

"You should read the mood, can't you see the atmosphere?" She said.

"If I can see the atmosphere, then there's something wrong with my eyes."

"Arrrgh, I mean the mood."

"That's what I meant in the first place, don't treat me like a fool or are you pretending to be smart?"

"W-What? Even though I'm not smart I am quite average." She proudly said.

"It's sarcasm though."

Before she answers I raised my hand for her to stop.

*Knock Knock*

"Hello, Yukino-chan…" The owner of the voice is none other than her sister. "…oh good afternoon, Yukino-chan's friends?..."

She looks at me and smiles. "…Of course, I won't forget the important one…"

She walks near and greets me. "…Hello, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yo!" I said without looking at her as I smell something, I need to be wary of.

"Good afternoon, everyone." My archnemesis finally enters. It's none other than Shiromeguri Meguri.

The girls greeted the newcomer and she finally notices me.

She walks and starts scanning me then smiles. "We met another day right?..."

I nod then she puts her finger on her chin as she tries to remember me. "…you're Hi-Hi…"

She claps her hands. "…Hikigaya Hachiman, right?"

I stand up and greet her by offering my hand. "It's been a while Shiromeguri-senpai."

"Yes…" She smiles and accepts my offer. "…I told you, I'll remember you properly."

I nod. This is a really good experience, corruption versus enlightenment, pure vs. impure, white vs black.

I Hikigaya Hachiman, accept the challenge.

"Eh-Meguri, you know Hikigaya-kun?" The older Yukinoshita disrupts us as she removes my hand from transmitting a virus on Shiromeguri-senpai's hand.

"Of course…" She smiles innocently and revealed what I did. "…since Hikigaya-kun's first word on me was 'will you marry me?' which is kind of weird."


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter of the Month.**

* * *

The mood that I can't see suddenly decreased in temperature but what I'm amazed is how Senpai said those mood-changing words without hesitation.

To be frank, the only one I'm observing is her and her alone.

I don't think this is called love but rather a pure curiosity and I already know why I blurt out those words, it's because this is the first time that I meet a pure girl like her and unlike before which the pitiful me who asks the first nice girl that I encounter. I won't be fooled anymore.

By the way, is that another talent of a pure person? I can say we are doing things on the same process as stating our honest opinion without any hesitation, but the outcome is totally different. If mine caused an annoyance or anger at worst. Senpai caused a disturbance but they can't tell it frankly as the source is too pure that they will hesitate to hurt her.

"Eh…" The older Yukinoshita destroys the silence.

She blocks me from inspecting Shiromeguri-senpai. "…Hikigaya-kun said that?"

Why are your words for Senpai but the meaning is for me?

I nod while stealing a glance behind this blocker.

"Hikio, is Senpai, you're type?" Miura who's another strong woman asks me.

I shrug. "I don't know, even I didn't expect I'll say those words."

"Huh, did you got possessed?" She got puzzled at my answer and say something unbelievable.

"That's the only thing I might believe…" I move past the older Yukinoshita and walks closer to Shiromeguri-senpai.

"…what do you think Senpai? Did I got possessed at that time?"

As I thought, if I want to handle a pure woman, then the only thing I can do is to get an antibody by having contact with them. Unlike in our first meeting which I looked like a virgin that got thrown in the middle of matured women in bikinis, I can talk normally now as long as there's not too much physical contact.

She puts her index finger on her chin. "I don't know as that's my first time being asked like that."

"I see…" I bowed. "…I'm sorry, I didn't think that I'll say those words but if I said those either conscious or unconscious then I mean it."

She stops me from bowing by pushing my shoulders. "Don't worry, it's not like you did something wrong and you should not take marriage too lightly."

I don't think I'm taking it too lightly.

I sigh. "At least have a seat." I present the sofa.

She smiles. "Thank you Hikigaya-kun."

I nod while I also prepare myself to sit beside her, but this blocker is too good as she sits beside Shiromeguri-senpai and own the middle part.

"I'll also take a seat Hikigaya-kun." The older Yukinoshita said.

"I prefer if you took the other corner," I said bluntly.

"Eh, I don't need an armrest as I want your shoulder." She smiles while emitting me her crazy glare.

I just took a seat beside her which she smiles.

"Why are the others' silence?" I look at Yuigahama and Yukinoshita.

I can understand Ebina as she's not the type who talk too much with other people as she has manners.

Yuigahama, on the other hand, is an airhead and can bring the mood into nice which I find annoying.

Yukinoshita is the younger sister of the visitor so she can talk as much as she wants.

"Hikigaya-kun…" Yukinoshita glares at me. "…mind explaining?"

"Hmmm…" I look at Senpai which immediately blocks by the blocker. "…I think I'm interested in Senpai?"

That caused another mood swing but I'm the cause, so they won't hesitate to state their opinion.

"Hahaha…" The older Yukinoshita laughs while punching me madly. "…Hikigaya-kun, you shouldn't say something that may cause misunderstanding to Meguri."

"Hikigaya-kun, once in a while, I agree with Nee-san, you shouldn't disturb Shiromeguri-senpai or better voluntary avoid her before she avoids you."

"That's kind of surprising Hikio, I thought you're the type who won't bother looking at girls…" Miura said and look at Senpai. "…Shiromeguri-senpai if you find him annoying then just tell him bluntly as he knows where to put the line."

"Hikki, that's kind of too much!"

What's too much? Kind?

"Fufufu, thanks for caring everyone but I don't mind interacting with Hikigaya-kun and he didn't mean it in a romantic way, right?" Shiromeguri-senpai stands up and looks at me as this blocker still blocks me.

I nod. "I don't mean it in a romantic way as it's only pure curiosity but that doesn't mean there isn't a possibility Senpai."

She puts her palm on her cheek then sits down. "Hmmm, if you say it like that then there might be a possibility."

The way she acts, I see I got a misunderstanding. It's not my first time to see pure people as I saw Totsuka, but the vibe is different if it's the opposite gender.

I look at the Older Yukinoshita. "What are you doing here? Picking up your sister?"

She smiles and puts her fingers under my chin. "That's the initial plan…"

She moves her face closer to mine and whispers. "…but I didn't think that you'll be interested in Meguri which kind of surprising, especially on how you two behave."

"Indeed…" I whisper back. "…I didn't think that someone will pique my interest. Maybe the opposite really attracts."

"I see…if I become interesting, do I have the possibility to be asked the same question?"

"There is." We are talking about the emotion that I'm controlling.

She smiles. "Another meaningful trip…"

She stands up and bothers her sister with Shiromeguri-senpai accompanying her. "…now, now, Yukino-chan. Don't be so gloomy, Hikigaya-kun is only curious."

The way she acts forcefully lightens the mood. I observe the older Yukinoshita for a while then removes my gaze and laze around.

Becoming interesting? An absurd but interesting idea.

They continue having a girls' talk while other intruders appeared. It's the rest of the gang.

Hayama and co. as I don't know and don't want to know the remaining names.

"Good afternoon." The alpha wolf starts the greetings.

"Hina-chan…" The orange weirdo follows up. "…good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon." She smiles and the rest also send their greetings.

I could say that I'm the only one who didn't give a greeting as I'm invisible right now with those blinding elegance auras and the fact that there are beautiful women that steal the spotlight.

How nice, creating a mood which I'm being tempted to break.

I put my mask and earphone as there's nothing interesting in seeing things that I've seen for my entire middle school life.

Why are these groups using the club as meet-up? I have my own limit you know.

…

…

…

-**Saturday-**

After helping the foolish lambs this week, I finally have the chance to embrace and have an intimate relationship with my bed. Yes, it's another weekend and now I've finally got the chance to embrace the full two days as I destroyed all the possible disruptors.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in," I said.

The door opens and Dad who rarely intrudes my territory comes in.

"Hachiman, we need to go somewhere so prepare yourself."

"I must be hallucinating right now." I remove my gaze from Dad.

"Yeah, I also want to hallucinate. How about let me sleep on your bed?" He chuckles.

This is why I like my Dad; I got his easy-go-lucky traits and always try to run away from reality when our laziness is affected.

He is smiling but suddenly a hand appears on his shoulder. "If I break some of your bones, do you think you are still hallucinating?"

"Hahaha, I'm just spoiling my son, don't be like that Dear." He tries to escape by involving me in the topic.

Please spare me, you know that Mom is the king in our family, Komachi is the Queen and the two of us are just retainers.

I sigh. "It looks like I'm not hallucinating."

Maybe this is the thing that Mom told me the other day.

"Hachiman, go prepare yourself and accompany your father." Her dictator mode is now activated.

"Yes, Mom." I said lazily and start preparing myself while Dad got dragged into their room to prepare as well.

…

…

…

"Here." Mom hands me a bag and saw two items.

The first one is familiar as it's the product of what my Imouto's doing recently which is knitting a scarf while the other one is sealed with a wrapper.

"Birthday gift?" I ask which she nods.

"Both of you will go to a birthday party."

"Eh, why not go with Dad?"

She shakes her head. "Have a bonding with your father."

If she rejects it then there's no other option but to comply. "Alright."

After Dad's preparation, he is wearing casual clothes like mine. We both bid farewell to Mom and Komachi.

"I really want to come," Komachi said.

"Then as a good Onii-chan, I'll let you trade places with me."

"How about trade with me as well? I'll have my bonding with Hachiman here." Dad also butts in and looks at Mom.

He really has guts when talking about his laziness.

Mom finally shows her trump card which is her glare which forced us three to stay silent and do things according to her will.

…

…

Dad and I went to a clothing shop and rented a formal attire which we let our hand randomly picked but the manager interrupted us and said that he was asked by Mom to pick something good for us.

"Why am I wearing something so hassle? Isn't a long sleeve and a tie enough?"

"Hahaha, what bad luck you've got…" Dad chuckles at my misery.

"…I am lucky as I have what you want." He eggs me and presents his attire.

A pink long sleeve, tie and a black coat paired with black pants.

Compared to mine, which is a light blue long sleeve, tie, black coat with a white line in every corner, black pants but why am I also wearing a vest?

The manager inspects and gives us his go signal.

We both thank him for his effort.

"It's no big deal." He said.

…

…

**7:00 P.M.**

**Yukinoshita Yukino POV**

I am being forced to join in the gathering for the Hiroshi Corporation's new branch in Chiba and the birthday party of the owner and founder.

I'm currently wearing a dress that I bought when I met Hikigaya-kun last weekend.

"Are you alright?" I look at the owner of the voice and its none other than Hayama Hayato.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me and just entertain other people."

He wryly smiles and leaves.

"Yukino-chan, why are you hiding in the corner? There are many beasts here that might attack you."

"It's none of your concern Nee-san, and I think that this is the best place to avoid them. Please get back as you might attract them."

"You're mean, well the grandson of the celebrant wants to meet us…"

She looks at me seriously. "…so, Mom asked me to call you."

I frowned but followed her and saw my parents talking with a boy around our age together with his friends?

"Yukino, you've arrived…" Mother noticed me and introduced me to the men. "…meet the grandsons of the celebrant, Hikigaya Tatsuya, and Kouumoto Hiroyuki."

Hikigaya? They are in Tokyo so it must be a coincidence.

"These are my daughters, Yukinoshita Yukino, and Yukinoshita Haruno…" Mother introduced us with smiles in her face. "…we'll be leaving, Haruno, I leave everything to you."

Nee-san nods then my parents left us alone.

"Good evening Yukinoshita-san." Kouumoto-san greets me.

"Good evening as well, Kouumoto-san."

I look at Nee-san and she also starts entertaining the other man.

"Do you need a partner tonight?" He asks me which I deny immediately.

"I already have one." I point at Hayama who's busy talking with the girls.

"I see but he is busy right now, how about we walk around?" He forcefully asks me.

I want to deny man like this unless if he is…

"Hiroyuki Nii-chan, why are you disturbing Onee-san?" A little girl around early elementary asked.

"You as well, Tatsuya Nii-chan, you're forceful!" Another boy said having around the same age as the girl.

"Yuki, this is an adult's talk, don't disturb us and go back to Mom." Kouumoto-san said with a hint of anger in his tone.

"You as well Takashi, why are you two walking around without any guardians?" The man who talks to Nee-san said.

"We are old enough and we don't need guardians like how Onii-chan do." Both of their eyes are filled with excitement when they talk about someone who's their Onii-chan?

"You shouldn't follow him and why are you thinking that you'll see him again?" Kouumoto-san said.

"Ha…" She sticks her tongue out. "…if Onii-chan gets back, let's see what will happen to you!" The little girl threatens her brother.

"Yeah, let's ask him to punish both of them as they disturb a woman's privacy." The little boy complies with the girl's idea.

"You two, if you don't want to be scolded, go back to our maid," Hikigaya-san said.

"Bleeh." They stuck their tongue out and tries to annoy their respective brothers.

"You two want to be disciplined?" I got annoyed by how they threaten their siblings.

I want to voice my opinion, but Nee-san suddenly grabs my hand and shakes her head. "Don't do anything Yukino-chan, we can't cross the line."

I bit my lips and hope that someone will help them.

"Onii-san and Hiroyuki, what are you doing with my little brother and beautiful cousin?" A woman suddenly walks.

She's a beautiful woman and looks older to me but younger than Nee-san.

"Akane don't interfere we will only discipline those two as they lack manners."

"Onee-san, please don't get involved in my family matters." Kouumoto-san said.

She puts the two kids behind her. "If I want to interfere, I will do it and you two should act well as you are the oldest in our respective family."

"Onee-chan is right, If Onii-chan is here we will really ask him to thrash you both." The younger boy said.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll also tell him that you bully me." The girl nods while hiding behind the woman.

"You…" Hikigaya-san got annoyed.

The commotion stops as the announcer announced the next pair that arrived.

"The next guests have arrived, the chairman's son and grandson: Hikigaya Hisato and Hikigaya Hachiman." The speaker said.

I got surprised at the announcement as the name is familiar but maybe they are different.

I look at Nee-san and she got surprised as well.

Some part of me hopes that it was him even if the probability is close to none.

I sigh at how hopeful I become while the two kids shout which caused the men beside us to go silent.

"Hahaha, See Onii-chan is here, let's ask his help." The boy drags the girl.

"Onee-chan, let's go meet Onii-chan." The little girl drags the woman's hand as they go near the entrance.

When the door opens two men walked down from the stairs. The adult is walking leisurely while the young one is walking lazily.

I look at the boy which is too familiar with how his face is expressionless without caring about his surroundings.

I unconsciously went near him hoping he would meet me but suddenly a noise disrupts me from my thought.

The entire venue got silence as well.

"What are you doing here, you waste son of mine?" I look at the owner of the voice and it is none other than the Chairman.

The adult man chuckles. "Hello father, if you are that angry then it means you're doing well, I'm glad."

"I'm asking you, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't know as well."

"You can leave now; I don't need to see your face…" He looks at Hikigaya-kun. "…your son alone is enough."

He raised his hand. "Grandfather, if you allowed Dad to leave, I voluntarily join as well."

Hikigaya-kun's words earned another glare and scowl to the adult man. "Look at what you've done to Hachiman."

"Eh? Why am I being blamed?" The adult man is so carefree, he must be Hikigaya-kun's father.

"You."

"Stop shouting Hiroshi, I invited them." An old woman shows up and glaring at the chairman.

"Why did you invite him? Hachiman is enough."

"He is your son as well as mine, why would I not meet my son who's not visiting us for a long time?"

"Good evening Mom…" Hikigaya-kun's father walks near the old woman and hugs her. "…you're mean using Natsuko as your messenger."

She pinched his son's ears. "If I invite you, you won't go in the first place."

"Hahaha, why not focus on Hachiman rather than this waste son of yours?" He happily said while removing the fingers of the chairman's wife.

"I don't mind but he has been surrounded by his cousins."

I look at Hikigaya-kun and the two kids from before happily grab him while the woman's embracing him from the back.

"Why didn't you just invite Natsuko instead of him?" The chairman once again shouts after seeing his happy-go-lucky son having fun.

"Right, Father…" The latter said. "…tell mom next time that she should not use a strong force when inviting me."

"Shut up, do you want to be thrown this instant?" The Chairman got annoyed.

He nods. "Please put some proof as well, since Natsuko doesn't want to see me until this event is finished."

Hikigaya-kun who is being barraged by the three forcefully raised his hand. "Grandfather, include me as well, I have the same condition as Dad, and I don't want to experience Mom's wrath."

"Not only you are a waste as a son but also waste as a father, look what you did to Hachiman!" He points at Hikigaya-kun who's stopping the little girl by carrying her.

The old woman pinched her son once more. "I agree with your father, why is your attitude inherits by your children as well?"

"Mom, we are in public, why are you embarrassing your son like this?"

I put my fingers in my temples, now I know where did Hikigaya-kun's trait come from. What I'm seeing right now is simply Hikigaya-kun, just a happy-go-lucky version.

"Hisato really didn't change at all."

"It's been a while Nee-chan." An adult woman hugs him.

"If Father is shouting, it means my little brother is here." Another man chuckles while walking.

"Hahaha, I'm flattered Nii-san."

"You three, stop bugging Hachiman…" The old man shouts which caused the three to create a distance. "…follow me."

Hikigaya-kun brings down the girl he's carrying and lazily follows his grandfather as they both go out of the room.

"Mom, I think I'm unwelcomed here, how about letting me go now?" Hikigaya-kun's father asked.

"Do you want me to remove all your sideburns? Why are you leaving your son alone?"

"I'm sure that you won't let Hachiman leave alone so please be a good mother for me and let me go."

"Be a good son first and obey me once in a while."

He shrugs after knowing that there's no room for negotiation.

"I'm sorry for the commotion everyone, this is my youngest son, Hikigaya Hisato, who's the most troublesome of all, just ignore him and his father's squabble as that's how they show their love to each other." The old woman controls the mood which I don't find it annoying.

"Hehehe, that's how unique my love is." Hikigaya-kun's father said while asking a waiter to give him some wine.

Her sister pinched her ears. "Just stay quiet or you would be punished to stay with father and his unique love for a while."

"Nee-chan really knows how to scare me, so I'll be obedient and listen."

After a short while, the mood comes back to normal and they all head back to continue their business talk, luckily Hikigaya-kun's cousins didn't intrude on us once again.

…

…

…

**Hikigaya Hachiman POV**

I am currently sitting in the sofa face to face with my grandfather.

I raised my hand to the waitress in standby to bring me something to drink.

"I'm glad you're fine as always grandfather. Happy Birthday."

He nods. "I'm also glad that you visit me today…"

He shows me his palm. "…give me the souvenirs."

I hand him the wrapped gift and opened it. "As expected from Natsuko, handmade bracelet as usual and she even includes that waste son of mine, how can I just throw this?"

He smiles while complaining about how Mom resorts to underhanded tricks to include Dad in the gift.

"Yeah, Mom's good at those, maybe she's the reason Komachi is good at housework."

"Hmmm, Komachi will be a good housewife."

He shows me his palm again. "What?"

"Don't play innocent, I know Komachi made a scarf without knowing who will receive it."

"Really? I don't know she made one." I look away.

"Don't try to trick me Hachiman, Isshin is always bragging me how Komachi gave her a scarf last year."

"Why are you competing with Grandpa?" These two geezers are always fighting even though they are in-laws.

"Don't change the subject and hand it to me." I sigh and hand him the scarf that I wrap inside my coat.

He inspects every part of the scarf. "As expected from my granddaughter, she's good."

"You can ask one from my cousins and let me take care of it for you."

He shakes his head. "They're not good at this and they will probably just buy one as they are being groomed to handle the company."

"Yeah, sucks to be them."

"I'll leave your father's ownership to you and Komachi though." He said nonchalantly while wearing the scarf.

"Eh? That's annoying, better give them to the wolves and I'm good at waiting for their donation since I've been groomed to get the receiving end."

Looks like grandfather is used to this kind of conversation from Dad as he ignores my words.

"Those two are good but I think you'll do fine and I believe that you inherit your father's intelligence unluckily his laziness also got included."

"I guess I also followed his ideal to be free instead of fighting in the war."

"It's your rights as my grandson, don't treat it as a battlefield."

He shows his palm once more. "What?"

"Where's your present?" He asks.

"I didn't even know it's your birthday until today, don't be greedy and me being here is enough." He frowns and doesn't have the intention to remove his hand.

I sigh. "Since it's your 60th birthday, you're too old and maybe having a hard time sleeping…"

I picked something in my coat's inner pocket. "…here, at least have this. It's one of my treasures to laze around."

He nods and grabs my sleep mask that I don't really want to part of. "I'll treasure your first gift to me, at least I can beat Isshin as he didn't receive anything from you."

"Please don't or I'll get bugged by him, in the worst case, he might thrash me with his wrath."

"Hahaha, just tell it to me and let's see if he can take my words."

"Yeah…Yeah." What a weird combination one is intelligent and the other one is a madman.

He looks at me seriously with his eyes full of concern. "Are you still having a breakout?"

"I can control it, but I still feel refreshed when I'm venting it out. Don't worry I only used a sandbag or playing in the arcade." Except from one time though.

He nods. "You should fully control it as Isshin does."

"I'm trying."

"You lack happiness, maybe that's the reason why you are relying too much in controlling your emotion…" He sips his tea.

"…Isshin is always happy and you can see that he isn't as expressionless as you, if he became one then he is controlling it."

"It's because that's his nature unlike me..." I point him. "…I got your attitude instead of my father."

He sighs as he can't deny it.

"How about loving a girl?" Another topic suddenly interjects.

"Where did that come from?" I ask.

"Your father can be considered a genius and is much better compared to his sister and brother…"

He looks at his cup of tea. "…but he immediately drops his rights in the company when he met your mother and he even announced proudly that he will be independent even though he is just a child back then."

"That sounds like him…" I said while grabbing the juice as the waitress come to me.

"…Thanks." I said which she bows and goes back to her place.

I look back at grandfather who's smiling which is rare. "Hahaha, better ask your parents if you want to learn more."

I shake my head. "It's their life and we are only just part of theirs, no need to dig in…"

I drink the juice. "…you should at least stop showing your love to father like that."

"I just want him to take over his rights, but he is really persistent and just stays at his normal job."

"Being unnoticeable has its own advantages," I said which caused grandfather to chuckle.

"Well, I won't allow you to become one."

I sigh. "I don't want to be dictated by others…"

I drink the remaining juice. "…but if it's family then I'll at least listen on their opinion."

He gives me a satisfying smile. "At least try, you can even help Komachi if necessary."

"Let's hope for Komachi's improvement and Laissez-Faire is what we mostly follow in our family."

"Hmmm…" He nods. "…let's head back as I need to entertain the guests and need to reprimand your Father."

"I'll just take the free food."

"Go eat all you want."

"Yeah, I'll go all out."

We head back to the sickening crowd.

…

…

…

As soon as I head back, Dad starts eating even though it's not yet time which urges me to eat as well but my cousins are too energetic as they clinging to me nonstop.

"Taka, Yuki, and Akane-Nee, let me eat." I protest while putting some effort going to the food.

"Nii-chan, at least help us fight back against Onii-chan!" Taka said.

"Yeah, Onii-chan bullies me as well, give them another lesson." Yuki follows.

"Hahaha, well I can't deny what they did to these two, so I won't stop them taking revenge."

"That's not what a sister should say, and I don't want to create a commotion, be a good kid and let Onii-chan eat…" I said to them. "…if anything, why don't you just eat with me?"

They finally stop pulling me backward and start pulling me forward to my main target.

"Let's go Onii-chan, there's a lot of food." Yuki happily said.

"Yeah, we need to fasten up before people start eating." I nod.

"You're good at handling those two, Hachiman."

"Yeah." I immediately take a dish cart with different plates.

I let them pick their dishes first and put it in the cart then followed by me.

We find a table and start eating while people are busily talking.

"Onii-chan is a glutton," Yuki said.

I gulp the food I swallowed. "It's because we should not waste food, go eat and don't be a picky eater."

She points at the tomatoes that I cast aside. "Onii-chan, you're a picky one as well."

"I said it wrong, you can be a picky eater, but you should have one at most." I point at the different vegetables that she cast aside.

"Hahaha, Yuki is a bad child, look at me Onii-chan…" Taka points at the fish he cast aside. "…I only cast aside the fish and eat all.

"I-I can do it as well." she starts eating and just removes the spinach which she finds bitter.

I sigh. "Let me handle the fish, you can have the tomatoes, so we won't waste grandfather's money."

They agreed and we shared all the things we hate.

After we ate Akane-nee who's silent for a while finally talks.

"Hachiman, let's dance later."

"I don't mind."

"Me too…" Yuki raised her hand. "…let me dance with you as well."

I nod and look at Taka who's lonely. "Go dance with Yuki and Akane-nee as well."

He smiles. "Yes!"

Yuki suddenly nudges me. "Onii-chan, look Tatsuya-nii and Hiroyuki-nii is disturbing those Onee-san again."

I sigh. I really don't want to mess with the Yukinoshita sisters, why do those two bring trouble to me? When Komachi and I first went to grandfather, they tried to bully me which forced me to give them a lesson and now this?

Yuki drags me forcefully while Taka shouts. "Tatsuya Nii-chan and Hiroyuki Nii-chan, stop being a nuisance!"

He said which earned a glare from the two, he immediately runs behind me and starts egging the two.

"It's been a while Tatsuya-Nii and Hiroyuki." I greet them to remove their glare at the two naughty kids.

"Good evening Hachiman."

"Good evening Hachi-nii."

"Hello, Hikigaya-kun!" Yukinoshita Haruno waves her hand at me which I ignore.

"Good evening, Hikigaya-kun." The younger one greets me.

"Yo!"

"You know them Hachiman?" Akane-nee asked.

"Regrettably, yes." My answer caused her to chuckle.

"You two get away from them already, Onii-chan knows them so try to woo others," Yuki said.

I grab Yuki's head and faced it with me. "Where did you learn those words?"

She smiles innocently. "Komachi nee-chan taught me those words last time you visit us."

Imouto, even though I love you, you shouldn't teach little girls like this one that kind of words.

"You should follow Yuki's advice or Onii-chan will result in violence and give you a good lesson."Takashi adds some fuel.

Now I grab the other kid's head and face it to me. "Why are you growing up in violence?"

He also offers me his innocent smile. "Ehehe, I think I watch too much anime and saw how bad guys being thrashed."

"You should take your respective brother's side instead of opposing them." I said which they immediately shake their heads.

"We won't!" They said in unison.

Are you really blood-related? If you asked Komachi then she will not hesitate to team up with me, I think?

I sigh. "As long as the girls don't mind then it's all good, just guard your brothers, is that okay?"

"Leave it to us." Takashi bumps his fist on his chest.

"I'll guard Onii-chan for the whole night but don't forget our dance!" Yuki said.

"Yeah, I won't forget."

"I'll leave the two of them to you Akane-Nee..." She nods and I excused myself to the others. "…I'll leave then, Nice meeting you all."

"Let's dance later Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita Haruno said.

"Erk…" This woman doesn't give me any space at all.

"…yeah, I'll try." You can have this vague answer of mine.

"Onii-chan, you should say 'YES!'" Yuki said which denies my own way of denial.

"Don't listen too much on Komachi-nee, she sometimes spouts nonsense." I lightly pinched her cheeks.

"Hehe, I think Komachi nee-chan's teachings are fun." She caresses her cheek.

"Onee-san, you also want to have a dance with Onii-chan?" Takashi who I forgot observing starts bugging Yukinoshita which caused the latter to get embarrassed.

She steals a glance at me then nods.

"Onii-chan you have four girls to dance now!" Takashi proudly said.

I want to stop the riot these two produced. Stop smiling innocently or I can't do anything at all.

I sigh. "Yeah…Yeah…Onii-chan is happy."

"I can't see it!" Yuki looks at me intensely.

"It's there. Grow up more and you might see it. Onii-chan will just go somewhere and be back once the dance starts." They nod.

I left them and went outside to get some fresh air.

…

"Hachiman-sama." A lady in the early twenties wearing formal wear follows me.

"No need to follow me, Minamoto-san." She ignores my request.

I head to the vending machine and get a Max.

I sip some coffee and look at the scenery of Chiba. "What do you need?"

"Would you consider the Chairman's wish?"

"Hmmm, I'm just a 15 years old kid, you should focus on my father."

"Hisato-sama won't reconsider, I already saw him a couple of times and if he decides something, he won't take it back."

"I'm the same though."

"Yes…" She nods "…but you haven't decided yet."

"Your job suits you."

"Thank you for the compliment." She bows.

"You should go back to grandfather now, I'm still young so don't bully this child's mind."

"I'll be waiting for the good news and I apologize for crossing the line." She bows once again which I ignore and just casually wave my hand to dismiss her.

I look at the sky. "It's really becoming crowded here, only a few stars can be seen."

Love and Responsibilities. Is that even necessary for a freak like me?

I throw the can and head back inside.

…

…

…

"Good evening, Hikigaya-kun." Pretty boy aka Hayama Hayato greets me.

"Yo!" I said.

"I didn't expect that you are the grandson of a business tycoon."

"Don't worry it's just a mere title and no more than that."

He smiles. "I'm quite jealous about how you easily control your life."

"It's mine so I'll control it."

"Yes…it should be ours to control." He said but his voice is not the same as usual.

I look at him for a while. "You shouldn't focus your business on me." I point at the girls who're stealing gaze from the pretty boy.

He looks at the direction I point and offer them a smile. "You're right, see you later then."

He left after offering his farewell to me.

"I didn't think that you'd join this kind of gatherings." I shift my gaze to the Younger Yukinoshita who finally escape from a wolf which is my relative.

Looks like my cousins finally put the leash on him.

"I can say the same thing to you." She raised her hand to get some drinks from the waiter.

She picks up two juice and offers her gratitude.

"Here." She hands me the other glass of juice.

"Thanks." I'm drinking too much sugar tonight.

"I didn't think that you are a member in this kind of world."

"I'm not…" I look at the people from young adults to the elderly as they try to show their fangs with each other.

"…and I'm not interested to be one."

"I'm the same." She said while looking at her glass.

"Why are you not with your partner, lover's quarrel?"

She frowns. "We're not in that kind of relationship."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes."

"That's good then." I look at the man who's busily attending all the girls that surrounds him.

A silence emerges between us. I look at the woman beside me who's looking at me.

"What?"

"Why are you glad that we're not in a relationship?" She asks.

"Miura likes him, I got an idea that you're not in a relationship and I don't have any evidence to confirm it but it's different if the words came from your mouth."

She looks at her glass again. "I see."

"Hikigaya-kun."

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask how I can void your contract?"

"Defeat the Wall with racket and a tennis ball," I said.

She glares at me. "Other than that."

"I don't know, why are you targeting the contract that will benefit both of us?" I drink the juice.

"You don't need to concern about it and just state a possible way."

"I don't know since I'm fine with it."

"If there's an opportunity…" She smiles not the smile she used for sneering but only a plain smile. "…kindly tell me, okay?"

"Alright, not that I can reject when you're too serious."

We silently watch in the corner as people congratulate about the new branch that will start constructing this year.

After a short presentation about the so-called Future. My relatives give their speech to the audience while Dad is currently guarded by my aunt and grandmother.

After a short while, people start giving space in the middle for the dance floor.

The Announcer from earlier who gives us a special way of introduction instead of simply telling 'Hikigaya Family' starts his speech once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like everyone to prepare and pair up with your respective partner on the dance floor as the music will start in a few moments."

I look at Yukinoshita. "Did your parents give you a restriction in dancing?"

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"If Hayama should be your first dance or last dance or both, something like that."

She frowns at my words. "Why would they control me even in who I dance with?"

"I'm just asking though…" I offer my left hand. "…if you wouldn't mind?"

Her annoyed look suddenly vanished as she puts her right hand over my left hand and smile. "I wonder if your dancing is as brute as how you ask a girl."

"I don't think it's brute, let's call it straightforward." We walk on the dance floor.

The orchestra starts their first music which is slow.

I lead Yukinoshita which she follows easily, as expected from an Ojou-sama. Dancing is really a requirement in their status.

"I didn't expect that you know how to dance." She said.

"Yeah, I also didn't expect that my body remembers it."

It's been a while since I dance, around the first year of middle school which my parents introduced me or should I say my Mom forced my Dad to introduce me in his family.

We stay there during summer vacation and unluckily, my older cousins are learning to dance in events like this one which grandmother forced me to join.

Komachi is lucky as she got exempted because of a reason that she is only an elementary student. It's because of my annoyance that I forced my brain to comply and finish this task or I'll waste my forty days' worth of summer vacation in practicing.

Luckily as hard work betrays none, I got a pass from the instructor and finished the course first before my other cousins. As I thought, as long as I do things to my very best either willing or mostly unwilling, my body will remember it.

We continue dancing and finished two sets of music. I brought her back to her family's seat together with Hayama's parents as she tries to avoid another beast except for herbivore such as I.

"Good evening." I greet her and Hayama's parents.

"Good evening, thank you for dancing with Yukino." Her father greets me first. He looks familiar though.

"Looks like Haruno is here." Her mother stares at the two people who're currently walking to us.

"Thank you for dancing my daughter Hayato." Mrs. Yukinoshita offers her gratitude to Pretty Boy.

"It's alright Auntie, they're family to me."

"We want you to have a dance with Yukino but would you mind having her in the last dance?" Mr. Yukinoshita said.

He nods. "I'll be glad to have her as my last dance."

"Hayato go dance with other girls and come back when they announced the final dance." Mrs. Hayama said.

"I'll excuse myself for a while." He bows and heads back to entertain the female predators.

I walk to the Older Yukinoshita and offer my hand, but she rejects it. "You can have me as your last dance, Hikigaya-kun."

She smiles while ignoring her mother's glare that can beat the iciness of the younger Yukinoshita.

"Alright, I'll…be…back." I don't want to go back though.

She nods. "I'll find you if you got lost finding me."

"Yeah." I bow and left them.

"Onii-chan!" Two kids start running to me.

"Did you two dances already?" They both shake their heads.

"Taka, find Akane-nee and drag her here, then dance together with us." He nods and drifts off to find the target.

I grab two chairs and let Yuki stand on the top. "It's still too early for you two to dance but it won't hurt to practice early."

She nods. "Teach me Onii-chan!"

I put her left hand on my right shoulder and I put my right hand to her left shoulder blade while my left and her right hand are holding.

"Let's just move sidesteps alternatively, that's the only thing we can do." I look at the chair she is stepping on.

She happily dances with me as we follow the tune. "Onii-chan, dancing is too easy!" She boasts how she perfect the dance.

"Yeah." I only nod since she is good doing the basics, she will learn it sooner or later that it was hell.

"Hehe, Onii-chan's praise is good like how Komachi nee-chan praised me."

"Really?..." I ask which she nods. "…as long as you're happy, that's fine. After your dance with Taka, you should ask a dance with your father and brother. In the process, try to ask my Dad as well."

I put her down as we wait for the two siblings dancing with each other.

"Onii-chan you won't dance with other girls?" Yuki asked.

"I'm not fond of dancing and I think four is too much for me. I don't mind dancing with you alone though."

"That sounds cool."

"I don't think so."

She shakes her head. "It's cool! Compared to Hiroyuki-nii and Tatsuya-nii who wants to dance all the girls here."

I pat her head. "They have a reason; you'll know when you grow up."

She pouts at my comment. "I'm already grown up; you saw how I dance earlier right! You even praised me."

"Yes…yes…little Yuki grows into a fine lady."

In the meantime, the two siblings finish their dance as Taka invites Yuki to dance while I switch with Akane-nee.

"You really are a good dancer, Hachiman."

"I only passed the basics when I was forced though."

She chuckles. "Well, you forced grandma that you don't need to learn it."

"I really didn't need to."

She nods. "Did grandfather asked you to lead Uncle's share?"

"You know too much."

"Of course, Onii-san and Hiroyuki are required to do the same as they are the oldest."

"That explains enough, I don't have the reason and won't hesitate to give it to you if you want."

She shakes her head. "It's yours and I already have a share, besides I don't want to handle complicated stuff and if you help the company then it's easier to be spoiled by you than my selfish Onii-san."

"What a coincidence, I also want to be spoiled."

"Hahaha, I think no one is willing and grandfather won't give up like that, the proof is right there." She looks at my Dad who's eating while having the taste of sermons from Grandfather with Grandmother in between them.

As expected from the rich crowd, they already got accustomed to a weird atmosphere that only Hikigaya clan has.

I sigh. "Is that the reason why Mom forced me to come as well?"

"Who knows?"

The Announcer disturbs the mood of everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, even though I don't want to disturb everyone's lovely atmosphere, I would like to say that the next set of music will be the last. Please partner up for the Last Dance."

"Thank you for accompanying me, Hachiman. I'll partner up with your father for the last dance as it's rare to see him in this kind of event."

"Yeah."

I turn around to go to the last woman I need to dance with.

…

…

**YUKINOSHITA YUKINO POV**

When the notice for the last dance had been announced. Nee-san came back and took her seat while waiting for his last partner.

The first one arrived was none other than my partner, Hayama Hayato.

He offers his left hand. "May I?"

I grabbed his hand and let him lead the way. I took last time to Onee-san and she's smiling while looking somewhere, I followed her gaze and saw a man lazily walking to her.

After he leads me on the floor, many uncomfortable gazes directed to us.

"Looks like we caught a lot of attention," Hayama-kun said trying to comfort me.

"Indeed, no need to comfort me as I already experienced it before."

He just chuckles trying to hide his discomfort on how I treat him.

The music finally starts which is the cue to start dancing.

Hayama-kun leads the dance and I follow which earns a lot of praise from the people who are not dancing.

In everyone's opinions, we stole the spotlight, but my gaze is not on everyone but on the couple, who are dancing with their faces near each other.

I felt a light stronger grip from my right hand and turn my gaze to Hayama-kun who's also watching them.

…

…

…

**Hikigaya Hachiman POV**

"You're quite good Hikigaya-kun."

"Yeah, but I don't remember that the face having this kind of distance."

We are dancing right now that's still under my knowledge and as straightforward as she was, she puts her face near my critical zone.

"It's part of dancing, we need a little bit of intimacy."

"I prefer formality." My words caused her to chuckle.

After the first music, slower music had been started and this is where the difficulty increased.

She removes her right hand from my hold and coils it around my neck together with her left hand.

"How about putting your lonely left hand and weary right hand around my waist?"

"I think I'm absent in this kind of dancing." I put both my hands in her waist.

She chuckles. "Don't worry, I only watched it from others so let's learn it together."

"Sorry in advance, if I STEP on your foot or feet un…INTENTIONALLY."

"Don't try being a bad boy right now as you're supposed to be a gentleman tonight."

I just let her lead me while following her steps.

I sigh. "The attention shifts to us."

Everybody finally noticed us as we are the only one who dances differently.

"Looks like Yukino-chan and Hayato-kun are not doing their job well…" She steals a glance at the two for a moment. "…Oh well, let's just treat it as a spice for our night."

"I'm not picky and can be satisfied even without a spice."

"I'm flattered and glad that I can satisfy you." Her smile changes into a seductive one.

I look at her eyes indifferently. "I wonder if you are enough."

Her eyes changed into a cold one while maintaining her smile. "Looks like I'm being underestimated, you really know how to hurt me, I wonder if Yukino-chan can handle you."

"You shouldn't involve your sister too much you siscon…"

I forced us to stop moving. "…and I'm not underestimating you…"

I leaned closer that forced her to remove her advances as she backs her head a little. "…I'm just simply overestimating myself."

I remove my left hand from her waist as I fix some hair strands on her face and grab her right hand that wrapped around my neck while I put my right hand on her shoulder blade.

She chuckles to remove the tension and move her left hand on my shoulder.

"I'm quite depressed about how you treat me as a Sis-con."

"You're always borrowing her name when pressing matters, but you can treat it as my foolish imagination."

She looks at her sister and pretty boy. "What do you think of them?"

I look at the two who are also looking at us or rather me. "They suit each other well, I think they want to eat me alive."

"Of course, since you are too close to me..." She smiles and caresses my cheek. "…Hikigaya-kun, is what I'm seeing right now a façade as well?"

"Your question's crossing the line."

"I see, being acquaintance offers a small benefit regarding you. Would you mind giving some tips to change our relationship?"

I sigh. "Your sister asks how to remove the contract while you want to ask how to change our relationship, different approach but same direction…"

I remove my gaze from her as I look above. "…I don't know as I'm not interested in what you both want."

"I see…" I look at her smiling face. "…then I really need to be interesting soon."

"You have an idea how? If you have then would you share it with me?"

She chuckles and shakes her head. "I don't know since you don't know as well, let's just see in the process."

"That would be a troublesome process, better do nothing."

She answers me with her questionable smile as I don't have any idea what's running into her head.

I'll just wait and see if she can find it for me. I pulled her body before me and rest my head on her shoulder.

"I hope you won't give up in helping me or you'll waste my little faith in you."

If you can give me what I seek then handling a hyena or two isn't such a big deal.

"I'm flattered, I don't mind having a little cheer-up like a kiss or something."

I just shrug my shoulders which caused her to laugh and we continue our long annoying dance.

…

…

…

I'm currently sitting while having a glaring and playful treatment from both sides.

"Why are people so enthusiastic about socializing when they already did it before the dance?"

"It's like sealing the deal or strengthening the bonds." The playful Yukinoshita said while circling her finger on my palm that had been subjugated.

"Then why am I being prisoned here while pretty boy is free from both of your grasp?"

"I don't mind letting you go but would you explain your deeds in the last dance?" The glaring Yukinoshita said.

"I just simply go with your sister's flow…" I point her sister. "…it's her fault so change your eyes' target."

"Nee-san, stop goofing around." She finally throws her anger at her sister.

"Yukino-chan, you shouldn't behave like that, aren't you and Hayato the center of attraction earlier?..." The older Yukinoshita points at the wrapped gift on the table.

Why did they win? Well, the crowd didn't mind us when those two show a real ballroom dance which I'm not interested in and don't know what it's called.

She pokes me to grab my attention. "…Hikigaya-kun, what did you think about them again?

"They suit each other as they try to eat me with their gaze."

That earned the gaze that can eat from the party involved while the troublemaker is having fun.

"See, Hikigaya-kun thinks that you suit each other but don't worry it's only based on what he saw, so don't be too gloomy Yukino-chan."

Yukinoshita looks at me seeking clarification in her eyes. "Yes, I'm just basing and speculating things one-sidedly."

"Then what are you and Nee-san busily doing earlier?"

"I invoke my rights to remain silent better ask the other party."

"Hikigaya-kun really knows how to reject, I invoke my rights as well."

I look at the Older Yukinoshita. "Why are you making things complicated?…"

I grab the wrapped box that Yukinoshita won and open it.

A silver necklace presents in our eyes.

"…if you just have a normal conversation with me without the public display of affection…"

I grab the necklace and wear it around Yukinoshita's neck.

"…then she won't interrogate me like an investigator will do."

I look at her which shows me an embarrassed face. I touch my jaws. "It suits you."

"Hikigaya-kun, aren't you totally cheating on me and the way you calm Yukino-chan is how a bad boy does." The older Yukinoshita leaks my tactics easily.

Yukinoshita coughed. "T-Thanks for the compliment, I'll let you go this time but don't expect that you can do it on the second time."

"Wow, it really suits you, Yukino-chan. I think what Hayato has will be a partner with that."

This woman knows how to destroy the escape route I create, she's slowly earning my admiration.

There's a saying if you can't stop a disaster, just simply make it come faster.

"That's natural, those prizes should be partners." I impassively said.

"Eh, Hikigaya-kun, you won't console Yukino-chan?"

"I think for a while, but my brain betrays me."

Our conversation made Yukinoshita enters her Absolute zero state.

She reached the necklace to remove it and returned it in the box.

"I take back what I said, I really want to know what you two talked about."

…

After a short while of interrogation which the result is a failure as I am a person who values my own privacy like a part of me. Their parents and Hayama family are back which is the cue that I can finally leave.

I left them and head back to my Dad who finally achieved peace. We both watch the remaining part of the event with the celebrant sitting with us.

An annoying combo. Dad and I have the same lazy attitude while Grandfather and I have the same expressionless expression.

I really gather all the negative genes which I don't mind as long as Komachi has the positive ones.

"I prefer something more private for your party father." Dad breaks the silence.

"Your mother's the one who arranges this, go tell her."

"I don't mind not being invited," I said which earns a glare to Dad while the latter chuckles.

This is the only special treatment I have; grandfather always scolds father when I did something I want.

"My son indeed, I'm proud."

"How about letting me feel it as well? Go handle your share." Grandfather said.

"That sounds responsibility, which is annoying, right?..." Dad asked me which I nod. "…just stay healthy, if you can't handle it anymore go retire and let my siblings handle those."

Grandfather snorts. "It's my responsibility to hand it equally if you won't handle it then I'll throw it to Hachiman and followed by Komachi in the future."

"Hehehe, I'll just observe them…" Dad looks at me. "…just do what you want and don't rush, well I decide earlier so I can't give you a piece of good advice."

"I know, like what I told Mom, go focus on Komachi as she needs it the most…" I look at the two of them. "…a little worry from you all is too much for me if we combined it."

"You're talking which is not good for a 15 years old Hachiman," Grandfather said.

"Hahaha…that's how I talk when I start my rebellion." Dad happily said while grandfather is sighing, seeing his son's attitude.

I feel you as I handle him at home when Mom is out.

"Looks like my dear boys are having a good time." Grandmother said who's behind us.

"Of course, I'm doing my best to help Father relax."

"I'll get worse if you continue this."

"I think I'll agree with grandfather this time," I said which earned a shock from my Father but immediately forget it.

"By the way Hachiman…" I look at Grandmother. "…you should stay with us in the summer vacation, I'll tell Isshin that it's our time to have you and Komachi as you visit them last summer."

"I don't mind."

"I'll bring you both home," Grandfather said.

"No need, we bring our car which is too easy to find." Dad proudly says as this event is where a limousine is normal while our car is one of the cheapest with a good fuel economy that I really like since the real winner is the one who saves the most.

"You can't find it as I let one of the guards to bring it back to your house."

Hmmm, so that's why the valet insists to get the key even though we don't mind doing the parking.

"You should listen to your father as you also drink too much." Grandmother insists.

"Alright…" Dad raised his hand to call a waiter for another drink. "…how about a shot?"

He provokes grandfather who easily accepts while I just sit beside them to avoid unnecessary trouble.

I also order a coffee while watching the father and son happily drinks which followed by Uncle and Auntie.

Even though they are in high social standing, they seem normal especially Dad who doesn't care about etiquette as long as Mom is not here.

Grandfather's choice is to aim higher.

Dad's choice is to focus on his family and his own life.

I wonder what will my choice be?

How troublesome for a peaceful loving me.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing and having a few weeks of rest isn't that bad as I finished the outline so I need to create another event and I'm busy these following weeks. If I finished, I'll try to give a chapter.**

**It's really the last chapter and waiting for a month or so isn't that hard as time flies by.**

**Other Story: I'm not starting as I only have the draft.**

**Thanks to TheFlyingHachiman's Density and StoryTelleroftheMist's A Different Turn.**

**I don't have any idea in social gatherings and I just based it in your respective story.**

* * *

**Hikigaya Hisato's Family Tree.**

**Hikigaya Hiroshi and Wife (Parents)**

**Children: **Unnamed Eldest Brother, Unnamed Elder Sister, Hikigaya Hisato (Youngest)

**Grandchildren of Hiroshi and his wife.**

**Unnamed Eldest Brother: **Tatsuya (Oldest in the cousins) Akane (2nd Oldest) Takashi (2nd Youngest - a little bit older than Yuki in months.)

**Unnamed Elder Sister: **Hiroyuki (4th Oldest.) Yuki (Youngest)

**Hisato: **Hachiman (3rd Oldest) Komachi (5th Oldest)


	11. Chapter 11

**Announcement Only but I felt that I should give something so that I won't be called as Rude.**

**Here's an Omake if you want and if you're not interested then Scroll Down straight for the Announcement!**

* * *

_**OMAKE MULTIVERSE? LOL? Inspired by 502nickster.**_

"Hmmm, I'm dreaming again?" I look at my surroundings and the only thing I can see is darkness with a light from unknown sources emanating around me.

"Am I the one who's waiting this time?" I sit on the floor while closing my eyes and wait for the unknown visitor.

…

*Step Step Step*

I opened my eyes and look at the source.

"Hmmm…What is this, a dream?" The man who's asking is none other than myself but is wearing glasses.

"Indeed as it's my second time being here, what's with the glasses?..." I look at the normie version of me.

"…are you by any chance, me being a normie?"

He laughs at my question. "Hahaha…"

He points at himself with a mocking expression. "…Me? Are you sure you should ask a question that's impossible to happen?"

"I'm Hikigaya Hachiman, 15 years old. Sobu High Grade 10 Class E and member of the Cult called Service Club." I announced myself.

"Cult? That's a good description you got there…" He took a seat in front of me. "…Hikigaya Hachiman, I just got 17, Grade 11 Class F. A former member of the Cult you mentioned and one of the Disciplinary Committee representatives."

"Disciplinary Committee? I think ours is not active and the teachers handle it." I said.

"Then that's good as we are not the same."

I nod. "Indeed, seeing you makes me want to puke."

"Too negative, I don't remember hating myself like that. So you met Yukinoshita and Yuigahama?" He asked.

"Yes." I nod.

"Your friends with them?"

I frown. "I only treat them nothing more than a clubmate and acquaintance at most."

He nods in agreement. "What a shame, as I treat them my closest acquaintance."

"You think too highly of them, by any chance you like one of them?"

He shakes his head. "I thought I told you that they are a mere acquaintance and I luckily got a fiancée that's willing to spoil me."

I crossed legs then rest my elbow at one of my thighs and let my fist support my cheek. "Spoiling you? It looks like you've got a jackpot then."

He shrugs. "I don't know since I'm not being bind yet…"

He looks at me seriously. "…but it looks like the opposite on you."

"Say, do you know what you seek?" I ask him frankly.

He shakes his head. "I don't know but I want to be a househusband this time."

I blink my eyes several times and nod. "That doesn't sound bad, house as your workplace and having the right to handle the money."

He smirks at my approval. "As expected from me, it looks like you're quite lost to not aim for a short-term goal. Take a step at a time, no need to chew something you can't bite."

I sigh. "Being scolded by myself, how annoying."

"Of course, but it's better than letting the old geezer lectured us."

"Are you talking about our Grandfather on Mother side?" I questioned him which caught him surprised.

"By any chance, the weirdo in your life is from Mom?" He asked which I nod.

"They are both weirdoes, but Mom's side is a madman while on Father's side is an intelligent freak."

He slightly chuckles. "We got the opposite, thinking of that geezer as intelligent is something I can't foresee."

"I'm also thinking the same…" I stand up. "…I wonder if what we learned is the same?"

He also stands up. "Resorting to violence…"

He removes his glasses and glares at me while smirking. "…aren't you a freak yourself?"

I grin at his words. "You don't have the right to say that."

"Is that a smile, why it's not creepy but rather scary?" He asked.

"No need for formalities, let's just enjoy this to the FULLEST SENPAI!" I ignore his words and immediately give him a straight punch.

He easily dodged it. "It looks like you're the real freak…"

He punched me on my face, and it hurts than anything I received before. "Guaghh."

"What's with that twisted personality of yours? I wonder what you felt that you'll be happy in venting out everything on me."

"This is the best." I look at the Hachiman that's best for me.

This time he took the initiative to attack me by giving me a straight which I blocked successfully but my palm goes numb just from that attack.

"Don't lose focus, Kouhai..." When he said those words, I felt a pain in my rib which caused me to kneel and hold it.

"…I'm telling you to focus." I look at him but what I see is the back of his shoes that kicked my face.

*TUG*

My head felt the impact that made me dizzy.

"You're quite strong, you even manage to accept that." He praised me while tidying himself from those weird movements.

I see. He is the same but opposite of me as he calmly does everything compared to me who bets everything recklessly.

"ha…ha…HAHAHA, THIS IS WHAT I NEED! I SHOULD THANK THE ONE WHO GIVES ME THIS OPPORTUNITY!" I stood up and forget the pain.

He frowns and glares at my actions as he prepared himself.

I initiate the attack while he easily counters me without hesitation in every punch he sends.

After beating me one-sided, I'm having a hard time standing up as pain that I want to ignore bothers me.

"I don't remember having that much willpower." He is staring at me while keeping his guard up.

"H…e…h…" I forced myself to walk towards him and try to give him a blow which he tried to block.

The moment my fist and his palm connect.

"Agggh…" He immediately steps back and holds his numbing hand.

"Heh…" I immediately smirk.

"…I…see..." I glare at him. "…this is fun."

"Just because you learn something doesn't mean you can defeat me, Kouhai." He shakes his numbed hand.

"I'm expecting more, Senpai." Unlike before which he blocks or parry, now he mainly focuses in dodging my punch as I've learned how his fist easily connects to my body.

It's twisting the punch. Even though I learned something it doesn't mean I've got the upper hand as he is fighting with utmost care while I'm doing things recklessly.

As he dodged my punch, he used the momentum to punch me in any openings.

"A little more and you'll lose, how about giving up now?" He said.

"Heh, giving…up…sounds…annoying." I tried to grab both his hands which caused me huge pain.

"Your tenacity is weird as well, I thought giving up is our hobby?" He asks me while pouring strength to free from my grasp.

"Sometimes…our…head…is…hard." I distance my head while leaning backward then give him a perfect headbutt.

*TUG*

The impact caused us for our forehead to bleed. "HAHAHA…It's been a while to use this."

He touched his bleeding forehead while stepping back.

"You've got a weakness as well…" I point him. "…your body is weaker than mine, don't act like victory is yours or I'll thrash you even myself is not an exemption."

He slaps his forehead then glares at me. "Freak, even though you're right, I'll just destroy your madness then everything will end."

I put my palm on my forehead to check if everything's alright. "HAHAHAHA, how will you remove my own uniqueness? Do your best but I'll drag you down first no matter how high you are!"

We continue our rumble but this time I can barely dodge or block some of his weird attacks while creating my own momentum which results in either blocking or parrying.

The moment I saw an opening I clench my fist as I'm preparing myself to give him a taste of his own medicine which is the twisting of the fist.

"Tch, don't think you're the only one who can learn." He grits his teeth and move another step back then prepared his fist.

Both our fist connects.

"Arrgh." Both of us yell and immediately grits our teeth.

He grabs both of my hands and gives me a headbutt.

That caught me off-guard as I stumble in my own footing.

I shake my head due to a possible concussion. I tried to look at him but even on how strong my will, I fell on the ground while getting dizzy.

I tried to look at him, but I also saw someone's sitting on the ground as well.

*SLAP*

I slap my face to remove this uncomfortable feeling, once my dizziness slowly fading. I look at him and to my surprise, he's also looking at me while light envelops him.

"Hmmm, Time's Up?..." He asks while wiping the blood on his forehead. "…you're not bad Kouhai."

"Tch, it's rare for me to have fun. I hope we'll meet again Senpai." He nods at my words.

"You're too aggressive when you don't hold back. It isn't bad but at least tries to put your aggressiveness in your body not in your mind as it needs to be calm in all times." He starts preaching me.

I click my tongue. "How annoying, just because you're older by two years and a month."

He sighs and shrugs his shoulders at my reaction. "Don't worry, I also learn that I need to be aggressive and not focus on the techniques…"

His serious gaze directed at me. "…you're good at learning as you're somehow me, I just hope that neither of us forgets what happened here."

"I didn't forget the last time it happened to me though," I said impassively.

"You're quite good at controlling your emotion, even though it's annoying. It's better compared to the freak earlier."

"That's what my solution is, and you shouldn't tell yourself a freak." I lie on the ground as the one whom I'm talking to is slowly disappearing.

"You're right, even though we're different. I believe that Hikigaya Hachiman's core will always be the same…" He vanished after saying those words.

"I know…" I gaze at the nothingness. "…that's the only thing build us." I closed my eyes this time.

**…**

**MY OTHER STORY HACHIMAN POV**

"Guaah." I yelled as I felt hard to breathe. I look at the hand that just removed from my nose.

"You finally wake up." Mari is glaring at me right now. Even sleeping I'm doing bad at her.

"Is this your time of the month?" I ask since I don't know why she is mad at me.

She pinched my cheek. "You shouldn't ask things like that!"

"Oww, why is this my breakfast?" I tried to pull her arm to lessen the pain, but the pinch is the real deal, not the pull.

"Because I'm waking you up for a long time." I look at her body and she's wearing her uniform now.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"8 A.M." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I heaved a sigh of relief. "We got 45 minutes left, why the rush?" I grab the blanket and try to rest five minutes more.

The one thing that I hate other than pinching my cheek is pulling my sideburn. "OWWW!"

"We're in our house, not your house!" She yells at my ear.

O-Oh! Silly me, I forgot that I sleep here. "Hehehe, Princess! We can easily pull it with your connections-..."

"…OWW!" I grimaced in pain as she continues her pulling.

"We are a member of SDC!"

"I'm just joking, let me tidy myself up," I said to get out from her grasp then immediately grab the hanging uniform with a bathroom necessity like a towel that she might prepare just for me.

I rushed to the bathroom and glare at the mirror. "It looks like that Kouhai freak of mine is right, I didn't forget about the dream. Very well then, I'll put some extra effort so that next time we settle it…"

…

…

**HACHIMAN POV**

I'm inside the storage room as I tried to copy all the move that overcautious Senpai of mine used which I failed tremendously. "It looks like he is much better on this kind of style…"

I remember a long time of fighting which I felt helpless and relies on my instinct and aggressive act. "HAHAHAHA!..." I laugh loudly inside the soundproof room.

"…DON'T THINK WE'RE FINISH AS YOU'RE ONE OF MY STEPPINGSTONES, SENPAI!"

I glare at the mirror.

"NEXT TIME WE MEET, A TIE WILL NOT BE ALLOWED AS…"

…

…

**"I'LL BE THE ONE WHO'LL BE THE VICTOR!" (2 Hachiman)**

…

* * *

An Intruder appears it's **Anonymous Guy** with a megaphone in his hand. "There's no more multiverse, Idiots!"

He flashily throws the megaphone and left after saying those words. A note had been dropped.

_I wonder if Huntsman is better, but I need permission so I'll just use my other Hachiman to motivate me writing as well._

* * *

**Omake Part 2**

**YUKINOSHITA HARUNO POV**

-A certain time, I even don't know when-

I look at my sister who's happily conversing with Hayato and her friends. I want to puke on how she is growing right now.

"Yahallo, Yukino-chan, Hayato and the rest." I greet them.

"Nee-san, what are you doing here?" Yukino asked me with a hint of annoyance contains in her voice.

"Nothing, I just saw how you are happily conversing with everyone…" I smile and shift my gaze at the man's having the same smile like mine. "…especially Hayato, are you two playing friends?"

"My relationship with Hayato-kun is not for you to concern." Yukino rebukes.

"Hayato?" I ask if I misheard on what she said.

"Indeed, we reconciled already right Yuki-chan?" Hayato answered me.

"Yes, it's a matter of past."

"I see, so it's just a past…" I look at Yukino on how disappointing she grows.

"…but looks like your relationship right now doesn't give a positive outcome." I look at the blonde girl that's distancing herself from the two.

"Don't involve Yumiko here." Hayato's voice is filled with anger.

I glare at him. "If you can do that from the start, then why did you decide to do this now?"

"Nee-san, Hayato-kun's life is his and something you shouldn't meddle as well!"

"Your right Yukino-chan…" I caress my fingers around her neck. "…but it doesn't mean you should control it as well or you two have something that we didn't know?"

Yukino slaps my hand and looks at Hayato which the latter nods. "Indeed, we are in a relationship so don't try to control us anymore."

I look at the other people and some got surprised, others felt sad while the blond that I mentioned got hurt as she's on the verge of crying while running away.

"Not consoling her Hayato?" I ask him which he glares at me instead.

"Y-Yukinon?" Her friend looks at her as well."

"Gahama-chan, you should console your other friend." I point at the direction where the blonde and the girl with glasses run off to.

"Nee-san, you shouldn't ridicule Yui as she is my friend." Yukino defends her so-called friend immediately.

"Hoh, playing friends-" My words got interrupted.

"HARUNO!" Hayato who's good at hiding his emotion finally loses it.

I glare at him which he glares back.

"NEE-SAN! PLEASE LEAVE!" Yukino who's composed also lost it.

"Hm, very well then, don't worry I won't meddle with both of you anymore." I look at Yukino with disdain as to how she grew. Did I make a mistake?

I look at my sister one last time and turn around but what enters my vision is the other member of her club.

I give him a smile. "If it's Hikigaya-kun, are you by any chance late at their gatherings?"

Everyone noticed the man who's expressionless.

He opened his mouth. "Why are you putting me together with them?"

"H-Hikki?" Yuigahama got shocked at how Hikigaya-kun answers.

By any chance, they didn't know that he will react like this.

I look at Yukino and she is shocked as well.

"Hikigaya-kun?" Yukino hesitated but still called him.

"What?" He impassively asked.

"W-What do you mean by your said earlier?" She said while Hayato closed his distance to comfort her.

He picks something in his blazer's pocket. "Here…"

I peek at the paper and it's a dismissal form. "…after a long talk, Sensei finally released me and about the competition it's a tie so no consequences..."

He walks past me and hands it to Yukino. "…I simply said that I'm not interested in playing friends and I let you grow instead of your sister so that's the result of my effort."

"Are you implying that you're the cause of the mistake?" I glare at Hikigaya-kun while he is just gazing at me as if looking down on me.

"How about we move to another place as your sister is having fun with that sickening environment?" He points casually at everyone which earned him a glare while Gahama-chan is in the verge of breakdown as well as Yukino who's shocked on how he treats them.

I nod. He leads me to a distant place in which we will have privacy.

He took a seat on the staircase as I rest myself beside the handle.

"Explain," I said in a harsh word.

"Not bad, not resorting in your façade anymore, hmmm…" He lazily looks at the ceiling. "…your sister is not interesting no matter what option I do, so I just let her grow by removing your control and that's the outcome."

"You're destroying her because of what you've done," I said.

"Are you concern about her or yourself?" He asked with his eyes full of curiosity.

"What are you implying?" I ask to learn if he knows what he's saying, or he is just leading me.

"I thought you need your sister for your own, but it looks like my foolish mind thinks too much…" He stands up and touches my chin while raising my head.

He leans closer. "…well, I don't care as I think you are far better than your sister."

I tried to remove his touch on me, but I look like someone who's being controlled which only Mother can do.

He starts speaking again. "Why are you relying on your sister when a better option is here?"

The man who's always being impassive smiles.

"What do you want?" I ask while maintaining my composure.

"Your everything, be mine and what you want, I'll do it as long as you'll help me obtain what I want as well…" He removed his touch on my chin and grabs my waist like how we dance before but it's more forceful.

"…instead of playing the devil, would you like to have a deal with a much more sinister devil?"

I unconsciously put my hands on his chest and let him handle my balance. "Are you really going to help me with anything?"

He nods.

"Even freedom?" I ask.

He still nods.

"Then I'll take the deal and be useful to you."

"Good choice..." He leans forward and kisses my lips for a long time which I didn't resist at all.

After a long while, he licks his lips. "…then for the time being, finish your studies and you'll handle all my shares as I'll be a househusband to have a lot of time to find the thing I want."

"Eh?" His words that I can comprehend easily automatically resist by my mind.

He pats my head. "You already heard it or do you want another kiss?"

I unconsciously nod and lean myself to him this time.

…

Why is the smell not manly?

"Hikigaya-kun!" The owner of the voice embraced me, and a soft sensation kissed me.

I open my eyes and at the same time, the owner of the voice earlier opens her eyes.

We both got wide-eyed on what we're doing.

"N-Nee-san?"

"Y-Yukino-chan?"

We both removed our embrace at each other and having a look of disbelief plastered in our face as we tried to comprehend what happened.

I smile and look at my sister. "Yukino-chan, why are you saying Hikigaya-kun earlier?"

She looks at me. "If I'm not wrong, I also heard you saying those words which wake me up to reality."

"Hahaha…" I laugh then look at her seriously. "…Yukino-chan, how about we have a deal?"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I won't disturb your life anymore," I said seriously.

She glares at me. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much…" I wave my hand leisurely for her to not become so serious. "…just don't get in my way with Hikigaya-kun as he will be my future husband."

"I see…" She nods which caught me surprised or not. "…then disturb me all you want."

"Eh, you like him that much, isn't Hayato a better choice?" I tried to convert her to the Yukino in my dream which I despised if it isn't for the outcome.

"If you think of him as a better choice then go with Hayama-kun." I laugh and just embrace my cute Imouto.

She felt discomfort at my hug. "What is happening to you? Are you drunk? Then please go stay in the living room as it's still in the middle of the night and I want to sleep."

"Eh, you want to see Hikigaya-kun in your dreams?" My words caused her to blush and just stay silent.

"…alright let's sleep as I'm planning to give Hikigaya-kun an act of passionate revenge!" I grab her Pan-san body pillow and look at the Hikigaya-kun's look alike in terms of eyes.

"T-That's mine!" She said which I ignore and put it on the other side for her to have difficulty to reach.

…

…

-On Hikigaya Household-

"Brrrrrr..." I felt a sudden chill while reading another crappy story that is meant only for me. "...Achoo!"

"Arrrgh, I shouldn't read this copyrighted novels during midnight, better sleep." I throw the novel on the top of my table and head to sleep.

* * *

Someone picked the Megaphone that had been thrown, it's none other than **Anonymous Guy**.

"Alright, I already give you your Haruno route and Yukino have the same concept which she is being dictated as well so I'll be blunt and tell you that I'll go with the _**Anonymous Guy Route**_ which will satisfy every goddamn- I mean godlike reviewers. Everyone had the chance if I ever finished this. Mark my words, to be clear it's not a Harem. I don't mean on the girls, but I mean is for you reviewers. Is what my selfish mind says but who knows, I also feel that it will backfire in the end?"

The megaphone had been lifted up. "Adios!" and had been thrown once more while the intruder left coolly.

A note had been dropped by that intruder.

_Thank you as always and I'll update the stories in July with no specific date. Good News, I wrote the first half of the chapter for the continuation which I need to read and feel satisfied before posting it._


	12. Chapter 12

**Regular Chapter.**

* * *

-Service Club, Club Hours-

"What?" I asked Yukinoshita who's keep looking at me.

She coughed. "I-I just noticed that you've changed your sleep mask."

"Yeah, mine got stolen by my grandfather and my sister let me have it. Where's Yuigahama?"

"She's on the way…" She answered while staring at the mask on my forehead. "…b-by any chance is that the limited Pan-san mask?"

"I guess? Since Komachi loves Pan-san and my father who's a daughter-con bought it for her in States." I flip the page I'm reading.

"I-I see." Her eyes are really annoying.

I remove my sleep mask and hand it to her. "Here, check it out."

Her face shows hesitation but her hands did the opposite as she touched it.

I focused back on my novel.

…

"Yahallo!" The final member arrives with her weird greetings.

"Good afternoon Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita said while still busy touching the mask.

I look at her and nod for a moment.

"What is that Yukinon?" Yuigahama noticed what Yukinoshita's doing and immediately sit next to her.

I put my earphones as the noisy one is finally here which means my focus might shift to them if I overhear their conversation.

…

After I finished a chapter, I closed my novel.

I show my palm. "Yukinoshita, I'll sleep now."

"I-I see." She reluctantly hands me the sleep mask.

It's mine, to begin with.

"Hikki, I didn't know you like Pan-san the Panda." Yuigahama starts the conversation.

"I neither like nor hate it, it's my sister's mask and she let me used it." I wear the mask and put it in my forehead then start packing up my things before I sleep.

*Knock Knock*

I look at the door and a woman enters.

"Good afternoon everyone." Her smile is as pure as always.

"Good afternoon Shiromeguri-senpai." Yukinoshita greets her while stealing gaze at me.

I can control myself you know.

"Yahallo Senpai!" Yuigahama also greets.

"Yo!" I raised my hand for a moment then moved my hand to the sofa for her to sit and continue packing my things.

She smiles and sits on the sofa as I also sit on the other side after finishing my deed which she didn't mind at all.

"What can we help you Senpai?" Yukinoshita starts the business.

"Um, I already told you that I'm running for the SC President, right?"

We all nod.

She continues. "I want to experience the workload so I offer to be the Chairman for the upcoming Sport's Festival this May."

"Ahhh, the Sport's Festival is already near." Yuigahama who looks like she didn't read the announcement in the notice board finally learned it.

"Yes…" Senpai happily confirms it. "…so, I want it to be fun this time as well as what Haru-san did last year."

"I only participate in Sport's Festival during Middle School Senpai, so I don't have any experience in planning," I said honestly.

She nods then leans closer to me with her White aura. "It's alright as having a new experience is the best way to enjoy life."

I sigh then nod helplessly.

Yukinoshita coughed. "Shiromeguri-senpai, if I'm not mistaken it will start last week of May. It's only the last week of April, the committee should start two weeks before."

"Yukinon, you know too much."

"Yuigahama-san, you should read the notice board as everything is posted there by the Student Council and the committee is mostly volunteered unlike in cultural festival."

"Yukinoshita-san is right Yuigahama-san…" Shiromeguri-senpai points her finger at Yuigahama while trying to reprimand her in a cute way though.

She looks at us with expectation in her eyes. "…I need help in surveying the students about what type of games they prefer."

Yukinoshita looks at us asking for our opinion.

"Hmmm, I want to help Yukinon!" Yuigahama agreed easily as she loves being a slave.

"I don't mind," I said.

Yukinoshita nods and looks at Senpai. "Shiromeguri-senpai, we accept your request."

Shiromeguri-senpai smiles and claps her hands. "Thanks, everyone."

I raised my hand. "How will we do the survey?"

"Of course, we will ask them Hikki!" Yuigahama states the obvious.

Yukinoshita frowns at my question.

"With you three it's easy to ask but for me, I don't think I can ask anyone other than the one I know and the teachers…" I look at Senpai. "…how about I help you Senpai? There's a saying two is better than one."

"Hikigaya-kun, I understand your reason which is valid as you're an outcast but why are you volunteering your help on Senpai?" Her frowns now added with a glare.

"I just want to know more about Senpai and she's the requestor so our priority should be our client." I truthfully answer.

"Fufufu…" Senpai chuckles while the two members want to refuse. "…I'm thankful Hikigaya-kun but as I am the Chairman, I also have some friends to help me in the second year so you should help them in the first year."

"What a shame…" I thought I have a chance. "…who will I accompany? Yuigahama?"

I questioned Yukinoshita as I believe she can handle this easily while Yuigahama can only lighten the mood but I don't know if the main objective will be met.

"A-Ah, I don't mind…" Yuigahama said while fiddling her fingers and stealing a glance from me.

"How about we handle it three?" Yukinoshita answers.

"That's not a good way as it's time-consuming, we have five more weeks before the week for Sports Festival, added the fact that the last two weeks should be meant for the preparation for props as the school only allowed us to do it during lunch or club hours," I said.

She ponders for a while as she puts her finger at her chin. Is that her pose when calculating?

"You're right." She said.

"Wow Hikki, you're smart!" Yuigahama praised me which should be a common sense as festivals are also being prepared by middle school.

Did she copy me and just participate during Festivals and only help in cleaning after?

I shake my head. "It's just common thing to do during the festival."

Shiromeguri-senpai denies my words. "I think you're smart as you already envisioned the process."

I look at her and slightly bow. "Thank you."

"Why did you immediately stop your denial when Senpai praised you?" Yukinoshita asked.

"I don't have the energy to deny as two is greater than one," I answered.

"Really?" Her doubt is not yet gone.

"Yes..." I reassured her. "…and it's better if you two joins together I'll just do it myself."

"I thought you are having a hard time?" Yukinoshita glares at me.

"I'll manage, I think." Having doubt in my capability regarding social interaction that is.

"You're not even sure about it." Yukinoshita points my doubts.

"I'll manage (I think)." I assured my words this time even though it's less than 50%.

She looked at me for a while then sighed. "Alright, Yuigahama-san let's do it tomorrow."

"Let's do our best! Yukinon, Hikki and Senpai!" She raised her hands while pouring all her energy in believing in our capabilities that I don't want to believe at all.

"Of course!" Shiromeguri smiles and followed Yuigahama's chant then looks at Yukinoshita and me.

Yukinoshita calmed herself down before she almost caught by the mood. "I'll do what I can do."

I lazily raised my hand and copy them. "Y…e…a…h."

My actions caught Yuigahama and Yukinoshita off-guard while Shiromeguri-senpai reprimands me that I should be energetic.

I want to rebuke but I can't as she's too positive and I'm not negative enough to overcome her that's why I'm one-sidedly attracted to her aura so I just nod in every sentence she offers.

After a while of talking including the preaching that I listened which can't convert me into the positive side. Shiromeguri-senpai left as she's still having a discussion with the Student Council for the plans which shouldn't be taken as a big deal.

Yukinoshita also dismissed us which I'm thankful that Yuigahama is here as I'm not required to show the etiquette this time.

…

…

While I'm walking towards the bike stand, I saw two familiar faces, a bitch and a fujoshi.

"Hikio, leaving already?" Miura asked.

"Yeah. Yuigahama just stops at Sensei's office with Yukinoshita." I said while answering possible questions for her to continue the conversation.

Ebina chuckles at my answer while Miura frowns. "Are you rushing?"

I look at Miura for a while then put my fingers at my jaws.

"W-What?" She stutters, what's the point of stuttering though?

"Say, Miura, do you have private business after school tomorrow?"

She frowns at my question. "Are you hitting on me? Then I'll reject you as you already know I like Hayato."

I nod. "I know and I don't have any slight feelings toward you so answer my question."

That caused her to glare at me. "I don't know, it depends if the others decide to have a party."

"So, there's none…" I look at Ebina and she nods then I shift my gaze back to Miura. "…then accompany me tomorrow."

"Huh?" Miura got surprised at my demand.

I ignore her and look at Ebina. "How about you Ebina?"

She shakes her head. "I have to leave early tomorrow…"

Her serious face turned into a creepy one. "…I have some private things to do."

I ignore her reasoning. "That's a shame…"

I point at Miura. "…she will do I hope."

"Why are you not sure and I didn't even agree to your demand!" She rebukes.

"Consider it as your payment for being a bothersome to me last time." I remind her of the annoying shopping.

"I paid it with ice cream and a large cake!" She reminds me of her doings which is an advantage for me.

I picked up my wallet. "How much are those, as I think I really need you tomorrow?"

She points her finger at me. Uh-oh, another scolding. "You know Hikio…Blah…Blah…"

Another sermon starts which I let the words enter in my ear and out on the other. After a couple of minutes, she eventually agreed and I left immediately while hearing a shout from behind that I nonchalantly ignored.

…

…

-Home-

I walked inside without saying anything as I'm the one who unlocks the door which means Komachi is not home yet. I looked at the wall clock. It's almost 6.

I picked my phone and dial the missing chick.

[Hello Onii-chan.]

"Where are you?"

[Ah! I'm here at the mall with my friends and schoolmate.]

"Schoolmate? Gender?"

[It's a boy!] The voice happily said.

"I see, where are you? I'll drag-I mean pick you right now."

[You purposely said that, right? RIGHT? I'm in Saize in the ground floor and Onii-chan, I'm meeting someone from Sobu-]

I end the call and rush toward my idiot Imouto.

…

…

**KOMACHI POV**

"Wha- Onii-chan just ended the call," I complained.

"Hahaha, he must be worried about you Hikigaya-san." Kawasaki Taishi said. He is a boy with bluish silver hair.

"It's been a while since we met Komachi's brother." Reiko happily said. She is a girl with short brown hair.

"Yes, how lucky for Komachi to have a cool brother." Karen agrees at Reiko's remarks. She, on the other hand, has long black hair.

I frown. "Cool? Onii-chan is one of my problems, how did you find him cool?" I opposed their useless admiration.

"It's because you only focus on your Onii-chan's bad points and it's because of your attitude our class known you as brocon…" Reiko answers and accused me. "…I wonder if the other class also knew it?"

"Let's ask one right now…" Karen looks at Taishi. "…Kawasaki-kun, did you hear any bad rumors regarding Komachi?"

He looks at me for a while then immediately averts his gaze and nod. "Y-Yes, the teachers used her as an example sometimes when they teach about family."

"EHHH!" I yell.

"See, Komachi is really a good model for brocon." Reiko laughed after hearing Kawasaki-kun's words.

Karen also nods while smiling. I sulk while the two don't have any plan to stop but suddenly got interrupted as the oldest one of us arrived.

"Onee-chan!" Kawasaki-kun loudly said.

"Good evening, Kawasaki-san. We are Kawasaki-kun's schoolmates." I said while my two friends greet as well.

"Good evening, I'm sorry for disturbing you all by my Otouto." She bows.

We all shake our hand to reject her idea that they disturbed us.

She sighs and sits beside Kawasaki-kun. "I'll treat you all as a token of appreciation for being a friend with Taishi."

We accept her gratitude as we order a portion of food on the cheap side.

The atmosphere becomes silent while we're waiting for our orders.

"Nee-san, why are you coming home late the moment you step High School?" Kawasaki-kun breaks the silence.

"Don't concern about it and just focus on your study." She said.

"B-But…" He tries to rebuke.

"Taishi, just follow my orders and let's talk about it later or do you want to do this in public?" She glares at Kawasaki-kun.

Kawasaki-kun keeps his mouth shut and we also want to help but I think it will only worsen.

A finger suddenly grabs my cheek and pinched me strongly. "OUUCHH!" I yelled and glare at the idiot who's hurting me.

"O-Oh, Onii-chan!" I forcefully smile as he's showing his expressionless face, but the eyes are mad right now.

…

…

**HACHIMAN POV**

I look at my Imouto who's preparing to use her sly attitude to lighten my annoyance.

"Hoh, I don't think it will be effective this time." I strengthen the pinch which she taps my arm multiple times to surrender.

I sigh and release her from my punishment. "Good evening."

They all greet me as well while I know the oldest in the group.

"Black Lace?" I said her nickname since I forgot her name.

She scowls. "Don't call me that, I'm Kawasaki Saki!"

I just shrug and motion the three girls to give me a seat.

"Onii-chan, this is for three people!" Komachi protests.

"Who cares, you three are on the thin side so let's use it for four." I pushed her as the two already make space while this cute annoying chick is still rebelling.

After I pushed her, I sit beside her while looking at the angry woman.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

She finally calms down. "I'm being called by my brother and it looks like he drags your sister and her friends."

"I see, it's their decision to come and meddle so I apologize if they crossed the line."

"It's not that they intrude in our family matters, in fact, they kept silent while we siblings have a little fight earlier."

I nod and pat the head of my Imouto.

"Onii-san, pat us as well!" The girl with short hair asked.

"Why are you calling me Onii-san? I don't remember having more than one problematic Imouto."

"Hahaha, all girls in our class refer you as Onii-san since-" Komachi immediately covers the girl's mouth.

"Wawawawa- Onii-chan just pat them!" She yells.

I reach their head and give them a pat.

The two happily accept which I find weird as a normal girl should avoid me, I wonder what Komachi did this time.

The food already arrived which I have none.

I grab some of Komachi's food.

"You want to order as well?" Kawasaki asked.

"I'm fine, helping my Imouto eating is not that bad." Komachi hands her fork as I grab another meat she sliced.

While we're eating the boy, who's silence all the time speaks.

"Onii-san, by any chance, are you and Onee-chan close?" He asked.

"Taishi, I told you that we will talk to it later," Kawasaki said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Don't call me Onii-san and it's our second time meeting so we're not, why?" In normal occasions, I don't want to pry someone's life but Komachi will continue being dragged if I won't cut the source so better check it out.

The boy put his resolve and continue talking to me. "Nee-san is always going home late the moment she starts going to high-school."

"TAISHI!" The woman being discussed is now angry.

"Hmmm…" I look at the angry woman and she noticed it as she shifts her anger to me. "…how many siblings do you have?"

She didn't answer my question.

"We are five if you include me and Onee-chan." The boy answered.

"I see…" My words earn a glare from the subject while the boy looks at me with explanation, even the girls are also having the same eyes.

I ignore them and look at the glaring woman. "…how about we talk tomorrow during club hours?"

Her glare softens as she nods. "Alright."

Komachi is tugging me silently which I ignore as this is private. I immediately eat her meat which she noticed and starts reprimanding me.

After eating we bid farewell to the Kawasaki siblings.

We accompany Komachi's friends in their respective bus station then head to our destination which is our home.

…

-Bus-

"Onii-chan, you know what Kawasaki-kun's sister's doing?" Komachi asked.

"I'm just guessing, I'll know if I'm right tomorrow," I said.

"Give me a hint Onii-chan!" Komachi tugs me to spill the beans.

I stop her by pulling her to my body with my one arm. "You shouldn't meddle with other's business and the only thing I can say is that what she's doing is for their wellbeing if I'm right that is."

She tried to escape from my hug. "Woah! It's hard to breathe, and why are you talking when you're not sure at all?"

"To lessen the expectation."

"Hmmm…" Her prying eyes check me for a while.

"…well, as long as it's Onii-chan. Komachi will give her 100% support and faith. WOAH That must be high in Komachi Points." She hugs me so I just hug her shoulder.

"Yeah, just don't give Onii-chan too much trouble as I'm not always free to handle the cleanup."

"I'm not! I'm the one who's taking care of you and Dad." She proudly states.

"Yeah, then you are well prepared for the midterm this May?" I focus my eyes on her reaction.

She laughs and answers with her eyes looking anywhere. "O-Of course!"

This is the weakness of Hikigaya, if they will totally lie, they can't look at the person straight unlike omitting some words.

I just pinched her cheek and sigh. My Imouto is really a handful for me.

…

…

-After Class Next Day-

Once the bell for club hours chimes, my classmates should stay for a while then exchange stories or something but that didn't happen. A couple of minutes later the Delinquent and the Bitch got an interaction and it's in front of me.

"Hikio."

"Hikigaya."

"What?" I ask which turns their stare into a glare. I ignore them as I'm busy packing my things while left out the things I needed.

"You called me here yesterday remember?" They both said to me and look at each other.

"Why are you copying me?" They asked each other.

"Huh?" Miura glares.

"Huh?" Kawasaki glares back.

The tension got heated which forced the bookworms that will do their assignment here to freak out and head outside as well.

"I called you both though," I said to stop the tension but instead of vanishing it directs to me.

I hand a paper and a pen to Miura. "Here, the instruction is inside."

She opens the notebook and read it in a flash. "Hah? Why am I doing an annoying thing like this?"

"It's because of repayment," I said nonchalantly that earns a glare.

"Fine, at least come with me!" She demands.

I point at Kawasaki. "I have business with her as well."

"I'll wait or I won't do it."

"Is this bitch a kid or something?" Kawasaki asked.

"Huh?" Miura got her mood into the negative side as she glares once more.

"Maybe?..." I said that caused her to look at me with the notebook being slightly crumpled. "…or maybe not."

I saved the notebook from my final word.

I look at Miura. "It's quite confidential, at least have Kawasaki's permission if you want to stay or you can wait for me outside."

She glares at Kawasaki. Is this a trend in asking something?

Kawasaki ignores the kid. "I don't mind."

"You're doing part-time for your tuition right?..." Her expression shows that I'm right.

I continue. "…and if I'm not mistaken what your parents earned is not enough for you to enter University?"

She stays silent.

"Hoh, that's high for you." Miura tries to irritate her by mocking.

Kawasaki ignores her.

"Miura, if you will listen just listen…" I look at her seriously. "…I didn't ask for your opinion so don't say unnecessary words, are we clear?"

Miura who knows me well immediately look at Kawasaki. "I-I'm sorry Kawasaki-san."

"I-I don't mind," Kawasaki said without looking at Miura as she's shocked while looking at me.

"Let's head back to the topic, I must say that you mean well but what you're doing is not the best way."

"Explain," Kawasaki demands while Miura also looks at me.

"You're overtaxing your body by working, if you can hold on till the last year of High School then I'll praise you but what if you got hospitalized? Not only your hard work will be gone in an instant but also add another problem to your family."

She bit her lips for a while then solemnly said. "I really want to go to University, but I don't want to burden my parents more and let them focus on my siblings."

"What you want is not a demand, it's something you need and I'm sure they won't hesitate to help you…" My father's side maybe rich but what we have is the fruit of my parents alone.

"…but that doesn't mean you can't lessen their responsibilities." Kawasaki's mood lightens once I said those words.

"Hikio explain." Miura who can't stop her curiosity finally speaks.

"It's not that hard, just study well and earn a Scholarship and have a part-time like yours for payment in cram school," I said.

"Study huh…" Miura thinks for a while then asks. "…Hikio, do you think I can have those?"

"Instead of asking me better to ask yourself, at least take the burden of expectation came from you."

"Hikigaya are you by any chance a scholar?" Kawasaki asked me which I nod.

"I took it to earn some extra money and my parents don't mind me hogging it all alone."

"I'll do my best then." Kawasaki's eyes are blazing right now even though it should be Miura's trademark.

"Do your best then…" I said. "…and tell your brother to not bring Komachi into troubles if it's later than 6 P.M. at least reschedule it around weekends."

She nods. "Sure, Thank You Hikigaya."

"Let's go?" I look at Miura who's still pondering from the scholarship thing.

"Can you at least teach me to grab that scholarship?" That's what she answers to me.

"No!" I automatically reject her.

"Why are you good at rejecting my request? I thought you are a member of the Service Club?" She angrily rebukes.

"Now that you said it, Yukinoshita is Top 1 overall, why don't you ask her?"

"Eh. I don't think I can blend with her very well compared to you."

"Ask Hayama he's Top 2." My words caused her to blush.

"H-Hayato? I-I don't want to disturb him." She shyly said.

"Don't hesitate and I think the person you shouldn't disturb is not him but me. At least have some shame." I said with disgust in my tone.

"W-What?" She said while being red not from embarrassment but from anger.

Someone nudges me while Miura's glaring at me. It's Kawasaki Black Lace.

I raised my eyebrows. She shyly asked a question. "C-Can I also join?"

"Are you not listening that I'm not accepting Miura's request besides I'm not the best person you need to ask…"

They got puzzled at my words. I explain further. "…I'm not studying and just simply listening to the lecture, luckily I always passed not that high though."

Miura as rude as ever points her finger to me. "R-Right, you easily memorized my grocery list. Y-You're the real genius here!"

Kawasaki nods in agreement. "I think she's right if what you said is true."

I ignore their praise as it means no weight to me if it's not coming from my family. "You can ask my sister if it's true or not and I'm the type of person that doesn't waste time except for lazing around."

"You're unfair." Miura unconsciously stated.

"I'm not…" I point at the notebook that I hand to her. "…I'm bad at socializing, which is your forte, so I need you to pay me back right now. Let's start and not waste time since Yuigahama and Yukinoshita are starting right now."

"I'll help," Kawasaki said.

I look at her. "You're no better than me but I'm not fond of rejecting volunteers."

She put out a notebook and a pen which I also did the same.

Miura messaged Yuigahama to know their location and she replied back that they are surveying the non-field clubs which made Miura happy as she might put priority in Soccer Club first.

"What's the deal with her?" Kawasaki points at Miura who's happily walking.

"She likes Hayama from Class F, you know him, right?" I asked.

She shakes her head. "I don't know. I'm not interested in such things."

I nod. "You'll see him later and I don't know if you'll be starstruck on him as well."

"Is he good looking?" Kawasaki asked.

"Yeah, if you compare him to me. I'll lose by a thousand miles." I honestly said. No need to sugar coat myself as I'm unique in my own way.

"We're talking about outer appearance, right?" Kawasaki asked for clarification.

"I believe that's what I'm talking about," I answered.

"Then that's all he had…" She leans closer and points at Miura who's walking in front of us then whispered. "…besides I don't think what she likes is someone noteworthy."

I nod. "You've got a really keen eye, I really like you."

Not only carefree but observant, not bad.

"W-What…" She immediately retracted herself from me and increased her pace as she is now in front of Miura.

"Why are your ears red?" Miura asked the obvious and followed Kawasaki while I walk slowly hoping that once I get on that club, they finished the job. Beautiful plan as always as expected from the lazy me.

* * *

**Yeah, this should be fine.**


	13. Chapter 13

As expected, our destination is none other than the Soccer Club, so I minimize my pace to the fullest and arrived there five minutes later than them.

"Good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun." The Pretty boy greets me.

"You're done?" I asked.

He nods while forcing a smile. "I just finished not long ago."

Then all the five minutes I create wasted only for you?

"I see," I said losing any interest anymore.

"I heard that Haruno-san's disturbing you."

"Don't worry, I'm evading her with the fullest of my abilities."

"Hahaha…" He smiles wryly and looks at the setting sun. "…it seems she's fond of you."

"I don't care."

"Hmmm…" He removes his smile and looks at me seriously. "…I don't think she will stop as she will do everything to obtain what she wants…"

His face looks solemn and muttered. "…and throw anything she's not fond of."

"Looks like you've got quite a past." I inspect him which he blocks with a smile.

"I'm like her little brother."

I nod. "Indeed, but the younger one didn't think you as one."

He sighs. "It looks like you've seen through it already. It's a long story."

I interrupt his lonely momentum. "I'm not interested, sorry for shifting the topic and I don't have any interest in either of you three. Better keep it to yourself."

"That's some rough words you got but I'm quite relieved for that." He said and left.

I wait for the two to come back and after another couple of minutes, they finally arrive.

"Hikio! Why didn't you help us?" Miura asked while slapping the notebook I gave.

"I'm being blocked by your prince, so I accompany him for a moment."

"Hayato? Okay then." She accepts my reason easily. Too dumb in love.

I look at Kawasaki. "Did you get a good result?"

She shakes her head. "Most are common like a three-legged race, bread eating, relays, and others."

"That's fine, it's not like we're doing something new and it's just the first day. Let's head to the tennis club?" I point at the corner of the soccer field where walls blocked the said club.

They nod and we head there.

…

…

Once we enter the court, we saw people practicing and there's the one who had been abandoned by God, Totsuka Saika. He is currently on the court practicing with his member and some girls cheered for him. He might be a prince in his own way.

We take a sit on the bench as we wait for the members to finish their practice.

"Totsuka's got better in playing tennis compared before." Miura praised him.

"I guess." I look at him and it looks like his hard work paid off.

"Did your club helped him?" Kawasaki asked me.

"Help? It's more like we just give him an option and he is the one who helped himself."

"Why aren't you taking the credit?" Miura asked me.

"Why should I? If it's not for the club I won't even think of helping him. Yukinoshita or Sensei should take those."

"You're too negative, that's why people thought of you as creepy."

"How many times should I tell you that I don't care about what people think about me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Miura answered in defeat.

After the training, we start surveying the Tennis Club, but I only surveyed one person.

"Good afternoon Hikigaya-kun! Do you need anything?" Totsuka offers me his pure smile.

If only he was a girl, then I can easily get used to his attitude.

"Yeah, we are here to survey for the upcoming Sports Festival. Would you mind answering some questions?"

"Sure." He nods and sits beside me.

"What do you expect in the Sports Festival?"

"A fun one." He said in a cheerful tone.

That's too general, I'll just list it.

"Would you tell me about your past experience at the Sports Festival?"

He puts his index finger on his chin then looks at the sky. "I think we've got three types of games with two teams. It's one for girls, boys and both."

Games for both gender? That's kind of useful as we've only games meant for boys and for girls in middle school.

"I see, then may I know what the team did with both genders?" I ask.

"I think it's composed of three games with it being the highest contribution points compared to the games meant for boys or for girls that consist of one game."

I nod. "That's a nice idea, I wonder if we can create one with this too much population."

Sobu High consists of 10 sections per year if the average is 30 per class then 30 multiplied by 10 and multiplied by 3. It's approximately 900, that's too many.

Thank you, Calculator-chan. I closed my phone after serving its purpose.

It's still in the first term so the chance of third year joining is high.

Totsuka peeks at what I'm writing. "I didn't expect were that many."

"Yeah, I don't think everyone can participate. I don't mind joining in the non-participant though."

"I'm expecting you to join and I also hope we're in the same team!" Totsuka's eyes are shining from too much expectation.

"Let's just leave it to our luck." He nods at my words.

After Miura and Kawasaki finished their survey which most of the boys in the tennis club would prefer rather than me. I bid farewell to Totsuka with the two accompanying me.

I look at my phone and it's almost time for club hours to end.

"Let's find one more group and call it a day?" I said.

"What? You want me to help you tomorrow?" Miura got annoyed at my words.

"Oh right, you're quite busy. Thanks for the help and you don't need to help me tomorrow…" I said to Miura.

I shift my gaze to Kawasaki. "…you as well Kawasaki, you have part-time, so I don't want to trouble you any further."

She nods. "Thank you for your tips as well."

While we're walking, I saw four students lazing around on the bench.

I point the boys for Miura and Kawasaki to notice our final target.

Miura who's always rushing except for Hayama immediately rushes towards the boys with Kawasaki following her and me decreasing my pace to the very limit.

"Excuse me, mind answering some question for us?" Miura asked politely while her face showing the opposite.

"Don't disturb us…" The bulky man looked at Miura and I think he got starstruck. "…M-Miura-san?"

The other boys look as well and they got blinded by the bitch's beauty, add the fact that Kawasaki is there with her nice figure especially the legs.

"W-We don't mind, have a seat." The short boy starts giving space on the seat while forcing others to stand up.

Kawasaki and Miura frown but accept their offer.

They start questioning them and the idiots happily answer them. That's the real definition of creepy, being controlled by their libido.

I finally shorten my distance with them.

"H-Hikigaya-san?" The one who's standing behind the bench that's busy gathering the smell of the two noticed me.

"Do I know you?" I ask which he immediately shakes his head.

"N-No." He said while stealing gaze at his friends, they also look at me and immediately deny.

I frown. "Then why did you know my name?"

The thin boy immediately answered. "I-It's because you are always with Yukinoshita Yukino and boys felt jealous of it."

I nod. "I see, but don't worry I'm not interested in her. What we have is pure business."

They unexpectedly agreed. "R-Right, we also told the other boys about it and they all agreed."

"Thanks then." I offer my gratitude for their voluntary action to remove possible false rumors.

I look at them and they're having a cold sweat. Were those two torturing them?

"Are both of you forcing them?" I ask the two girls.

"Huh? We're not and in my opinion, they're weird as that's not their tone earlier." Miura said.

Kawasaki nods. "Yes, it changes when you come here."

"Really?" I look at them but they shake their heads for denial.

"R-Right, the survey? We'll also help and ask some of our classmates and friends. We'll give the result tomorrow at the Service Club!" The standing leader for the group said.

"Okay?" I observe them and ask. "…are you sure we didn't meet before?"

"W-We're in the same school so we might bump with each other." The shortest said.

"Yeah!" They all yell.

"I think you're hiding something…" Miura butts in and inspecting their expressions. "…all of your voice really changed."

"People have their own secret, don't butt in too much your snooping attitude is really annoying," I said.

"Wha- Your rude attitude is also the same!" She fights back.

"I told you to look at yourself when stating the word R-U-D-E…" I look at the group. "…Thank you for volunteering, it helps a lot."

They all nod and immediately run off.

"I think they're avoiding you," Kawasaki said to me.

I look at the two girls' bodies. Kawasaki weirdly covers her body but Miura just proudly shows herself with a glare in her eyes. As expected from a bitch.

"I think they're more intimidated on both of you compared to me." They inspect me with their respective eyes and nod.

"Let's call this a day, Thanks for helping me." I offer them a slight bow.

"It's no big deal." Miura casually answered.

You're the one who made the deal bigger.

"Thank you as well, Hikigaya." Kawasaki bows.

We separate as Miura and Kawasaki walk out to the gate while I need to get my bike.

* * *

**_The Age of each Individual is +20 as they stay from another world for 20 years._**

**_Yukinoshita Yukino _**

_Title: Ice Empress – only one can achieve this title per generation. _

_Title Effect: Chant less to summon Ice-based spells. _

_Attribute: Ice (more powerful in sealing and defense.)_

**_Yukinoshita Haruno_**

_Title: Dark Monarch – the Highest rank for Dark User in humans._

_Title Effect – Chant less to use Dark-based spells._

_Attribute: Darkness (prominent in pulling substances and can easily devour other elements except for light attribute.)_

_Sub-magic: Space. (Teleportation.)_

_**Yuigahama Yui**._

_Title: Priestess_

_Title Effect – Support buffs can be used for AOE._

_Attribute: Light (Support.) Offensive spells can only affect dark-users._

**_Hayama Hayato_**

_Title: Divine Knight _

_Title Effect – Chantless offensive light attacks._

_Attribute: Light (Offensive) Can provide self support magic._

**_Miura Yumiko_**

_Title: Flame Empress_

_Title Effect – Chant less flame-based Spells._

_Attribute: Fire_

**_Ebina Hina_**

_Title: Ruler_

_Title Effect: Can Summon any beings up to 10 levels higher than the caster._

_Attribute: None._

_Skills: Summoner_

_**Kakeru Tobe**._

_Title: War Master._

_Title Effect: Martial Arts Mastery._

_Attribute: None._

_Skills: Physical Enhancement, Elemental, and Physical Resistant. Fighting Mastery._

_**Yamato**_

_Title: Beast King._

_Title Effect: Instant Transformation._

_Attribute: None_

_Skills: Transformation. (Dragon-Highest possible transformation)_

**_Ooka_**

_Title: Trickster._

_Attribute: Dark (Illusion Magic)_

**-Yukinoshita Yukino POV-**

"Finally…" I muttered. Tears start dripping in my face. It's been 20 years since I've been transferred to this world together with Nee-san, Yuigahama-san and her friends during the time I've been invited to their party. The only regret I have is that I didn't force Hikigaya-kun to join with us or else these 20 years won't feel too long rather I might feel that it's too short.

"Heroes, we thank you for the effort and as promised in the contract. We will return you all in your world…" The old sage who summoned us said.

"…I'll ask one last time. Are you all decided to leave us for good?"

For the past weeks after the Demon Lord subjugation. Everyone tried to stop us, the men in Yuigahama-san's friends except Hayama-kun got tempted to stay as countless women tried to marry them. Princess, daughter of dukes, nobles, and other beauties will be offered to be their wives. We also have some offers from Princes, but what I want is to be with him once more, that's why I'm the first one who declined the offer and won't get moved by anyone except him.

Nee-san's also acting weird as she is willing to go back without any hint of hesitation. I asked her before and she said that this world is not interesting like our world but the only different is there's a real monster there. By any chance, is she?

"Don't look at me like that, Yukino-chan. Do you want me to get frozen?" Nee-san smiles when she saw I'm observing her.

"It's not like it will be effective as your darkness will eat it easily."

I've got the power of Ice while Nee-san is irregular to have the power of darkness that should be meant for Demons and Devils.

"Yukinon, it's finally time to go home." Yuigahama-san talks to me. I believe that Yuigahama-san's infatuation toward Hikigaya-kun didn't lessen at all as she's always crying alone but I've seen her because of Nee-san's power.

"You're right." I smile.

"Dear Heroes, once more, are you willing to go back?" The Old Sage asked while sweat starts showing on his body. It must be the toll of using the Summoning Circle.

"Yes." I, Nee-san, Yuigahama-san answered immediately.

"Yes." Hayama-kun followed together with Miura-san and Ebina-san.

A hint of hesitation can be seen in the last three but they also agreed as they want to meet their parents.

"Very well then, please stand at the center of the circle…" Old sage starts chanting.

After he finished his chant. "…I have found the coordinate of your world but regarding the time as I told you before I can't control it."

"Wait…" Tobe shouts and asks. "…our powers, it won't vanish, right?"

The Old Sage shakes his head. "The only thing I can control is the place, regarding the time and your powers, let's leave it to fate."

After he said those words, he slams his stick on the ground and light starts enveloping us.

…

…

**HIKIGAYA POV**

Weekend, I love this day. How lucky I am to escape from Yukinoshita's grasp in that weird clique especially when her sister followed after. I don't want to play mind games with her.

I'm walking to the mall right now as I've been asked to buy groceries. Luckily, I know a shortcut which is simply a narrow street.

The moment I turn on the said road. "What is the meaning of this?"

I look at Yukinoshita sisters and the idiot clique who's blocking my road.

"I'm in a pinch, mind giving me the way?" I said to them.

"Ohh, Hikitani!" Tobe shouts and immediately hugs me.

"HayaxHachi is what I want, but this isn't bad!" Ebina spurts some blood while I'm being gripped hard by this weirdo.

Hayama helped by removing Tobe from me. "That's enough Tobe."

I look at Yukinoshita to give me an explanation. "Is this a continuation of your party yesterday?"

She blinks her eyes as if she's entering all the information in her Yukipedia and then smile.

I'll get in love with you if you did it during my younger days but her smile got overshadowed by the Older one.

"Hikigaya-kun!" This woman is getting weirder if before she only pokes me and used light level of seduction but now, she's hugging me more intimately.

"Nee-san!" Yukinoshita got surprised by the level of affection her sister shows.

"U-Um, Yukinoshita-san. Hikki's having a hard time." Yuigahama tried to help me.

Hard Time? I think I'm getting hard not from the time though.

"Eh-Hikigaya-kun, don't like it…" I nod while bumping my chin on her shoulder as she's sniffing me like a dog.

She removes her hug but I'm still caught with her grip. "…then this will do, Ha…chi…man."

I got off-guarded not because of my first-name basis but because she steals my precious or not precious kiss.

I think a sudden drop in temperature happened and it's not imagination. The light is also emanating, I thought buildings block the sun here while a creepy dark feeling envelops me.

The kiss finally stops as she licks her lips. "It's totally Hikigaya-kun."

"I must be hallucinating, why am I having an intimate kiss with this woman when there are a lot of celebrities around my age. This foolish mind of mine needs some scolding."

"Eh? You're really interesting. Here, to wake you up." She kissed me again and now I know it's real.

After another passionate kiss. I've been freed from her but not from the next round of scolding as Yukinoshita's killing me with her cold eyes and is that a new effect around her as I'm feeling cold here.

I look at the other people present.

Yuigahama's caught surprised as well.

Miura didn't bother at all as she's glaring at Hayama right now. Did her mind turn to an adult?

Ebina's only smiling at me.

Tobe gives me his thumbs-up.

Ooka looks at me with envy in his eyes.

Yamato, the same reaction.

Hayama, is he smiling? Why do I feel a lot of killing intent in it?

I think a possible reason why this woman suddenly becomes intimate.

I look at Yukinoshita. "What did you feed to your sister? A love potion or something?

Instead of answering, she walks slowly which I automatically use my backpedaling skill.

She increased her pace while I drag into the corner as the older woman from before hugs me from behind while still acting like a dog as she sniffs me more. "Doggy, I'm not healthy food."

"Hahaha…" She puts her face around my neck and licks it. "…you're tasty, how about tasting me as well?"

I should get hard from that but my eyes are fixed on the scary woman in front.

Once she's in front of me. She stops and grabs my head.

*CHU*

Yukinoshita seems a victim in that love potion as instead of her ranting what I got is another passionate kiss.

"Yukino-chan's so bold, I miss my little pure Imouto." Yukinoshita ignored her sister as she's still forcing me.

What the hell, am I dreaming right now?

After she got enough, she looks at me fiercely. "Overwrite the kiss from Nee-san with mine."

Uhuh, are you treating me like a data or something?

"I don't know how."

The head beside me talks. "Hikigaya-kun, how about moving a step up?"

"I've got groceries and I believe the potion's effect will wear out sooner or later."

My words caused her to smile as she grabs my hand and pressed it to a hard thing.

It's my phone which got unlocked by this foolish fingerprint of mine.

She immediately contacts her phone and after it rings, she saves the phone number she dialed with a name. Haruno my wife.

She hands it to me. "I'm sorry if I drop my phone on the river or something."

"Try it and you'll see what happens if-." Her phone rings and it looks like from her parents.

After ending the phone call. "…what a bummer, well there's next time." She puts her finger on her lips and pressed it to my lips afterward.

"I've got the first kiss of the Monster, so the next one will be mine as well."

"Hahaha…I'm getting goosebumps right now…" I point at the hair of my arm. "…please don't say such scary words."

She smiles and waves her hand meant only for me.

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Finally."

"I'll accompany you." Yukinoshita whom I forget got my attention back.

"Um, I prefer to be alone," I said.

She ignores me as she drags me while nodding on them as a way of farewell. This woman becomes rude in a day.

…

…

"Aren't you too close?" I ask.

We are sitting on the bench after finishing my groceries. Yukinoshita is weird today as she's even leaning on me.

"Don't utter another word and simply accept the fact that a beautiful woman like me is using you as a pillow." She orders which I comply easily as I don't want to waste too much energy in a war that my chance of winning is less than my grade in Math.

I put my fingers in my temples. I'm acting like her as I don't know why the sisters acting like this. Did they really drink some love potion and the unlucky target is me?

"You two sisters are weird right now; I think rest will do," I suggest which she ignores while the temperature suddenly decreased.

"Of course, you can ignore as it's merely a suggestion." I immediately backed up.

"The best rest is being with you, Hikigaya-kun!" I suddenly got goosebumps as the owner of the voice suddenly hug me behind.

"I thought you're busy." I immediately asked as people start looking at me.

There's nothing good observing me, please treat me like nothing.

"I already deal with it and Yukino-chan is hogging you for herself which I won't allow." She said as she sits on my thigh which is uncomfortable as the strongest gaze is not from the audience but from the woman who's treating me as a pillow.

"Nee-san, get lost this instant." Yukinoshita's words are too cold.

Her sister ignores it as she buried me on her…

"Ehmhm…" I can't breathe. Well, she smells good and these are really soft but I want to live longer.

I don't know if I'm imagining things but I think they're emitting blue and dark aura. I'm hallucinating, right?

Luckily those auras didn't attack me.

"Ummm, I'm a mere passerby, can I leave now?" I said which earned their respective glare.

When will be the love potion wear off? I'm only a victim here.

The older smiled at me which the dark aura is compatible right now as I felt it's something wicked.

She caresses my cheek. "Hikigaya-kun, I already gave my first kiss and steal yours…"

I gulp at the seductive power. "…how about you go offensive and steal my first as I'll gladly accept."

"Ehehehe…you're acting scary Yukinoshita-san." She is always scary but this time it's too much.

She removed her smile and closed her face. "I'm serious."

I'm in another corner but as a man in a pinch, the younger Yukinoshita saved me.

"Nee-san, you already have his first kiss…" Yukinoshita removed her sister and embraced me like a body pillow. I also felt her asset which is really lacking but I can still feel some softness.

No, No, I should plead for my life so I'll stay with the younger one. "…Let me handle his first this time."

I think I'm high right now. Did I hear things right? Yukinoshita who loves etiquette the most just say something unvulgar but the meaning is too vulgar.

Thanks to Yukinoshita's statement which is loud enough. We are gaining unwanted attention as we're providing them the highest quality of PDA.

"I'm just having a grocery why am I being dragged like this." I want to cry right now but there are no tears falling.

"I believe in monogamy," I state.

"Nee-san you heard Hikigaya-kun, go find another man." Yukinoshita pulled me.

"Ara, if he wants to follow that then I'll be Hikigaya-kun's partner." She leans closer, so the effort of pulling me by the younger Yukinoshita is pointless.

While they're still fighting for me which I find it really weird a sudden earthquake shakes the ground.

This…I look at the two and they're having a serious face right now.

"I see…" I muttered quietly.

People calmly start hiding under something hard.

After a short while, the earthquake stops.

"Hikigaya-kun, I'll let you go for now but don't think that your first is safe, I might attack you later or tomorrow." Yukinoshita Haruno said seriously then kissed me passionately.

"Hikigaya-kun, I'll be back to protect your virginity from Nee-san." Yukinoshita also kissed me and they both run outside.

Aren't girls supposed to treasure it? Why am I the one being threatened?

…

…

**YUKINOSHITA YUKINO POV**

Nee-san and I head to the girl's restroom.

"Yukino-chan hold me." I grab her hands and she used her powers to teleport us to the focus of the earthquake.

Once we arrived, we saw the others.

"Yukinon, it's bad news!" Yuigahama-san immediately called me and point at the corpse of an old devil.

"Did you kill him?" I ask.

"No, he used his life to connect this world to our previous world," Hayama-kun answered.

"That's not the real problem…" Miura interjects. "…if it's only the world we got summoned it's easy to handle but he is not from that world."

"Please elaborate." Nee-san got serious and asked.

"Um, he said that he is from a different dimension that connects his world and the world that summoned us but he arrived at the wrong time as we killed the Demon Lord so he followed us here or something," Yuigahama explained that is too vague.

Nee-san looked at Hayama-kun and he solemnly said. "Demon Lords of different dimensions are planning to team up but unluckily that guy got involved in the summoning circle and he has a limited lifespan so he used his life to create a gate that connects this world to the different worlds."

I bit my lips while clenched my fist. My aura leaked as ice surrounded the land.

Why can't I just have a simple life? I already waste 2 decades and now I'm back to square one again?

"Yukino-chan, calm yourself down. I felt something's coming." Nee-san warned me so I calmed myself down.

"Everyone, let's remain vigilant," Hayama warned his friends as well.

A portal suddenly appeared in front of us and an ominous aura envelops within.

"What's with this place? I don't feel any type of magic at all…" A man with black wings walks out of the portal.

He looks at us. "…but I felt magic within you."

Nee-san starts talking. "This place doesn't contain any magic because it's nonexistent in the first place and the reason why we've magic is that we got summoned in another world and just came back."

He nods. "I see, so this is the place where they grab a hero…"

His pupils turned red while the white in his eyes turned black. "…I just need to destroy this world to remove the hope those Gods gave to every human in different worlds.

"Ooka prepared an illusionary world!" Hayama shouts as we prepared to use our battle armor.

Yamato-san turned into an Earth Dragon, while Ebina-san summoned an Archangel which is her strongest summon.

Yuigahama-san immediately gives us her protection and blessings.

The man suddenly turned into a huge black dragon. "It looks like you really defeat a Demon Lord but if you treat me the same as him…"

He released a pressure that immediately cracks the Illusionary World and forced us to kneel. "…then you're good as dead!"

"Hayato! This guy is different from the Vampire Demon Lord we killed." Tobe said.

"We shouldn't give up or else he'll kill everyone." Hayama-kun buffed himself and immediately take the initiative to attack first.

He is surrounded by light as he cut through different parts of the Dragon.

"Hayato, back off!" Miura condensed a white flame which is her strongest and throws it to the dragon.

Hayama-kun appears in front of us with heavy breathing. "D-Did it works?"

We look at the dragon that is engulfed with the flame. "No wonder that Bat died, you've got some backbone."

"Seriously? It's Yumiko's strongest attack and it didn't work on him?" Ebina-san got surprised as the dragon's eating the flames that surround him.

"You can use all of your strongest attacks to at least entertain me." He starts provoking us while the cut in his body is slowly regenerating.

"No need to hold back," Hayama-kun said which we all nod.

"Yuigahama-san!" I said.

She nods. "Alright, I'll use everything."

A huge circle appeared beneath us as it amplifies our physical, magic, and resistance.

"Archangel, Holy Smite!" Ebina-san orders her Summon as she poured all her mana in it.

The archangel raised its staff as light gathers around it.

"Uwooo!" Yamato turned into a fire dragon and starts condensing flame in his mouth.

"Final Fist!" Tobe's right fist coated by different elements.

"White Lotus." Miura-san's strongest flame turned into a huge Lotus.

"Final Illumination." Hayama-kun's sword envelops with his power as blinding light shows as he unsheathes it from the scabbard.

"Endless World!" Ooka's Illusionary World change everything as the center of gravity changed to the Dragon. Rocks that we're stepping floats and directs to the Dragon.

"Yukino-chan! Use your weapon," Nee-san told me while glaring at the Dragon.

I draw my Ice Sword and start pouring my power in it.

Nee-san also did the same as she shows her dark blade.

We crossed our weapon with the tip directing at the Dragon. "Twin Negation."

Our attacks unleashed as it hits the dragon one after another.

Smoke covers the area while the Illusionary world finally crumbles as Ooka doesn't have any more mana left.

We are also the same as our knee is touching the ground.

"D-Did we kill him?" I ask and look at Nee-san as she's the one who's the most sensitive perception.

She looks wide-eyed as her gaze focusing on the smoke. I look at what she's looking and there's a big shadow standing still.

"Y-You're kidding me?" Tobe said.

Everyone looks grim realizing the situation. I breathe a sigh of defeat. "If I know this would happen, I wouldn't mind staying in that world."

Because of my selfishness, I bring chaos to this world and to Hikigaya-kun.

Nee-san smiles. "I shouldn't come here and do the deed with Hikigaya-kun instead."

"You shouldn't look down and be proud as you'll have the right to be defeated by me." The Dragon opened his mouth and wings as three dark orbs start condensing.

Once the large dark orb shrinks to the size of the ball. The power within it become more obvious as it has the right to turned everything into nothingness.

Nee-san holds my hand. "I prefer Hikigaya-kun but this will do."

I smile and agreed. "Indeed."

The moment he tried to release the three orbs suddenly vanish.

"What?" He looks confused about what happened.

Even us as our magic suddenly vanished as well.

"So, that's called magic?" A lazy voice entered our ears and it's familiar as he was the one we left earlier.

"H-Hikigaya-kun?" I called on the shadow walking.

"Yo!" He raised his hand.

"Hikki!" Yuigahama-san shouts his name.

"Another human, who are you?" The dragon is glaring at Hikigaya-kun.

He ignores the dragon and talks. "Oi, Idiot! Be useful and come out."

A girl with gold hair and petite body appeared. "Baa! I already negate the magic here and you still called me useless?"

Hikigaya-kun snorts. "If you didn't sneakily tag along back with me then I won't even take a bus here and do hassle things."

"You can just use me!" She answered back.

"That will gain a lot of attention." He said.

"Human! Don't ignore me!" The Dragon roars loudly that we covered our ears.

The girl immediately flicked her finger as our surroundings changed.

"Why are you so slow, did you forget that we don't want attention from outside?" Hikigaya grabs the girl's head with his hand.

"Ouch! You brute, are you crushing my skull?" She fights back but her punch is only hitting the air.

"I see, so you've sealed my magic but are you UNDERESTIMATING ME? A PROUD DRAGON?"

"Idiot, change to dragon slaying spear." Hikigaya-kun is still ignoring his enemy as he orders the girl.

"I don't like that name! Change it!" She ignores Hikigaya-kun and starts rebelling.

"I won't mind throwing you in that weird portal." He now threatens the girl.

"I'm just joking…" The girl suddenly smiles and rubs her hands. "…Dragon Slaying Spear, coming up!"

She envelops with golden light and suddenly a spear appeared in Hikigaya-kun's hand.

"That's-" The moment the Dragon saw the weapon.

*Puchi*

A hole immediately appeared in his chest.

"W-What!" Everyone looks shocked even me as the dragon falls to the ground and starts to turn into smoke.

"Idiot. Clean up the mess and it's almost dinner. You know how to go home right; I'll leave first as I don't want to be scolded." Hikigaya-kun turned around and left us alone.

The spear suddenly turned back into the girl. "GUAAAH! YOU BRUTE, YOU SHOULD AT LEAST SAY THANKS TO ME OR OFFER SOME TAIYAKI!"

The girl throws a tantrum while closing the portal. She looked at us then flicked her fingers. "I think your magic should return a minute or so on, well then. I'll take my leave."

She vanished in an instant and left us alone while magic returning slowly.

We only know one thing, the one who'll be cleaning our mess is the one I want to protect.

…

_Idiot (Golden-Haired Loli Girl) (Golden-Haired Bishoujo if she got her powers back)_

_Title: Ranked One Supreme Weapon. (Only Half can be used in Earth as the other half used as an offering)_

_-Prideful Being._

_Title Blessings: -Can turn into anything. (Demonic, Holy, or any Slaying weapons)_

_-Easily get fooled. Act like a pest._

_Attribute: Everything even Void._

_Owner: No one even managed to use her except Hikigaya Hachiman who only met her by accident._

_Skills: Weapon's Transformation. Field Transformation._

_Hikigaya Hachiman (Former God) (Human)_

_Title: War God (Former – his laziness cost him most of his power as the Idiot sneakily followed him back on Earth.). _

_-The human who ascended into Godhood. _

_–The Avenger who challenged everything. _

_-Foolish One._

_Title Blessing: -Weapon or Non-Weapon Mastery. Passive Physical Stats (10% can be used in Earth.) _

_-Everything he learned from being a human turned into Passive._

_-Fearless. (Status Resistance.)_

_-Cursed Title: Carelessness will result in a negative outcome._

_Attribute: None._

_Skills: Weapon and Non-Weapon Mastery (Former Active – gained from immense Hard Work and Danger with Ultra Luck.) _

_-Laziness. (Give Higher Luck but with the worst outcome if Fails.)_

How Hachiman and Idiot met: It's just pure luck as Hachiman used his Laziness skill and sleep on the boat when a Whale eats him and the stone (Idiot) lies there. He lazily used it to check if the Whale felt pain if hit inside and what happens is that it pierced through the whale. Hachiman luckily survived and swam for a couple of miles till he saw the shore. The stone stuck in his clothes and when he touched it. The stone turned into a beautiful woman, as a man with an unknown age, he immediately carried the woman and threw it back to the ocean. The woman woke up when she almost drowned and immediately attacked Hachiman but as a God, he one-sidedly defeated her which any God found it impossible. That's the reason why she acknowledged him as her rightful owner which Hachiman ignored and immediately ran off to nowhere. The moment the God of Travelling reawakened, Hachiman immediately threatened him to bring him back here which the former immediately complied as his reputation spread over the God Realm.

The reason why Hachiman aims to become powerful is because of the said God. There's a specific amount of power to travel from different dimensions and even though the one who'll do the transfer is a God himself, Hachiman's power is too much that the former needs to recuperate for another hundred of years.

Hikigaya-kun suggests to remove his power during transfer to avoid the consequences but immediately rejects by other Gods as it's rare for a human to ascend. He really doesn't mind though since Earth is peaceful but it's more annoying to banter with these Gods so he just complied. The moment Hachiman started to transfer, a Gold Flash immediately followed him and the cost for the transfer had been divided. Fifty percent loss for the Idiot and in Hachiman, there's no proper answer yet as he didn't even bother by it since living in peace while his laziness is allowed is something he wants especially with the power of Science!

"Magic my ass, Science is the best!" is his new motto and the Idiot also agreed as she's happily using all of his items like Vita-chan and always demanded a Taiyaki which earned a lot of pain from Hachiman.

"Be useful and don't demand anything! A weapon should eat some oil to maintain sharp."

"Baaa! My oil is a sweet fish named Taiyaki!" She fights back which earned another skull crushing grab from Hachiman.

Next Chapter. TBC!

**Practice Draft by Zaimokuza Yoshiteru.**

* * *

"Wow! Chuuni improved but I hope that the healer got a better role." Yuigahama praised the said Author and keeps stealing a glance to me.

"What a shame, I like to be a priestess as well." Shiromeguri-senpai sighs in disappointment.

I think you're good in that role. No, it's perfect for you to have that role.

"This is good..." The Older Yukinoshita praised the manuscript then shorten our distance. "…especially the part where we give our first kiss, how about some real action to see if it's the same?"

"Nee-san, cut it out!" Yukinoshita reprimands her sister.

"Are you sure?" She playfully asked.

"What do you mean?" Yukinoshita frowns as she didn't understand her sister.

"If we followed the scene then…" Her words earned a blush from the younger one.

"…Hahaha, looks like Yukino-chan won't mind anymore, now let me have what I want and you can have mine in exchange." The older one immediately embraced my neck and just give me a peck on my cheek which she used an effective blind spot as no one noticed it.

"It's better if we don't rush things Hikigaya-kun." I touch the spot she kissed and look at my palm.

"No marks, good," I muttered.

"Zaimokuza-kun, I might commend you from the improvement of your story but why did you use our name in your draft?" Yukinoshita's icy words caused the Chuuni to fall back and hide behind me.

"Right…" I said while removing the Older Yukinoshita away from me. "…if you can't think a name then you should just use Hayama as the leading man."

Zaimokuza snorts. "That guy is already having a nice time in reality, why would I give him another one in fiction?"

"You're indirectly saying that I'm pathetic here and don't think that I will write another story for your plot because you used me as the main protagonist." I hand him the manuscript which amazed me on how he just put the name without editing the rough story I made for him to use as a sample.

"Hmmm…" Older Yukinoshita looks at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you need to continue this." She points at the manuscript she holds.

"Huh, I don't want to. It wastes too much time." I got a message from him which is a link and I thought it's a Visual Novel with rated 18+ but what pops up is four long paragraphs that summarize this draft.

"What a shame, if you continue this then you need experience and I'll volunteer to help you." She happily said as she drops the manuscript on the table.

"That's not a bad offer," I said.

"Cut it out you two, I don't mind assisting you both on a psychiatrist after this meeting…" Yukinoshita interrupts us.

She points at Zaimokuza. "…did you call him to showed us this story that isn't made by him?"

"What do you think of the story? Ignore the names." I ask.

"I'm not fond in this type of novel but I think it's good," Yukinoshita answered honestly.

I nod and point at Zaimokuza. "Right, he made the plot and story. I just detailed it."

Yuigahama and Yukinoshita look surprised while the Older Yukinoshita and Shiromeguri-senpai nod in amazement.

The looks caused Zaimokuza to blush as he hides behind me.

"I just want to say that he plans everything well as long as he won't be disturbed by things like trends or something."

"What are you implying Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked me.

I look at Senpai. "Would you let Zaimokuza be part of the Committee?"

"Sure!" Shiromeguri-senpai immediately accepts.

"I see, this is what you meant in your message as my training..." Zaimokuza who finally understand everything starts his speech.

"…very well, if you need this one's capabilities then I'll do my best for my Story…" He points somewhere where the girls didn't exist.

We all just stare at him and don't have the energy to comment on his creepiness.

"…By the way Hachiman." He looks at me.

"No!" I answered immediately.

"Fumu, you should hear what I'll be going to say." He starts rejecting my rejection.

"No!" I said once more.

"Dere-dere? I don't mind that kind of person." He ignores me once more.

"No, I don't want to be part of your team to write stories. Go write if you want and I'll just read it if I have time, we'll call you once the details had been decided."

"Fumu, very well then. I'll let you off this time." He left the classroom with his Chuuni pose as usual.

"That's Chuuni-chan for you." Yuigahama smiles wryly.

"So…" Yukinoshita glares at me and points at the three notebooks piled up on the table. "…what did you do this time?"

I grab the notebook and opens it. I look at the contents together with the older Yukinoshita as she always peeks everything I peek.

This must be the surveys that the four students promised yesterday, didn't they go all out? It's all summarized that around four to six persons can be viewed in a single page.

"I don't remember doing anything wrong, it's Miura and Kawasaki who did most of the talking as I only asked people that I know." I defend myself.

I returned the notebook but underneath there's a note.

_Hikigaya-san, we used our social media to easily spread the questionnaire and we summarized it for you and the others. The club's adviser Hiratsuka-Sensei let us open the door and left these here. From the four boys yesterday with the utmost respect._

This must be the cause to put the blame on me.

"It's in favor of us so let's just distribute these for us to read…" Shiromeguri-senpai who's totally good mood says and immediately grab my hands. "…It's all thanks to you, Hikigaya-kun."

"Y-Yeah." Too close Senpai.

"I expect no less from Hikigaya-kun!" The Older Yukinoshita pokes my cheek. I think it's the one she pecked.

"Shiromeguri-senpai, you shouldn't help him bloat his ego and Nee-san, as I told you earlier please get some distance with Hikigaya-kun!"

"Nope, it's rare for me to have some free time since there are a lot of events in College compared here…" She grabs one of my hands from Shiromeguri-senpai and asked. "…what do you think of me being here Hikigaya-kun?"

"I prefer if you use your time to rest if you're having a hard time," I said while looking at the other hand that Senpai doesn't have any intention to release.

"At least look at me when talking, you're being rude." She stealthily pokes my side which is painful.

Rude? The meaning of rude is what you're doing or the existence of Miura Yumiko.

"Shiromeguri-senpai, how about we start distributing those?" Yukinoshita interrupts us once more as she points at the notebooks.

"There are three so as a gentleman, I'll let you three pick first." I volunteered to be left out.

Yukinoshita pressed her temples. "I don't know if you didn't know how to use the word properly or it's purely based on your laziness."

She stands up, grabs the notebooks and distributes one on me, Senpai, and hers.

"Yuigahama-san, I believe that this is not meant for you as you've shown your capability during Zaimokuza-kun's request." Yukinoshita said.

"I-I can do it, it's just that Chuuni-chan's story is hard to read." She defends herself.

"Yukinoshita, give her a second chance." I stand up and hand her the notebook that I received.

Because of Yuigahama's ego, she immediately grabs the notebook.

Yukinoshita glares at me and sighs. "Yuigahama-san, are you sure?"

"Of course, believe in me Yukinon!"

"Very well then." She finally gave up on persuading her.

I heaved a sigh of relief. Finally, no more work except for the assignment on Aspiring Job. I have a feeling that I'll meet Sensei this week.

"You're quite clever, Hikigaya-kun." The Older Yukinoshita whispered.

"I wonder," I answered.

…

…

After distributing every work which I got the easiest one, we decide to meet this Friday for the surveys and attempt to find the best theme for the Sports Festival.

I grab my bike as Yuigahama's present once more which means I'll have the rights to leave early.

Once I walk to the gate, a woman waves her hand to me.

"Let's eat?"

"Why don't you wait for your sister or Senpai and ask them instead?"

She chuckles. "I'll be busy this upcoming week so I should waste my free time for you."

"I'm flattered on how you treat me, and I'm satisfied enough with that."

"My treat." She smiles and kidnaps my bike for her to use.

I sigh. "You can pick the place as well."

"Sure!" She puts her sling bag in the basket as she slowly bikes while humming.

I thought I'm free but even my freedom is already sealed by Yukinoshita Haruno.

* * *

**Yeah, It's been a while. **

**Anyone can pick Zaimokuza's Story, I don't mind as it's something I just thought while gazing at the ceiling. No need to acknowledge me as I'm happy to read Oregairu Fictions.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Short Regular Chapter.**

* * *

Yukinoshita Haruno brings me in a restaurant that is more private compared to Saize that everybody wants.

I let her order for me as she's the one who's more familiar in this place and I believe that she won't play a prank if food is concerned.

While we were waiting for our orders.

"Hikigaya-kun…" She starts the conversation while resting her elbow on the table. "…what do you think of the kiss earlier?"

"It caught me unprepared," I answer.

She smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you will just use your seduction like usual, but you've betrayed my expectation." I nonchalantly said.

She nods and removes her smile. "Then, would that make me interesting?"

"A little. Don't worry you can't do that anymore unless it has my permission."

She frowns and glare at me while her mouth curves upward. "I shouldn't hesitate earlier."

"That sounds like a threat."

"You can treat it as one or not…" She didn't deny my assumption. "…Is Meguri-chan really your type?"

"I thought I already told you that I'm just curious and her being my type will be known if I know her more." I honestly answered.

"You're deciding too fast; didn't you know that you will hurt a lot of girls if you focused too much on Meguri-chan?" Her words contain a sharpness that is meant for me.

"If what you said is the truth, then I don't know if the girls who like me have damage in their brain and I'll be the one who'll voluntary ask the girl so anyone will be rejected without any hesitation and don't attempt to tell me what to do."

"Are you telling me that I have something wrong in my brain?" Her mouth is not smiling anymore.

"I'm not since what you want with me is a merely pure interest which cannot be described as love."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"We've accidentally known each other for a month, it's impossible you fell for me within that short time."

She smiles but not because of happiness, maybe curiosity? "Go on and try to persuade me."

"I already told you I'm soon-to-be-extinct type and that's the reason why you got hooked on me if by any chance you found another man like me but have a better appearance like pretty boy…" I look at her.

"…I think you'll prefer him over me."

"Hahaha…" She laughs at my explanation. "…I think you've got the point…"

Her laugh ceased as she looks at me. "…then I presume that was the reason why you like Meguri-chan? A mere interest."

I frown at her words. "Didn't I correct myself earlier that what I feel about Senpai is mere curiosity and me loving her is only a possibility?"

She blinks her eyes and smile. "Right, I just blindly believe that there's another meaning behind your words..."

She rests her cheek on her palm. "...You're brutally honest, Hikigaya-kun."

"I also think the same, but it's not absolute as I lie as well," I admit my sin.

She nods. "For someone important to you, right?"

I just stay silent as she already knows the answer.

Our orders finally arrived, and we took our time to eat instead of having a conversation that shifts from best to the worst atmosphere and vice versa.

…

…

We are walking or should I say I'm being dragged to walk around the mall instead of heading straight to my bike.

"Hikigaya-kun, you should've noticed what I'm doing before right?" She asked while looking at the decorations of the mall.

"If it's luring me in a trap then I guess?" I said without any hint of curiosity as it's like common knowledge for me.

She nods. "Did Hayato or Yukino-chan told you about our past?"

"I think you're the one who spills the most."

"Hahaha…" She chuckles. "…it looks like Yukino-chan and Hayato are too frail for you."

"It's because you are so persistent of spilling everything that I unwillingly learned it."

"Eh, you shouldn't say that in front of a beautiful woman like me…" It looks like her self-depreciation is the same as her sister. "…I'll add another information then."

I immediately interject. "I'm not interested so please keep it to yourself or someone interested."

She frowns. "You also shouldn't tell that when a woman is in distress."

"At least give me a proper expression as I can't find that distressed woman."

As she notices that words can't budge me, she resorts to violence as she starts poking my side with force.

"I wonder if this will let you feel the pain."

I hold the wrist she used for poking. "I'm open ears, but I won't assure you that it won't go out to the other side."

She chuckles as she drags me on the bench near the fountain.

She puts her index finger at her chin and looks at the sky from the glass of the mall. "I wonder where should I start? Yukino-chan and Hayato's love life? Yukino-chan's sudden change? Or…"

"How about saying the main point instead of summarizing everything with the title alone?" I suggest.

"Of course,…" She smiles at my suggestion. "…Hikigaya-kun is not interested in Yukino-chan, to begin with..."

I ignore her words and she starts giving me unwanted information. "Even though Yukino-chan is beautiful, smart, she is still young and immature…"

She sighs. "…and the only thing she's doing is what's common for her which makes things boring."

"Doing something common is like doing where you're good at. If it's me, I won't hesitate to do it as well instead of working hard to do something I'm bad at besides what made you boring might be interesting to others."

Her solemn face that hides behind her smile suddenly vanished as she looks at me. "Of course, you've got a point but it's not absolute like what we have right now!"

"I don't think we have anything other than being a mere acquaintance," I answered.

She chuckles and starts poking my bicep. "What do you think of me? Beautiful? Sexy? Or a Liar?"

"Why are you asking a multiple choice without all of the above in the choices?"

"Right, I forgot about that…" She puts her annoying hand on her lap. "…but the main point is I'm a liar in your definition, right?"

"I think that harsh how about a storyteller?" I said.

"That doesn't lessen the meaning at all. Oh well, let's just say that I'm a fabricator and what I'm good at is satisfying everyone which should be common for me…" She points her finger to me.

"…but why am I having a hard time satisfying your interest on me?"

"Maybe that's not where you're good at, I think you should change your course."

She happily rejects me. "Not interested since I've experienced a nice dream."

"Basing everything to a dream? That's unlikely of you."

"Of course, I won't base everything on it…" She smirks which is rare for her to do. "…but I'll turn it into a goal."

"As long as I'm not involved then do what you want." It looks like something annoying will happen.

"That's impossible as you're the goal." Yep, the annoyance's target is me.

"How did I barge in your dream?" I sigh.

"I don't know…" She stands up in front of me. "…but the only thing I know is I regret not doing this earlier."

She leans closer but I immediately used my right hand to stop what she is planning.

She immediately swings her left arm to slap away my hand and grab my right wrist which she immediately tried to pull but I also pulled at the same time and grab her wrist as well.

"Resorting to violence? And that movement, Aikido?" I ask.

Does this woman want to lock my arm?

She also looks surprised at my sudden movement.

"I didn't think Hikigaya-kun is a hard-working type to learn some martial arts. You won't put too much strength to a feeble woman, right?"

How can you say you're frail when you tried to lock my arm down?

"I guess, and I hope that you won't use your right hand since your legs are out of the question," I said while looking at her long skirt.

"Quite a pervert…" She chuckles. "…well, that caught me surprised but this isn't bad as well."

I give her a questioning look but the only thing she did is. "KYAAA!"

Yes, she shouts like a victim that is terrified from being harassed and I'm the harasser.

Once people heard those and saw a beautiful woman shriek once. The Carnivores' cognitive system will automatically tell them that I'm violating this woman.

A group of males around college immediately shouts. "Oi Creep, what are you doing?"

They glare at me even though I'm only using self-defense.

"Release her this instant or don't blame us if you'll wake up at the hospital!" The other man shouts.

I sigh and release her. I'll just hope I won't get punish heavily that my parents need to be summoned.

The moment I released her, she immediately used both hands and coil around my neck while pressing her body on me who's sitting.

*CHU*

The unguarded me suddenly attacked by her soft lips. I think everyone also got silent at the sudden comeback by this woman.

I tried to remove her, but she bit my lower lip as something liquid flows into it and I know it's not saliva as pain intrudes my body, so I just let her do what she wants.

After a couple of seconds, she distanced her face and looked at the males. "Sorry everyone, I've seen a cockroach in my bag, that caused me to shout but my boyfriend tries to calm me down and it looks like it caught a lot of misunderstanding."

Her words caused the males to get back to their senses and even the people's prying eyes from the upper floor also calms down.

She looks at me. "Lying is too easy for me as it gives positive outcome…"

She pressed her body once more without any care on the affection she's showing here and rest her face on my shoulder as she whispers. "…with your brutality of being honest that results of the negative outcome, I believe that I'm the only one who'll be compatible with you. Meguri's honesty won't keep your curiosity for so long."

She removes her body from me as she stands up and offers me her hand.

I grab it and stand up as well and I'm glaring at her this time. "You've crossed the line."

She looks at me without her façade. "I know…"

Her acknowledgment of her doings caught me a little bit surprised.

She touched my cheek. "…if I've seen this expression for the first time, then I'll honestly get scared, but I already saw this in my dream."

"Hikigaya-kun…" She looks at me seriously. "…let's have a match like what Shizuka-chan proposed to you and Yukino-chan."

Sensei really knows how to spill anything as long as it's not personal information.

"If I've become an interesting person in your life then I win but if not, I'll admit defeat."

"What's the time limit and condition?" I ask.

"Your High School life and there's only one condition just simply ignore Meguri-chan, I believe that she can't satisfy your interest for a long time and it's not only for my selfish desire but also for her as well."

"Only in First Year…" I demand. "…and what's the prize?"

"First Year? Alright, about the prize winner's takes all!"

She elaborates. "If I win, I'll give you my everything, I'll turn you into a dictator in my life."

"Are you sabotaging your initial plan?..." I ask which she nods without any hesitation.

"…I prefer if you don't give up easily and risk everything in this single bet."

"The moment I kissed you I already sealed everything in this match." She picked out her handkerchief as she wipes the blood beside my lips.

I sigh. "Do what you want, I'll decide my prize if something came up in my mind."

She blinks her eyes then smiles. "It looks like I won't be forbidden to have a second chance once I lost."

"Who knows?" I said as I turn around.

She grabs my arm. "Where are you going?"

"Home, I'm tired," I answer truthfully.

She chuckles. "Bring me to the station and act like a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I give her a questioning look.

"You need to be interested in me and I'm fighting with the time so I'll have to use my time properly and I'm really busy this week so entertain me to the fullest." She grabs her sling bag and locks my arm.

I sigh while I grab my bag and she starts dragging me to where I parked my bike.

Risking everything? That's kind of interesting.

"By the way Hikigaya-kun, I think you're wrong about me preferring others over you."

"It's just your thought," I said.

"Hahaha..." She chuckles and rephrases her sentence. "...By the way Hikigaya-kun, You're wrong about me preferring others over you."

I sigh. "Yeah."

* * *

**Quite Short? No, it's not! **

**No Haruno for the meantime, 100% Sure in the next Chapter. On the next, I dunno.**


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm home," I yelled as I entered our house.

"Onii-chan!" Komachi shouts from the living room.

The moment she saw me she dashed and jumped without caring for the possible accident.

I immediately caught her and immediately deed the usual routine which is to inspect every part of me.

Firstly, she points at the wound in my lower lip. "Onii-chan, did you go to a fight?"

"I'm not, and I don't want to remember how I had this."

She frowns as she inspects it and her frown turned into a smile as she sniffs me.

"WOAAH! Komachi's right, it's a bite and not just a regular bite as it's from the Vanilla woman!" This cute dog is really something. I thought her possible job is to be a housewife, but it looks like that being a detective might be possible.

I pat her head. "Komachi, it looks like your future finally open."

She immediately swats my hand and starts protesting. "Why do I feel like I'm being looked down by my Trashy brother?"

Looks like I made her mad but it's only a spur of time as she blinks several times. "Oh right! Onii-chan, don't change the subject and why did the Vanilla woman bite you?"

I walk past her as I don't want to remember it as well. My purity has been tarnished.

I lie back on the sofa and start relaxing but with Komachi and her manners which is one of the worse, she sits on my top as she's bugging me nonstop.

"Onii-chan! I want the information!" She said while nudging my uniform.

"Komachi, Onii-chan is tired. How about being a good Imouto and massage me instead?" I asked for her to deny and go back to her room.

Unexpectedly, she nods as she drops down from me and starts grabbing one of my arms and starts massaging. "If this will make Onii-chan spills information, then Komachi will do her best!"

I let her do as she please and after she finished massaging me.

"Onii-chan is not pure anymore," I said.

"Woah, A kiss! It's not an accident, right? She didn't bite you because of that, right?" She immediately asked me to deny that I forced the woman.

My Imouto really loves me, I'm proud.

"I tried to break free but she bit me so that I won't attempt to pull myself out."

My words caused her to smile. "Onii-chan is not destined to be a piece of baggage for Komachi anymore."

"You're wrong as we are nothing more than an acquaintance," I said which caused her dreamy eyes to turn gloomy.

"Huh? I thought she is the one who took the initiative?" She asked.

I nod. "I'm the one who rejects her."

It's indirect though and I feel that she won't give up even if I say it directly.

"Onii-chan! Why did you reject the woman? Is she not pretty?" She starts continuing her interrogation.

"In appearance, she's much more beautiful compared to Orimoto, but you're still the cutest!" I answered truthfully.

She grabs my collar and nudges me. "I don't need your praise and what's the point of rejection! Are you aspiring to be a NEET? If you are, I'll report immediately to Mom to stop you!"

Oi, Oi, why am I being labeled like that when I just decide for myself?

"I'm not and Onii-chan has his own standards." I defend myself.

Her eyes immediately opened wide. "B-By any chance, are you gay?"

I immediately pinch her cheek. "I think I'm being treated worse than the NEET earlier, is my sense of hearing wrong or is it the mouth that said it wrong?"

"Wawawawa…" Tears start to build up from the corner of her eyes.

She taps my wrist to surrender. "…t-the m-mouth, Komachi's mouth blurts something unfathomable!"

I released her from my pinch as soon as she admits her wrongdoings.

She starts caressing the cheek I pinched. "Onii-chan's too mean, I just want to seal your future."

"Seal it once yours is sealed." I point at the book that scatters on the center table.

"Hehehe, I'll do it if you tell me more." She tries to put the topic into a negotiation.

I sigh and explained to her what happened with the use of sugarcoating words except for Yukinoshita Haruno's attitude as I don't want anything to soil my pure Imouto.

"If she won, you'll get married and if you won, marry her as well." My Imouto decides my prize like that.

Of course, I won't do what she wants.

"Say, Komachi…" I shift the topic. "…do you think Onii-chan's attracting many girls? I know I'm good-looking and I might put myself in one of the best."

She looks at me for a while then laugh at me. "Hahaha, that's a nice joke!"

She immediately stops when I moved my finger.

"W-Wait…" She immediately creates a distance. "…I'll answer! No need to hurt me. I'll really deduct all your Hachiman points."

I sigh and listen to her opinion. "Onii-chan is good looking if you closed your eyes!..."

I stretch my neck which caused her to panic. "…I-I think it's because of your attitude!"

Her other reason made me frown. "Really?"

"Of course!…" She proudly said. "…you don't hesitate what's in your mind that's why I'm always giving you high Hachiman points."

"Aside from you, I think if women like it then they're weird."

"Too negative, Onii-chan!..." She protests. "…oh well, we're lucky as the vanilla woman taught you a lesson."

"Hmmm, what are you saying? I'll be the one who'll teach her a lesson as she forced me to join in her lousy battle." I proclaimed.

"Waaaah…" She starts faking her sobbing. "…Komachi's down right now, I think my mood will be better if Onii-chan won't do his best in the match…"

After saying those words, she slightly peeks at me but what she saw is my annoyed expression, mostly in the eyes which caused her to force a laugh while jumping to me with her Komachi hug.

"…I'm just joking Onii-chan, Komachi's always in your side. Ah! That must be high in Komachi points! I wonder if my point is enough to ask something to Onii-chan."

This chick really knows how to abuse my love for her.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"It's no biggie, just decide your prize to marry the Vanilla woman if you win." She gives me a childish smile which forced me to not do anything to her.

I simply hug her with her face suffocating by my chest. "I won't do it, you thought I can't hurt you with your sly attitude. Is that what you learned for the past month?"

She starts pushing me with all of her might. I will love her more if she used all of it in studying. "Guaah, Onii-chan's chest is like a wall! You might crush Komachi's cute face."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't try to use your new negative knowledge to me or I'll show you how I'll discipline a bad girl."

"Hehe, I think I'll go to study…" She starts sitting on the floor while organizing her books.

She turns her head around to look at me. "…make sure to consider my suggestion, Onii-chan!"

I give her a glare which she immediately slams her book to signal me that she'll not listen to me anymore and will just study that I hope it's not a pretentious studying.

Attitude? Does that mean there are girls who are not blind in love?

Not like I care to begin with.

…

…

…

-Service Club-

We are doing our usual routine which I'm being entertained by my novel with my earphones to block the noise coming from Yuigahama while targeting Yukinoshita in a conversation.

After I finished reading another chapter, I closed my book and remove my earphones.

"Can I ask a question?" I disturbed the two girls who're busy in a conversation, mostly it's Yuigahama who's starting it.

Their attention focused on me so I immediate strike the topic.

"Did you two received a confession before?" I ask.

Yukinoshita mockingly smiles. "You should have known I received a lot."

"Oh, right…" I look at Yuigahama. "…did you receive some?"

"Ummm, N-no not yet." She answered.

I nod then look at Yukinoshita. "In all the confessions you received, did you just reject them directly?"

She nods without any hint of hesitation.

If I do that on the older Yukinoshita, I'll only waste my time as she's the one who never gives up. I'll just focus on what she said about some girls liking me.

I look at them directly. "I prefer if you call me being delusion in my own fantasy so does any of you like me?"

I don't want to have problems anymore better check things clearly.

They both got surprised at my question.

"Waaah Hikki! That's gross! Like Super Gross!" She immediately denies me with panic in her face.

With her actions, a doubt emerges in my mind, but I don't want to make things become complicated.

I look at Yukinoshita which she's busily regaining her composure.

"Why are you asking a question that would inflate your own ego?" She answers my question with a question.

"Yuigahama's answer is way better so I'll take your answer the same as her." I satisfied myself with the answer I want.

Her expression changed into a complicated one which earned another doubt in my mind.

"I'm glad that both of you didn't think anything special for me and if possible, let's just maintain what we have as I don't want to have a hard time with things like love," I said.

The only answer I got is silence.

"Hikki, aren't you too negative. I think there are girls who like you."

I reject her words. "Let's say what you said is true even though the chance is slim, but what I'll do is simply reject them as I don't want to do things like learning to love the women who like me especially the chance of me hurting her more is higher."

"Aren't you being too selfish?" Yukinoshita asks me.

"If I am, then I think you are as well," I answered her which caused her to look down.

"T-Then Hikki, if you saw a woman you love, what will you do?" Yuigahama asked me.

I just simply give her my honest thoughts. "It's simple, I'll turn her into my wife."

"Isn't that too fast?" Yuigahama's normal reaction should be shocked but this time it's mixed with solemn.

"Fast? How come? If I find the one, I love, I'm sure its more or less we accept each other or are you implying the love that's like love at first sight or puppy love?"

"Y-Yeah, the one that's love at first sight!" Yuigahama's tone is now contained with her cheerful attitude.

"More or less, I'll be interested but it's not the same in love that I explained," I said.

Yukinoshita who's silent for a while asked. "Then what do you think about Shiromeguri-senpai?"

Senpai is someone rare but I'm not convinced that I felt towards her is love.

"I'll put her in the latter." They both look glad on my answer which earns a frown from me.

"Are you sure you two don't have any special feelings for me? If you are, please tell me immediately so that I'll reject you both at once. On the contrary, I prefer it me being delusional." I said.

"You're too gross Hikki! You shouldn't tell girls things like that especially when you planned to reject them." Yuigahama's answer is a lecture that I find insulting as she's dumber compared to me.

"I don't think answering your question will put any benefit between us…" Yukinoshita answered and gave me a cheerful smile in her own icy way.

"…but I believe that if you have been confessed. It is different from mine."

I think of her sister for a while then nodded. "I guess you have some point and both of your answers didn't even answer my question."

They both ignore me as they go back to their private business. Yukinoshita's busy in her novel while Yuigahama has been eaten by her phone.

Since I don't have anything to gain from them, I just laze around to wait for the club hours end.

…

…

After club hours ended, following the usual routine which I don't need to accompany Yukinoshita if Yuigahama's with her. I walk to my own path, but I immediately stop and take a different way.

"You need help Shiromeguri-senpai?" I ask while closing my distance to Senpai who's busy carrying a box with large rolled-colored papers inside it that's helping her to have a hard time looking at the way.

"Oh Hikigaya-kun, if you wouldn't mind." She accepts my offer as I grab the box while she picks the large papers.

"Why are you doing this alone? I thought you have some members." I asked.

"I let them leave because I thought that there aren't too many things to move but it looks like I'm mistaken."

Yeah, totally mistaken.

I followed her as I don't know where she'll put these things.

"I've read some of the surveys and I put a mark on some interesting things." Her eyes are glowing with expectations.

"You really want to have a nice Sports Festival," I commented.

She nods. "Of course, I at least want to experience nice memories and I also want to share it with everyone."

"You're quite a positive Senpai."

"Do you think so?..." She asked while doubting herself. "…I think I'm being selfish as I want to include everyone without thinking about their feelings."

"As long as you're willing to do what you want, I'll at least assure you that not all students would be bothered by you." I honestly said my opinion.

She smiles wryly. "You're too repugnant…but I know you mean good."

I just keep my mouth shut as Senpai's keeps humming to at least prevent awkwardness between us.

…

We arrived at the vacant room near the Student Council Office.

I drop the box in the corner of the room and Senpai puts back the rolled papers in the box.

"Thank you for the help Hikigaya-kun…" She smiles as she grabs my hand.

Yeah, she's a natural airhead in terms of social interaction.

"…I'll treat you a drink!" She immediately grabs her bag and gets a carton packaged milk.

I'm planning to have a Max, but this isn't bad.

I grab the milk. "Thanks, and I'll leave first. Take care Senpai."

She nods and waves her hand. "Be careful going home and Thank you."

…

…

…

Instead of heading to my bike, I changed my course again and saw four women having a conversation.

It's none other than Miura, Ebina, Yuigahama, and Yukinoshita.

I immediately walk towards them.

"Hikki!" Yuigahama shouts which echoes in the hallway.

The other three look at my direction and I just give all of them a nod as a form of greeting.

"Hikigaya-kun, with your topnotch skills in lazing around I thought you already went home," Yukinoshita said which I ignored as I don't need anything from her.

Miura who's self-conscious immediately gives me her glare as she's building up her defenses. "Do you need anything?"

I also ignored her remark.

Yuigahama only steals gaze at me.

I look at the one who's only giving me her formal attitude. "Ebina, can we talk?"

That earns a glare from the two women.

"Hikio, you're rude to someone who helps you."

"Hikigaya-kun, I'm flabbergasted as to how your self-proclaimed topnotch skills being implemented right now and result to ignore me."

I look at them. "Yeah, sorry."

I immediately apologize to lighten the mood and look once more to Ebina.

She nods. "Sure."

We walk near the building's door to have privacy.

"What do you need Hikigaya-kun?" She asked.

"You love BL right?" I ask a taboo question.

She immediately smirks as her eyes had been blocked by the reflection of the sun in her glasses. "Huehehehe, do you need some pointers?"

"I'm not interested in those, but I think you can help us in our request. It's your decision by the way so I won't force you."

Her creepy expression vanished as she gives me a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Sports Festival, I believe that the event for boys and girls will be implemented so I hope that you can suggest some games for the boys?"

My words caused her wicked smile to come back. "Is there any limitation?"

"Don't get overboard," I said.

Her smile turned to normal. "Sure, just tell me when the meeting will start."

"Thanks, I'll tell Miura if I can't find you."

She heads back to her friends while I head to my bike as my business is done.

…

…

When I arrived at the bike rack.

"Do you need anything?" I ask the woman that I don't have any business with.

"I forgot to ask you before but why did you ask that question earlier?"

I walk past by her as I'm unlocking the locks in my bike. "Isn't it obvious? It's because someone confessed to me."

I can label it as a confession due to her prize which is me having her. It's kind of abnormal though for a realist being like me.

Once I'm done unlocking, I drag the bike out of the rack and the woman blocks my path with an expression of disbelief.

I thought they believe that someone will like me as well. Aren't you backing your words this time?

"Do you have any more question Yukinoshita?"

"Based on your answer earlier, I believe that you rejected the girl instantly."

I sigh. "That's my initial plan but that woman made a deal with me and my answer will be in the end of the school year."

That earned a frown from her. "It's unlikely of you to agree in a negotiation."

"The proposal is kind of interesting and it won't hurt since if she won then it's because of me and the same when she lost."

Yep, the result depends on my feelings for her.

"I wonder who and what kind of deal you made with this woman?"

"I said too much just forget everything."

It looks like my mouth is running off lately due to unwanted problems. I better have a good beauty rest this weekend or I might reveal all of my secrets which is also known as my private life.

She remains silent but her eyes grow intense as she fails to drain some information from me.

I prepared myself on my bike as I put my bag on the basket.

I look at her. "Are you sure, you aren't having any special feelings toward me?"

"I believe that answering your question is irrelevant."

I nod. "I feel the same. See you tomorrow then."

I pedaled out of the school as I don't need her to answer back.

Once I'm having a distance from school I biked to the park for couples and families. I'm being showered by the beautiful scenery of orange and pink.

"Oh right, it's still in the middle of spring," I muttered as I'm looking at the road to avoid the people walking while seeing the background of blossoming trees and the sunset.

I can rest on the usual spot which I go every year to relax my mind.

…

…

…

* * *

**_My Desired Job_**

Hikigaya Hachiman

Grade 10, Class E

Job? It's a word that is meant for everyone. The only exemption are the infants who know nothing in this world. Yes! It's only them as kids to early adults have a job which is known as a student. We have the responsibility to learn and to graduate while the Elderly even though most are retired, they have the job to guide their children or grandchildren.

In other words, a job is not only a responsibility but also a punishment that we have no choice but to oblige. As a student, I already learned this punishment that will torture me until my last breath. Therefore, the only thing I can do is to find the job that I'm best at.

I'm not boasting but I can do any kind of jobs and can proclaim myself as Jack of all trades. I can handle kids as I have an Imouto so I can be a teacher. I'm quite good at Math as long as there's a calculator that can align me to being an Accountant. I can manage my time perfectly which is well versed for a Secretary. I'm the best in maintaining the rules in our house, therefore, I can be a public servant.

There are a lot of possibilities that even I can't decide therefore the conclusion I made is that I'll combine them all into one job. Sound Impossible, right? Fret not, as the ultimate job that is good for a Jack of all Trades like me is none other than being a Househusband.

Yes, it's Househusband, a rare job for men which is compatible with a rare man like me. I believe that being a Househusband requires many characteristics and some of it are listed in the third paragraph, it's quite vexing as this job needs talent but doesn't obtain rewards like money or benefits.

The only thing that it will give you is the power to become a king of the family. Power like controlling the money earned by your wife and it should be full, no hidden personal banks are allowed. Power to stroll around without any scolding once you get home as scolding is your responsibility except if your parents or in-laws came which every househusband hopes not.

This kind of power is what I yearned for compared to the power of the Prime Minister or any president of a powerful business. As great power comes great responsibilities which I solely believe I prefer to direct it to my family alone, no strangers allowed.

I, therefore, conclude that I want to serve my punishment in becoming a Househusband after I finished being a student.

**P.S. Shiori-sensei, would you be kind-hearted not to give this to that single-woman as I want to not see her this week and it's Friday which is the last day. Please grant my wish.**

* * *

**HIRATSUKA POV**

"Aha…ha…ha. Should you call him next week Sensei?" Shiori-sensei asked me.

I smile and shake my head. "I almost praised him in the early paragraphs, but he is not getting better, call him since it's Friday to let him recuperate this weekend."

That earned an awkward laugh from her as I don't want to fulfill this idiot's wish.

She nods while sighing lavishly.

…

…

…

**HIKIGAYA HACHIMAN POV**

As I thought, I won't be spared by that woman as I've been summoned through Shiori-sensei with her giving me a really guilty looking smile. As magnanimous as I can be, I just told Sensei that I won't mind since she is doing this for my well-being and she is a beginner in this profession to handle a hardcore like me.

"Oi Hikio!" Miura interrupts me while I'm busy packing my things.

"What?"

"I've got a request." She said.

"Tell it to the club," I suggest.

She frowns. "I think you are enough."

"If I'm enough then Yukinoshita is a better option as she will be more than enough." I give her another option.

"Why are you ignoring my request? You also ignored me yesterday!"

Is she sulking? Grow up, woman.

"I don't mind hearing your request, but we need to follow the proper procedure which is to tell it to the club or tell it to Yukinoshita directly since she's the President…" I carry my bag as I'm ready to head to that teacher who's jealous in my life. "…and I didn't ignore you yesterday. I'm just being efficient to do my job even though it's the end of club hours and I remember apologizing not only to you but also to Yukinoshita."

"Arrgh…" She released her annoyance while I walk past her. "…Oi, where are you going?"

"I've been summoned by Hiratsuka-sensei," I said then left her alone.

…

…

I knock on the door.

"Come in…" When I walk inside, she's busy with her paperwork.

I think she is doing this on purpose to earn my respect.

She looks at me and gives me her smug face. "…Oh, Hikigaya. It's been a while…"

I thought it's my time to not meet you, how unlucky I am.

She finally noticed the woman beside me. "…Miura, right?"

"Good afternoon, Hiratsuka-sensei." She politely greets.

If she treats me like that then I don't mind hearing her request.

"Hmmm, you need something?" Sensei asked.

"I'm accompanying Hikio since he's ignoring my request."

Her complaint earned a glare from the founder. "Hikigaya, I thought it's your job to listen to your client."

"Shiori-sensei awkwardly told me that I should meet you as soon as possible…" I give her my reasoning.

I shift my gaze to Miura and point at Sensei. "…its her fault that your request is being ignored."

"Why are you putting the blame on me?" Her words contained her annoyance but she's still trying to calm herself down as there's another student here.

"I just give her a valid reason Sensei. How about we finish the reason I've been called?"

She drops a paper in the table. "What's the meaning of this?"

Miura grabs the paper while me being innocent should act like one. "I've given a proper and above the requirements in words essay."

"You know you almost earned my respect when I've started reading your essay."

"What a shame." I nonchalantly said.

She starts crackling her fist which can be heard even though it's hiding inside her lab coat.

"What is this Hikio?..." Miura who looks like finished or should I say skipped the good parts and curiously find the reason me being called here.

"…are you dumb? As if girls would allow boys to be a shut-in NEET." Her voice is innocent, but the meaning is full of malice.

Sensei nods with a smile plastered in her face. I think she is glad to have a backer this time or else she would remorse and vent her anger at me.

"You're mistaken, I don't have any plan being like those as I have a job called Househusband. You should read my explanation before accusing me."

"Ha? That's the same as NEET, and if you've really found a girl that will let you do that then she must have some loose screw in her mind."

"She's right Hikigaya, you should listen to your classmate besides I don't think your desired job is even good," Sensei added.

I give Sensei a sympathetic look.

"W-What, why are you looking at me like that?" Sensei looks at me with annoyance.

"Sensei, Miura's words can be ignored since she is just a student. As for you, I wish the best of luck." I said while forcing my tone to be a cheerful one which didn't work at all.

That earns a solemn look for her. "G-guu…I know already! I don't know the real worth of being a housewife, I'm only single…Uuu…d-do you think I like things this way?"

She starts her tantrums which I just listen while Miura's giving her a pitying look.

"Just do your best Sensei…" I cheered her up as I felt my conscience in wasting my time hitting me.

She looks at me while Miura gives me a surprised look.

I look back at Miura. "…what? I'm not ruthless like Yukinoshita."

"Then hear and accept my request." Miura tries to insert her purpose in my words.

"Sure, I'll only listen when we are in the club."

My words earned another fume from her and clench her hand which holds my paper.

Oi Oi, my essay is innocent. You're acting like that single woman, do you want to be cursed as well?

"Hikigaya, I think Miura only needs you that's why she's asking you personally." Sensei helps Miura urging me.

"I don't remember accepting things personally and it's unfair for Yukinoshita." I look at Sensei hinting her about the bet.

"W-Well, Yukinoshita will understand." She removes her gaze from me.

Your action didn't back up your words.

"Let's wrap things up and listen to Miura's request in the club." I proposed.

Sensei nods. "Sure! and rewrite your essay."

Once Sensei said those words her smug appears once more with meaning. 'You think you can escape from me like that? You're too young for that kid.'

I just give her a 'Yeah, in your perspective I'm still too young' which earned a grasp in her matured chest.

That overacting of hers reminds me of a certain Chuunibyou.

I and Miura bid farewell to her as I believe she can't hide her true feelings any longer and smoking is one of the methods she knows to regain her composure.

…

…

"Why are you creating a distance between us? People will think of you as a stalker." Miura stops walking to wait for me.

"I don't mind being labeled as one compared to listen in your meaningless talks then will lead to your request."

"It's not meaningless and I won't talk about my request anymore…" She puts her hands on her waists. "…I'm already going to your club, right?"

Since she stops, I easily overtake her. "Tch."

She immediately follows me with her noisy steps. "Did you just click your tongue?"

"Are your feet heavy? It looks like you need to lose some weight…" I point in the direction of my unwanted club. "…go run to burn some calories."

She starts fuming. "I don't gain weight easily and I know you just want me to get lost."

I gaze at her for a while till she reacts.

"What?" She asked with her annoyance at its peak.

"I'm just surprised that you're not that dumb as long as it's not related to Love." I honestly said.

Love is blind is the real deal if I based it on her.

"I already said I'm a little bit above average, I think I even beat you in our Math."

"Good for you then." If you beat me then I should be happy that your hard work had been paid off.

I'm not the type that will resent someone who beat me.

"Arrrgh, why are you a slowpoke?" She starts finding a fault in me, what a loser.

"I don't know…" I shrug. "…it always happens when I'm going to the office or club."

"Then you're purposely doing it." She states the obvious.

"Yeah." I agreed as I stop and change my direction to the vending machine as I need sugar to entertain this woman.

She still follows me. "What are you doing?"

Can't you see?

"Max," I stated as I insert the money meant for it and press the Max Coffee.

*Clank*

I grab the coffee as I want to see the scenery of girls running in the field but the annoying woman grabs me as she drags me back to the original path that is meant towards the Special Building.

"We don't have any time with that, let's go."

I increased my walking pace as this annoying woman drags the bag around my shoulder which meant to drag me along.

…

…

-Service Club-

"Yahallo Yumiko!..." Yuigahama greets Miura.

She looks at me and frowns. "…Hikki, you're late!"

"Yeah." I just let her words passed by in my ears and sit on my sofa as I open my Max.

If only that woman didn't drag me, I might waste another time while savoring my coffee with beautiful scenery which is by watching girls doing their best in training.

As I drink, I look at the surroundings and the only present are Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, Miura and I. "I thought we will have a meeting for Sports Festival, where's Shiromeguri-senpai?"

"Shiromeguri-senpai is having a meeting with the Student Council which is the main reason we will postpone the meeting today and will be moved on Monday," Yukinoshita answers while sipping some tea.

"I see." I relaxed.

"I have a request." Miura shyly said.

It's Hayama, that reaction is for Hayama.

"Let's hear it," Yukinoshita answered while I forced myself to be interested.

"W-Well, you all know that we first year will have an outdoor activity next week."

I'll be honest, I don't have any idea at all. By any chance, did Shiori-sensei give me special treatment and grants me the right to not join.

"Oh right! All first-year will be together." Yuigahama nods and gives me a little hint.

"Why is your expression unsure, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita who's observing me the moment Miura speaks asked.

"Hikio is sleeping soundly when Sensei announced it earlier," Miura answered for me.

Yukinoshita nods in agreement at Miura's explanation. "We're talking about this good-as-dead being…"

She mockingly smiles at me. "…you're quite lucky today as not only you've wake up from your slumber but also have learned that there will be an important event next week."

"Learning or not learning about it is no big deal as I have a special announcer which is our club adviser."

She only glares at me as I am right if we based everything in Hiratsuka-sensei's attitude.

"A-Ah, what's your request Yumiko?" Yuigahama asked Miura.

"Y-yeah, well we agreed in the group chat that we will team up together with the others," Miura asked Yuigahama.

"Oh, right!..." Yuigahama looks at Yukinoshita. "…Yukinon, you can also join us!..."

And she shifts her gaze to me. "…Hikki is also welcome."

Me? You want me to join the three annoying faces of Grade 10?

"No." I immediately decline which earned a frown from Yukinoshita and Miura while a downed expression from Yuigahama.

"It's not like you'll lose anything Hikio." Miura tries to egg me.

"My decision is still the same." I rejected her.

"What's your basis in your rejection, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita asked.

"Miura, Yukinoshita, and Hayama. The three beauties in the first year will be the best team to gain attention by approximately 300 students excluding myself and I am 100% sure that I don't want to be a part of that. To be honest, I'll be thankful if you agree with the plan as I can easily do the activity with you three draining all the unwanted attention." I answered and drank the remaining coffee.

"You and your weird reasoning, it's only in your mind. Just join us." Miura said.

"Yeah Hikki, I think it's better to have a team as my other classmates start teaming up."

"No problem, I have an idea who'll possibly be my teammate. Instead of focusing on me…" I point at Yukinoshita who's not yet accepting their proposal.

"…Why not forced her?" I said.

"No need to ask me…" Yukinoshita smiles which I felt something annoying will happen.

She looks at Yuigahama and Miura. "…I'm thankful for the offer but I must decline."

Yep, my instinct is always right.

"You've already formed a team?" Miura asked.

"Indeed..." She points at me. "…I'm thankful for Hikigaya-kun's statement about gaining attention and I don't plan to earn that so I'll use the best way to avoid it."

I don't feel good at this.

"Hikigaya-kun, I believe you are quite versed in being ignored. How about we use your ability to the fullest as you'll help me not gain any attention?"

"I decline, your ability to gain attention is like cancer and there's no absolute treatment available especially now as your popularity is already being doubled. Go throw the responsibility to others as I believe there are many boys who are willing."

"Doubled?" Yuigahama looks puzzled at my words even Miura is not an exception.

"Don't worry Miura, you also doubled your reputation," I said to avoid for her being beaten by Yukinoshita.

"What do you mean Hikio?"

"Yukinoshita is known for being the number one rejector in the first year while you're known for being violent especially when you want something and there's also a person who's calling you rude."

"Ha?..." She points at Yukinoshita who's happy as hers is better compared to Miura. Quite Competitive.

"…Why is mine worse than her?..." She shakes her head. "…No, who's the one calling me rude?"

I point myself.

"HAAAA? Why are you calling me rude when you are the one who's really rude?" Her expression is like a beast that's ready to eat her prey within one mistake.

Wow! This woman is dense when the subject is her or Hayama, aren't you acting rude this moment?

"That settles it, good luck next week." I immediately close the topic which fails.

"Ara, treating me like cancer? I believe I haven't accepted your decision?" Yukinoshita said.

"My team has two unwilling members accepting you," I said.

She half-closed her eyes but the pupils are much sharper, it's almost the same in her Absolute Zero state. "If you wouldn't mind, I want to know who are these members for me to ask them properly."

"It's confidential for the other one, but the first unwilling is me," I said.

She confidently answers and her glare is gone. "Oh, it's just you? Then everything's fine and I believe the other one is Zaimokuza-kun?"

Yep, with Zaimokuza's current status which is no better than mine or maybe worse. I'm sure he'll show up in nowhere and ask me to join his team, not mine.

"How about a voting system with us three since you can't play dictatorial in this one?" I suggest as me winning is as good as 99% since Zaimokuza is scared at her, I'll just assure him that he has me to back him up.

She puts her finger at her chin as she thinks.

After a while, she gives me a smile like how her sister with a conniving attitude. She opens her phone as she types while Yuigahama looks at it and smiles wryly.

After she closed her phone, she sips the remaining of her tea and stands up to grab the other cup which is not Yuigahama as it's the same design as hers. She starts pouring tea on the two cups.

She hands me the cup. "As I promise, I'll lend you this cup and you need to drink some tea to accept your loss."

*BzzzZ BzzzZ*

_From: Hiratsuka-sensei._

_Hikigaya, I'm quite shocked at how you learn about your activity next week as Shiori-sensei reported to me that you are sleeping when she announced it. I'll be honest as I also forgot to tell you about it and Yukinoshita messaged me that you won't accept her in your team which I don't mind but if the reason is a potential request from the club during the event, I can't turn a blind eye on it. I'll accept Yukinoshita's proposal to let her joined in your team since it's more productive with you and Yukinoshita compared to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. I'll prefer if you simply accept Yuigahama and Miura's proposal as three is better than two._

_P.S. You can only pick either of the Option._

I sigh and look at the woman near me who are amused at how she easily wins the match.

I'll just hope that unnecessary events will not happen next week and with her in my team, I won't use too much brain cells and just do the easiest job. Easy lazy.

"With your silence, I believe you accepted me in your team?" Yukinoshita asked me.

"Sure," I said as I don't want to waste time anymore to deny her even though I can let Yuigahama used her puppy eyes but the chance to win is quite low. Wasting too much of energy means losing in a war.

She smiles in satisfaction and heads back to her chair as I sip some tea.

Coffee then tea? I prefer it backward. I look at Miura. "What's the request?"

"You know that it will happen for two days and one night…" She starts fiddling her finger. "…so I want everyone's opinion when I go shopping tomorrow."

I nod. "Yukinoshita is the best option since she knows Hayama the most. Go on, I allow you to use her tomorrow."

"Hahaha…Hikki, Yumiko said everyone." Yuigahama answers.

"Right, if you're free tomorrow then you can go as well," I said.

"Why are you acting like you're the president of this club?..." Yukinoshita asked. "…and I believe that a boy is a better option even though I don't have any expectation in your taste."

I shift my gaze to Miura. "She's right Miura, you shouldn't expect anything from me and I believe that your taste in fashion is the best if we exclude the bitch attire."

And if Hayama's the one who needs to look, I believe he will just say 'you look good' even though you're wearing a pajama or a school uniform.

"I told you don't call me that and w-why do you think it's for Hayato?" She said bashfully.

It's because you're admitting it if I based everything on your actions.

"I can't and won't go as I have something to do this weekend." I need to rehabilitate and calm myself.

Miura looks at me for a while which I return with my stare. "It looks like Hikio is really busy, how about you Yui and Yukinoshita?"

They are also staring at me and finally give up.

"I don't mind."

"Sure Yumiko! Is Hina going too?"

"Yes, she said she doesn't mind as long as I won't force her like last time."

They continue their conversation while I drink the remaining tea and put it on the table which is not far from my sofa.

Next week, I have a meeting for the Sports Festival and a two-days one-night outdoor activity. So, what's the activity about? Maybe I'll learn it next week, no need to rush.

* * *

**It's been a while.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Regular Chapter**

* * *

-WEEKEND-

I immediately tidy myself up and grab random clothes in my shelf.

"Onii-chan! Are you having a date? Is it Vanilla nee-san?" Komachi intrudes once again.

This chick, I think she has a sixth sense whenever I plan to go outside.

I look at her. "No, I plan to be alone today and tomorrow. I need to calm my poor soul."

She frowns. "What! Don't waste your time like that…"

She immediately taps her chest with unbelievable pride. "…Luckily, Komachi is free today and tomorrow."

I ignore her as I go inside the bathroom to wear clothes.

Once I got out a pouting Komachi appears.

"What?" I asked.

"Komachi is free!" She announced.

"Really?" I asked again.

"Of course." She happily answered.

"Alright, I'll check your notes if you have some low grades for you to study." I immediately walk past her and head to her sanctuary, but she immediately blocks me.

"I-I just remember that Sensei gives me an assignment, please be safe Onii-chan!" She rushes to her room and locks the door to stop my intrusion.

I walk downstairs and meet my parents.

"Hachiman, going out?" Mom asked.

"I need to calm myself," I said.

She looks at the digital clock with a date on top. "Oh, it's already the time of the month. Would you mind if I ask you to buy some groceries?"

"Sure." It's not like it will kill me.

"Thank you…" She hands me the money for groceries and grabs another bill. "…here, at least have some fun and I'll text you the list later."

I nod. "Thanks."

She kissed my forehead and I bid farewell.

"Hachiman, going out?" Dad who came from the storage room asked.

"Yeah, need to calm myself." I said.

He nods then grabs his wallet and hands me another paper bill. "Have some fun!"

He immediately dashed out as Mom suddenly called her to help to peel the vegetables.

I have an allowance and extra money. It looks like my day will be good.

Well, I've good luck every Spring and Fall. Maybe I'm fated to be with nature as they always help me every time.

…

…

I wonder where I should go first. I look at my phone as I have a note on where is my spot for the past years.

The Cherry trees park near the mall.

I have groceries so this will be the best spot for me.

…

I took a bus as it's in our area.

Once I arrived, there are a lot of people, mostly families that are having a picnic under the trees.

I look at the kids who are happy playing around with their siblings. I'm quite glad that there are things that never change as Komachi and I used to play like that before which Komachi being a sore loser that I need to pamper her by giving a piggyback ride.

The moment I arrived in the middle of the park; I noticed a little girl who's crying.

There are people who noticed as well but they are quite busy with their children, so I forcefully volunteered myself to ask.

"Kid, are you lost?" I ask which sounds rude.

She looks at me and surprisingly she didn't get scared at me. "sniff…Y-Yes."

The kid is having a bluish hair like a certain delinquent that I know.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Keika…sniff…Kawasaki…sniff…Keika." She said.

I rudely carried her to stop that annoying cry. I know crying is good to reduce stress but it's not in her situation.

"Do you know a fierce looking girl named Kawasaki Saki?" I asked.

She stops her crying and blinks her eyes several times. She wipes her nose with her arm. "Do you know Saa-chan?"

"You can treat me as her classmate," I said which she earned a childish smile that is natural for her.

"Really!" Her tone is not for asking but for being happy.

"Yes, but I don't have any means to contact her. How about we find her?" I asked which she nods.

"Yes!" She answered cheerfully.

I carried her and let her put each of her legs on my shoulders and she hugs my forehead with her childish hands.

"Wow, so High. I'm taller than you Onii-chan!" She said.

"Since you're taller than me. Help me find Saa-chan, Okay?"

"Okay! Leave it to me, Ummm…" She looks lost for a while. "…what's your name Onii-chan?"

"Hikigaya Hachiman," I answered.

"Hachi…man…Haa-chan?"

Is she asking me if it's alright?

"I don't mind," I said.

"Leave everything to me Haa-chan!" She completes her words this time.

I nod.

We walk around the park while I'm taking the opportunity to look at the scenery which is quite good but this is a city so I can't find any river to blend in the beauty. I'll just go to the river with Cherry trees five stations away from here.

When I'm reminiscing the good life that I have achieved which is silence. The little Kawasaki grabs my ahoge and shouts. "There's Saa-chan and Taa-chan!"

Saa is the delinquent then who's Taa?

I walk towards the crowd where she points and the moment we are in the middle of the crowds, she shouts. "Saa-chan! Taa-chan!"

She waves her hand while smiling.

Maybe they found her.

I walk towards her direction and I finally see her sister and the mysterious Taa which is the boy who's involving my Imouto in his problems at the wrong time.

"KEIKA! Where'd you run off to?" Black Lace with her natural reaction scolds the girl on my top without batting an eye for me.

"I-I'm sorry Saa-chan." The guilty admits her wrongdoings.

"It's alright but doesn't go anywhere without me or Taishi, okay?" She said which made the kid nods.

She finally noticed me. "Hikigaya?"

"Yo!" I can't raise my hand as I'm busy holding the legs of the little Kawasaki as she's not holding my head anymore.

"Onii-san!" Taa-chan that I want to trample greets me.

"Who are you calling Onii-san? You know I reject Komachi's friends so don't expect me to allow you to do the same." I said with a hint of threat.

"Hahaha, Onii-san and your joke." Is he an airhead as well or just a natural dense?

I squat and let Black Lace carry Keika. "Thank you Haa-chan!"

"No problem and I hope I won't see you like that again, better follow your sister or brother as they know what's best for an elementary like you."

She nods. "I will!"

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun…" Kawasaki thanked me and starts averting her gaze.

"…Say, do you have a team for the outdoor activity next week?" She asked.

"Yes, and we are only three. Want to join?"

She nods. "If you won't mind, Thanks."

"Onii-san is Hikigaya-san with you?"

"No, she's busy studying," I said.

"Oh, what a shame then Onii-san want to join us?" He asked.

I shake my head. "It's your family time, go enjoy it with them and I also have something I need to do."

He obediently nods.

I look at Kawasaki. "I'll leave now, better double secures your sister."

She nods. "I will and thanks."

"Bye Haa-chan." Keika waves her hand.

"Sure, make sure to keep your promise," I said.

"I will."

I leave them as I rush to my favorite spot.

…

My favorite spot is nothing special as there are no trees and it's on the higher side which decreases the popularity, but the real value is that I can see the trees from below and I open the Max that I bought along the way.

Max and the scenery, what a bliss.

But the real value is the family below those trees which are happy. I might hate society, but it doesn't mean that I have the right to hate everyone's happiness.

"It somehow brings back memories." I hum while shaking my coffee.

"If it isn't my comrade Hachiman." A voice that I'm familiar with gains my attention.

I slightly turn my head to look at him. "Zaimokuza? I didn't expect you to be here."

He sits next to me. "Hahaha I'm here to let my mind be serene so that I can write a beautiful novel."

"I see." It looks like he has the same reason as me but not the same purpose.

"Aren't you writing?..." I asked. "…why are you drawing stick man?"

"Fumu, it's for the plot!" He said.

No wonder he has a nice plot, it's because he describes it in a drawing. If he studies more in writing, then sooner or later his dream to submit and win an award is a dream no more.

I just let him do his job while I also do mine as well.

After a couple of minutes or almost an hour past.

I look at Zaimokuza and it seems he draws a lot. "Say Zaimokuza, do you experience seeking something you don't know?"

"Is that an enlightenment?" He asked.

"It looks like I'm asking the wrong person," I said.

"Fumu, I don't know what you're saying but I always do things like this before and didn't realize that I want to be an author. It's just a whim." He said.

Whim?

"Aha!..." He shouts. "…I'm finally done! I must convert this to an aspiring novel…"

He stands up and looks at me one more time. "…I'll give you the right to be my first reader."

"No thank you." I denied his bestowment of rights.

"Arggh, I thought you will try to read it for me." He looks pitiable this time.

"If I have time," I said.

"By the way, Hachiman, do you want to join my party for conquering the territory this week?"

"The outdoor activities? Sure, Yukinoshita and Kawasaki also wants to join."

My words caused him to feel some chill. "T-That ruthless woman?"

I nod.

"V-Very well, it must be a challenge for me."

"You can just accept the fact that you will join or be alone." I hit him with reality. I'm a realist to begin with.

"Hahaha, what a foolish statement. I'll also invite Totsuka-san if I ever see him." He dashed out after saying those words which forced me to be left alone.

I look at the time and it's almost noon. Better do the shopping and go all out tomorrow.

Today is not bad as I meet two loners which don't destroy my objective.

I believe tomorrow will be better.

I finished shopping and immediately head home with my family watching T.V. which I also join.

…

…

…

-Sunday-

Cherry Blossoms is one of the beautiful attractions during spring. It's a repetition cycle of life as the spring that blossoms the Sakura trees represent a new life while fall represents the end.

Cycle? I think that's kind of scary as I will be stranded in looking for my path here in High School. The only cycle I want is to laze around with my family, either in present or in the future.

I am alone once again since Komachi didn't even finish half of her assignment yesterday, and I sneak this time to avoid my parents as they might give me another bill even though I didn't waste too much money yesterday.

I don't know why but Cherry Blossom is one way to strengthen my mind and to calm myself down which is vital for me right now. I think Komachi is right, this is the spring of my life; Spring to torture me down.

What's the cause of the Torture? It's none other than the cult that enslaves unwilling people such as I. For the past month, we obtained different request that I am the only one who's required to accompany Yukinoshita while Yuigahama can skip sometimes when Miura and co. have an outing.

I think it's because of the approach, as Yuigahama's always showing her unwillingness when Yukinoshita allowed her to dismiss early while I present my uneasiness when I heard that possible overtime may occur.

The other factor is her sister, which not only shows up from nowhere but also didn't bring my possible salvation which is the Pure Senpai of mine. Whenever I look for her, she slyly answers that Senpai is busy as she's preparing to run for the President and as a 'beloved Senpai and alumnus' she don't want to disturb Senpai then I ask her why is she including me in her target when there's her Imouto beside me.

The only thing I got is her conniving smile and enticing attitude that earns a glare from Yukinoshita and last week she made a ridiculous move as she bets everything she had just to have a match with me.

I sigh. I'm sitting in an uphill while many families are below me that's having a picnic and there're also friends that are walking around while sightseeing. Foreigners are not an exemption as they are having a picture beside the trees.

By the way, I'm on the other side of Chiba which is my favorite spot that is five stations away from my home as I must not meet someone I know, unlike yesterday.

I think Chiba University is in this stop as well since there are a lot of tarpaulins posted everywhere.

Let's back to what I'm doing. It's nothing new as I'm doing what I did yesterday but my spot this time is under the tree.

I feel serene just seeing the beautiful trees that are motivating me to close my eyes which I comply easily. I closed my eyes while hearing the music in my phone with a single earphone being inserted and a cool breeze which is not too cold compared to the early spring.

*POKE*

Does a lost child shows again and unluckily pick me right now for help? I better ignore as there're other people here who can help. If you saw me without in an uncrowded place, then I'll help you in no time.

I didn't move an inch or get bothered by the poke earlier for the kid to think that I'm sleeping soundly.

*POKE POKE*

The kid without manners poke me twice this time but I must prevail or else my hard work to have a serene mind will be vanished in an instant.

*POKE POKE POKE*

It's thrice this time, is this child by any chance didn't learn manners at school? I'll just ignore it again.

"Haruno-san, do you know that man?" A woman's voice entered my ears.

I must clarify it's a woman, not a girl. By any chance, is that her Onee-san or something?

Then this annoying pest is a girl with a name that is compatible enough for her attitude.

Onee-san, please drag this kid right now!

"I think he is sleeping soundly, Haruno-san." A man now spoke.

"How about letting him sleep?" Another man spoke.

"Let's go now?" Another woman questioned.

Why are they all adults? I'm getting an annoying feeling right now. No, think positive. They are only a friend of Haruno-san's Onee-san.

It looks like that it's effective as the girl stops disturbing me.

My left hand is behind my head while the other is resting on my chest.

The latter has suddenly been grabbed and put it on the grass that's beside me then a head suddenly rest on my arm.

The problem is that it's not what annoyed me, but the head is large enough to be called a kid.

"Um, Haruno-san?" The first woman's tone is surprised.

"Haruno-san, I think that's a little bit intimidating." The first man's voice is filled with jealousy.

"Y-Yeah." The second man is the same.

Luckily the others didn't comment anymore.

I sigh as I know I'm not hallucinating when the intruder puts her fingers on my chest as a substitute.

"What did I do this time to get unlucky?" I said.

"You shouldn't say that especially my classmates are here…" The Older Yukinoshita said. "…and I wonder what I did to luckily see you here."

I open my eyes and look at her with a smile on her face. "So, can you go back with your friends now?"

I nod my head upwards to signal those annoying gazes from the males.

She stands up and offers me a hand which I grab to stand as well.

She looks at her classmates. "Everyone. This is Hikigaya Hachiman, a student from my former school…"

I give them a nod as they also give me theirs.

She shifts her gaze at me. "...and they're my classmates in Chiba University."

So, her school is in Chiba University, why did I not ask her before?

"I see, so he is your Kouhai." The first man said which shows how his anxiety disappeared.

They all nod when the one in question didn't even answer at all. What a pitiful friendship she got here. It looks like they take the normies path.

The tension that got released came back as the one being interrogated lock my arms with hers. "He is my boyfriend!"

She smiles then rests her head on my shoulder.

I look at her. "When did my status change?"

My voice is loud enough for her friends to hear.

"A…ha…ha…" The first man looks like trying to hang on the final string. "…you've got a nice joke there Haruno-san."

The other man nods while the girls are surprised.

The older Yukinoshita ignores them and answers me. "It's official right now!"

That caused the men to almost lose the strength in their knees.

When I tried to rebut, she immediately pulls my face down and put her hand on my mouth. "Well then everyone, as I didn't expect to find him here, I'll just advance our date today instead of doing it later. See you tomorrow!"

Her smile is too good for them to unconsciously agree while the two men look pitiful right now.

She removes her hand from my mouth and grabs my arm that falls in her bosom because her two hands are grabbing it right now.

"I'm still a man you know, what you're doing still stimulate me."

"That's good then…" She glares at me without saying another word.

…

…

After a while of walking with the woman who's smiling while the opposite is emitting in her eyes.

She brought me to a nice spot with fewer people as expected from an expert even though she stays here for a month if I based it in her time in the university.

I took a seat on the grass and look at the trees.

"Aren't you ignoring me too much?" Yukinoshita Haruno said while sitting beside me.

"I don't have any topic to talk to, and you're killing someone with that gaze of yours."

"Hmmm, then what are you doing here?..." She removes her glare and looks at the scenery while smiling. "…by any chance, you're going on offense this time since I'm absent for the past days?"

"I'm on defense that's why I'm here. I thought I won't run into someone I know, but everything's not going into my plan as expected."

"Since you're in my territory, how about a date?" She looks at me while saying those words with a hint of expectation.

"It's a bad idea because of the fact that it's your territory and this time you are the main target by the boys, looks like your blood really attracts hyenas." I lie on the grass.

"Hahaha, I can't deny that, and it's a shame that you're not a part of them or things will not be so hard." She follows me and lie as well but with my arm being used as her pillow.

"You're really using my arm too much; I prefer to use both my hands as a pillow."

She ignores my protest as she hands me her sling bag which I accept and used it as my pillow.

"Hikigaya-kun, how's the club?"

"Your sister's doing well, and she opens herself with Yuigahama."

"Hmmm, your answer is quite direct."

"I have a foolish feeling that's what you want to know."

"You're right if it's before but now it's different"

"I see."

"Are you following my condition?" She puts her hand on my chest.

"I don't remember agreeing on it," I said.

"Yes, you're right." She laughed.

"By the way, is this how you should act in a stranger?" I look at her fingers.

"Hahaha…" She pinched my cheek this time.

"…you're right, and to be clear we're an acquaintance for now. I bet that it won't downgrade but rather the opposite might happen..."

She stands up and tidies her long skirt then offers me a hand. "…let's have a date, I think you had enough in viewing the trees."

I blink my eyes then put my right hand in the back of my head and tried to sleep.

"Do you want me to give you a proper PDA?" She threatened me.

I sigh and grabs her hand as she helps me stand.

…

"I thought you're busy, are you sure that you can still have the time to stroll around with me?" I asked.

"I'm indeed busy, the proof is that I'm with my classmates even if it's Sunday and please acknowledge the part that we're dating." She answered.

"You're quite weird today?"

She looks at me and just smiles. "Is there a time you didn't think of me as weird?"

I shake my head.

"See, well I'm just enjoying our time and who knows you might kiss me this time." She chuckles at her own words.

"I don't think I'll do that and it's painful."

"What a shame…" She said and pokes my cheek. "…then I'll wait at that time as I won't be the one who'll do the offense since the last one is the proof of our deal."

"I'm thankful then."

After we walk around, we've arrived at the mall.

It's not surprising as school is near here.

"How about some arcade?" She suggests.

"Sure."

She drags me on the second floor, and we play some games which I easily defeat her.

"Wow, I didn't expect that I'll lose in something." Instead of looking down which a sore loser would act like her sister, she is happy about losing instead.

"Nobody's perfect, to begin with," I said.

"Right!..." She nods. "…we haven't played the crane games, how about offering me some plushie?"

"I think you can easily grab one." Just a few attempts she can easily get one as I see her improving in every time we play.

"That would be boring, if it came from you then it won't be that bad…" She starts picking at the different crane games and points at what my Imouto likes.

"…Yukino-chan loves this, but I also loved to have one." She points at the weird looking eyed panda. It's none other than Pan the Panda.

I sigh and insert a token then easily get one.

I'm really bad at this but every time I ask one from the staff for Komachi, I watched them play and somehow got used to it.

"So good, Thanks." She said while looking at the eyes of the panda and shifting her gaze at my eyes.

"I prefer if you don't compare me with that stuffed toy."

"That's quite hard…" She said while looking at the stuffed toy.

"…but I have a solution for it."

"I don't want to know," I said.

She ignores me and drags me in one of the sanctuaries that even Zaimokuza and the other arcadebros won't enter. It's none other than the photo booth.

This time I've no escape as she is in the door side but with her weird attitude this time, she casually picks a flower theme and sits near me without any unwanted seduction.

"We have five shots, but I don't expect anything with your expression." She blatantly said.

*CLICK x5*

After she grabs the photo, she looks at each photo intensely and starts picking the best one which all of it.

What's the purpose of picking then?

"Here." She hands me another pair of photos.

I just grab and put it in my wallet.

She looks at her watch. "I'm free for another 30 minutes, let's eat."

"Sure."

…

We are in everyone's favorite which is Saize.

After we ordered she starts having a conversation.

"I'm glad that you've arrived here, I had fun."

"Sure, thanks for treating me as usual."

She blinks her eyes several times. "That's weird…"

What now?

She puts her elbow on the table and rests her chin on her palm. "…the first thing I should hear about you is a sigh or an annoyed tone then that word."

"Really?" Am I that rude?

"Of course."

"Maybe because you're weirder than normal," I said.

She nods. "Yes, yes, maybe I'm weirder because there's nothing I need from you except your whole self."

"Isn't that worse?" I asked which she chuckles.

"How mean, well if I need something again then you might see the normal weird that you mention."

"This weirder version of you is much better."

"I also feel the same…" She nods in satisfaction. "…but would you mind elaborating?"

"It's less stressful and less annoying."

"Still rude as ever…" She frowns but her expression is not an angry one.

"…well, I'm just following the flow…unlike before." Her final words are not loud enough for me to hear.

The waiter arrived with our food and we silently eat everything we order; well half of her order had been given to me as her classmates also bring food, so she'll continue eating there.

…

After we ate, we are walking to the mall side by side, me walking normally while she's hugging her plushie.

"That's quite fast but it's better than none." She said as we're heading back to her school.

I voluntary accompany her since that's the same direction to the station.

"Is college that hard? I thought you have a lot of time."

"Of course it's hard as there are many events compared to High School."

"I need to find a course with less event then."

"You should but it will be better if you'll get the same course as mine so that I can disturb you for a year."

"You're disturbing the wrong person."

"Nope, I'm disturbing the right person…but I'll minimize it or I'll get the 900 points of your punch."

"It's just luck," I said.

"Really? I've obtained 700 though."

"That's quite high for woman, if you put a bulky man, they might achieve a thousand or more."

"We'll know next time."

"How come you're sure that there's next time?" I asked.

She smiles. "because the event will finish this Tuesday, so I will disturb you once again."

"I'm being threatened in my supposed-to-be rest day." I should be calming myself which a lot had been released when I vent it out on that punching machine.

"You shouldn't treat my affection as a threat, well it's still sooner for you to realize it."

I ignore her and point at her school.

She sighs and looks at me. "This should be the time that we'll kiss but I'll wait on the day you'll do it."

She waves her hand and heads inside while hugging her plushie.

"I think you shouldn't expect that day to come," I muttered and head to the station.

…

*OMAKE*

"What!" A woman shouts.

"WHO BEAT MY SCORE?" She starts buying some token and immediately vents all her anger on the punching machine.

Sadly, she failed as the highest she can do is 890.

"Uuuu, not only I failed to find a partner but even the comrade who helps me vent some stress finally abandoned me."

* * *

**I think this is kind of satisfying, dunno about you guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Regular Chapter**

* * *

-Service Club-

We are currently reading the summaries of the three notebooks that have been distributed to us by the four volunteers together with our own survey. **(A.N. They are the student that had been thrashed by 8man.)**

"Having a collaboration with boys and girls, that sounds fun," Shiromeguri-senpai said after reading my notes.

"Yeah!" Yuigahama answered.

Yukinoshita and I look puzzled on what part it will be fun. It's just simply allowing boys and girls to play together.

"I can't comprehend on what part in the collaboration would make things fun?" Yukinoshita voiced what's on my mind.

"W-Well, there's a thing like a chance to partner with boys you like…like couples," Yuigahama said while stealing a gaze to me.

That kind of explanation takes time to comprehend as she tries to swerve the topic but I get the point somehow.

Yukinoshita immediately accepts the idea. "I see, then this must be approved."

"Right." Shiromeguri-senpai writes the idea in her own personal girly notebook.

I thought this is only to lessen the choices, why are they immediately deciding the events when the real meeting will start next week?

The meeting continues without me voting as they all agree in what they like and disagree in the opposite.

After lessening the choices as it should be because they decided too many events which can't be accommodated for a 1-day Sports Festival or do they plan to add another day on it?

Shiromeguri-senpai asked. "What team are you guys in?"

"Oh, I'm White!" Yuigahama answered.

"It looks like I'll be with you Yuigahama-san," Yukinoshita answered.

"Really! Let's do our best Yukinon." She hugs Yukinoshita immediately due to happiness.

"What a shame, I'm in Red though," Shiromeguri-senpai said with a little disappointment in her tone.

They look at me which is the cue to finally talk after being a listener for so long.

I look at Senpai. "I'll be together with you Senpai."

My words made Senpai's expression to be better as she said. "Yes, I hope we can also play together!"

"I'm looking forward to it." I'm totally looking forward to it though.

"Why are you saying that you'll have a chance to play with Shiromeguri-senpai?" Yukinoshita asked.

Her mood turned 180 degrees again as she's not looking forward in playing anymore.

"Who knows? Maybe luck?" I've been unlucky for the few days so I believe it's time for it to shine.

"A-Ah, Yukinon, let's do our best to win."

Wrong word.

Instead of lightening the atmosphere, it becomes more frightening as glint shows in Yukinoshita's eyes.

"I'll do my best then and hope for nice sportsmanship, Hikigaya-kun."

Why is she targeting me? Didn't she hear that Senpai is also part of my team?

"Yeah," I said.

"This is how Sports Festival should be…" Senpai happily joined us. "…serious competition, sportsmanship and the most important is the fun…"

She looks at me and gives me a look meant for cheering. "…we'll do our best as well, right Hikigaya-kun?"

"I'll do my best." I at least give her a light assurance.

"Yes! That's the spirit."

If you continue that, my dead spirit might not activate on the Event.

*CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII*

While I'm having my purification in progress, noticeable gazes can be seen from the other two but Yuigahama's lacking as Yukinoshita's gaze can bore a hole in me.

"Well then. I believe you, the first year, have an outdoor activity this Wednesday so I should not disturb you guys any further."

"Wednesday? I believe it will be held this Thursday, Shiromeguri-senpai." Yukinoshita clarified the specific date.

Yuigahama nods in what Yukinoshita said.

As for me, I don't know anything at all.

Senpai claps her hand. "Oh right, it will be announced tomorrow that your activity will be turned into a three-days and two nights trip."

Oh, nice information. I better ask Komachi to pack my things for me.

"…and there's an alumnus that will help the first-year teachers in the event, it will be a surprise!"

And she drops a piece of annoying information. Senpai no need to give us a cliffhanger as I already know whose alumnus that have a lot of free time.

Even Yukinoshita is sighing as she already knows who it is, only Yuigahama gave an excited expression.

After saying her announcement she bids farewell as she needs to update the Student Council.

Senpai's too hard working, I wonder if she didn't feel exhaustion.

"Yukinon, Hikki, do you guys want to join us? We will buy some things for the activity." Yuigahama wears her puppy eyes which is not effective for me.

"No, I'll handle it myself," I said.

"I see…" That earned her a downcast look.

She looks at Yukinoshita. "…t-then Yukinon, can you join since we might not have too much time together during the activity."

I am seeing Yuigahama in a new light as she can really put Yukinoshita in a corner unconsciously.

"Alright." She sighs while looking at me to join as well.

I simply ignore her eyes as I rest myself back to wait for the end of club hours.

…

…

-Home-

"So, you will be out for three days and two nights?" I nod on Komachi's question.

"…and you don't know what you're going to do there?" I nod once more.

She taps her index finger on the table while I'm busy eating my dinner. "…Um, Onii-chan, I know you are useless, but you should know that it's important to know the purpose especially in an outing like this."

"I also want to know the reason but there's no opportunity come to me," I explained.

She nods her head. "In other words, you didn't hear anyone talking about the purpose of the trip?"

I nod again.

"Onii-chan!..." She slams the table not so hard though. "…that's the time where you will volunteer to know it!"

"Volunteer? That sounds annoying."

"AHHH!..." She scratches her head in irritation. "…I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!"

Seeing my Imouto like that, not so cute.

"The important part is that I know how many days I'll waste so please be a good Imouto and pack my things."

She sighs as she goes back to her seat and lazes her head on the table. "I understand, I wonder what will happen to you if Komachi's not here."

"I'll be fine." I said.

There's a reason why I ask her to pack my things and it's basically because of her. She likes to deny my luck regarding fashion, so she voluntarily grabs my things with a label in it like 'Partner Clothes #1', 'Partner Clothes #2', and so on.

"You're not! If I'll guess, you will just pick your clothes on what's in the top and won't hesitate to throw it in your backpack."

"As expected from my Imouto, your love to me is still the best."

It looks like my love for her for this past 13 years is coming into fruition.

"Of course, it's my responsibility to take care of you until the day you'll be betrothed."

"Then I'll do my best to be single for a while." I give her an assurance that I will not go anywhere.

"Ehhh! Onii-chan please get knot already, let the Vanilla Onee-san takes care of you!" She fumed and rejected me.

"I can't let you go like that so No, maybe if you graduate from College then I'll find someone to get your job which is to love me."

"EHHH! I DON'T WANT TO!..." She starts yelling her frustration which I don't have any intention to listen and just grab my dishes to wash.

…

…

-Next day-

Today, the club is suspended as we will have the outing tomorrow and have the right to pack our things up. Sadly, I have a business with my so-called club adviser so I'm the only one who didn't leave in all the first year.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in."

I went in and saw Hiratsuka-sensei doing another paperwork.

I didn't comment anymore as I'm getting used to it by now.

"Hikigaya? You have an activity tomorrow, why are you still here?" She asked while looking at me for a moment then head back to her work.

"I want to know where and what are we going to do in that activity." I asked.

It's rare for me to voluntary do this kind of thing but Komachi reprimands me once I went back in my room to at least know the place and purpose of the trip.

"Hmmm…" She drops the paper on her table. "…it's an outdoor activity and I don't have any specific details but it will be held in one of the private hotels of the member of the board and it is located in the outskirt of Chiba."

I immediately picked my phone and type what Sensei said in a summarized way then sent it to Komachi.

"What are you doing?"

"My sister said that I should tell her immediately the place and what we will do because there might be things that I need to buy before I head back home." I answered.

"You're quite lucky to have a responsible sister."

"That's what she is good at, if we talk about studying then I'm more responsible than her."

She nods then picked up a paper on her desk. "Oh right, Shiori-sensei received a complaint from your Math teacher…"

She shows me my previous quiz. "…why are you leaving many unanswered questions?"

"It's hard and I don't want to waste my time thinking about it."

"That's not a proper attitude Hikigaya, you should've known that if you get a single mistake from the problem solving it means you'll fail."

I've got a passing remark four points higher from the passing mark and the problem solving is five points each which mean I'll fail with one answer and it's only by one point.

"The important part is that I pass."

She looks at me intensely. "By any chance, the hard part your saying is the fact that you'll write a lot of solutions in the other parts?"

"I wonder."

To be honest, yes. It's because the questions my Math teacher creates are being manipulated by decimal points which is annoying and waste of ink.

She sighs. "You really are hopeless."

"How about giving up in rehabilitating me from that Cult?"

That earns a glare from her that I don't care but I really care about the paper she's holding so I keep my mouth shut.

My phone vibrates which means there might be a work or no work to do.

I picked it up and Komachi sends another list of items that I need, as expected from my Imouto. Keeping my well-being in check.

"Sensei, if there's nothing else I'll head out now to buy some items."

"Where are you going to buy?" She asked.

"In the mall, since I've got a membership card to earn points."

"Okay, I'll drive you there and who knows I might treat you something." I left my bike at home as I've anticipated having some groceries so her bribe is quite tempting besides a treat means good, but with her circumstances, the payment might be listening to her problems which is quite annoying.

"I'm good." I reject her proposal.

"I insist."

"No, I'm alright Sensei."

"I'll treat you a Ramen though."

"You should've said that earlier, let's go."

There's only one Ramen shop in the mall and it's quite expensive so I really want to try it.

She nods and starts fixing her things which I find much neater compared to how I handle my things.

Once we head out of the Office, a familiar voice called us.

"Ara, if it isn't Shizuka-chan and Hikigaya-kun." I look at Yukinoshita Haruno who's waving her hand at us.

"Haruno? What are you doing here?" Sensei asked.

"I'm a volunteer for taking care of my Kouhais." She answered.

Sensei nods. "So, you're done?"

"Yep, just finished. Where are you two going?"

"The mall, I'll drive him there as he needs to buy some things."

"Great timing, I need to buy some things as well. Can I join you two?"

Sensei looks at me.

"I don't mind, even if she comes and I'll be left out."

"Hahaha, of course, you're included Hikigaya-kun." Haruno rejects my idea to let her be my substitute.

"Haruno's right, let's go and I'll be honest that the back seat is quite cramped."

When we arrived at the parking, Sensei went to the most noticeable car which is a two-doored sports car. This must be the effect of being single for so long.

"Hikigaya-kun, where do you want to sit? In the back with me or in the front with me?" Haruno asked.

"Why is 'me' is included? I'll be a gentleman and lie on the back." I answered.

"Hikigaya, you're resting too much." Sensei starts attacking my unique trait.

"Don't worry, I'm mostly doing it outside and I'll assure you that I'm a genuinely healthy person."

"Isn't that supposed to be doing most at home?"

I just ignore Sensei's question and move the passenger's seat forward for me to hop and rest on the back seat, it's quite cramped though.

Haruno took the front passenger seat while initiating the conversation between me and Sensei.

…

…

The moment we arrived at the mall; we immediately head to the Ramen House that Sensei promised.

Why did we eat first? It's because Sensei wants to have a rest for a moment and needs to head back to school to finish her work.

She should just accept my rejection and let her stress build up then vent it out in one go.

We entered inside and even though the Ramen House looks fancy, the atmosphere is still normal with a lot of slurping sounds. The only difference is that people are wearing suits.

"Haruno, it's your first time eating in a Ramen House, right?" Sensei asked.

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to it."

We sit in a counter-type table with me being in the center.

I picked up the menu and look at Sensei. "Is there a limitation Sensei?"

She chuckles. "Just pick what you want."

I immediately picked my favorite. "Hakata Ramen with two servings of Harigane and all of the toppings."

"Hakata Ramen for me as well and two servings of Kona-otoshi." Sensei picked the same as mine with different noodles.

Someone nudged me while I'm busy looking at the Chef.

I give Haruno a questioning look.

"What do you think I should order?" She asked.

I point at the Shoyu Ramen. "Try that…"

I move closer to her and whisper. "…it's lower in calories compared to ours."

I don't want to entertain Sensei if she heard my words that might cause her to become fat.

She chuckles and answers back. "I thought you will go offensive but it's still a defensive action."

Right, we're too close to tell that I'm attacking her.

"Ehmmph, what are you two doing?" Sensei asked.

"It's nothing Shizuka-chan, Hikigaya-kun's just explaining the Ramen for beginners." She explained to help me get out of the red zone.

"Hmmm…" Sensei looked at us unconvinced. "…you're not your usual self Haruno."

She chuckles. "Really? Who knows, maybe because of the power of L-O-V-E?"

Oi, why did you pinpoint that word, it's a taboo you know?

That caused Sensei to twitch and almost lost her composure.

"I-I wonder when will our orders arrived." She voluntarily changed the subject.

"We just ordered so around 5-10 minutes?" I answered vaguely.

"By the way Hikigaya, I hope you won't neglect your club when someone asked you during your activity."

"Don't worry, Yukinoshita won't ignore those foolish lambs."

"I'm talking about you, not Yukinoshita."

"I'll try."

*CHIIIIII* Haruno's staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly, there's a teaming up during this activity, right?"

I nod.

"Then, did you already form a team?"

"It's a group of loners," I answered.

"Hahaha…" She amusingly nods. "…then do I know some of them?"

"It's your sister, the one who wrote the story, and some delinquent-looking pure girl."

"Yukino-chan? I thought she would team up with another member of your club."

I point at Sensei. "She is the reason why it happens."

"I'm doing it for your future," Sensei answered proudly.

"Her being with Yuigahama doesn't sound so bad as well." I retort back.

"It's better if you three teamed up together though."

"You want me to team up with Yukinoshita, Hayama, and Miura? Those natural attention gatherers are the first thing I'll avoid you know."

Sensei sighed. "Think of it in a positive way, you might get used talking to other people if you go near with them."

"I'll think of it in a realistic way, I might get the negative attention as I'm being near with those beauties and worst case, you might see me in the Discipline Office."

"Nevermind, I'll leave it to Yukinoshita handling you." Sensei gives up in her attempt to throw me in those normies.

"Sure, leave everything to me Shizuka-chan." Haruno answered.

"I'm talking to your sister, Haruno."

"Eh, she is not enough to handle Hikigaya-kun so I'll do some push."

Sensei nods. "I'll leave everything to you then, and you really are not in your usual self."

"Then let me ask you something Shizuka-chan, what do you prefer the usual or not?"

"I think you look good with that..." Sensei said then looks at me. "…you think the same, right?"

"Are you asking me if it's between the weird her and the weirder her right now? I'll pick the weirder as well."

Haruno's expression towards me is different compared to Sensei which she just smiles as she elbows me.

"You know how to use words Hikigaya-kun, girls might fall for you in no time."

Why do I always have the special treatment to be beaten by them?

I just keep my mouth shut as I don't have any words to rebut when she is one of those girls she mentioned besides keeping a silent atmosphere can easily destroy the momentum. Awkwardness is really useful for me.

"Why are you not fighting back, Hikigaya?" Sensei destroys my plan.

"I'm being respectful towards the older women." My words earned a glare not only from Sensei but also from Haruno.

Another note to remember, never go out together with both of them.

"Hikigaya, I think you can't use your language properly, are you even studying?"

"Now, now, calm down Shizuka-chan…" Haruno tries to calm the angry Sensei when she is also no good as she's emanating a dreadful aura.

"…Hikigaya-kun, didn't mean those words and it's simply just a misunderstanding, right?" She glares at me.

"I think I know what I'm saying as I only state the truth and don't worry, I don't hate them."

I also don't like them though, just a normal relationship.

"Of course,…" Sensei nods. "…Age is just a number, to begin with."

That's the reason why you're still a single, at least learn to be cautious like me. Be aggressive not violently aggressive.

"Right…" Haruno approved and looked at me. "…so you prefer girls older than you?"

"I'm not into favoritism, as long as my standard is met, anyone is possible."

She nods in satisfaction.

Sensei pats me on my shoulder. "That's how all man should think, I wonder if I can find someone like you."

"Even though my type is soon-to-be-extinct, I'll pray for your success." I will really pray as I don't want to see your pitiful life for the next two and ¾ school years.

I really wonder why do men around her age do not want to get tied with her, she got the beauty and the body. It must be her habit.

Our orders arrived while Sensei's talking about her love encounters which forced both Haruno and me to listen, luckily Haruno is good at giving advice, even though I felt that some of her advice ripped from one of the novels I read before.

Suddenly she grabs something in her sling bag and it's a pocketbook with a heart embedded in the cover.

"Here Shizuka-chan, try reading it as thanks for your treat."

Sensei grabs it. "Love tips? Why do you have this kind of thing, by any chance are you in love?"

Haruno chuckles at her question but she steals gaze at me with a deep meaning behind it.

"I wonder." Is what she said.

I just eat my portion and let them continue talking about love since I'm pure regarding it, if they shift about family then I'm confident enough to call myself as number one in that topic.

After we finished eating, we take a short rest and I decide to leave them but got caught by Haruno.

Tch looks like my skill to escape is getting rusty.

"Well then, take care of driving Shizuka-chan and don't get hooked up in the book."

That earned a cold sweat from Sensei as I believe that she might do her work tomorrow and instantly go home to read that love tips.

"I-I know, I'll just peek a little for reference and it's kind of refreshing to see you that way." She said.

"Hikigaya, better do your best if someone asks for help okay?" Sensei reminds me her preaching.

O Founder, let go of this foolish lamb that's unwilling to be converted.

"I'll try, I'll try." I said the words meant for the cult which can be equal to 'Amen'.

She frowns. "I'll wait for the good outcome."

"You're wasting too much time Shizuka-chan." Haruno backs me up.

She looks at her watch and her eyes opened wide as it's almost time for club hours to end which means that she more or less has less than an hour left once she arrived back.

With that, I've learned that Sensei is also physically fit as she can run faster with those heels, I'm a little bit faster though if I put some effort in running.

"Take care as well, Yukinoshita-san." I offer my utmost way of respect bidding farewell to her.

She chuckles as she grabs my arm. "Let's buy what we need together."

"I prefer doing things alone."

"I also like doing it alone if it's not you, so let's go?"

I want to retort back but this place is packed with Sobu students or should I say first-year students so I better comply and leave this place once I'm finished.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." She let go of my arm as we walk down to buy what we need.

Once we entered the shop.

Alas, Dumb Luck.

Haruno smiles at the people in the long line who caught unguarded with our presence.

"Hikigaya-kun?"

"H-Hikki?"

"If it isn't Yukino-chan, Hayato-kun, and their friends." Haruno greets them.

I look at the counter and one thing enters my mind.

I confront the surprised Yukinoshita and whispers. "Can I put my items in your basket and pay you later?"

Her surprised expression turns to an angry one as her sister whom I ignore is hugging or once again choking my neck from behind.

"Hikigaya-kun, you're asking for something inappropriate. People properly fall in line so we need to give them some respect. Therefore, let's take our time in buying and properly fall in line as well."

Does her hearing become sharper?

"I will also add that I have the gist of what you're thinking as you look at the line for a moment and immediately disturb Yukino-chan's privacy."

If only her words are not loud enough then people won't think I'm doing something unfair.

I sigh and just give up.

"Forget it." I said and left their group as I'll leisurely buy the items to at least lessen the long line.

* * *

**This should be fine, until Next time. Please bear if I misspell or something, I don't have any time to proofread.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Regular Chapter**

* * *

_To Komachi._

_Komachi, what do you want? I'm in the groceries right now._

After I send the message, Haruno looked at me. "Do you want to know why I did those things earlier?"

"Siscon." I moved past her and start doing my objective.

A chuckle can be heard behind me.

She increased her pace and starts putting things in her basket. "That's a wrong word, I simply love my sister and you are the same right?"

"If you're talking about my sister then my answer is yes."

"I only help her to have some confidence to leave them since she looks like being suffocated." She explained.

"I can understand that part but why are you putting another baggage to me?" I asked.

Sadly, the subject of our conversation heard it. "I wonder who you are calling baggage, Hikigaya-kun?"

"It will be no one if you decide to have a bonding with your sister that results in leaving me alone and how did you manage to get out from that group?"

"I simply forgot something that I need to take care of."

I point at Haruno. "Feel free to take care of 'the something'."

Haruno chuckles. "Hahaha, 'the something' wants to accompany you so Yukino-chan will join us as well."

My phone vibrates and I checked what my Imouto wants. I shouldn't ask her as she puts quite a list of diabetic snacks.

If it is sometimes then it won't hurt, I think.

"Let's separate ways to finish our objective faster." I proposed because I'm starting to feel that unwanted attention's starting to gather with the Yukinoshita combo.

Haruno smiles when she also noticed the gazes while Yukinoshita simply ignores it.

As expected from the pros, I don't want to learn anything from them though as I'm a man who will never seek the attention of anyone either consciously or unconsciously.

"I believe you are not the type who cares about others, Yes?" Yukinoshita asked me.

"If the source can't be fixed but if it's possible then I will simply remove it."

She nods. "I see, then the situation this time is something you can't solve so bear with it. It's not like they can do anything other than using their prying eyes on us."

Oi, oi, it's plain as day that both of you are the cause that can be removed easily.

"My Imouto's right Hikigaya-kun, just simply ignore it and let's do our job so that we won't gain too much attention."

"Nee-san, you can voluntarily remove yourself to lessen the burden."

"Nope, I'm the something you need to take care of, right?" She points at Yukinoshita's basket which full of the things she needs for the trip.

I started walking around to pick the things I need and what my sister wants.

Every time I walk to the products I need, I casually grab it and put it in my basket.

"No need to rush, Hikigaya-kun. You should at least try to compare different brands." Haruno suggests.

"I believe in my Imouto…" Komachi always responsible for me the moment she entered late elementary which I'm thankful.

I point at her sister's basket. "…why don't you drop your basket and head to the counter with your sister?"

She looks at her sister's basket once more and in a closer look, almost all of the things she brought are two pieces.

Yukinoshita coughs and averts her gaze away. "I just don't want Nee-san to annoy me when she doesn't have the chance to buy what she needs."

Haruno drops her basket as she moves closer to her sister together with her teasing attitude. "Ehhh, Yukino-chan's embarrassed face is cute…af…ter…all,…rig…ht…Hi…"

I vaguely hear her question as I left them by blending in the crowds to continue looking for the specific items.

I walk to different sections and grab everything I need.

After picking the last item which I memorized I open my phone and double-check everything if I missed a single one and there's none. As I thought, doing things alone is much faster.

I fall in the line where bulky students from Sobu located. If I based them on their appearance, they might be from the rugby clubs or martial arts clubs like taekwondo and judo.

Around 10-15 minutes wasted in the line, I finally finished everything, and a lesson had been acquired: I should buy everything I need a week before the event, or I'll be tortured with this sickening crowd.

Luckily, I didn't saw the sisters which earned me a smooth journey going back home.

…

…

-Home-

"I'm home." I lazily said and put all the groceries on the table.

"Welcome back, Onii-chan!" Komachi rushed downstairs.

She immediately opened all of the groceries and hastily inspected every item in which she segregated the things that I need and the bribes that she obtained.

"Good job Onii-chan, you didn't miss anything."

I just nod and carry the things meant for me and head to the room that is opened. Komachi followed me with some of her snacks. The moment I head inside, chaos entered in my vision as my clothes had been scattered all over my bed and all the things meant for my hygiene had been spread all over the table. I drop the groceries and clear some space on my bed to sit.

Komachi sits on the floor and calculating what I should and should not bring.

"Onii-chan, is there a swimming pool in the place you'll go?"

"I don't know and don't insert my trunks in there better insert a pair of dumbbells," I suggest which earned a frown from her.

"Why are you bringing a heavy thing and you don't need it, just take a jog early or something and I'll just insert it here." She puts the trunks and some swimming necessities like sunblock in plastic and puts a note 'Swimming attire'.

The sequence had been repeated whenever she asked a question, I immediately suggested what I want and got rejected. I wonder why she would ask me if she won't even listen to it. After some time of packing, my bag had been inserted by different plastic bags with different notes in it.

"You shouldn't bother yourself putting my clothes in plastic with a label and just put it in my bag."

"It's fine Onii-chan…" She answered.

Looks like the benefits of loving her is showing slowly.

She puts her palm in front of her face to act like being doomed. "…it's more handful if I let you pick your clothes randomly which might cause a higher chance to be Komachi's baggage forever."

I take back what I said, this chick really needs to be enlightened by my love.

"If you didn't prepare things for me, I'll pinch you till tears flow from your eyes."

Her fingers separate apart for her eyes to see me. "Hehe, that's why I said it because I know Onii-chan won't hurt me."

I stand up and walk near Komachi as I pat her head. "Yeah, yeah, Komachi really knows her Onii-chan. I'm proud."

"Of course! Komachi's the one who keeps up with you even though you are a creepy, lazy, good-for-nothing and a baggage Onii-chan! If we're not a sibling I would not hesitate to ignore you." Her smile exudes a bright aura, but her words are murderous for my poor heart.

I pinched her cheek as I can't ignore her stabbing words.

"OUUUCH! ONII-CHAN WHY ARE YOU PINCHING THE HARDWORKING ME!" Komachi immediately stands up to move to the direction where I pulled her cheeks.

It looks like she knows the techniques to lighten the pain in my punishment.

I sigh and released my hand.

She caresses her cheeks while showing her fuming expression. "Onii-chan is mean, I didn't know you'll hurt Komachi after I helped you."

"Yeah, yeah, Onii-chan's will apologize…" I hug her and caress her hair while trying to put down the Kishimoto's trademark which is our ahoge.

"…sorry my cute Imouto." I said while opening something.

She hugs me back and smiles. "Of course, Komachi will forever forgive Onii-chan as long as you'll grab a girlfriend during your three years in High School!"

This chick and her acting, tch.

The moment I opened the box, I immediately grab one and put it in my mouth.

The sly face of Komachi turned into a horror one. "Onii-chan, that's my food! Why are you stealing back what you gave to me? That's too low in your Hachiman points!"

I ignored her rebellion as I eat one of her diabetic snacks.

…

…

…

-First day of Outdoor Activities-

We arrived at the venue but with a slight twist as we had been dropped by our service on the bottom part while the place is on the higher side.

Once all the Grade 10 assembles with their respective classes. A student boldly asks.

"Sensei, why did we step out here when the inn is a little bit far?" He points at the upper side of the place where the supposed-to-be inn located.

"Everyone, since it's still early we should at least exercise so how about hiking?" The P.E. Teacher of Class 1-B said.

"EHHHH!" Almost everyone voiced the chorus of their annoyance.

Sensei ignores the students as he points at the road where the bus went. "You can go to the roadside, but it will take a lot of time, around 2 hours of walking."

I look at the road and he might be right as there will be a lot of curves that need to be accompanied but the good part is that it's 100% safe.

He points at the other part which is the land that is made for hiking. "Then this is the other path which will take around 30-60 minutes."

I look at the hiking spot which really needs a lot of effort but it's more on the possible side as there are steps and guides to where hikers need to use, add the fact that the weather today is great so it's close to 100% safe.

Shiori-sensei speaks. "Everyone can pick either of the two paths but we faculties recommend all of you to use the latter."

Students start talking to decide where they should go. I think I felt some gaze directed at me, but I ignored it and blended with my classmates and schoolmates until I left all of them.

…

…

"Huff, Huff." I breathe a mouthful of steam from my mouth.

Around an hour passed and I'm still half-way to the venue. If I go all-out, I believe I can arrive around 60-80 minutes even if I have a bag, but the problem is that I can't do it because someone is accompanying me.

I'm currently giving Zaimokuza a piggyback ride which earned a heavy toll in my lower body. His weight is a lot heavier than the weight I used when squatting. Should I say I'm lucky that we are only forced to bring food and water while leaving our bags in the bus?

"Hachiman, this General has brought shame to thyself and must burden you in the path of the bloody battlefield."

"W-With this pace, we can arrive 3 hours the fastest," I said while slowly walking.

Why am I giving him a ride?

It starts when I sneakily walk-out, the moment I start using the road path. Zaimokuza who's a loner like me already starts walking while shouting about obstacles and when I walked past him, he immediately shouts.

"Hachiman, I believe you take this path because you want to surpass this obstacle."

"No, I don't want to see the beautiful scenery being sullied by those normies," I answered.

He nods. "Fumu, you're right. With those fools helping each other, they will really destroy the beautiful landscape with their dirty relationships."

Birds of the same feather flocks together, it looks like the saying is right. I simply take this route because those normies won't take it especially the fact that it will take twice the amount of time and I really don't want to see their expressions like cheering one another even though what their doing is merely increasing their social status.

We walk slowly to at least enjoy the trip but with Zaimokuza's ability to waste too much energy, he starts having a hard time walking when the road becomes steeper. In simple terms, he got a mild sprain.

I proposed to carry him which he hesitates, but I simply told him that we don't have any signal in our phone right now and it might take a lot of time to ask for help if I rushed up.

He finally gave up and hopped behind me. I'm quite thankful that he is a Chuuni as he knows about the center of gravity that had been directed more on my upper side to shift more on my front rather than the back which lessened his weight especially when we are inclined, but he is still heavy.

"Hachiman, I believe I burden you for too long as you've breathing too hard..."

It looks like he saw the amount of moisture I breathe as it's too visible here compared to the city, add the fact that it's still spring which is quite cold.

"…This General can be dropped here and will wait for your arrival once you have asked for reinforcements." Zaimokuza said.

With the time I walked, I believe that we should cover more than 2/3 of the path.

"Hehehe…" I increased my pace once more as I'm getting used to the weight.

"Don't force yourself Hachiman," Zaimokuza said more seriously.

"Don't worry, this is more fun than what you would expect so just relax there," I said.

"Very well then, but don't hesitate to say if you can't do it anymore."

"Sure," I smirked which he didn't saw as the fog here is denser compared below.

Having an intense work out isn't that bad.

…

…

***Yukinoshita Yukino POV***

I am currently waiting at the hall of the inn waiting for that dead-fish eyed loner.

"Yukino-chan…" Nee-san approached me after she talked with the faculties.

"…why are you not going to your room? I can wait for Hikigaya-kun here." She said.

"I don't mind doing it later as we have the same room, what did the teachers say?" I asked.

She looks at her watch. "If Hikigaya-kun and Zaimokuza-kun didn't arrive 3 hours from the time we start hiking, we will search for them."

"I see."

Around 10 minutes have passed.

"Haruno-san and Yukinoshita-san." I look at the voice and its Hayama-kun.

He looked at us and our bags near our feet. "You should start bringing your things in your room."

"I can handle it, no need for your concern," I said.

"Hayato is just worried Yukino-chan..." Nee-san said which earned a frown from me.

She looks at Hayama-kun. "…but no need to concern for me."

He sighs. "I see, are you two waiting for someone?"

I ignore his question and Nee-san also ignored him.

With Hayama-kun beside us, students who are done packing in their respective rooms head out and focused their attention on us.

I sigh.

"Yahallo Yukinon, Hayato and Yukinoshita-san." Yuigahama-san also noticed us as she walks together with Miura-san, Ebina-san and Hayama-kun's friends.

"Hayato, let's tour?" Tobe-san asked.

He smiles and nods." Sure."

Hayama-kun looked at us. "Want to join as well, Haruno-san and Yukinoshita-san?"

I give him a glare while Nee-san smiles back. "I apologize but I'm currently in-charged here to help the faculty and two students are not here yet."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Hikio yet…" Miura-san looks at Yuigahama-san.

"…Yui, have you seen him?"

Yuigahama-san's face looked shocked and shifted into a worried one. "I-I didn't, did anyone saw Hikki?"

She looks at her friends and they all shake their heads.

I look at my watch and the 3 hours' time is almost up.

"No need to worry everyone, a little more time and I will search for him together with the faculty so feel free to have a tour and come back after an hour as the next activity will start and I suggest that you look for your team members." Nee-san lightens the mood.

Her words are loud enough for the other students to hear as they all start teaming up, while they silently assembling two students approached me.

"Yukinoshita-san, right?" A silver bluish haired girl asked me.

"Indeed. Do you have business with me?"

"I'm teaming up with Hikigaya and he said that you're one of the members of his team so I'll just stay here while we wait for him."

"I see, May I know your name?"

"Kawasaki Saki…" She boldly points at Miura. "…I'm her and Hikigaya-kun's classmate."

I nod and look at the other student.

"It's been a while Yukinoshita-san." A silver-haired boy greets me.

"Nice to meet you again, Totsuka-san."

"I look forward to teaming up with you." He smiles at me.

I simply nod at his statement.

"It looks like Yukino-chan has a lot of friends this time, Yukino-chan has a sour attitude but please bear with her as she's kind and cute."

"Nee-san, do your job and don't disturb us," I said.

"Alright, alright…" She looks at her watch and turned serious. "…we'll start searching now."

*SCREEECH*

A sound of door disturbs the silent conversation of everyone.

We look at the source of the sound and saw two individuals.

Zaimokuza-kun who opened the door while being on top of Hikigaya-kun who's breathing-out a lot of moisture and sweating really bad.

Some students immediately run towards the faculty room to report them and Hikigaya-kun throws Zaimokuza-kun on the sofa as he starts removing his jacket.

"So hot." His words are not so loud but the silence in the hall allowed us to hear his words.

"It is really hot." Nee-san muttered.

I look at her and she shows her conniving smile but a slight of red emerges in her ears.

I shift my gaze on what he's looking and saw Hikigaya-kun being drenched in sweat with his white shirt showing his body.

Now I know why Nee-san's acting like that, it's because of him. I avert my face from him, but my eyes didn't follow my orders as I steal a glance at him.

His wet hair droops down and covers his eyes and shows how long his hair together with some muscles being shown in his drenched shirt even though it's just his back.

He sits down together with Zaimokuza-kun as he used his jacket to avoid the contact of his sweat with the sofa while grabbing some water from Zaimokuza-kun.

"Hikigaya-kun and Zaimokuza-kun!" Shiori-sensei called while holding a towel.

Her words bring me back from the cloud-nine I felt earlier. I shake my head to give a good lesson to myself.

Sensei gives the towel to Hikigaya-kun as he stood up and walked to the restroom to change, I presume?

She also looked at Zaimokuza-kun who looked fine, but it looks like he suffered a mild sprain, no wonder he had been carried by Hikigaya-kun.

While I'm busy understanding the situation from small clues. I just noticed that Nee-san's also calculating what happened.

*SCREEECH*

The door opened once again, but this time both doors had been opened and what we saw are students not from Sobu.

"Chiba Elementary School?" I muttered.

…

…


	19. Chapter 19

**Regular Chapter, The next one will be posted I don't know when.**

* * *

After wiping myself in the restroom and wearing my jacket without a shirt which is disturbing, I head back where Zaimokuza and Shiori-sensei located.

I noticed a huge crowd of kids falling in line with their respective classes. Unlike us which consists of 10 classes, they only have around 5 classes.

When my target location entered my sight, other people barge in. Kawasaki, Totsuka, Yukinoshita, and her sister together with the other team which is the Hayama's team and the most important person right now which is the male doctor that's in-charge in this inn as there's a badge of the inn located at his attire.

He is currently checking Zaimokuza's injury, I also walked closer to them.

"Hikigaya-kun, you can rest there. You'll be checked after Zaimokuza-kun." Shiori-sensei said.

It looks like her nervousness vanished when an important matter occurs, I hope she will think of my essay important for me to avoid Hiratsuka-sensei.

I sit on the sofa chair meant for one person and want to sleep right now to avoid the aching in every part of my body as a lash back on how I strain them.

I already expected this once I decided to carry Zaimokuza and it brings back memories when I have been forced by my grandfather to work-out in a brutal way.

The uninvited girls like Kawasaki, Miura, Yuigahama, Ebina, and Yukinoshita sit on the vacant sofa while the boys stand up behind them.

Haruno who supposed to be standing near Shiori-sensei to help sit on my armchair.

"I hope you won't steal my place Yukinoshita-san." I said.

She chuckles and ignores my words. "You looked like beaten up right now, Hikigaya-kun."

"Do I look that worst?" I asked not only for her but also for everyone present.

She smiles while scanning me. "Your face is red right now; you shouldn't force yourself like that."

Isn't that normal as I'm carrying an overweight man and I'm walking upward?

"I see."

"Nee-san, you should assist Shiori-sensei together with the doctor." Yukinoshita's ice-cold words invade us.

"I'm just giving a little check-up on Hikigaya-kun as the others are busy checking Zaimokuza-kun."

Yukinoshita stands up and holds her sister. "If it is really necessary then allow me to check him up."

Her sister chuckles and stands up as well. "No need for you to concern Yukino-chan, I'm already done checking him up and Hikigaya-kun only needs a rest and to fasten up his recovery I'll volunteer myself to nurse him up."

This should be the time where my earphone and sleep mask enter to ignore their ranting but I think the faculty moved my bag in my room already.

"A-Are you fine Hikki?" Yuigahama tries to ask as tension building up near me.

"I need to rest for three days and two nights." I voiced my own self-diagnosis.

"Is it that serious?" She yelped.

"Yui, you shouldn't believe Hikio. He is just stating that he doesn't have any interest in the activities." Miura reveals the meaning behind my words.

"Ah-ahh. You're good at joking Hikki."

Kawasaki looks at me with her delinquent attitude. "You look fine in my eyes."

"Really? Let's leave my current health to the professional." I point at the doctor.

"You're right, let's hope for the best for you and for him." She points at Zaimokuza.

She really is too kind compared to her fashion.

"You don't plan to change your fashion?"

"Ha? I'm comfortable in my attire and where did that question come from?"

"Nothing, it's just me simply asking."

Totsuka walks closer to me. "Hikigaya-kun, I'm relieved that you and Zaimokuza-kun are fine not perfectly though."

"Yeah, sorry for worrying."

He shakes his head. "N-no need to apologize, I always got worried about my friends."

"I see." So, you treat me as a friend. Sadly, I can only label you as an acquaintance.

He looks at Zaimokuza. "Zaimokuza-kun asks me to be a part of your team which I'm glad, I hope that he can continue doing the activities."

"He will be fine, I forced him not to walk when I noticed something wrong in his walking."

It's because of his maneuver in walking, especially when he immediately increased his pace then suddenly stop as he shouts some pre-historic words to echo around the area.

Totsuka smiles at my words. "Really! Thank you again."

The doctor finally finished checking up Zaimokuza and starts checking me while the Yukinoshita sisters give way for him.

"Hikigaya-kun, right?"

I nod.

"Zaimokuza-kun told me that he focused his weight more on your upper body, would you remove your jacket for me to inspect."

"W-Wait!" Miura shouts.

The doctor and I look at her.

"T-There are girls here." She points at every woman present.

The doctor gave her a questioning look.

"W-Well, isn't it inappropriate for us to see his body?" Miura explained.

"R-Right, U-um, I think it's a little bit too much." Yuigahama's unknown language starts backing Miura up.

"T-There's a clinic here." Kawasaki said.

"Doctor, I believe they are right." Yukinoshita said but her face averting ours.

Haruno's patting her sister's head as she teased her, but she looks at me for a while.

What's the problem of these women, I'm the one who will show my body not them, right?

"The clinic is in the far end, and Hikigaya-kun doesn't mind right?" The doctor answered.

"I don't mind, if they mind then they can leave. It's not like they are needed here in the first place." I answered.

"Then everything's settled so everyone who's feeling embarrassed can leave right now and we have a pool here so there's a chance you can see Hikigaya-kun's body sooner or later." Shiori-sensei announced.

Contrary to their rejection earlier, no one leaves even though the boys, Hayama included tried to persuade them to stroll around.

I unzip the zipper of my jacket and put it in the sofa. A gasp can be heard everywhere.

Shiori-sensei nods several times. "You've got a nice body Hikigaya-kun."

"I think it's quite normal…" I point my index finger at one of Hayama's friends.

"…His body should be better compared to mine." He is bulky maybe he is a member either from rugby or martial arts club.

The man I point shakes his hand for denial. "No, I might look bulkier, but your body is more ripped than mine."

I look at my surroundings and the other boys nod in approval, Totsuka is embarrassed though.

The girls covered their eyes with their respective hands, but the fingers separated each other for their eyes to see me.

What a way of wasting energy. If you want to look then look and if you don't want to look then leave.

The doctor inspects me and asked me to move my body around. I groan for some movements as my muscle starts aching.

"Thanks to your body, you didn't suffer anything dangerous and what you're feeling right now is from an unexpected strenuous work." He said as he hands my jacket back.

"I see, do I need to take a rest?" I put my jacket back.

"The best way to remove the ache is to move around but rest is also necessary, how about taking a rest with Zaimokuza for a couple of hours?" He suggests.

His words are a blessing in my ears, so I immediately nod.

He looks at the other men and asked them to carry Zaimokuza to the clinic while I can head right now.

…

…

I remove my jacket which is uncomfortable without anything to wear inside and head to the free bed with blanket and supposed to start resting but I have an accompany with me, it's none other than the girls earlier as they left Hayama and co. to carry Zaimokuza.

They covered their eyes when they saw me removing my jacket once again excluding Haruno as she is looking at me directly.

"Why are you all here? Go stroll somewhere." I said.

"I believe I need to at least observe two members of my team." Yukinoshita gives me very proper reasoning.

"I'm a volunteer so I should at least handle two students for Shiori-sensei." Haruno also gives a valid reason.

"We are waiting for Hayato and others." Miura explained for her clique.

"Same as Yukinoshita." Kawasaki nonchalantly said.

They all sit on the sofa and chairs available.

A couple of minutes have passed. Zaimokuza and others finally came, and they look pitiful.

They dropped Zaimokuza on the other bed as they stretched their bodies in pain.

"Hikitani bro, how did you carry Zaimokuza-kun, he is so heavy." The orange-haired idiot asked me.

"Right!" The other two said.

Hayama looks at me questioningly.

Their words trigger the girls' curiosity as they look at me as well, Shiori-sensei and the doctor are not excluded.

"I didn't say that he is light and maybe it's my adrenaline forced me to carry him."

They all give me a doubt look except for a single person.

"I see, that must be it." The orange-haired idiot accepts my reasoning.

The doctor told the rest to leave and only allowed my teammates and Haruno as Shiori-sensei will handle the students again.

…

…

Zaimokuza is sleeping soundly and it's really soundly as he is snoring loudly. Well, he can't talk for a while since women surround us so I can assume that he just escape from reality.

His feet had been covered by a bandage even though it's not serious because of my decision to not let him walk any longer.

I am currently lying backward waiting for the pain reliever to patch on my back by my supposed-to-be nurse.

"Nee-san, I can handle minor things such as this. Go back and do your real purpose which is to help the teachers."

"Na-ah Yukino-chan, you should go back together with your team members and don't rely on them to gain information about your upcoming activities." Haruno answered back.

"That's why we are a team, to help each other and I'm helping this injured member of mine." She points at me without any hint of hesitation.

"Right? That's why I'm here as well to lessen the work of your teachers."

I show them my palm. "Give it to me, I'll patch it myself."

My words had entered in their ear but immediately went out in the other as they continue their bickering.

As I thought, I just need to sleep to at least ignore the ache I'm feeling. Suddenly, a cool feeling entered my body. I look at them and it looks like they have decided to patch the pain reliever alternately.

I finally felt a soothing feeling and it urged me more to sleep. Yeah, I'll go with that.

I immediately entered my slumber.

…

…

**Yukinoshita Yukino POV**

Nee-san and I agreed to patch a pain reliever alternatively, while we're putting some patch, we heard a snore that is not from Zaimokuza-kun but from the guy we are tending.

"It looks like Hikigaya-kun finally fell asleep." Nee-san said.

"That should be obvious as he carried Zaimokuza-kun from the long road."

She nods in what I said. "Of course, why are you not going back to your class Yukino-chan?"

"I already told you that I'm taking care of him."

"Hmmm…" She looks at me as if she's scanning everything in me.

"What?" I asked as I felt uncomfortable with how she gazes at me.

"Nothing, it's unusual for you to volunteer especially if someone already volunteered to do it..." She sits on the available space on Hikigaya-kun's bed.

"…I wonder if you will do the same if it isn't Hikigaya-kun?" She asked without using her façade.

"What are you implying?" I steeled myself and asked.

"Hmmm, how should I say it…" She acts as if she's thinking the right word.

After a couple of seconds, she glared at me. "…you're not acting like the usual you, Yukino-chan."

Her words are too direct that it struck within me. I'm really not acting like the usual, why am I doing this if someone already volunteered to do it?

I look at the guy who's sleeping soundly showing his back.

Do I…? Him?

I look at Nee-san and talked back without an answer in my mind. "You're not acting the same as well."

She got surprised at my answer and chuckles. "Right? I wonder what you know about me when I'm being usual?"

I just keep silent admitting my ignorance, since the usual that I know is when she is bothering me.

The atmosphere between us becomes suffocating and I don't want to continue the conversation any further.

Nee-san realized it as well and brushed it off easily with a chuckle and points something.

I look at what she is pointing and it's a nurse outfit.

"How about wearing it for Hikigaya-kun, there's a saying that nurse outfit enhanced the recovery of a patient."

"That's pure nonsense, where do you learn such things?" I retort.

"It's in a magazine about what teenage boys like."

"Eh?" I blinked my eyes several times. Why is Nee-san reading things like that?

She ignores me and heads outside.

After a couple of minutes, she came back with a nurse's attire. "Look Yukino-chan, aren't we lucky? There are some cosplay attires being sold out and what do you want, being a nurse or a doctor?"

I glare at her with disbelief. "Where did you buy that?"

"I brought it with me when we are cosplaying during the event for the past few days…" She gives me her conniving smile as she raised both attires.

So you bought it a long time ago.

She walks closer to me. "…now, pick one Yukino-chan."

I'm being cornered right now as I have no way out this time.

…

…

**Hikigaya Hachiman POV**

My sleep had been disturbed not by the loud snore of Zaimokuza but from a nudge at my back.

I annoyingly look at the one who disturbed me and what entered my sight are the sisters who are supposed to nurse me and Zaimokuza even though I don't want to.

I know they are supposed to nurse us but why are they wearing an attire as well.

"What do you think, Hikigaya-kun?" Haruno asked me.

She is wearing a doctor's coat with a stethoscope hanging around her neck while wearing her clothes earlier.

The other one is Yukinoshita who's embarrassed about what she is wearing which is a nurse outfit.

"Where did you steal those outfit?" I asked.

Yukinoshita glared at me while Haruno simply said. "Eh?"

She looks at me and blinks her eyes. "…Ara, I think I need to check if my patient is trying to calm himself down or not."

She put the stethoscope's earpieces on her ears and direct the diaphragm on my back located near my heart.

"Seriously? You didn't get flustered with our outfit?" She looks at me in disbelief.

Yukinoshita grabs the stethoscope and put the earpieces on her ears and her expression is the same.

"What do you mean? You just changed your outfit, nothing else." I said.

"Hikigaya-kun, I may sound rude but by any chance, are you gay?" Yukinoshita really asked me rudely.

"I'm straight if you want me to get flustered go remove your outfit and show me your underwear." I answered honestly as I remember Kawasaki's black laced undies.

They both caught unguarded even though Haruno's defenses are much stronger compared to her sister as they get embarrassed.

Why do I know they got embarrassed? Yukinoshita had a habit of averting her gaze somewhere while Haruno opens her mouth a little for a while with her eyes enlarging.

At least Yukinoshita knows how to blush, unlike this façade queen.

Suddenly the door slid open and the visitors are Totsuka, Kawasaki, Yuigahama, Hayama, and co. together with Sensei.

An awkward atmosphere presented which I could be careless as I'm not related in what's happening right now.

…

…

After Yukinoshita and her sister change back to her formal attire with an explanation that Haruno used those costumes from her event for the past two days, they had escaped the possible reprimand from Shiori-sensei.

I think the expectation those sisters want should be like those. I look at the boys and they are stealing gazes at the sisters while Hayama is busy maintaining his composure and smile, Totsuka, as usual, is embarrassed as always so no changes from him.

Totsuka walks near me. "Um, I opened your bag and bring these."

He hands two plastic bags. It's familiar as what written is for Hygiene purposes and the first pair of clothes.

"Thanks."

I stand up and asked him to remove the pain relievers.

He removed it and I went to the bathroom in the clinic as Sensei got approval to use it.

…

…

After taking a bath which is the best as I don't feel any itch around my body anymore which maybe came from my sweat or from the jacket.

It looks like everyone went out already as the next activity will start soon after we have our lunch.

Sensei remained here waiting for me to explain everything happened.

First of all, the Chiba Elementary School which I saw earlier will have a trip here for their extracurricular activities.

Next is our first activity is to paint outdoor scenery and the materials had been prepared already. I'm not good at drawing though, I wonder if a stickman will do?

Once I head out, I should go straight to the canteen as lunch will start soon and my team had reserved me a spot together with Haruno which I don't know why the faculty allowed her to do what she wants. There is also a possibility that we will share lunch with the kids.

I thank Sensei for the information, and she said she will follow later once another faculty will guard Zaimokuza.

I first went to my room to bring back my dirty clothes before heading to the classroom.

My roommates are none other than Totsuka and Zaimokuza, and we have a smaller room compared to others. No wonder they ask to form a team last week.

Once I head down to the ground floor with the use of an elevator. I noticed a kid looking for something.

She noticed me as well. Girl with black-haired and grey eyes, fashion sense can be rival to our delinquent-pure girl Kawasaki.

I look at what she's looking at and saw kids around her age forming a group.

"You don't want to join them?" I asked.

"That question…" She mutters.

"Hm?"

She looks at me or should I say glare but useless as she is only a kid in my eyes. "Some high school asked me the same question earlier."

"I see, then bye." I immediately killed the conversation and head to my destination.

I should have left her, but she rushed in front to block me. "W-wait."

"Hm?"

"Are you by any chance a loner?" She asked.

"I'm a normie and need to go with my 'friends'." I answered hastily.

She looked surprised. "Im…po…ssi…ble."

"You should pick your words carefully or you'll follow the footstep of a woman I know."

She blinks her eyes then nods. "I'm right, you are a loner."

"Okay, let's call myself a loner. Can I leave you now?" I want to eat you know.

"What's your name?"

What's this development? Does she want to apply to be my Imouto?

"Hikigaya Hachiman, Sobu High Grade 10, Class E, currently not hiring for an Imouto job and not a lolicon."

"Siscon." She blurts out.

"I told you to pick your words carefully."

She slightly chuckles. "I'm Tsurumi Rumi, Grade 5, nice to meet you Hachiman."

"You should call me either Senpai or Hikigaya-san, I thought you are mature for your own age, but it looks like you are absent when your teacher is teaching about manners."

"You can call me Rumi as well."

"Tsurumi-chan, please don't act like that toward other people and please attend your class about manners."

She frowns. "You can call me Rumi."

"Okay, Rumirumi. I'll remove the 'Tsu' for you as I can't call you by your first name since I only used it in my Imouto or younger relatives." I said.

Her face doesn't have any intention to comply.

"Why don't you go to your class and eat?"

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"You sure? There's a lot of weirdo in my group." You might also, meet your ancestors there.

"You really have friends?" Her doubt didn't even decrease from the start.

"I lied about that; they are just my teammates. Are you allowed to eat with us?"

She nods. "Mmm let's eat, you don't have to worry as our teachers said that we can try to talk with students from Sobu."

I sigh and lead her the way for her to meet her possible future.

* * *

**I edit some missing words. As I thought, FF eats some words whenever I transfer it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Regular Chapter**

* * *

We arrived inside the huge canteen and the only thing I can say is it's too much luxurious to be called as a canteen. There are two floors available, but students take most of the table on the ground floor.

I miss my eating spot.

The hem of my jacket had been pulled. I look at the cause and saw Rumirumi holding it.

"Too crowded." She said.

"I'm not sure if I can find my teammates. If you know someone like classmate, you can leave me and join them."

"I'm not close to any of them."

"Let's grab some food and think about where we will eat later." I suggested which she nods in agreement.

The setting of the canteen is a buffet-style, but students can only fall in line once as we had been stamped before getting our plates.

We pick our food which everything is on my plate except tomatoes and Rumirumi's plate is full as well not because she is a glutton but it's for me to grab later. Having a companion has its ups.

At the end of the line, there's a tray for the plates. I put our plate on it and she grabs a drink for us.

As soon as I plan to carry the tray…

_Bzzz Bzzz_

_From: Hiratsuka-sensei._

_Hikigaya, Yukinoshita just informed me that the canteen is crowded but if you can see the tables there are numbers placed in the center. Yukinoshita and your teammates are seated in number 53. Your luck is still running as I give you a special treatment while I'm busy teaching here. Where is the special treatment? Yukinoshita wants to get your number and I plainly answered that I'll forward her message to you. This deserves a reward for me, RIGHT? RIGHT! As for my reward, do your best in club activities._

Why do I need to be grateful for her own responsibilities?

I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket.

Rumirumi got back with two drinks in her hands.

"They're in table 53." I pick up the tray and we start searching for table 53.

…

If I approximate the number of tables here, it should be around 100 – 120 with 8 chairs encircling it. As expected from a group of loners with Totsuka as an exemption. They picked the table on the second floor which is quite a distance from the foods.

I saw some Sobu students which can be described as a studious or loner type based on their physical appearance.

I finally saw the table I'm looking for, thanks to the combination of beauties emanated from Yukinoshita, Kawasaki, and Totsuka.

Totsuka waved his hand and shout. "We're here, Hikigaya-kun!"

The moment I close the distance between us. They occupied a table meant for 8 people and they are one seat apart from each other.

"Ara, You're finally here. I thought I need to ask the security if they saw a pervert lurking around the building." Yukinoshita greets me with her insult.

Kawasaki gives me a nod and I offer her a nod. This is how the greeting should be, if I used the word 'Yo' then I'm already maximizing the effort to greet.

"You should rephrase it to a person leaving the building with his belongings." I laid down the tray and they finally noticed the girl behind me.

"Um, hello there I'm Totsuka Saika." Totsuka greets Rumirumi with his girlish smile.

She simply bowed her head while murmuring. "Tsurumi Rumi."

"Tsurumi-chan, right?"

Rumirumi nods.

"Kawasaki Saki." The delinquent said in an un-delinquent manner, I think she is weak against younger people.

After serving our plates, I put the tray on the other free table and take a seat opposite of Yukinoshita and Rumirumi sits beside me and Kawasaki.

"Yukinoshita Yukino…" Yukinoshita looks at Rumirumi for a while then shifts her gaze at me.

"…Hikigaya-kun, I know that your desire is beyond control or simply uncontrollable but why are you acting like a kidnapper?"

I point Rumirumi. "She's a stalker."

"I'm not." She answered but her glare directed at Yukinoshita.

Sadly, she's way too weak for the Ice Queen as the latter gave her signature murderous look which awakens the fear hiding in Rumirumi's body.

"Why are you joining us instead of your classmates?" Yukinoshita starts her interrogation while I stealthily start tasting my food after murmuring 'Itadakimasu'.

"Our teacher allowed us to join with the high school to learn some experience and most of the girls in my class are bothering a boy with blonde hair and for the boys." She points somewhere.

I look at what she's pointing, they are the boys in her class that are sneakily glancing on our table or should I say at Yukinoshita.

"I think they want to sit with you, how about moving on the other table and share some of your experience?" I suggested.

"They can learn it from other students, and I believe that we are greater in numbers compared to them and you should at least show some proper manners in front of Tsurumi-san by waiting for us to eat."

"She doesn't mind, Itadakimasu." I clapped my hands and started to eat these blessings.

"Itadakimasu." They all said as they clapped their hands.

"It's quite surprising that a student will join the team of Hikigaya-kun and Yukino-chan." A voice disturbs everyone with me exempted as I continue my pace.

"Nee-san, you aren't planning to join us, right?"

"Ehhh- of course, I am…" She sits beside me and looks at the little girl on my other side. "…Hello there, I'm Yukinoshita Haruno."

"Tsurumi Rumi." She answered beautifully as her words are meant to immediately cut the conversation.

Haruno looks at Totsuka and Kawasaki. "I'm sorry if I joined in without any prior notice but its quite uncomfortable to eat with the teachers from the two schools."

"If you are really sorry, how about taking the free table beside us?" Yukinoshita said while bestowing the same murderous glare she used at Rumirumi.

This time it's not effective since the target is more experienced.

"Hikigaya-kun, you heard Yukino-chan. How about accompanying me not on the table she's pointing but on that one?"

I look at the one she's pointing and it's a table meant for two.

"It's a hassle and I'm busy helping her." I grab a portion of food on Rumirumi's plate.

She smiles at my answer. "Utilizing the rules fully, I expected no less from you. Yukino-chan, it's impossible for me to leave as I need Hikigaya-kun to help me finish my food."

So that's the reason she was here, I thought she is just a glutton as her plate can be compared to Rumirumi and mine in terms of quantity.

"I'll take your offer then." I pick a portion from her plate that she offers.

We continue eating with me having a full two plates, half from Rumirumi and Haruno. I'll treat it as a reward from exerting too much effort earlier and feeling some ache over my body.

I look at the time on my phone and we still have some time before doing our first activity for the Art Class.

I look at Rumirumi and ask. "You don't have anything to do?"

"We will have an Outdoor Class." She answered.

"You should go to avoid being late."

"You're not one to talk when you are late during the entrance ceremony." Yukinoshita butts in.

Did Sensei or Yuigahama tell her?

"Hmmm, that's why I'm telling her as I already experienced it."

"Can we meet again and have dinner together?" Rumirumi asked.

"Who knows? There are a lot of Sobu students who are loners here, you should try to at least talk to others."

She nods with her face showing the expression I saw earlier which the start of succumbing to loneliness.

It's not that bad for me and I don't know about Yukinoshita. Kawasaki had her own goal, so she easily chose to care only what she cares and Zaimokuza being deluded by his fantasies help him grow, I think?

"If you didn't find anyone and happen to see me, I don't mind you joining me since I can eat more food." I added.

She nods once more and stands up then offers us a bow and leaves.

"Are you fond of younger girls, Hikigaya-kun?" Haruno asked.

The curiosity of others spurts as they also look at me.

"I don't have any requirements for the people I fond of…"

Their gazes show that they aren't satisfied with my answer and don't have any intention to let me go.

"…for the moment."

Looks like my answer is passable for now as there are no side comments. I avoid their annoying eyes and disturb myself in another matter.

I look at Rumirumi's direction and saw her stopped midway, there are also familiar people near her. It's Hayama and co., in front of them are girls that might be Rumirumi's classmates.

Hayama and Yuigahama are talking with the girls. As expected from nice people. If I guess what they're doing, they might be trying to let Rumirumi joins the girls' squad. Why not let the girl have her own time, she is already at the late primary level you know?

"Hmmm, typical Hayato." Haruno commented.

Her words are loud enough for Yukinoshita, Kawasaki and Totsuka to hear.

Rumirumi and the others leave together with the former having a slower pace.

If only those fools didn't bother her, at best their relationship being a stranger will be maintained instead of changing it to an enemy.

The said company noticed and walked toward us.

"Yukinon, Hikki Yahallo!" Yuigahama greets us.

I give her a nod and Yukinoshita greets her formally.

"Kawasaki-san, Sai-chan and Yukinoshita-san, Yahallo!"

"Yahello, Yui-chan." Totsuka answered.

Kawasaki simply nods.

"Yahello, Gahama-chan and everyone." Haruno greets back using the dumb greetings.

Hayama and the rest also greeted us, and they sit on the available chairs while the others sit on the other table.

"Yukinon, we should eat together on the ground floor, there are like a lot of kids below." Yuigahama who sits next to Yukinoshita starts bothering her.

Do you have the right to call them kids? They're like only four to six years younger than us.

"It's more the reason I should eat here." Yukinoshita answered.

"Ehhh, then you didn't eat together with those kids?"

"We ate together with the one you talked earlier."

"Ahh, that girl…" Yuigahama's voice becomes dejected after remembering the girl.

"It looks like you know that girl." Hayama interjects in the conversation of those two.

"Indeed." Yukinoshita answered.

"Then you should have noticed that she is being left out by her classmates."

"Is that what she said or your opinion?" Yukinoshita retorts back.

"That's…I just don't want the same thing to happen again."

His words caused Yukinoshita to flinch.

I steal a gaze at Haruno and she is showing a serious look right now, it's good that everyone is focusing on the banter between the two.

Annoying, that's the only thing I know. It's not because of their banter but because what they're doing will lead to an annoying situation.

"U-um, Yukinon, can't we like to offer our service to Hayato's request?" Yuigahama disturbs the situation.

"Right Hayato." Miura urged Hayama to request.

"Yeah dude, it's for the kid in the first place." The idiots pushed him to ask a request.

The upper hand directs to Hayama as they're using quantity this time.

"Please help me giving that girl a chance." Hayama said.

Are you trying to be a buddha or something?

Yukinoshita looks at Yuigahama and the latter nods at her.

She shifts her gaze at me, and I didn't respond at all. We are now an odd number so it's your choice to decide.

She sighs and gives up. "Very well, the Service Club will help you."

Hayama bows and smiles. "Thank you."

"Thank you Yukinon!" Yuigahama hugs Yukinoshita.

"Too close." Yukinoshita tries to push Yuigahama away.

See, a simple acknowledgment will lead to a positive outcome.

Too bad for them, my quality is too sturdy to get under pressure.

"Count me out."

The nice atmosphere turned into complicated once again.

Everyone looks at me except Kawasaki who simply closed her eyes while Haruno is looking at me unhappily.

"Hikigaya-kun, I thought I announced that we will accept the request." Yukinoshita said.

"R-Right Hikki."

"I didn't even respond when you looked at me if you reject the request then I'll back you up," I said honestly.

"Hikio, isn't Yukinoshita your president? She will decide on your club." Miura said.

I look at her. "She is indeed our President. Do I need to follow her if it's against my will? I'll talk to Hiratsuka-sensei if needed."

"Hikitani bro, isn't it cool to agree with everyone?" The orange-haired guy said.

"Yeah x2" The two boys agreed.

"Can I know the reason?" Hayama asked.

I shake my head.

"Is it something personal?"

"Are you overestimating yourself? What will I gain if I reject you because of personal matters when we are only a mere schoolmate?" I asked.

"Hikio, that's rude!" Miura shouts.

"You're rude, why are you butting in their conversation?" Kawasaki who's silent for a while said.

They both glare at each other.

"Nothing will lose if I won't join right? You got the numbers and Yukinoshita will help, just focus on your request instead of focusing on an unwilling person…" I look at my phone and check the time.

"…we still have some time, use it for planning and I'll go check Zaimokuza." I stand up and leave.

"I'll go back to my room and prepare the things we will need." Kawasaki said.

"I don't have any business here, so good luck everyone." Haruno happily waved her hands at them.

…

…

While I'm heading to Zaimokuza, Kawasaki bid farewell as she needs to use the elevator to go to her room while Haruno follows me.

"What are you planning?" Haruno disturbs the silence.

"Focusing on upcoming activities."

"Why did you reject them earlier?"

"Sounds annoying." I flatly said.

"Hmmmm…." She fastens her pace and looks at me while backpedaling.

Her gaze turned into glare which can bestow fear to anyone. "…it's neither directly nor indirectly related to me, right?"

I stop walking and so she was. My gaze direct at her glaring purple eyes.

"Don't let your imagination run wild." After saying those words, I walk past her and continue heading to the clinic.

She follows once again and walks beside me.

Her serious expression from earlier dissipates as she playfully said. "It's not an imagination though, let's call it a woman's intuition."

"Hmmm, do you have any business in the clinic?"

"I'm substituting Shiori-sensei." She answered.

…

…

The moment we head inside the clinic, Haruno immediately let Sensei eat while Zaimokuza is currently eating on his bed.

"If it isn't my comrade, Hachiman." Zaimokuza said after chunking a huge amount of food.

I look at his injured foot and nothing changed, it is still wrapped in a bandage.

"Are you allowed to join us later?"

He nods. "It's blending with nature, right? I have given approval earlier as long as I won't exert too much force in my foot."

"Then I'll leave the plot in you and hope that someone in our team is good at painting."

"Bwahahaha, fret not as I'll assure you that we will have an A- with my plot alone." His arrogant explodes on a simple expectation from me.

If I didn't see it first-hand, I think would smack his head.

"Yeah, continue eating and I'll rest on the other bed."

I walk towards the bed I used earlier and rest on it.

"Here, Zaimokuza-kun." Haruno who went out for a while came back with a pitch of water and glass for the patient.

Zaimokuza's language immediately went null as he nods while looking at the window.

Seriously, you won't improve yourself if a single woman alone can't make you talk.

Haruno easily noticed Zaimokuza's behavior. "I'll put it here and you can ask me if you need anything."

She put the glass and pitch on the table near his bed and looks at me happily.

"I wonder if the patient here needs something from me?" She playfully asks as she sits on my bed.

"Need more rest." I said honestly.

She nods and grabs something from her sling bag.

It's a novel. She opens the bookmarked page and continues reading it while resting her back on my bed's backrest.

"It's more comfortable if you sit on a chair instead of resting like that while your feet touching the ground."

She stops reading and looks at me. "You're right, how sweet of you, then I'll excuse myself."

Instead of following my suggestion, she easily stole almost half of my bed as she raised her feet on my bed. Now, she is sitting straight compared earlier which is inclined.

With her current position, I can see her novel clearly.

"Genuine Love…" I muttered.

With the silence in the room removing the clanking and chewing sounds from Zaimokuza, I think it reached Haruno's ears.

She didn't react at my words as she continues reading while I simply close my eyes.

"Do you believe in that word?"

Her voice is loud enough for me to hear.

"If it's the word 'genuine' then I am foolishly believing it." I answered.

I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me. Her lips curved upward as she gave me a smile with anger and disgust filled in.

"I'm sorry to say this but that word doesn't exist." Her words are filled with contagious sharpness as if trying to force me to believe her.

"We have different opinion and belief…" I remove my gaze from her and close my eyes once more.

"…and if you say that it didn't exist then it means you sought for it." I move my body sideward, opposite of Haruno and hug one of the pillows.

I wonder what did she experience to conclude that it didn't exist but I'm lazy enough to find the answer in my question and the only conclusion, in the end, is that my decision in my life will be dictated purely by me with a little influence from my family and without even a slight interference from others.

That way I can continue moving forward without any regret.

The initial plan was for me to close my eyes and gain some rest, but it turned out to become sleep.

Before I fall into my slumber a sensation touched my back and with its flat sensation, it might be either a palm or a forehead.

I don't care anymore; I just want to be in good condition doing my activities later.

With that, I fell asleep.

"I think I have an idea why you reject those fools earlier."

…

…

After eating everything Zaimokuza looks at Hachiman.

He raises his hand and gives a thumbs-up. "As expected from my comrade."

He slides the curtain to separate his bed from him.

"As a reward for your hard work earlier, I'll let you have a rest. I'll just pray for the God of War that no one will see your situation right now."

He closed his eyes and starts chanting unknown language and hopefully it will become effective.


End file.
